Before the End
by Gemmi92
Summary: Jaime Lannister is eighteen when he returns to Casterly Rock and learns of his father's schemes to marry him to Elena Marcel. Jaime/OC
1. Chapter 1

Casterly Rock was just as grand as she had been told it was. The castle sat proudly on top of a vast amount of rocks, looking out the glimmering sea. The views were spectacular and the castle decorated even more so. She wondered if she had ever seen such a sight before. She kept silent as she stood on the balcony, awaiting her parents to return to her. She kept her hands on the stone and her back straight. She did her best not to slump, recalling the manners which her mother and septa had taught her to have.

She continued to stare out to the sea, watching as ships sailed, her green eyes alight with wonder. At the age of ten and seven she often found pleasure in simple things she had not seen before. She had never been to the coast, but the sea air was so refreshing against her pale skin. She could not help the smile on her face.

It was only when she heard the door to the solar open did she turn around and look behind her. A simple net curtain was the only thing which separated the balcony from the solar. She placed her hands into her skirts as her parents wandered back over to her. She noted that they were not alone. A tall man walked behind them, conversing with her father of matters. Her mother beamed to her before opening her arms, urging her daughter to move forwards.

"Elena," she called and the girl slowly moved, her eyes still glancing between the three adults.

Her mother bent slightly and rested her hand on her daughter's back, just by the end of her soft brown curls. The green gown she wore was a deep colour with intricate flower detailing on the bodice. Elena bent into a curtsey in front of the visitor her father was speaking with.

"And this is your daughter?" he checked.

Elena met his cold stare. He had white hair on top of his head and was tall with a stiff posture. A lion pin occupied his chest and Elena wondered if this was the mighty Tywin Lannister she had heard of.

"Lady Elena," her father spoke. "This is Lord Tywin."

"Pleasure to meet you," Elena spoke and Tywin gave a stiff nod.

"Has she bled?"

Elena seemed confused at the intimate question. She looked up to her mother who answered for her.

"She was a late bloomer, but she has now bled," she promised him. "I have no doubt that she is fertile."

Elena could not help but allow her brows to furrow together and her forehead to crease. Why did it matter if she was a late bloomer or not? Why did any of it matter? She kept silent for a few moments and watched as her father smiled proudly.

"Good," Tywin spoke. "Perhaps we should take this conversation to my private rooms, Lord Marcel?"

Markus Marcel nodded in haste, leaving his wife and his daughter in the guest chambers before walking away. Elena then looked up to her mother, hoping that she could clarify what had just happened. Her mother continued to beam until the door was closed and then her eyes closed and her smile disappeared. She had to be strong for her husband. His word was law and he was deciding what was going to happen to their only daughter. She did not agree to it, but she had no say. She was a female and his wife. She had questioned him but it had not ended well.

"What is happening, mother?" Elena wondered. "I have a theory, but I do not want to be correct."

Mary Marcel nodded and looked to her daughter, taking her hand and leading her to the stone bench on the balcony. They sat down on it and Mary wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders tightly.

"There is a reason as to why we came to Casterly Rock," Mary admitted. "But I think that you know that reasons. Lord Tywin has a son...and...he wishes for him to marry. Your father thought that it would be a good match. House Lannister is powerful, much more so than House Marcel."

"Which son?" Elena asked.

She had always known that her time to marry would be upon her. She did not like it, but there was nothing that she could do about it. She could run away. She could run and forget her problems. She could forget the fact that she was nothing but a pawn for her father to pass of when he felt the time was right. Her mother had told her that too. Her mother had not wanted to marry her father, but their marriage was not entirely loveless...well...when her father was sober.

"Jaime," Mary spoke and Elena shook her head. "His sister is to marry soon and you are to marry Jaime should Lord Tywin allow it. We cannot waste Lord Tywin's time. He is Hand of the King and should be in King's Landing. It is a miracle he is here."

"But I would have to move here?" she checked.

"Yes," Mary said. "I tried to stop it, my love. I would keep you with me if I could. Believe me of that."

"I know," Elena said, her head resting on her mother's shoulder as she kept silent and still, wondering what was going to happen.

...

Tywin had dismissed Markus Marcel as soon as his son came storming into his office. At the age of eighteen, Jaime Lannister was a young man. His blonde hair gleamed in the sun and his youthful looks were enough to make him the envy of many men and the lust of many women. Tywin shifted through his papers and looked to his son who pushed past Markus. His eyes were narrow and he wore a simple shirt tucked into breeches with a coat over his shoulders.

"I will not marry her."

Tywin continued to glower, paying more attention to the papers in front of him than to his son. Jaime soon saw to that. He acted brashly, pulling out the chair to the desk and throwing it to the floor. It was only then when Tywin moved his stare back to Jaime.

"Do I have your attention now?"

Tywin ground his teeth together. He should have been prepared for his son's rage. He should have known that Jaime would act in such a manner. Tywin had caught wind of what had happened during Jaime's stay at King's Landing before he travelled for the Rock. Tywin knew what he intended to do and he would not allow it.

"You will marry Elena Marcel," Tywin dangerously spoke. "I shall not have you serve on the Kingsguard and throw everything away. I shall not have rumours spread about you and Cersei. You shall marry the girl, father her children and learn your role as Lord of Casterly Rock."

Jaime's eyes widened and he continuously shook his head during his father's speech. He would not do it. He would not have the girl.

"I do not want her."

"It is not a matter of what you want," Tywin assured his son. "It is what you shall do, and you shall marry her. Did you honestly think that I would let you leave for the Kingsguard. You are my son."

"You have another son," Jaime snarled.

"He is not fit to be my heir, nor will he ever be," Tywin spoke, his voice still level that Jaime wondered how he could be controlled and cruel at the same time. "Cersei shall remain in King's Landing and you shall stay here. I do not wish to listen to foul rumours spread of you anymore. We are not debating this, Jaime."

"I will leave-"

"-You will grow up," Tywin snapped and then stood up, his fists slamming on his desk as he did so. He lifted his gaze to meet Jaime's, noting how his son cowered slightly under his intense stare. How could he not? "You will be a man and you will do your duty. Elena Marcel is a comely girl. I am sure she will give you heirs. You will not disgrace the Lannister name anymore."

Jaime felt his teeth grind together. How could he accept this fate? How could he stand there and allow his father to dictate his life to him? He did not know, but he did know that he had nothing more to say on the matter.

"Now, go and prepare for the feast tonight. I make the announcement then and you shall wed and bed her by the end of next week."

"Shall I?" Jaime snapped back.

"Yes," Tywin dangerously replied. "Now get out of my sight and do as I say."

Tywin took his seat, only looking up as he heard his son leave the room. He knew that Jaime would contest his decision for many more days to come, but Tywin did not care. Jaime would do his duty; Tywin would see to that. He would do his honour and he would complain no more.

...

A/N: A new Jaime/OC story! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and do let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Jaime laid eyes on his bride to be was full of hatred. He looked on at her, anger taking hold of him at the sight of the girl. She was not Cersei. She was merely a girl with girlish looks and girlish features. Her hair was not the colour of sun, nor was her skin as pale as snow. There was truly no beauty to her. He saw that the corset she wore was pulled so tight that it tried to prove she had breasts. She kept pulling at it, trying to pull it from her body slightly as thought she couldn't breathe. She was silent for a while; sitting to her mother's left before she whispered into the woman's ear.

Her mother looked like a comely woman: Jaime could deduce that. She had flowing brown hair and a heart shaped face. Her lips were smiling to her daughter in a reassuring manner before she moved her hand to pat her daughter's shoulder comfortingly. It was clear that the two of them were close.

"Ask the girl to dance."

Jaime looked to the side where his father sat. He leant back in his chair and looked down to the benches in the main hall. The noble houses around Casterly Rock had turned up to the event. There had been rumours about an impending engagement, but no one had dared to whisper of it. No one publicly said anything that Lord Tywin had not declared formally yet.

"Why?" Jaime replied, his eyes noting how she lowered her gaze to the table.

Her father was also sat next to her on the long bench. He was whispering in her ear, but Jaime suspected he was scolding her for something. He was right, for the next moment the girl sat up straighter than before, her shoulders taut. Her chest was pushed out in front of her and she was sipping on her wine. Her mother looked annoyed at her father, but she said nothing on the matter. She kept quiet and Jaime's brows furrowed.

"Because she is to be your wife by the end of the month," Tywin hissed, the grip on his cup increasing at his son's arrogance. "Now, stand up, move down the steps from this table and ask for her hand."

"And if she refuses me? Would you have your son be publicly humiliated in front of all these lords?" Jaime continued to refuse his father and Tywin felt anger at his son's arrogance. He had let Jaime get along with his ways for far too long.

"I doubt she would do that," Tywin snarled. "Now, stand up-"

"-My bride has saved me the bother," Jaime interrupted and Tywin followed his son's stare.

Jaime watched on as Elena stood from her seat. Her mother was taking her by the arm as she hissed down to Markus Marcel. He kept hold of his cup of wine and glowered back, but said nothing, preferring the company of liquor instead of harsh words. Mary Marcel took her daughter by her arm and led her down the middle of the tables towards the large balcony outside of the grand hall.

"What is the woman doing?" Tywin snarled and Jaime nonchalantly shrugged.

"I do believe that her father has had far too much to drink," Jaime said and he saw his father's anger rise.

He always knew when the mighty Tywin Lannister was angry. His jaw seemed to stiffen and his eyes narrowed more than usual. Jaime wondered if there had been a time when his father truly was happy. He knew that his mother brought a smile to his face, but Jaime had never remembered his father truly looking happy.

"Markus Marcel is a drunkard," Tywin hissed. "He is an embarrassment, but he is a powerful man."

"He looks much older than his wife," Jaime continued and sipped at his wine.

"Twice her age," Tywin agreed. "His wife was of House Hightower. She married him when she was just a girl. She gave birth to Elena when she was fifteen. The bond between mother and daughter is strong with them."

"Perhaps I might be lucky," Jaime snorted. "Her mother might snatch her away before she can marry me. I can only hope."

"Are you trying to test me?" Tywin hissed. "Your brother already does that without you adding to the pain. Now, stand up and go and find the girl. Offer her your condolences...congratulations...apologies...anything...I do not care so long as you go and find her."

Rolling his eyes, Jaime knew that there was no escaping his father's command. He pushed himself to his feet once he had finished downing his wine. Moving down the steps, he walked down the three steps which led up to the head table. People watched as he moved to the balcony, whispering amongst themselves before the music struck up from the band once more.

He walked through the thin net curtain and out towards the balcony. He could see them stood right at the end, leaning against the stone and whispering to each other in hushed tones. Elena was stood to her mother's right, her hands gripping the stone ledge in front of her. Her mother had her hands on her daughter's shoulders, trying to comfort her. The air was cool and Jaime could taste the salt from the sea as he folded his hands behind his back.

"Your father meant nothing by his comments, my love," Mary whispered into her daughter's ear. "He is drunk. You know what is like when he has had a cup of wine."

"But it is always more than one cup," Elena said and Jaime heard her speak for the first time.

Her voice was rather high pitched and quite squeaky against his ears.

"He does not quite understand how much he should drink," Mary said through pursed lips. "You are not the only one who detests his manners. I am sure you shall be a good wife to Lord Jaime. Ignore your father's comments."

"How can I?" Elena asked back.

"You do what your duty is as a wife," Mary said. "You smile, speak when spoken to, birth heirs...and whatever it is your husband asks of you."

It was then when Jaime spoke. He coughed lightly into his clenched fist and the two women turned silent. Elena turned around first, her entire body spinning to look at him. Her mother looked over her shoulder, her hands still on her daughter's shoulders.

"Lord Jaime," Mary spoke as her daughter remained silent and wide eyed.

She had dared to catch glimpses of Jaime during the feast, but she had never caught his eye or studied his features. She could not deny that he was a handsome young man. He had golden hair which she assumed would shine in the sunlight. His eyes were wide and green and his chin was stubbornly set in front of him. She could not deny that he was handsome. She finally knew what all of her handmaidens' spoke of now. It finally made sense to her.

"Lady Marcel...Lady Elena," he spoke and Elena picked her skirts up into her hands and curtsied.

Mary squeezed her daughter's hand before smiling between the soon to be betrothed couple. Clearly they already knew their fate before it was made public.

"Did you wish to converse with Elena, my Lord?" Mary asked when she realised that Jaime looked as though he would not speak.

"Yes," Jaime responded. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Mary said and quickly left after smiling fondly at her daughter.

It was only when she had left did Elena turn back to look out to the sea, clearly avoiding Jaime's intense stare. Jaime took a few more steps forwards to stand next to her at the ledge. He moved his hands out in front of him and leant forwards, bending at the waist to look over to the sea.

They both remained silence. Jaime could not deny that there was an atmosphere. Both of them didn't know what to say to each other. Jaime had half expected his betrothed to swoon over him; to tell him how happy she was to marry him, or to tell him how she hoped she would please him. But she said none of those things. She said nothing. She was clearly looking out to the sea. She was looking anywhere but at him.

"I should go back to my parents," she finally muttered and turned on her heel, preparing to leave.

She only stopped when she heard Jaime scoff.

"Your father would mistake you for a common whore if you went back in there now."

Elena had to do a double take at his words, her orbs widening as she felt the small of her back moved against the stone ledge. Her eyes remained to the side, cast down on Jaime who was staring out to the sea.

"I did not know Lord Marcel was a drunkard," Jaime informed her and she shrugged again.

He noted how she pulled at the skirts of her gown. He wondered just how many layers there were to such an item of clothing. The skirt swayed out around her and it was clearly one of the finer gowns she owned. It was even Lannister red. Jaime couldn't help but scoff again when he noted.

"My father has always been partial to a cup of wine," was the only response she could give.

"Or more," Jaime replied and she furrowed her brows.

"Pardon me, my Lord. I came out here with the intention of speaking to my mother, yet somehow my intention has gone astray as I find myself hearing words of insult with regards to my father. I truly should return."

Jaime then stood up straight and caught her by the wrist before she could move. His bare fingers around her bare wrist did nothing but add anger to how she felt. She kept still, her brow arched as she waited for some form of explanation. The poor little dove wouldn't have one.

"That was a very tactful statement."

"Women have to be tactful," she responded with a soft voice. "Men use weapons of steel, women use weapons of words."

"So it would seem," Jaime replied. "I trust you know why I came out here."

"I have an inclination," she responded.

Jaime released her waist and placed his hands behind his back, longing to remove himself from the leather coat he wore over his shirt. He had suddenly turned rather warm, and he did not know why. He kept silent for a few moments, his eyes raking up and down the girl's slender form.

"We both do not want this marriage-"

"-How do you know?" Elena interrupted him. "Did you ask me if I wanted this marriage?"

"Do you want this marriage?" Jaime asked without skipping a beat.

"Not particularly," she replied just as quick.

She mentally scolded herself. What would her father say if he heard her speak in such a manner? She could only imagine the tone of his voice as Jaime looked mildly impressed with her. He had thought that she was a shy creature; a delicate and shy lady who would do anything to please him. It didn't matter regardless. She could never please him. There was only one woman who could please him and she was stuck in King's Landing being used as his father's pawn in a chess match.

"Was there anything else?" Elena wondered back when she saw that Jaime was not replying to her, merely standing still and saying nothing of the matter.

Jaime blinked profusely and shook his head, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I should go in. My father tells me the announcement is to be made before the feast is over."

"Yes," Jaime mumbled, his mind going back to that night he had spent with Cersei.

He would not do this. He would not marry her. He would leave Casterly Rock and never come back. He remained on the balcony for a few moments as Elena made her way back inside, her skirts swaying behind her as she went. He could have sworn that he heard her sniff as she went. She hid it well, a hand against her mouth covering a strangled sob at the mere thought of marrying a man as cold and sarcastic as Jaime Lannister.

It was when she had gone when Jaime looked out to sea again. His mind recalled the way his twin sister had touched him and kissed him. He remembered how she had whispered her words of love into his ear. He remembered everything about their final night in King's Landing. She had begged with him to join the Kingsguard. She had told him that they could be together then, regardless of anything else. He had whispered his agreement before taking her again. Jaime had never experienced a night like it.

He doubted he ever would again.

It was then when Jaime knew what he had to do. He had to saddle a horse and go. He had to leave Casterly Rock and ride hard and fast to King's Landing. He would beg to join the Kingsguard; fall to his knees and plead if he must.

He swept from the balcony, walking with haste out of the grand hall and towards the corridors, determination etched on his features as he went. It was only before he rounded a corridor did he hear raised voices.

"He doesn't care for your cries, girl...just your cunt..."

"Please," the sobbing voice responded. "Please do not make me marry him. Surely there are other lords near Gardfort."

"Can't you see what you are doing to her, Markus?" an elder and more controlled voice spoke. "There are other women who will be much more suited to House Lannister. Elena does not want this. Let her marry for love."

"Piss on love," Markus snarled back and Jaime wondered when he should make himself known. "She has been a burden for far too long. It is time she married and I will hear no more of it."

"You are dunk, Markus," Mary responded in a tight voice. "We shall speak of the matters in the morning when you are sober."

"She will still marry him," Markus snapped. "House Lannister is the finest we could hope for. Have you seen her? She is not an attractive girl...bards will write no ballads for her...the best we can ask for her is that he looks on her face when he fucks her."

"You bastard!"

The shrill voice reached Jaime and then silence followed. It was only after that silence when the sharp slapping noise echoed in Jaime's ears. He heard more commotion and finally rounded the corner to find Elena on the floor against the wall, her mother next to her and cradling her stinging red cheek in her hands.

"You have no right-"

"-Family feud?" Jaime interrupted before Markus could finish his sentence.

The three eyes turned to him and Jaime lounged against the wall, folding his arms over each other. Elena stopped staring first, her gaze returning to her lap where her skirts pooled. Mary then set about stroking her daughter's cheek, urging for there to be no mark on her pale skin.

"Apologies, Lord Jaime, my daughter-"

"-I do know where Gardfort is," Jaime interrupted again. "In fact, it is only two day's ride from Lannisport. Not far at all...but here...at Casterly Rock, we do not hit women. Is there a different tradition at Gardfort? Is it acceptable there?"

Jaime knew that many women before Elena had been hit, and he knew that many women after Elena would be hit. But Jaime did not agree with it. He did not agree with beating defenceless women or picking on the vulnerable. It was not in his nature.

"I thought not," Jaime said when he realised Markus would say nothing on the matter. "Lady Marcel, perhaps you should escort you husband to his chamber before returning to the feast. I shall take Lady Elena to a maester."

"Of course, my Lord," Mary said and grabbed Markus roughly by the arm as Jaime bent down to look at Elena.

He moved his hand to her cheek as she remained on the ground with her feet curled beneath her. His fingers were delicate against the red patch on her skin and her eyes were still on her lap.

"I do not need a maester," she assured Jaime.

"Does it sting?" Jaime ignored her.

"Yes."

"Then a damp cloth should suffice," he replied and stood tall again.

He offered her his hand and she laced her fingers into his, allowing him to haul her from the floor. She steadied herself on her feet before Jaime wrapped his arm into hers and led her towards the guest chambers. She kept silent as her arm remained in his, only looking up when he urged her to sit down in the chair at the desk by a large column. She did as he had asked, noting the exquisite detailing of the carved lions which stuck out at the top of the column.

Jaime grabbed hold of a washcloth and a jug of water, dropping the cloth into the cold water before standing in front of Elena. He bent down slightly, his hand outstretching to press the wet cloth against her warm cheek. He noted a spot of blood by her lip, making sure he rid her of it.

"Hold this to your cheek for a few moments," Jaime demanded from her, recalling how he had been about to make his escape before he saw the girl. He could still go.

He could still do it. All he had to do was leave her in the chamber and run.

"I should go and tell my father to postpone the announcement. I doubt you would want people looking at you with a red face," Jaime mumbled and turned around to leave the room.

He would go. He would do it and his father would not stop him. It was only when he made it to the corridor did he see his father walking towards him and he felt his hope vanish. He would return to Cersei one day. He would see to it.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed the first chapter. Thanks to Kitty, Richasa, fairydaisy777, ZabuzasGirl, xxxRena, zZhell-butterflyZz, HermioneandMarcus and Miss Lori MacManus! I hope you will let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

"You must have been dishonourable to your father for him to have granted you with such a mark," Tywin Lannister drawled as he stood before Elena in the guest chamber.

She remained seated, the wet cloth on her skin cooling her reddening cheeks. But she knew that her cheeks were burning for another reason. Suffering under Tywin's harsh stare was enough to make even the King quiver. She wondered if he often did.

"Yes, my Lord," Elena did nothing but agree and Tywin cocked his brow.

Jaime remained stood against the pillar behind Elena's chair. He folded his ankles and his arms, lounging against the pillar in silence whilst his eyes remained on the sea outside of the chamber.

"Well, girl?" Tywin pushed her. "What did you say? A man does not hit a woman without just cause. If you cannot keep your mouth closed then you shall not make a fine bride for my son."

Jaime looked then, cocking his brow as Elena remained staring at her lap. The girl could scarcely tell Lord Tywin that she had been contesting her marriage. He would see it is an insult. Jaime didn't even want to imagine what he would do to her and her family. Jaime moved then, kicking his foot and his body from the pillar before moving to stand by Elena's chair.

"Her father was making crude remarks," Jaime spoke and she looked up to him. "She was on her way to freshen up when he found her with her mother. The old drunk was speaking nonsense and Elena merely told him that. He did not take kindly to her."

Tywin watched between his son and the girl, trying to deduce who was telling the truth.

"Is that so, Lady Elena?" she asked of her.

"Yes, my Lord," Elena responded in a small whisper.

"Very well," Tywin spoke back. "I shall go into the hall and announce your engagement by the end of the night. Try to cover up the mark before you return. I have no time to waste."

"But-" Jaime protested.

"There will be no buts," Tywin replied. "Look after your betrothed and escort her back to the hall. I fail to care of her parents are present for the announcement."

"As you say," Jaime mumbled and watched his father turn on his heel and leave.

The door closed quietly behind, creaking as it did so. Jaime glowered at the wood for a few more moments before he heard Elena speak.

"Thank you," Elena spoke, grateful for what he had done.

Jaime turned his head over his shoulder to look at him. It was only then when he slumped down into the chair near hers. He extended his legs in front of him and lounged back, settling his laced fingers on his stomach. His brows rose on his forehead. Elena remained sat up straight, her small fingers holding the cloth to her cheek still.

"You were being mocked, were you not?" Jaime checked. "You were being mocked whilst you begged for an escape from our impending marriage."

"Can you not blame me?" Elena asked. "Do you truly wish to be stuck in a loveless marriage?"

"Does anyone?" Jaime retaliated.

"Why has your father suddenly decided you are needed to marry? At eighteen you are quite old to be betrothed," Elena merely asked and ignored his question.

"At seventeen, are you also not old?"

"I hope not," Elena muttered.

Jaime sighed and then nodded his agreement with her. What did she truly want to know from him? Why was she even pretending to be interested? Nothing he did should have interested her. They were not in love with each other and Jaime doubted they ever would be.

"I spent my years squiring," Jaime shrugged. "And then I heard that my father had asked for me to return when I turned fifteen. The thought of coming back here did not interest me, and so I continued on my travels for a while. A while turned into a year and then a year turned into two. I realised that I couldn't run for much longer. I visited my sister at King's Landing before I came here...and she tried to talk me into joining the Kingsguard..."

Elena seemed to understand. Jaime Lannister was a man who preferred not to be bound by the shackles of being a lord. He wanted nothing of that sort. But now he was to be pushed into it. He was to be the man his father had always wanted to be.

"Father decided that it was not for the best," Jaime muttered. "He already detests the King...the Mad King...they are calling him. Did you know that?"

"Everyone knows that," Elena replied with a quick glance to Jaime.

"Father rides for King's Landing on the morrow. I doubt it will be long before he resigns as the Hand of the King and resumes his place as Lord of Casterly Rock."

"They say that tensions are high in King's Landing," Elena replied. "Perhaps it is for the best that he leaves. Everyone wants their family to be safe."

"Even you?" Jaime pondered and Elena looked to him.

He could not deny that she would make someone happy one day. She was a sweet girl: Jaime could see that. She was not unattractive, but she would make a nice lady to a nice lord. She was not someone who was suited to Jaime Lannister. He was too harsh for her. He was too brash. She would never grow used to him.

"He is my father," Elena responded in a small voice. "I do not wish him ill."

"No," Jaime muttered. "I should suppose not. Anyway, you will become Lady Lannister soon enough, and Casterly Rock will be yours and mine."

"And you will become Lord Lannister," Elena replied and Jaime snorted.

He moved to the desk then, jumping from his chair with haste. He poured himself a cup of wine and drained it before offering a cup to Elena. She tentatively took it from his fingertips and held it in her grasp. She dropped the wet cloth onto the table and sipped at the strong tasting wine.

"We should toast to that," Jaime replied and held his cup in the air. "To a loveless marriage," he jeered.

Elena placed her glass into the air for a second and then downed the wine. The prospect of becoming Lady Lannister was enough to make her contemplate downing the jug of wine instead of the cup.

"I have known you for one night," Elena said. "We cannot decide what our marriage is going to be before we know each other."

Jaime always wanted to snap back at her that they could. He would never love her. He would never love another so long as Cersei was waiting for him King's Landing. They could elope together and run. The Targaryen family married brother to sister for years. Why should Jaime and Cersei be any different?

"I have no doubt that you would make some little lord very happy," Jaime promised her, placing his cup down on the desk. "He would dote on you and you would have lots of children and spend your days sewing."

"And you think that is what I want?" Elena wondered back.

She took a moment or two to push herself to her feet. She clasped her hands into her skirts. Jaime stood close to her, his feet nearly brushing the edges of her flowing skirts as she looked at him in the eye. She said nothing for a few moments and Jaime tried to weigh her up.

"Do you think I want a husband and children and nothing more?"

"I do not know what you want," Jaime replied.

Elena placed the cup on the table and poured herself some more wine. Jaime took a step back to allow her to complete the motion. He continued to watch her for another moment as she drained the cup as though it had no taste to her.

"And that is because you do not know me," Elena replied.

Jaime did his best to weigh her up, but he was struggling. One moment he though he knew, then the second moment he had no idea what was happening or who she really was. Every lady was the same in Jaime's eyes. There was only Cersei who was special to him. It was only her.

"We should go before your father comes to search for us," Elena spoke.

"Perhaps so," Jaime agreed and reluctantly held his arm out for her.

She laced her arm into his and they made their way back through the corridors. Jaime ignored everyone's stares as he led Elena down the middle of the hall. The band stopped playing and everyone stopped chattering as Tywin stood at the head table. He held his cup of wine in his fingers, watching as his son held Elena's arm.

"My Lords and my ladies."

Tywin's cold voice rang out through the cold hair and Elena did her best not to shake. She held her hands in her skirts as Jaime dropped her arm and clasped his hands behind his back. Tywin stood in front of his son and looked back to the couple behind him.

"It is with great pleasure that I bring you this announcement this evening," Tywin said.

Would it be wrong for Elena to run? How far would she make it? Would she be able to run as far as she hoped? She did not know, but she wished she could try. She wished she could attempt to. No doubt Tywin Lannister would have her punished for doing so. She suspected he would have to line u behind her father however.

"My son Jaime," Tywin drawled, "is to marry the Lady Elena of House Marcel."

Everyone clapped and made loud cheers along with soft sighing sounds. Blinking back the fear which rose inside of her eyes, Elena dared to glance at Jaime who was staring back at her. Would anyone believe that they cared for each other? Was anyone foolish enough to believe them? He doubted it, but he did not wish to discuss it.

"Kiss her on the cheek," Tywin demanded Jaime.

Growling lowly, Jaime moved his neck outwards. Slowly, he grabbed Elena by the waist, forcefully pressing her body against his before his lips pressed her cheek. She closed her eyes at the motion lingered, a shiver running down her spine before she stiffened. More cheers erupted around the hall as Jaime pulled back from her and noted the red blush on her cheeks.

"You shall spend the rest of the evening dancing together," Tywin Lannister spoke lowly as he pretended to congratulate the couple. "And you shall smile and laugh. I will have no one speaking of trouble during your relationship so early on."

The demand was clear and Elena was not one to question Lord Tywin. She looked into his harsh gaze for a couple of moments before Jaime took hold of her hand, his grip hard and cold.

"And we would not want to disappoint the Lannister name," Jaime mumbled before taking hold of his bride to be and spending the rest of the night dancing with her and faking a smile.

...

A/N: thank you to HermioneandMarcus, danceegirl92, Guest, Guest, xxxRena, zZhell-butterflyZz, BookWorm4479 and ZabuzasGirl for reviewing. Do let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Elena's cheeks ached by the end of the night. She had done as Lord Tywin had demanded from her. She had spent her night in the arms of Jaime Lannister, laughing and smiling at whatever it was he said to her. He was mainly sarcastic, his own sneer refusing to disappear from his face as he twirled Elena around and did his best not to step on her feet.

She had accepted people's congratulations with a gracious smile under Lord Tywin's stare. She could feel his beady eyes watching them all night. She had done as he had asked, but it was only to keep his favour. Lord Lannister was not a man she wanted to make an enemy of. It took her a while before she could drop her smile and that was only as she drank a cup of wine.

"Your pretty little bride to be seems to be doing well," Tywin commented as Jaime rested and allowed Elena to dance with some lord of some place far away.

He had settled himself down at a table and his father had wandered over to him, ever the stern looking lord. Tywin sat down too and picked up a cup of wine and sipped at it slowly.

"She will be very dutiful."

"Perhaps that might rub off on you," Tywin mumbled. "The wedding preparations shall begin in the coming days. You will do well to be hospitable to anyone who asks you to be present at any event."

"What do I have to do?" Jaime grunted. "I hope you don't think I shall sit by and watch my little flower pick which cake she prefers."

"Yes," Tywin replied. "If this marriage is to succeed then you need to spend as much time as possible with her. I want no more rumours about you and I want you to dispel them. If that means you sit by her side whilst she eats cake or when she picks flowers then you shall do that. Affection is what is needed in this situation."

"As you wish," Jaime grumbled as the song finished and his bride to be looked like a lost sheep in the middle of the emptying dance floor.

Jaime stood and moved over to her, clasping her waist forcefully and taking her hand again as more couples began to descend for the next song. Elena noted a small tick in his jaw and she looked to where Tywin sat before daring to whisper to Jaime.

"Does he watch every move you make?" Elena wondered and Jaime scoffed.

"Mainly. It wouldn't shock me if he was there to make sure you bled on our wedding night," Jaime complained and he noted how she kept silent at the mention of that.

She had done her best not to think of the wedding night. She didn't want to think about what he would do to her. She had heard of the pain. She had heard of the pain that came with the bedding and it was enough to scare her to her wit's end. Keeping quiet, Elena began to twirl with Jaime again, allowing him to move her under his arm as she kept her skirt from the floor in one hand.

"How much longer shall the feast go on for?" she changed the topic of conversation, a false smile on her face once again.

"As long as father demands," Jaime replied. "Why? Do you grow tired?"

"Yes," she said bluntly. "We have been dancing and smiling for hours. Can we not escape somehow?"

"Follow my lead," Jaime demanded from her and dropped her waist.

He took her hand and led her through the parting crowd as they bowed and curtseyed. He winked to his father as he walked by his table and led his betrothed onto the balcony again. The cool air blew against her cheeks and she took a deep breath, thankful for the freshness the balcony offered. Dropping formalities, Elena kicked her slippers from her feet and bent down to pick them into her hands. Her corset strained against her waist, but she didn't care.

"Are you certain that you are a lady?" Jaime taunted her as they wandered the length of the balcony to where steps stood and led down to the gardens. "I have never known my sister to be so ungraceful."

"I hear that your sister is the most beautiful woman at court," Elena spoke as they walked down the steps towards the gardens.

Elena folded her arms over herself, feebly attempting to keep warm as they wandered the darkened gardens. She knew it was improper to be with a man in the dark, regardless of whether or not he was her betrothed. But she didn't care. There was something about Jaime which told her that he had no interest in harming her.

"She is," Jaime agreed, failing to care how odd it sounded. "I went to visit her before I came back to the Rock. She is lusted after by many."

Elena swayed slightly, knowing that she had a little too much to drink: especially now she was out in the open air. She almost lost her footing and fell, but Jaime didn't notice as he was walking in front of her.

"And she is still not betrothed?" Elena checked, her voice slurred too.

"No," Jaime said. "My father is waiting for the right lord. It is a shame though...any man would be lucky to have her...she is very comely."

"And I am not?" Elena wondered and Jaime turned over to look at her, noting how she had dropped one hip and stood at an angle. She had mussed her hair up by running her hands through it so that it no longer sat delicately around her shoulders.

"You have no breast," Jaime informed her in a flat tone, knowing that she was slightly tipsy.

However, he had not been prepared for what she did next. She dropped her shoes to the floor and raised both of her hands to her breasts, cupping them and looking down her gown. Jaime's eyes widened in shock and he worried if anyone would see her from the balcony. He rushed over to her, his hands holding her wrists.

"I do have breasts," she complained to him. "They're...just not too big...do men like big breasts?"

"Some do," Jaime said, finally managing to prise her hands away from her.

She tripped over her own feet as she fought him, falling slightly. Jaime's arm moved hastily and he grabbed her waist as she bent over his arm. He acted quickly, stepping behind her to wrap his other arm around her torso to haul her up straight. She leant back against him and her head rested on his shoulder.

"How much have you drank this evening?" he wondered.

"Not enough," she grumbled.

"I would care to disagree," he responded in a small voice.

"I bet you would."

"What does that mean?" Jaime asked her back but received no coherent response, just a shrug of her shoulders as she slouched against him and he did his best to keep her upright.

"I should get you inside before my father comes to look for us...and then I need to hide you from my father..."

"Nonsense," Elena shook her head at him and moved from his grip. "I am fine to go back in and walk through the hall myself. I am scarcely drunk...I can still keep control of my thoughts."

"You just felt your own teats," Jaime reminded her and she pointed a finger at him, allowing it to jab against his chest. Her orbs widened and Jaime snatched her wrist once more.

"I was proving a point," she responded. "I may not be the most beautiful woman...but I could be with someone who appreciated me and didn't mock me...someone who might actually care for me...but no...I am now stuck on this giant piece of rock with you to mock me whenever you feel like it."

She began to walk forwards again and Jaime couldn't stop his jaw from dropping open as he heard her speak. He followed her to the next balcony which overlooked the ocean. She bent over it, the spray of the waves hitting her face as she did so. Jaime even thought that she was about to fall into the sea after a few moments as her feet left the ground.

"Could you please be careful?" he urged her, stopping her from leaning too far. "I don't want people accusing me of murder just yet."

"Worried?" she cocked a brow and Jaime rolled his orbs at hearing her.

"Of being accused of murder? Yes," he answered for her and she turned her back to the wall and leant against it. "Besides, I really do think that you should retire for the evening. You've lost your shoes somewhere back there and the grass is damp."

"I had not noticed," she mumbled.

"Blatantly not," Jaime responded. "Come on, Elena. You look a state already."

"You really are romantic." She snorted loudly and almost toppled back.

Jaime caught her waist and pulled her into his arms from the wall, refusing to let her go. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly as she closed her eyes. Jaime watched her for a few moments as he found her shoes on the floor. It was only then when he noticed she was falling asleep. Groaning and cursing, Jaime awkwardly bent down to pick her shoes up, managing to drop them into her lap.

He wandered through the gardens and took the servants staircase to get to her chambers. Once he was there, he made sure no one was in her chamber before he deposited her on the bed. She bounced a few times and only then did she open her eyes again.

"You didn't need to be so rough," she complained and flopped onto her stomach.

She reached for her laces at the back of her dress, her hands slapping her back as she did so. Jaime watched her miserably fail. She huffed loudly and gave in, her cheek on the pillow and her eyes closing again.

Jaime sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the laces for her, waking her once more. She kept silent as he loosened them and the gown pooled at her sides to reveal her white underclothes on her back.

"I trust you can manage now?" Jaime said and she waved a hand to him, indicating that he could go.

He couldn't help but smirk as he went: knowing full well that his father would not be happy if he knew what his bride had just done. But Tywin Lannister knew everything. He had spies at every corner. His son would learn that.

...

A/N: Thank you to Guest, LittleNK, KatieGG, ZabuzasGirl, xxxRena, BookWorm4479, and zZhell-butterflyZz


	5. Chapter 5

"Your bride cannot be seen in public when she is in such a state."

Jaime had scarcely slept the previous night and he had risen for his breakfast before anyone else had. He went and sat down in the grand hall which only his father occupied. He had bid him a good morning and the serving staff had scurried off to leave the two men to talk alone. Jaime had buttered a slice of bread and commenced chewing it when Tywin made his declaration.

"I did not think she was aware of her actions. She has never been the centre of attention before. House Marcel is not known for its great feasts."

"It will be soon enough," Tywin spoke back and continued to sip his water. "It is ruled by a drunk. I shall not its heir's wife in the same position."

"If you are so worried then why am I to marry her?" Jaime continued to push, still hoping that there was a way out of this marriage. "Cersei remains at court and innocent because you have decreed that no man is good enough for her, yet you would marry me to a girl who can scarcely drink two cups of wine without remembering her own name."

Tywin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You are well aware that Gardfort is near the Reach. It is on the edge of the Westerlands."

"I would have lain in if I knew I was to be given a history lesson," Jaime complained and Tywin frowned but paid no attention to his son's smart comments.

"Do you know how much the gold the goldmines of the Westerlands have produced this year?" Tywin asked and Jaime shrugged to him. "Barely enough to keep House Lannister afloat for another ten years. Our dynasty needs to live on."

Jaime cocked his brow as Tywin leant back in his seat and closed his eyes, thinking about what would happen when the gold finally did run out. He could not have that. He could not have House Lannister go into ruins.

"Gardfort is built on gold," Tywin continued. "The area is surrounded with picturesque views. It is known for its natural beauty. A deal had to be struck. I needed an agreement with House Marcel and they gave it to me."

Shaking his head, Jaime supposed it all made sense to him now.

"Lord Marcel agreed to give you Gardfort in exchange for a marriage to a strong house," Jaime noted and Tywin nodded brusquely. "And now his home shall be surrounded by mines."

"He was paid handsomely for it and he rid himself of a daughter in the process," Tywin replied. "Besides, saying no to House Lannister is not an option. I sweetened the deal, but I would have taken the land if I had needed to."

"But you prefer not to make enemies."

"Enemies are not needed in these tense times," Tywin responded. "I imagine there shall be a war before the year is out. The Mad King has made no friends and Robert Baratheon has already declared bad blood with the Targaryens. Wars cost money. Money which we cannot waste. Your marriage shall ensure that House Lannister stays rich for at least another twenty years."

"And after that?" Jaime wondered and Tywin stared at him with narrow eyes. "Should you not think about the long term instead of the short term? Twenty years may seem long enough, but it is not really."

"I shall think of that when I have a chance," Tywin said and Jaime continued to eat his breakfast. "For now I will do all I can to keep House Lannister alive, and if that means marrying you to a girl from a lesser family then I shall do it. The girl can learn how to be Lady of Casterly Rock and you shall teach her well."

"Shall I?" Jaime snorted. "And does Elena know that she is being used?"

"She is a woman," Tywin replied. "It is her duty to marry regardless of the circumstances. She should count herself lucky that she is not marrying a man whom is twice her age and would find joy beating her and drinking with whores."

"Her father, then?" Jaime continued and Tywin looked less than impressed with his son.

He stood from his seat and kept silent for a few moments and Jaime did his best to look impassive: quite a hard feat when your father is Tywin Lannister.

"Go and scold her for her behaviour last night. You are fortunate no one saw her. I ride for King's Landing on the morrow. Lady Marcel is in charge of wedding preparations but I shall be here for the wedding with your sister. I do not want her in King's Landing for much longer."

"Why?" Jaime asked, overly excited at the prospect of seeing Cersei again. "Do you intend to lay siege to King's Landing."

"I do not know what shall happen," Tywin replied. "Now, set about your duties. I do not want to hear that you have been spending time with your brother and compromising your bride."

"Tyrion is my brother," Jaime reminded his father. "I should take Elena to meet him. He is part of the family, regardless of his height."

"Much to my dismay," Tywin hissed and Jaime ground his teeth together.

He never understood why his father despised his brother so much. Tyrion had not asked for their mother's death. He was a babe, and now he was still a child who was much younger than Jaime. Jaime felt protectiveness towards him, and Elena would have to accept him if she was to stand any chance of keeping some civil tone in their relationship.

"He is nine years old," Jaime replied. "He will be at the wedding and I shall see to that."

Tywin knew that Jaime was stubborn when it came to his brother. Cersei had never loved Tyrion and Tywin could not bring himself to feel affection for the creature. Jaime was the only one who struggled to care about his deformation.

"Go to Lady Elena," Tywin demanded Jaime and swept from the hall.

...

"I feel like a fool," Elena complained as she walked next to Jaime before lunch.

They had stepped out into the gardens after Jaime had discovered she was still sleeping when he first went to call on her. She was up and dressed before lunch and Jaime could see the bags under her eyes and how she squinted whenever the sun appeared from behind a cloud.

"I know that I should not have drunk so much. I despise my father when he does it...and now I..."

"You were nervous and you did not know how much wine you had been gulping down," Jaime replied to her, not too sure why he was trying to soothe her. Why did he care? "You are not your father. I may have known you for less than a day, but I do know that you are your mother's daughter."

"Truly?" she checked, her hand gripping his arm tightly as she did so.

Nodding at her, Jaime noted his brother sat in the corner of the gardens, a book in his lap and his blonde hair hanging in his eyes. Elena followed his gaze and her orbs widened at the sight of Tyrion in the corner. Jaime judged her reaction for a moment, wondering if she would react like every other woman did when they were near him.

"Your brother," she said, her lips lifting.

Jaime wondered if she was sneering or mockingly smiling at him. But then he saw her cheeks crease and he wondered if she was being genuine.

"I thought it would be for the best if you met him," Jaime spoke.

"I hear he is very clever for a young boy," Elena continued as they moved closer to him.

"And he knows it," Jaime smirked.

Tyrion finally looked up and stood, knowing that his brother had intended to show him his bride. He was more shocked that his father had allowed him to do so. Even as a young boy, Tyrion knew what he was. He knew far more than a boy of his age should.

"Tyrion," Jaime inclined his head. "This is my betrothed, Elena of House Marcel."

Elena released her arm from Jaime's arm and picked her skirts up. She dropped into a curtsey and Tyrion gave her a curt bow.

"A pleasure to meet you, my Lord," Elena spoke. "I have heard many tales of the clever Lannister child."

Tyrion cocked his brow. "And are those the only rumours you have heard?"

"The only ones to concern me," Elena said and she settled down on the bench which Tyrion had been sat on. "What book was it that you were reading?"

"A history of Westeros," Tyrion said and took his seat next to her, jumping up to make sure his backside landed on the stone. He dropped the book into his lap and Elena nodded to him. "It is fascinating. There have been so many men before us."

"Of course there has been," Elena agreed. "There were conquerors for hundreds of years...and dragons...you have heard about the dragons, haven't you?"

"Yes," Tyrion replied. "I would love to see their skulls. They say that there are some at King's Landing."

"I would not know of that," Elena shook her head at him. "But I would like to see them if there are. The largest dragon could have destroyed King's Landing with little more than one breath of fire."

"Preposterous," Tyrion responded.

"And why is that?"

"King's Landing is huge. It would have taken a couple of breaths at least."

Elena pouted and smiled to Tyrion before nodding. "Fine, a couple of breaths it is."

Jaime remained stood still, watching in awe as she continued to speak with Tyrion of the matters in hand. She laughed lightly as she did so and shook her head when she disagreed with him. His brother was every his witty self, but he even turned red when Elena kissed him on the cheek once Jaime had told her that they should go in for lunch. Tyrion had declined her invitation to join them. He knew that his father would not appreciate him being at the lunch with all the other noble houses. He had been told as much by his uncle Kevan.

"Your brother is very clever. You'll have to keep an eye on him," Elena informed Jaime with a wry smile as they walked through the gardens. Jaime had decided to take the longer route to the hall, realising his anger with his father for leaving Tyrion outside of the event.

"You were not repulsed by him," Jaime stated and Elena stood still and looked up to him.

"Why would I be repulsed by him?" she wondered. "Because he is a dwarf? That is not his fault."

"Everyone has always looked at him as though he is not worthy of the Lannister name," Jaime responded. "I never liked it. He is my brother."

"And he is as human as any one of us," Elena quickly spoke back. "I would never be horrid to your brother. You didn't think I would be, did you?"

Jaime shifted uncomfortably for a moment, any cocky remark he had died on the tip of his tongue. He shrugged his shoulders awkwardly and Elena arched her brow to wait for a response. He didn't know that she could be so demanding.

"We really do not know each other," she whispered when Jaime was at a loss for words.

Turning on her heel, Elena wandered away from Jaime and left him stood in the gardens, his mouth agape as she went without him.

...

A/N: Thanks to anyone reading and do let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

"I hear you spend your morning with Tyrion Lannister," Mary checked with her daughter as they stood on the balcony of Elena's chamber and looked out to the sea, their eyes wide and full of wonder.

"He was a pleasant child," Elena said. "He thinks that is...I cannot explain it...he has never known any true love from his father, but Jaime seems to care for him. Perhaps he isn't as cold as he seems."

"I hope not," Mary spoke with a small smile and patted her daughter's hand softly. "Jaime Lannister is a cocky young man, but he does care for those who he is close to. Besides, he did interrupt your father when he hit you. I do think he is rather gallant."

"You sound more in love with him than I ever will be," Elena scoffed and Mary nudged her daughter in the ribs.

"You may grow to love him," Mary spoke. "I know that this is not ideal and I would take you away from here if I could...but your father made an arrangement...and denying Tywin Lannister is not clever. Although your father may be a drunk, he is not stupid."

"I did not see him at lunch," Elena admitted.

"He was busy with some business. I do try not to get involved these days. He just snaps at me and curses me for being useless. I can do nothing right, can I? I haven't been able to since I miscarried."

"Mother," Elena sighed and her mother shook her head back and forth, longing for her daughter not to comfort her. It would only cause her to cry and she couldn't do that. She couldn't cry and appear weak when it was her daughter who needed her.

"No," Mary said with a small shake of her head. "You don't need to worry over me, Elena. Your father and I have never truly loved each other. We never had that, but I wanted you to have it. Maybe you still will? I do hope that you will."

"My Lady."

Both of the women turned around to see a handmaiden stood there with Tywin Lannister stood behind them. Elena and Mary curtseyed, knowing that manners were necessary for greeting Tywin Lannister.

"Lady Marcel," Tywin spoke. "I would like to escort your daughter on a walk."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand. Nodding, Mary smiled brightly and Tywin offered Elena his arm. She took it with hesitance, doing her best to make sure her hand barely rested on his arm. He said nothing until they reached the gardens and he moved with her down the rows of roses. She looked to them, admiring their different colours as Tywin spoke.

"Your behaviour last night was not acceptable," he said and Elena inhaled sharply as she heard that. "My squire saw you being carried by my son to your chamber. I did not realise that you were your father. I had thought you to be a dutiful woman."

"I am, my Lord," Elena promised him, wondering if he would call the marriage off if he thought so little of her.

She could only hope.

"I should hope so. I never wish to see behaviour like that again, but Jaime tells me that you spoke with my dwarf son this morning."

Cringing at his harsh tone, Elena nodded and Tywin dropped her arm as they stood at the end of the garden by the stone wall which peered down into another garden before the sea came into view. Elena placed her hands on the stone ledge and Tywin folded his hands behind his back.

"You have no need to speak with Tyrion is you do not wish to," Tywin promised her and Elena cocked a brow, unable to believe what she was hearing.

Tyrion was his own son. He was his flesh and blood, but he spoke of them as though he was a leper.

"It was quite pleasant to meet him," Elena said, wondering if she was saying the right thing. "I am to be a member of the family so it is only right I meet the family."

Tywin pursed his lips, not truly knowing what he should say to her. He wanted to do nothing more than tell her not to be so foolish. He wanted to snap and snarl and tell her not to associate with Tyrion. She was to bear Jaime's children to make sure the little dwarf had no right to Casterly Rock. Tywin would never let him have the Rock.

"Your main job is to spread your legs whenever Jaime commands it and to bear him heirs," Tywin said.

"And what creamy white thighs they shall be."

Jaime's voice interrupted the conversation after he had heard his father speak in a distasteful tone. Elena blushed as Jaime smirked and then offered his arm to his betrothed, sensing that she was in over her head with her father. Not that Jaime was shocked. He didn't particularly feel at ease with his own father.

"I should like to escort my bride to the kitchens. I am told they have a pigeon pie for her to sample. They wish to be prepared for such an extravagant wedding," Jaime said and Tywin gave him a curt nod.

Elena latched onto Jaime's arm and followed him through the gardens once more, the sun beating down on them and causing her brow to sweat. Jaime sensed her tight grip and he wondered what troubled her. He did not ask. He did not care. He led her to the kitchen and pulled out a wooden chair at the wooden table as a slice of pigeon pie was placed on her plate.

Jaime sat down next to her, one foot resting on the bars underneath her chair whilst his other arm draped over the back of her chair. He lazily leaned forwards and picked up a slice of pigeon pie with his fingers. Elena looked at him pointedly and offered him a bite from her fork.

He took it and gulped it down as the kitchen staff pretended to carry on with their business and the head cook stood on the other side of the table.

"Do you not have lemon cakes?" Elena wondered and Jaime cocked a brow.

"Pigeon pie tends to be traditional," he informed her and she shook her head.

"I do not like the taste of it," she admitted. "It is far too...I cannot explain, but it does taste sour to me. I would much prefer lemon cakes."

"But baking a vast lemon cake would be problematic, m'lady," the cook said, her face covered in sweat and her blue dress covered in flour.

"How many guests are to be at the wedding?" Elena wondered and she stood up before noting a cake sat on the side. She wandered over to it and the cook followed her. Jaime remained seated, folding his arms over his chest as he allowed Elena to do what she pleased.

"Over two hundred," the cook said.

"Then two hundred lemon cakes should suffice," Elena nodded and motioned to the simple cake on the worktop. "Can you make a lemon cake as big as that? I do think it would work. You would not need to bake it for so long either and it would look pretty with some simple decorations."

"Of course, m'lady," the cook agreed and Elena nodded.

"I do hope that won't cause you too much trouble." Elena said kindly. "Perhaps we can get rid of some courses to give you more time to make the lemon cakes? Making two hundred could take a while and we don't really need forty two courses. I personally believe twenty is too much."

"Yes, m'lady," the cook said and Elena turned back to Jaime and wondered if he had any input.

"Father would kill you if you had less than twenty courses. People would claim that the wedding was not majestic enough," Jaime informed her and Elena nodded.

"Twenty courses it is," she nodded and Jaime rolled his orbs.

He watched her bid the kitchen staff a good day and then he stood and offered her his arm again.

"I thought that my mother was supposed to be helping me with the wedding preparations?" Elena asked from Jaime and he nodded.

"She is, but she is busy at this moment in time. I thought that I would be useful. You seem to have a grasp on what it is that you want from this wedding."

"Yes, not pigeon pie," she said and they both smiled before Jaime stood still and looked at her with a small grin on his face. She was turning out to be a surprise to him. "A tourney is to be held at the end of the month when my father returns from King's Landing with my sister and all of the other lords and ladies descend on Casterly Rock for a wedding."

"And shall you fight?"

"I should assume so," Jaime replied. "Perhaps I might be killed before the wedding."

"No," Elena said before she could stop herself. "Don't say such a thing and curse yourself."

"Do you not already feel cursed by marrying me?" Jaime wondered.

Elena thought about that for a moment. There were plenty of worse people she could marry. There were multiple other men who would beat her and rape her for their enjoyment, but Jaime Lannister did not strike her as cruel. He was cocky and arrogant, yes, but not cruel.

Elena shrugged and shook her head.

"I would like to think that I could have done worse," she whispered. "Maybe you'll feel the same one day."

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading! Do let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks leading up to the wedding were hectic and Elena was struggling to believe how much preparation there was. She had walked around with her mother and looked at flowers, dresses and cakes. She could have sworn that she had put weight on after testing the twenty courses which were to be served.

Jaime had taken part of the testing occasionally, walking with Elena to look at what outfit he should wear. He had complained and asked why he couldn't wear his normal clothes, but she had shook her head at him and said that his father demanded him to have new clothes. She had taken a seat on the edge of his bed as he stood behind his screen and the tailor measured him for his clothes.

She had found her time with Jaime to be quite enjoyable recently. He complained about everything and his sarcasm was evident, but Elena was becoming bold enough to snap back at him in a witty tone and he had appreciated that. His wife was slowly becoming outspoken, but she still remembered her manners.

"My sister and father return this evening," Jaime informed Elena as they sat at breakfast and preparations for the tourney raged on outside. Elena was overseeing that too, making sure that there were plenty of seats and tents for the knights.

Jaime had noticed that she was much more tired during breakfast and supper. He could see bags forming under her eyes and she was constantly yawning and slumping back in her seat and not sitting up straight like a lady should.

"I know," Elena said. "A raven arrived yesterday. I have the small hall overlooking the sea set up for a quiet and intimate meal. My mother and father are entertaining House Westerling this evening, but I said I would go in and greet them once we finish dining with your family. Should I invite Tyrion?"

Jaime shook his head. He knew that would not go down too well with his father and sister. Truth be known, he didn't want his brother to suffer his father's glares all night, nor did he want his bride accused of treachery for asking his brother to dinner.

"No." Jaime said. "He will be better off dining alone tonight."

He had been dining with Elena and Jaime whenever he could, and he had spent much more time following Elena around when she asked him for help. It seemed as though he was rather good at choosing songs for the bards to sing and he could do multiply numbers much quicker than she could to know how many tables were needed.

"As you say," Elena said. "I shall ask my mother to entertain him this evening. She finds him charming and funny. And the tourney should hopefully be ready to take place tomorrow morning. I just have some more tents to see too which need added touches along with the platform for your family. I have placed them in the middle so that they have the best view. Do you think that is the best place for them? Or do they not like the attention? I should-

"Elena," Jaime interrupted her and stood up, finishing his bite of bread as he went.

He offered his hand to his bride and she took hold of it, allowing him to haul her to her feet. He moved his fingers to her cheeks and ran his thumbs underneath her eyes.

"You are exhausted," he informed her. "Why do you not let someone else take care of all of this?"

"And if they do something wrong?" Elena asked. "Your house is prestigious and known for perfection...I need...father says that I need to prove myself worthy enough to join your house."

"We are bound together," Jaime reminded her. "I need a bride to walk down the aisle. The way you are going will end up with you in an early grave."

"Then come with me," Elena urged him. "Mother tires more than I do, but I need someone to yell at the men who do something wrong. Have you not trained for this tourney enough recently? I have no doubt you will win."

Sighing, Jaime looked to her and nodded. He would take some strain from her if he could. He wrapped his arm inside of hers and they spent the rest of the day walking through the courtyard and doing their best to set up the tourney. More than once Jaime watched Elena roll the sleeves to her dress up and help men to lift heavy chairs onto platforms as Jaime set up tables.

He watched as sweat dripped down her forehead and she tucked her hair behind her ears, looking around to make sure that everything was in place. She watched as the banners with the Lion of Lannister were brought down and she placed them onto the posts in the middle of the jousting field.

"Never before have I seen a lady sweat," Jaime informed Elena as he helped her to tie the banner to the post. "The men are already impressed with your dedication, regardless of how often you yell at them."

"And I have never seen a lord sweat," Elena said as Jaime raked a hand through his blonde hair and they finished with that banner. "Perhaps the men think that we are both odd?"

"No doubt," Jaime said and looked around. "I do think that we have finished everything. The field looks ready for tomorrow. Can I assume that I will have some form of token from you? Or do you wish for me to gift you with a flower like the Knight of Flowers does?"

Elena scoffed and she felt Jaime wrap his arm inside of hers, practically dragging her away from the courtyard.

"Can you imagine the whispers if you gifted me with a rose?" she wondered. "I think I would prefer it if I just gave you a handkerchief of mine. Is it true that you will ride against The Mountain?"

"Worried?" Jaime cocked a brow.

"I worry for anyone who goes against that man. I hear he is as big as a giant."

"He wouldn't dare hurt me," Jaime promised her. "My father would have his head on a spike if he did. Anyway, stop trying to change the subject."

"I already said that I would give you my handkerchief. What more do you want from me?" Elena wondered. "Besides, we should go and change before your father and sister arrives. I think a bath might also be in order...and I promised I would spend some time walking through the gardens with Tyrion. He is already learning about plants and flowers and what they all mean."

"Elena," Jaime complained.

"I know," she said. "I should rest, but Tyrion deserves someone to spend some time with him. I think he is lonely and bored most of the time."

Jaime sighed and nodded at her. Tyrion really had taken to Elena and Jaime was grateful for that.

"Go and bathe," he urged her. "I shall see you this evening."

Elena nodded and kissed him on the cheek after a moment of deliberating how she should leave him. Jaime watched her go with a puzzled expression, wondering whether or not he could have done worse to find a wife like Elena Marcel.

...

Elena had looked at Tyrion with such fondness as she knelt by a rose and Tyrion told her their optimum growing condition and what they needed to live for as long as possible. She had picked one from its stem and Tyrion had looked scandalised once she had done so. She laughed and he took it from her fingers.

"You shouldn't ruin flowers," he spoke to her and she cocked a brow as he took the flower from her fingers. "But I do suppose there are plenty more."

"This entire garden is devoted to roses," Elena reminded Tyrion. "Mother says she has never seen so many flowers before."

"I do not doubt it," Tyrion replied and handed her the rose. "You should keep it now that you have taken in."

Elena laughed as he handed her the rose and she kissed him on the cheek. "Why Lord Tyrion, are you presenting me with a flower?"

Tyrion smirked at her and moved his hand to his cheek, wondering if this was what it felt like to have some form of mother? Did they walk and read with their sons? Did they show affection? Tyrion didn't know, but he knew that Elena was sincere.

"Elena."

Elena stood up and twirled the flower in her hand as she saw Jaime advancing towards her, but her mouth hung open when she saw the two people walking behind her. She recognised Tywin immediately and she could make a reasoned guess that the woman with him was Cersei. She was slender and elegant, blonde curls falling down her back and her pale skin glowed in the sunlight. She was exactly like Jaime in the face, but there was a cold look to her which Jaime didn't have. Elena couldn't explain it, but she could sense that she did not like Elena straight away.

"You should have come for me before your father and sister arrived," Elena hissed as Jaime offered her his arm and ruffled Tyrion's hair.

"Tyrion," Tywin spoke before Jaime could say anything back to Elena. "What are you doing out here?"

"Yes," Cersei said and Elena picked up on her cold tone. "Shouldn't you be inside and out of sight?"

Elena couldn't help but tightly hold Jaime's arm when she heard her spoke in such a cold and calculating tone. It was horrible, but Lord Tywin did nothing about it. It was then when Elena looked down to Tyrion and saw the hurt on the young boy's face. She wanted to do nothing more than reach down and assure him she would see him the following day.

And she did it. She didn't care what Tywin or Cersei thought of her. Could they begrudge her for being kind?

"I asked my mother if you could dine with her this evening," Elena said to Tyrion. "She said she would be glad to entertain you before greeting House Westerling. I think she said that she would meet you in the library."

Nodding, Tyrion rushed off and Jaime looked down to Elena as she bent at the waist and pecked him on the cheek. It took a few more moments for her to stand up, still holding the rose she held in her hands. Tywin regarded her coldly and Cersei looked at her with narrowed orbs.

"It is a pleasure to meet again, Lord Lannister," Elena curtseyed.

"And you, Lady Elena," Tywin said. "This is my daughter, Cersei of House Lannister."

"My Lady," Elena greeted with another curtsey, but Cersei did not return the gesture.

"What were you doing with the imp?" she asked from Elena. "He shouldn't be outside of his chambers."

"Cersei," Tywin warned his daughter and Jaime shook his head slowly. He didn't intend to make a fuss, but he didn't agree with anything Cersei said. "I am sure Lady Elena was merely being kind like a good bride should be for her husband."

"Jaime tells us that you have made certain that dinner is in the small hall this evening," Cersei spoke. "I had expected a grand feast, especially because it is the night before the tourney."

Elena felt worry run through her and Jaime took her arm once more.

"Elena thought that it would be nice to have an intimate meal. She has been working hard in the run up to this wedding. Perhaps this should be a nice break for her," Jaime suggested and Cersei looked at her twin, wondering why he was not taking her side.

"There are servants for that," Cersei reminded him.

"Regardless," Elena said, sensing that Cersei would not be happy with anything she did. "Perhaps we should head to the small hall? I have asked for dinner to be served before sunset. I thought that you might be hungry after riding all day and would care for an early night."

"Very thoughtful," Tywin mused and took Cersei by the arm and pulled her away.

Elena stood still for a moment and sighed as Jaime moved his hand to her cheek, his fingers curling around her skin as he urged her to look him in the eye. She did so and he nodded to her. She had handled herself well. It was only when he placed a kiss to her cheek did Cersei turn around to glare at her brother, wondering what he was doing and how she could stop the little whore from gaining her brother's affections.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

"The meat is overcooked."

Elena listened to Cersei complain for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. She had taken the seat next to her husband to be when Cersei demanded that she sit next to Jaime after claiming to have missed him dearly in her time away from him. Elena had smiled courteously and allowed her to take that seat before settling down next to Tywin on the opposite side of the table.

Keeping her gaze on the meat, Elena folded her hands into her lap whilst chewing on the piece of beef. She placed her small hand to her mouth when she swallowed and Cersei continued to pick at her food.

"The meat is just fine," Tywin was the one to answer.

"I never was keen on beef," Cersei rolled her eyes and leant back in her seat, placing her knife and fork together on her plate.

"I apologise, Lady Cersei," Elena said. "I would have asked for a different meal should I have known."

"And it is too cold up here." Cersei complained once more and Jaime looked over at his bride to be.

He could tell that she was deflated. She was tired and scared of what could happen. She continued to stare down to her plate and Jaime wondered if she was about to burst into tears. Tywin merely glowered at his only daughter. He knew that Cersei could be manipulative. She was clever, but with that cleverness there was emotion in relation to her twin brother. Tywin was well aware of that.

"Jaime, perhaps you could escort me to find a shawl before the cakes are served?" Cersei said and she stood up, not giving Jaime a chance to argue against her wish.

Shaking his head, Tywin slurped on his wine and then stood up. "I think that I shall retire for the evening. It has been a long day, but I do thank you for the meal, Lady Elena. Perhaps you shall make a fine bride yet."

Elena nodded her thanks as Jaime stood up and Cersei stared at Elena with those narrowed eyes which could pierce through anyone's heart. Standing tall, Jaime allowed Cersei to grip at his arm as he escorted her from the small hall. Elena remained seated amongst the half eaten plates and heard the door close behind her. It was then when she slumped back in her seat and drained her cup of wine and picked up a small carrot without her cutlery.

Jaime nodded to his father as he left in the other direction of the corridor and Cersei clutched his arm tighter then. Jaime was in half a mind to take his sister as roughly as possible, but the other half of his mind wanted to scold her for being so rude to Elena. Jaime may not love the Marcel girl, but he knew that she did not deserve the horrid comments Cersei had made earlier.

"I have missed you more than you could imagine," Cersei whispered to Jaime. "Men in King's Landing plead with me to marry them...but I could not...it is a shame you are so weak..."

"Do you think that I want to marry Elena?" Jaime wondered back and they entered Cersei's chamber.

He slammed the door shut and it was then when he saw that his sister was angry with him. What right did she have to be annoyed with him? He had done nothing wrong.

"I do not know what you want," Cersei responded. "I saw you kiss her cheek!"

"And do you think that means anything to me?" Jaime snapped back, all thoughts of Cersei now consuming him. She truly knew nothing. "I tried to run away the same night our engagement was announced."

"You didn't try hard enough," Cersei snapped and she sat down on the edge of her bed once she had picked her shawl up from the armchair. "You look at her as though you would be happy to marry her."

"I would be happier marrying you," Jaime snapped. "Father caught wind of my plan to join the Kingsguard and he stopped it before anything could happen. He is suspicious of us already. We cannot give him more reason to doubt us if we are to continue being together."

Cersei shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing around her back and shoulders as Jaime took a seat next to her and moved his hand to her back before his other hand took hold of her fingers inside of his. How could he have been so foolish to think that he might be happy with Elena when he had Cersei? Having his twin back with him made him realise that.

"I thought that you would do anything for me," Cersei whispered and Jaime sighed before kissing her cheek. "I thought that you wanted no one but me."

"I don't want anyone but you," Jaime replied.

"Then prove it to me," she urged him. "Find a way to call off this wedding. Find a way to get rid of the girl and join the Kingsguard."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Jaime wondered. "Would you have me kill her?"

"If needs must," Cersei said flatly and Jaime looked to her, wondering if she was serious. He stood up then and looked to her as she folded one leg over the other.

"And when you marry?" Jaime wondered. "I already pleaded for you to run with me and you refused. Do you expect me to kill your husband too? How long do you think this can go on for?"

"Tell father the girl is not pure," Cersei said. "She looks like a whore. I saw the way she was speaking with Tyrion. Perhaps she could marry him when he comes of age? She is the only woman who seems to be able to stand being near him."

Jaime looked to Cersei and she stood up, moving towards her twin slowly until her hands were cupping his neck and her thumbs stroked his pale skin. She looked up to him and saw her naive twin brother. Jaime was devoted to her and she knew that, but he needed to be fully devoted if he wanted to keep her. He could not do that if he had a wife.

She moved to whisper in his ear, her breath warm as she wrapped her fingers into his blonde hair.

"I want you more than any man...the thought of sharing you with another woman...I cannot bear it, Jaime. You have to know that."

Jaime watched on with wide orbs before Cersei pressed her lips to his and he knew then that she truly was the only woman who could hold his heart.

...

Elena was still slumped in her seat as the servants cleared the table and asked her if she would have the cakes served. She nodded and they came out before Jaime returned with Cersei. Elena didn't know how long she had been sat at the table, her fingers drumming against the table as she did so. But it was only then when she picked up a small lemon cake and bit on it. She didn't care where Jaime or Cersei had gotten to. She thought that perhaps they had abandoned her at the meal.

Was this what her life was to be now? She had never felt truly alone at Casterly Rock. She had been busy and she had always had company, but now she did feel alone.

Jaime's footsteps were quiet as he walked back to the small hall. He stood in the doorway and tucked his shirt back into his breeches as he raked a hand through his hair and looked to Elena. She was leant back in her chair, picking at cakes from her plate and sipping at wine. A moment of guilt came through him as he realised that he had left his bride to be alone for what must have seemed like an eternity.

He walked into the room then, resting his hand on Elena's shoulder as he took the seat next to hers. She startled as Jaime sat down and picked at a cake.

It was only then when he saw that she had been crying. Her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks were tinted red.

"I see that you couldn't wait."

"And how long did you want me to wait?" Elena whispered back, her eyes set straight ahead of her body.

"Elena, why-"

"-Don't," she urged him, sniffing and making a move to stand up.

Jaime allowed her, watching as the blue gown she wore got caught in her chair and she almost tumbled over. She caught the edge of the table, knocking a cup of wine onto her gown. She cursed as the redness of the wine stained against the blue of her dress. Jaime sighed and stood up as she smoothed out her gown and tears continued to spill down her face.

"Just leave me alone," Elena sniffed as Jaime stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, his fingers curling around her slim figure.

"What is the matter?" he wondered.

"I just spilled wine on a new gown," Elena grumbled and Jaime shook his head as she looked to his chest. "Just let me go and change."

"You were crying before the wine," Jaime informed her and she placed her hands on his wrists, trying to push him from her. But Jaime was stronger than she was and he kept his hands firmly on her shoulders. He moved one hand to her chin and curled his fingers around her chin to force her gaze to his.

"Your sister hates me," Elena finally spoke.

Jaime rolled his eyes. So this was about the dinner.

"She sat there and insulted me as often as possible...and I do not know what I have done to her..." Elena said, shaking her head. "And then you left me alone in here and for the first time since I came here I felt alone. I was surrounded by my future family, but I felt lonely. It's pathetic, and I do know that."

Jaime was almost tempted to agree with her as he dropped her chin from his hands and she finally turned from him. He was quicker, catching her around the waist to stop her from going anywhere. She startled at the sudden intimate contact, her gaze widening as Jaime tucked her hair behind her ear, thinking about his sister's words.

_Ruin her...question her virtue...give her moon tea to make her seem barren so you can dispose of her...just do not sit happily with her like some lovelorn fool...that is not you..._

Gulping, Jaime thought of what he should do before he swiftly bent down to kiss her on the forehead and she leant against him, not too sure why she craved his comfort.

"My sister is a hard woman to please."

"But I displeased her as soon as she saw me," Elena said. "Does she not think me worthy of the Lannister name? Is that why she detests me?"

"Cersei detests everyone. My father is the only one you should be concerned with pleasing, and you managed to do just that today," Jaime assured her and she shrugged against him as she looked up to him.

"And you?"

"What about me?" Jaime wondered back from her.

"Have I managed to please you just yet?" she asked from him. "I know that we both do not love each other, but we have managed to grow closer over these past few weeks, haven't we?"

Jaime looked away from her then. Gods, why did she look at him with those doe eyes? Why did she look to him as though he truly was the one she wanted to please? He had no idea, but he did know that he couldn't bring himself to shake his head at her. He couldn't bring himself to snarl at her about how he had just fucked his sister whilst she sat here all alone.

"You are a sweet lady, Elena," he replied impartially and kissed her forehead once more. "Do not concern yourself over me. You should go and get some rest."

Elena shook her head and rubbed her eyes with her fists as Jaime took her arm inside of his.

"I need to go and greet Lord and Lady Westerling," she responded quickly. "I told mother that I would and they expect to see me."

"And they can wait until tomorrow morning," Jaime promised her and she continued to stare at him. "You are beyond exhaustion, Elena. Besides, you are in no fit state to go and greet people. Now come along, I am taking you to your chamber and you will sleep."

"Is that an order?" Elena appeared startled and Jaime smirked before leading her from the hall, picking a cake up on his way.

"Consider it an order to save your sanity," Jaime nodded and stuffed the cake into his mouth before leading Elena back to her chamber, handling her delicately like a husband should handle his wife. And it was then when Jaime realised that he couldn't break Elena like his sister wished.

...

A/N: I am so overwhelmed by everyone who is currently loving this story! I'm having so much fun writing it and the reviews have been so lovely. I do hope you'll stick with me as this story could go on for quite a while to come. Please do review in the meantime!


	9. Chapter 9

Elena spent much longer brushing through her hair the following morning due to sleeping on it when it was wet. She tugged the brush through her curls before her mother came in the help her pick an outfit for the day. Mary laughed at her daughter's hair which resembled a bush before helping her to comb it to look presentable.

"I saw the Lady Cersei at breakfast this morning," her mother informed her. "She wears her hair like a proper Southern lady. Have you ever thought of doing something other than allowing yours to hang limply down your back?"

Elena scoffed at the mere mention of doing something to her hair. "You know that I merely endure having it brushed: anything else would be a danger to the woman combing it. I have no patience to braid it or play with it."

"Even as a child you were always insufferable," Mary concluded. "You never used to let anyone brush your hair. You have mellowed slightly."

"I am glad," Elena replied. "And I am sorry for not greeting Lord and Lady Westerling last night."

"Oh," Mary responded, recalling the previous night.

She had to admit that she and Lady Westerling had spent far too much time chatting and drinking to recall exactly what had happened by the end of the night, but she did remember one thing.

"Jaime came to greet them. He said that he had seen you to bed after you grew tired. He was weary for your health. He was most pleasant so you really do not have anything to worry over."

Elena's brows furrowed as her mother finished with her hair and pulled open the doors to her intricate wardrobe, searching for a suitable gown to wear. She clucked her tongue whilst Elena tried to think of why Jaime would spend his time with people he had no inclination to meet. His time moaning and groaning about the lords and ladies attending the tourney had not fallen on deaf ears.

"That was kind of him," Elena responded.

"Very," Mary agreed. "I am glad to see that you two are trying to build a relationship. You no longer look disappointed when he walks into a room."

Elena shrugged and stood from her vanity, tucking her stool underneath it and moving to stand next to her mother, peering into the wardrobe with intent.

"There is no reason to mourn," Elena said. "I have known for years that I would marry a highborn lord...but when the time comes...it is hard to accept that, but I think we have grown to make the best of our situation."

Mary squeezed her daughter's shoulder tightly and beamed radiantly. "And I only hope your situation continues to get better."

...

Elena had told her mother that she would seek Jaime out before the tourney, knowing that it was only respectable to wish him the best of luck before it begun. She made her way out towards the vast grass area which was housing the tents as people conversed and joked around her. They inclined their heads as she passed them and she gave them each a grateful smile in return. She wore a sheer pink dress for the day, the material loose on her body to stop the sun from warming her too much. Her hands hung down in her skirts, holding them up as the rows of red tents didn't seem to end.

Swords were being sharpened, lances were being tested and horses were being fed. Each man was determined to win the champion's prize of a thousand dragon coins. Elena had deemed it fit to ask Lord Tywin how much money the champion should win. She had no intention of spending money which did not belong to her.

Elena finally came to Jaime's tent and the flap blew open in the soft breeze. She paused for a moment and noted Jaime stood in the tent, fully sheathed in his armour and a helmet underneath his arm. His squire poured him a cup of wine as Elena made her presence known and stepped into the tent.

Jaime turned around once he heard her and sipped at his wine.

"Shouldn't you be with your parents and my family?" he wondered from her and she nodded.

"The crowds are still assembling. I told the majority of them that there would be wine served on the way to their seats. It seemed to hurry the men up, at least," Elena shrugged and Jaime smirked at her.

She took in the way his silver armour gleamed and the attention to detail on it. Lannister red occasionally poked out from the uniform and the Lion decorated his chest.

"Would you care for a seat?" Jaime asked and then turned to his squire. "Pour Lady Elena a cup of wine and then see if you can be of use to anyone else."

The blonde squire quickly did as he was told and Elena smiled at him as she took the wine and Jaime motioned to the chair by the desk which contained the jug. She settled down in the seat and he remained stood, making sure that his armour was securely fastened as she sipped on her wine.

"You went to greet the Westerlings last night," she suddenly commented.

Jaime arched a brow and nodded, seemingly more interested in his armour than in her. "You mentioned that you intended to go to them. I thought it only right that one of us went. I only stayed for one cup of wine as they congratulated us on our marriage."

"Thank you."

"What for?" Jaime asked her.

"For doing something I know that you would have begrudged doing," she said and Jaime let out a low laugh at hearing that. "You have only moaned to me about things for weeks."

"I hardly moan," Jaime said.

"You really do," she rebutted quickly and Jaime scoffed.

"Do you know who you are to ride against first?" Elena asked when they lapsed into silence.

"Not the Mountain, thank the Gods," Jaime said and gulped down another cup of wine. "Some knight from the Riverlands who has travelled to the Westerlands. They truly do come from all over to see a good wedding."

"I know," Elena said. "I did the numbers."

"I thought Tyrion did the numbers?"

"Is that what he's telling you?" Elena joked, her tone mockingly angry as her fist hit the arm of the chair. "He is always trying to take credit for everything I do. Honestly, that child."

Jaime grinned at hearing her and a small smile fell onto her face too. Jaime placed his cup down on the table and refilled it with more wine.

"You truly do care for him, don't you?" Jaime checked, looking down and to the side at Elena as she sat in the chair.

She was sat up straight, a nice view down the gap in between her dress for Jaime to ogle. It was then when he recalled his sister and their night together whilst his betrothed waited for him to return to her. Elena may not be a comely woman, but she was a kind woman. She had her mother to thank for that.

"He is a sweet boy, Jaime," she replied. "Unnecessarily clever, but sweet."

"I am glad you think so," Jaime responded.

It was then when his squire returned and squeaked out to Jaime how he was requested to come and seat himself on his horse. He drained the last of the wine and Elena placed her cup next to his on the table before moving to pull a handkerchief she had stuffed down the front of her dress. She looked to Jaime as she held it out to him and he looked back to her, his lips upwards in a cocky gesture at where the handkerchief had been hidden.

"I had no pockets," Elena explained. "And I told you that I would give you a handkerchief."

"It is blue." He replied.

"House Marcel is known for the blue roses they grow. We do not have many, but we have a few. We need to be known for something," Elena shrugged back and Jaime took the handkerchief from her and placed it into the crook of his neck.

"Perhaps it will bring me luck should I face the Mountain," Jaime told her and she groaned at the thought of him facing a man so large. "He is scarcely older than me, but I would be a fool to want to fight him."

"But you are too proud to purposefully lose so that you do not have to face him," Elena replied and Jaime shook his head before offering her his arm.

She took hold of it and he led her from the tent and towards the courtyard where the tourney was to be staged. The roaring of crowds could already be heard as Jaime picked on a squire and then looked down to Elena.

"Try not to injure yourself," she said and Jaime nodded.

"I will do my best," he assured her and she nodded before turning from him and to the squire who was to escort her back to her seat.

It was then when she quickly turned back around and kissed him on the cheek. He looked shocked for a moment, wondering when she had ever been the one to offer him a peck to the cheek before. She smiled and turned red before taking the squire by his arm and speaking with him as he led her to her seat.

"And what do you think of Lord Jaime's chances?" Elena asked after she recognised the squire boy to be someone who had helped her set up the tourney.

"He is a good swordsman, m'lady," he told her. "But his jousting isn't as great as people say it is. I saw him once at Willem Frey's wedding tourney when I went with Ser Marley to squire for him."

Elena smiled at the boy's naive honesty as she kept hold of his arm and wandered down the rows of people who drank and chatted amongst themselves.

"And have you every squired for a Lannister?"

"Never, m'lady," the boy said. "I have always squired to House Marley until I was sent her to act as a serving boy."

"That is quite a step down," Elena commented as they neared the middle of the congregation where she had placed her own family and Jaime's family. "Why were you sent away?"

"My master said I was useless...I didn't know what to do...I did try my hardest..." he assured her.

"I do not doubt," Elena responded. "Perhaps Lord Jaime requires another squire once he begins to learn his duties for Lord of Casterly Rock. I could always ask him to take you on if you would like."

"That means I don't have to wash anymore dirty breeches?" the boy looked hopeful and Elena laughed and nodded.

"Yes," she assured him.

"Yes please, m'lady," he said with a vigorous nod as they stood at the bottom of the platform and Elena ruffled his hair before making her way up the steps.

She took her seat to Tywin's left as he sat in the middle, his eyes set ahead as they waited for the tourney to begin. Her mother and father were seated further back, whispering to each other and Elena wondered if they had finally managed to speak amicably after weeks of bickering. When her father was sober things were always better.

"Quite the people of the lower classes," Cersei's voice suddenly entered Elena's ears and she did her best not to look downtrodden as she took her seat next to her. "First you entertain the imp and now you entertain squires. Perhaps you like younger men? Jaime would be disappointed to hear that."

Elena couldn't think of a snide comment to reply with. Her witty remarks usually came so quickly when she was with Jaime, but there was something about Cersei where her mouth dried up and all she could think to do was spend her time apologising.

"Your brother has been very kind to me," was all that Elena could reply with.

"I wonder if he would be so kind if he knew you laughed with other men who were lower than you," Cersei said. "How many squires have you joked with before? Is it them you take to bed in the evening?"

It was only then when Elena's mouth hung open and a snarl formed on Cersei's upper lip. Elena could scarcely believe what she had just heard fall from the girl's mouth. It made her feel disgusted and degraded. She was no harlot nor would she ever be.

Thankfully Elena could only stare on as Cersei turned her gaze in front of her as the sound of trumpets bellowed over everyone's chatter. Elena felt her blood boil slightly, but she did her best not to let it show. She kept still with her head held high. She refused to let Cersei demean her.

The crowd roared loudly and clapped. Elena sat in her seat, laughing and gasping when appropriate and when the other members of the crowd did. She watched as Jaime finally entered the courtyard on his white horse and she felt herself lean forwards in her seat slightly as a knight with thunderbolts on his armour stepped forwards.

Elena watched as they were introduced and Elena clapped loudly for Jaime. She couldn't see his face, but she wondered whether he was nervous. There were a lot of expectations, and many people assumed Jaime would win. The horses suddenly charged at each other and Jaime knocked his opponent off with one simple hit. Elena confessed that she was slightly impressed. It had taken the other men about three attempts on average. Tyrion jumped from his seat and clapped loudly as Jaime allowed his horse to trot back down the length of the dirt covered courtyard.

He pulled his helmet from his head and Elena noted that he was sweating profusely and his hair was sticking to his neck.

"Has he always been so talented?" Elena dared to ask Tywin as she looked across to him and Tyrion continued to clap, a frown on his face as he did so.

"Jaime would often prefer to spend his time with a lance in his hand rather than a pen," Tywin said and Elena wondered if she noted a tone of resentment from him. "He enjoys a fight, but if he stays on form then he risks taking the Mountain on."

"Do you not think that he could defeat him?" Elena asked and Tywin shrugged, looking bored as Jaime shook the fallen man's hand.

"I think he will live if Clegane wishes to keep his holdfast," Tywin replied and Elena gulped before Tyrion looked to his father as Tywin turned his narrow glare onto his son, sensing that he wanted to ask a question.

"May I be excused momentarily?" Tyrion asked.

"Why would I care?" Tywin responded dryly and Elena stood up and offered Tyrion her arm, lowering it slightly for him to take hold of it.

"And where is it you want escorting to?" Elena asked from him, walking past Cersei without glancing at the woman as she took the steps down the platform.

It was only then when Cersei moved and settled down on Elena's empty chair and whispered into her father's ear about her suspicions of Elena Marcel.

Tyrion kept silent as he walked past the crowds. He heard them whispering about him. How could he not? He was a dwarf. He knew what he was. Jaime looked on for a few moments as he stood at the edge of the courtyard and noted his bride to be with his brother wandering to the corridor which led to the gardens behind the castle. He continued to speak with the knights for a few a moments before he decided to catch up with Elena and Tyrion.

They were already by the gardens and perched on a bench when Jaime caught them, his clunking armour announcing his arrival.

"You're missing the show," Jaime said as Tyrion stopped telling Elena what it was that concerned him and he looked to his brother. "I am due to joust again in another hour or so."

"I will be back for that time," Tyrion promised with a low nod to Jaime and Elena bit down on her cheek. "Should you not be celebrating? Or getting drunk so you do not feel the Mountain's lance through your chest?"

"I think I will survive," Jaime promised his brother and sat down next to Elena, his arm behind her and his fingers wrapping around the stone bench. "Has father been mean, Tyrion?"

"Father has barely acknowledged my existence," Tyrion replied with a bow of his head. "Cersei scowls at me whenever she can. I can feel everyone looking at me in the courtyard. They look at me from every direction and whisper. I know that they do."

"They only whisper because they have nothing better to do with their time," Elena promised him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "You should not pay them any attention. You are a Lannister and you are above all of them."

"Elena is right," Jaime agreed. "I shall speak with father and Cersei-"

"-And say what?" Tyrion asked. "I might just be a child, but I know that they look at me with disgust and that will never change. They blame me for mother's death."

"You are not responsible," Elena promised him. "Your mother would be looking down at you and she would not blame you for her death."

"How do you know?" Tyrion replied and Elena smiled before she moved to kneel on the floor in front of Tyrion and she took hold of his hands.

"My mother gave birth to two boys after she had me," Elena said. "I was only a little girl when it happened. She blamed herself for their deaths. She said that she was responsible...but...her mother told her that her babes would be in a better place. She told my mother that they would not blame her. And do you want to know why?"

Tyrion nodded and Elena wondered if he was close to tears as his eyes widened and seemed to grow wetter.

"Because we do not blame the people we love," she said. "And I am sure your mother loved you and would never blame you."

Tyrion felt Elena squeeze his hands and Jaime watched on as she kissed him on the cheek and he couldn't help but feel something inside of him warm up at her words. She was gentle and nurturing. She looked at Tyrion as though they were already related. Yes, she may not be clever. She may not be beautiful. She would never have married a well off lord with her looks. She wasn't charming. She couldn't make men fall to their knees. She couldn't sew and she was terribly shy around people who intimidated her. But she was kind. She had a kindness in her eyes that Jaime could not deny. Some may call her weak, whilst others may call her naive.

"So you see," Elena said and she stood and helped Tyrion to his feet, "your mother could never hate you, and if your sister and father refuse to spend time with you then they are missing out. Would you not say so, Jaime?"

Jaime blinked profusely as he snapped himself out of his thoughts and nodded his agreement with her. She smiled to him and Jaime watched her push her hair behind her ear.

"You have me, Tyrion," was all that Jaime could say.

"And if you want to wander the gardens until your brother jousts again then so be it," Elena decreed. "Actually, I do believe that there is a balcony right above the courtyard. We could sit there and eat lemon cakes and drink water whilst Jaime jousts? No one would ever spot us."

Tyrion smiled then and nodded at her in agreement before Jaime rested his hand onto her arm and looked to his brother.

"Would you mind if I stole my bride for a moment?" he asked and Tyrion nodded before Jaime steered Elena to the corridor behind the gardens.

"What you just said to him...why did you do that?"

"Because he is a boy, Jaime," Elena replied. "He is a boy and it seems to me that he has not known what it is like to be loved by his own family. I look at him and I see a sadness inside of him which should not exist in a boy his age. Is it so wrong for me to try and aid him?"

Jaime shook his head then and Elena smiled softly.

"No one has ever tried before," he told her.

"Maybe someone should start to," Elena whispered back and Jaime kissed her cheek, something conflicting inside of him as he watched Elena move her hand to where her handkerchief poked out. "It has brought you luck so far."

"Let us hope it continues to," Jaime responded. "And thank you for looking after him."

"It is a pleasure, Jaime," she replied. "You should get back and rest before the next joust."

He watched Elena wander back into the gardens, bending down to offer Tyrion her arm as she spoke to him in a dramatic tone;

"We should go and find the lemon cakes before anyone else gets to them. I've heard that magical gremlins live in the kitchens when no one is around...they sneak out of the cracks in the woodwork."

Jaime laughed as he heard her and she heard him, turning her head over her shoulder she shot him a small smile as Tyrion questioned her and she looked offended.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Jaime kept his smirk on his face as he wandered back down the corridor only to bump into his father and his sister following him. Tywin's face was one of thunder and Jaime stood still, wondering what was happening.

"Is it true?" Tywin demanded from Jaime.

"Is what true?" Jaime wondered with knitted brows.

"Your bride to be is no virgin," Tywin stormed. "Where is the girl?"

Jaime looked to Cersei and knew that this was her work. She gave him a confident smile and Jaime knew that he could not let Elena fall into ruin. It would not be the honourable thing to do, and when it came to Elena Marcel, Jaime was an honourable man.

...

A/N: Thank you so very much to everyone who has reviewed! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't think it is possible to love someone you have just met," Tyrion informed Elena as they sat on the balcony overlooking the tourney together.

Elena had settled down on the floor, folding her legs underneath her and resting the plate of lemon cakes in between her and Tyrion. Tyrion crossed his legs and continued to lean forwards to pick at the lemon cakes. He had brought up love to Elena and she had told him that she thought it took time for someone to fall in love with someone else.

"Most certainly not," Elena agreed with him as jeering continued beneath them and a man fell from his horse. "You need to know someone to be certain that you love them...and you need to gain their trust...not to mention they need to learn how to trust you..."

Elena shifted her weight onto one hand, holding her upper body up as she picked at a lemon cake and sucked her fingers clean.

"Will you love my brother?" Tyrion asked and Elena kept a finger in her mouth for more than a few seconds before withdrawing and shrugging at Tyrion.

"I cannot say," she answered honestly. "I do think that he is a good man."

"Even though he is arrogant?" Tyrion checked and Elena laughed heartedly at hearing him. Tyrion almost smiled as he heard her and she shook her head.

"I suppose he can be rather big headed occasionally," she nodded in agreement with him. "But he loves you dearly and he knows what is right and what is wrong. I could have a husband who does not care for me."

"Jaime likes you," Tyrion assured her with a stiff nod. "He smiles at you...normally he just smirks..."

"He does a bit of both," Elena mused before Tyrion peered through the gapes in the stonework to look over the courtyard.

The sight of his father dragging Cersei back to the platform was visible. Jaime walked behind him, his strides long and purposeful as he went. Cocking a brow, Elena wondered why they all appeared so angry with each other. She watched her father stand along with her mother before Tywin curtly dismissed them and Cersei sat down, her arms folded over her chest.

"What do you think is wrong with them?" Tyrion asked Elena.

"I have no idea," she muttered back. "Your sister looks angry and Jaime has just stormed off. Do you think that I should go and speak with them?"

"No," Tyrion replied. "I never speak to my father when he is angry. He just gets angrier. Jaime will tell us after the tourney."

"Yes," Elena said.

Truth be known, she didn't want to go down to find out what was wrong. She would rather live in peace for a while than face the wrath of the Lannisters. And she didn't want to leave Tyrion alone to watch the tourney. They remained seated until they saw Jaime again. He sat tall on his horse, but Elena sensed that there was something different about him. He made his horse gallop faster than usual and held his lance at a different angle. It was only when it made contact with the other knight did Elena stand up and clutch the stone ledge. Tyrion did the same, his mouth agape as he watched his brother fly through the air until he landed in the dirt. Elena shook her head and placed her hand over her mouth as Jaime stirred in the ground.

It took a few more moments for Jaime to sit up and pull his helmet from his head and cough for breath. A squire rushed to help him, but Jaime refused his help. He stood on his own accord and placed a hand to his neck as his body ached. He looked to his father and sister before storming away from the crowds who were whispering about his shock defeat.

"At least he seems well," Elena whispered to Tyrion and he nodded at her. "And now he doesn't need to face the Mountain."

"He looked really angry," Tyrion spoke.

Elena found out why a few minutes later when Jaime came storming onto the balcony from the spare guest chamber. He looked at Elena with a low glare and she wondered what she had done since the last time she had seen him less than an hour ago.

"Elena, I need a word," he demanded and ignored Tyrion as his brother looked between the two of them.

Elena ruffled Tyrion's hair and followed Jaime through the chamber. He was two paces ahead of her as they came to the corridor and he took her across it to another spare chamber. He slammed the door shut and she watched him begin to pace.

"What is it?" she wondered. "Have I done something to displease you?"

Her voice was small and worried as Jaime turned back to look at her. She was stood with her hands in her skirts, as if to stop her from trembling. Standing tall, Jaime shook his head at her.

"You have done nothing to displease me...but my sister claims that she has heard a rumour to question your...well...innocence..."

"My innocence?" Elena asked and Jaime nodded before Elena's mouth gaped open in realisation. "Before I left...she mentioned something about me...she called me a whore...but you know that I am not, Jaime. I am innocent. I do not know where these rumours started, but they are not true. I promise you."

Nodding as Elena started to take deep breaths, Jaime moved over to her and took her cheeks in his hands, cradling her softly as tears rolled from her eyes and she wondered where the rumours could have started from. Of course, Jaime knew full well that his sister had started them. He was no fool.

"I defended you to my father," he promised her. "I knew that you would never lose your innocence before you wedding."

"No girl should," Elena said. "Did he believe you on the matter?"

"He asked your parents and they assured him that they were lies," Jaime nodded to her. "My father merely wonders where the rumours started. There are multiple people who could have started them who wish to marry me to someone else. Many noble houses..."

Jaime didn't know why he was lying for his sister. He didn't know what good it would bring him, but he felt better knowing that he had protected Elena's virtue.

"Did you not have a chance to ask your sister where she heard the rumours from?" Elena wondered and Jaime knew that he had to think quickly when she asked him such an obvious question.

"I did not," Jaime replied. "But father has demanded it not to spread any further to keep you safe. I do wonder if he will wish to be certain of your innocence...but a septa can be certain of that another day..."

"Is my word not enough?" Elena asked. "Can you not see that I am telling the truth?"

Nodding back to her, Jaime brushed her hair behind her shoulder in a tender motion. It was much more tender than usual.

"I know," he said, "but my father is not me. He does not take these things lightly. You are to become a Lannister. You are to be the future Lady Lannister and that is important."

"Who would do this to me?" Elena suddenly snapped and commenced her pacing up and down the guest chamber. "I have done my best not to upset anyone since I arrived here."

"Elena-"

"-And now someone wishes to defile my virtue! I have tried my best not to be cruel about others. I have done my best to be a good bride to you-"

"-Elena-"

"-But I don't think it is enough. If someone wants to be so cruel as to ruin my reputation then I shall find out who they are. I have done no ill and I do not believe people should be cruel for no given reason...but now...now I intend to find out who started the rumour and I shall be cruel."

Jaime watched as she stopped pacing and he dropped his hands to his armour covered hips. Elena looked at him, her face contorted with anger and Jaime wondered if she really would go against Cersei. Did she have it in her to be as cruel as his sister? Jaime knew she didn't, but she was clearly aggrieved with what she had just heard. Of course, he could scarcely blame her.

"I shall speak with your sister," Elena said confidently to him. "I shall ask her who started this foul rumour."

Jaime didn't think he had ever seen Elena so angry before. She stormed forwards and away from the room. Tyrion was in the corridor and Elena couldn't even bring herself to smile at him as she swept past. Jaime followed her, his armour clanking as he went.

"Is Elena alright?" Tyrion asked and Jaime shook his head.

"You enjoy the tourney," he urged his brother as his bride moved to the spiral staircase.

Jaime sighed and began to run, finally grabbing hold of Elena by her arm to stop her from going any further. She whirled around to look up to Jaime and he saw her red tinted cheeks before he stood on the same step as her.

"You can't rush out there and make accusations," Jaime urged her.

"I am not intending to make any accusations," Elena replied. "I want to know who started this lie. That is a question and not an accusation."

Rolling his eyes, Jaime kept her elbow in his hand before he noted someone moving up the steps and towards them. He groaned as he saw his father and Elena's parents. Cersei was loitering at the back, her eyes travelling to Jaime and she flashed him a confident smile.

"Elena," Mark Marcel snapped at his daughter and she looked down to him. "Come here."

She moved down the steps, trying not to trip on her gown as her father looked down to her. She still wasn't best pleased with her father after his recent behaviour in Casterly Rock. She was more thankful that her mother had her arm around her shoulders instantly.

"Is it true, girl?" Tywin asked, knowing that he didn't need to ask her what was true.

"No," Elena shook her head. "I am innocent. I can promise you that. I merely wish to know who said otherwise? Surely this gossip has only just begun? No one has whispered such a thing before."

Tywin cocked a brow then and nodded in agreement with her. He had not heard of this news until his daughter had told him. He looked to Cersei and Jaime was tempted to tell his father that he knew where the rumour had started. But would he then guess that Jaime and Cersei still loved each other more than they should as siblings? And why would Cersei wish to dishonour Elena? Well, most people would put it down to spite and Cersei's mean spirit, but Tywin would know better than that.

"Cersei," Tywin spoke her name. "Who told you of this rumour?"

"A handmaiden...I heard them whispering in the corridors," Cersei lied to her father.

"And who were these handmaidens?"

"Do you think that I remember the name of every single handmaiden in the Casterly Rock?" Cersei scoffed.

Tywin glowered at her as she folded her arms around her body and nodded. Elena allowed her mother to keep her in his arms as Jaime remained silent.

"Then there is no other option," Tywin hissed. "We shall check the girl to be certain she is innocent."

The shame was evident on Elena's face and Cersei was trying to conceal her smirk.

"Lord Tywin," Mary pleaded. "I promise you that Elena has never done anything-"

"-A septa shall check her to be certain."Tywin interrupted.

It was then when Jaime intervened. He stepped down the final steps and shook his head.

"No," Jaime said confidently and Tywin looked at him.

"No?" he echoed.

"No," Jaime shrugged again. "I believe her. If she is to be my bride then I need to trust her, do I not? How can a relationship be built if there is no trust? And you are always telling me to try and make something from this marriage. So no, I will not believe gossip from handmaidens," Jaime shot Cersei a dark glare, "and I shall not have my bride humiliated. I do believe that is all there is to it."

Jaime moved forwards and took Elena by her hand and began to drag her away from the scene. She clutched tightly to his arm and continued to hold his hand as Tywin called after his son. Jaime heard their footsteps approach and only when he rounded the corner did he looked down at Elena.

"Run," he urged her.

And she did just that. She ran beside Jaime as he led her through the corridors and pushed past all of those who stood in his way. He finally slowed when they reached the library where Tyrion spent all of his time. Jaime dismissed the servant who was placing the books away and he then locked the door.

"You just did a foolish thing," Elena said to him. "Your father will be fuming with us."

"He will calm down," Jaime assured her, trying to untie his armour from his body. He struggled awkwardly and Elena noticed.

She moved over to him as he stood in the middle of the bright room. She held him still with a gentle touch and then moved to help loosen the straps on his body. Jaime pulled her blue handkerchief from his neck and smiled sadly to it.

"It didn't help," he informed her and she shook her head.

"It helped to save you from facing the Mountain," she shrugged and Jaime caught his heavy armour as it fell from him and Elena bent slightly to tug at the ties near his waist. "And how long do you think we can hide in here for?"

"Until father stops yelling," Jaime said.

"And you just...you defended me..."

"Would you have preferred for me not to?" Jaime wondered back. "I can easily have a septa spread your legs and check you."

"No," Elena said. "I just...you're really full of surprises."

Jaime turned around as his upper body was cleared of armour which was discarded on the floor. He took hold of Elena by the arms, his fingers curling underneath her elbows as Elena rested her hands on his leather clad forearms.

"Good surprises?" Jaime wondered.

"They're turning out to be good."

...

"You bastard!" Cersei roared once she had gone to Jaime's chamber later on in the evening.

Jaime had snuck Elena back to her own chamber and bid her a goodnight before retiring himself. Cersei had been sat there waiting for Jaime. He entered the chamber and began to pull his jerkin from his body.

"Good evening to you too, Cersei," Jaime replied. "And I should thank you for making my life a misery recently."

"You did that yourself," Cersei snapped back. "You are to wed that whore in less than a week. I was trying to help you!"

"I do not need your help. Father is to marry you off and he is to marry me off," Jaime shrugged back. "We can find a way to be together, but I will not have you dishonour Elena. She is far too kind to suffer your poisonous lies."

"Poisonous lies?" she repeated to him and Jaime nodded back at her.

"You know I speak the truth," he informed her. "Elena is as innocent as the purest virgin in Westeros. Discrediting her in such a manner is not acceptable."

Cersei continued to stare, her mouth agape and Jaime settled down on his bed, running a hand over his forehead.

"You are the woman I want, Cersei," Jaime assured her, "but Elena is a kind girl. She is sweet and loving...hurting her is not in my interest and I want you to leave her alone. I will marry her but you are not to torment her."

"You truly have no idea what I could do to her," Cersei spoke with a low hiss.

Jaime kept silent as Cersei stormed out of the room and he flopped onto his bed, closing his eyes and wondering what Cersei would do now.

...

The wedding was due to take place in less than two days and Elena had never felt so stressed. The flower arrangements were scarcely complete and her dress was still nowhere near to completion. Lord Tywin had glowered at her whenever she passed him by, but Jaime had continued to defend her. He promised his father that his bride would bleed on their wedding night.

Jaime had been by Elena's side for the past few days, constantly dragging her away when his father made an appearance. She had grown tired of hiding, but Jaime had assured her that it was necessary. Fortunately his father was too busy with King's Landing rumours to hunt them down at every given moment. They said that the Mad King was growing even madder. They also said that Lyanna Stark had been spirited away by Rhaegar Targaryen.

Tywin knew that a war was brewing. Jaime knew it too. He also knew that his father would be apprehensive about letting him fight, but Jaime wanted to fight. He wanted to learn how to be a warrior like his father. He had the skills, but he needed to test them.

"Elena." Jaime spoke her name as he sought her out one evening as the sun slowly lowered behind the sea. He had seen her settled in an alcove which was hidden in the corner of the garden. Her feet were curled underneath her and a book rested in her lap. It was only when he came closer did he see that her eyes were closed and her head drooping.

He suppressed a laugh at the sight of her and rolled his eyes as he bent down to tap her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" her eyes instantly opened and she looked up to him. "Oh, it's you."

"Only me," Jaime confirmed. "What are you doing out here? Your mother is searching for you. You have a dress fitting before supper."

"Another one?" she checked and Jaime sat next to her.

"How many have you had?"

"More than I can count," she grumbled. "The gown doesn't fit well on my figure. The seamstress keeps telling me that my non existence breasts are making for hard work."

Jaime snorted then and Elena's lips also turned up as he laughed and resisted the urge to look at the said asset in question. She leant back against the stone wall and looked out to sea, closing her book and placing it next to her as she uncurled from her position and stretched.

"You sought solace out here," Jaime clarified. "I know how you feel. The only time I can train is at night. It helps me to relax."

Elena bit down on her bottom lip and Jaime noted that she wore nothing but her sheer blue gown on her figure. She looked up to him and lowered her gaze as soon as his orbs found hers.

"I worry," she admitted. "I have seen you training...I have seen you defeated...and now people whisper a war is about to begin. I worry about whether or not your training will become real."

Jaime's brows knitted together. "You worry about me?"

"I am to be your wife," she reminded him. "Of course I worry about you. I admit that I have grown fond of you over the past few weeks. You may be arrogant sometimes...but...you are rather pleasant."

Jaime gulped and closed his eyes. The girl truly was falling for him. He liked Elena. He could not deny that he enjoyed her company, but he did not desire her. He was a man and of course he had some lust inside of him. But he never felt the desire to kiss her tenderly or fuck her roughly like he did with Cersei. He didn't know whether or not he could allow himself to feel like that.

"I have a duty," he warned her.

"I know," Elena whispered. "It just feels wrong that we are so involved with a wedding whilst war looms."

"Well," Jaime awkwardly spoke and he stood up to offer her his hand, "try not to think of war right now. We will worry about that if the time comes."

Elena nodded and took Jaime's fingers to help her up. She picked her book up and allowed him to escort her back to her mother. If only she knew that war should be the least of her concerns at that moment in time.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone reading! I'm glad you're liking the story. Please do let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Elena was a bag of nerves on the morning of the wedding. All she could do was sit still as her mother fussed around her and had her hair flattened. Elena had grown bored with waiting for her hair to be pinned to her head as the curls continued to defy wherever they were placed. She finally demanded for her hair to be left down and loose. Her mother was in dismay, but she could hardly argue with her daughter when she saw how stressed she was.

"You do look radiant," her mother assured her as she was placed into her dress and Elena looked at how long the trail was behind her.

It was an ivory colour with lace sleeves and a lace trail. The lace was in the shape of roses and it was sheer down her arms and down the trail. Everything looked so delicate that Elena could scarcely believe the seamstresses had managed to design it. The bodice was high on her chest, her breasts pushed upwards as far as possible without revealing too much. She had moaned and grumbled as her mother tightened the dress on her body.

"Do I?" Elena replied and Mary could see the nerves on her daughter's face.

She wished she could whisper to her how everything would be fine from now on. But she knew that nothing would relieve Elena. Her daughter had always been one to worry. She was a sweet girl, but she worried about everything.

"Lord Jaime will be a good husband to you," Mary promised as the handmaidens continued to rush around her, making sure that everything was prepared. "He is a kind man."

"I know," Elena said.

And she did know. She was well aware of how kind Jaime had recently been to her. That was one of his good traits.

"Does anything else need doing before the wedding? Have the flowers been seen to? And the cakes?"

Mary laughed gently and tapped her daughter on the shoulder, helping her down from the pedestal she had been placed on to fit her into her dress. She rested her hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"It is your wedding day, Elena," Mary spoke. "You do not need to worry about anything today. I shall see that it is all taken care of and you can spend your day in peace. The feast is set up in the gardens and the servants all know what it is they have to do."

"Fine...good..." Elena said and she tucked her hair behind her ears: a nervous trait. "And Jaime?"

"He is ready and waiting for you in the Sept. Your father is there too. I also made sure you had a nice red cloak. Lady Cersei had given one to Jaime which had a tear in it. No doubt the girl didn't know," Mary smiled warmly and Elena almost scoffed.

She didn't trust Cersei. Usually Elena was a trusting girl. She never wanted to be mean to anyone when she had no just cause. But Cersei was different. She was spiteful and Elena could see that. But Elena didn't know why. She didn't know what she had done that could make Cersei hate her so.

"Are you ready?" Mary asked her daughter and Elena shrugged.

"I suppose so."

The walk down to the Sept was long and slow as Elena did her best not to trip over her dress. She had two handmaidens carrying her train from the floor as she went. She could hear the crowds from inside of the Sept as she stood still and outside of the double doors. She kept silent, her hands in her skirts whilst her mother made sure that her hair was still as neat as possible and behind her shoulders to keep her face visible to the crowds.

"Deep breaths," Mary said lowly to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Lady Elena."

Elena turned to look at the sight of Cersei Lannister as she wandered forwards with her father. Of course she would have to make a grand entrance before Elena. Men were competing for her hand and Tywin had hoped he would finally find a husband for her. Tywin inclined his head as Mary and Elena did the same.

"Lady Cersei, Lord Tywin," Mary said. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," Cersei smiled sweetly. "Father just escorted me after I forgot a pin for my hair."

"You look lovely, Lady Elena," Tywin said and Elena smiled before Tywin offered Mary his arm. "I shall escort you in, Lady Mary. Your husband should be here momentarily. I just saw him go to fetch something before you arrived."

"As you say," Mary said, smiling to her daughter and then taking Tywin by the arm.

Elena remained still as Cersei looked to the trail of her dress. It was only when she bumped into a handmaiden who was sorting it out to flow behind Elena did the handmaiden fall. Elena remained startled and jumped forwards before the sound of cloth ripping dawned on her. Elena gasped, mortified at the sight of the ripped lace which ran from just below her knee.

"M'lady...I am so sorry..." the handmaiden said, stepping off from the train whilst Cersei resisted the need to smirk.

Elena picked the train up and saw that it had ripped from the seam, leaving it in disarray on the floor. But the force of the movement had ripped her dress too, the ivory material revealing a long slit up her leg.

"Oh Gods," Elena whispered as the handmaiden picked up the train.

"Foolish girl," Cersei snarled at her. "Do you not see what you have done to her gown? It is truly ruined. She cannot enter the Sept with a slit up her thigh. She would look like a harlot."

"I am sorry, m'lady," the handmaiden said and she was close to tears.

Elena shook her head, doing her best to think of a solution. "It is only a gown. No blood was spilt. Go and bring me my...oh Gods..."

"There is no time to change," Cersei shook her head. "Everyone grows impatient, especially my father."

"But-"

"-Elena, what have you done to your gown?" Mark Marcel's voice echoed into the corridor and Elena looked at her father as the handmaiden tore off the ripped part of the train.

Mark's eyes widened as he saw the lace was halved then and the train looked absurd. He noted the slit at the back of her dress too and shook his head, annoyance coursing through him at the sight of his daughter.

"You will have go in with it," Cersei said. "Your handmaiden will be dismissed however. We cannot have people like her ruining-"

"-No," Elena interrupted. "She will not be dismissed. I do not blame her for this. It was an accident."

"Elena," Mark scolded her. "Do not be so rude to Lady Cersei."

"It is quite alright," Cersei said. "She is stressed...especially now...but I doubt Jaime will care about your appearance if he truly does want you as his bride."

Elena glowered as Cersei left her alone and her father grabbed her shoulders before the handmaidens disappeared.

"Do you know how much money the Lannisters have put into this wedding? Into your dress?" he snarled at her and she tried to push him from her as she smelt wine on his breath. "And you go and ruin everything. You do not deserve the Marcel name...never mind the Lannister name...and if those rumours are even true and you are a whore-"

"-They are not!" Elena yelled at him and she was surprised no one could hear them from the Sept.

"We will see tonight if you bleed," Mark growled lowly. "What did I do for the Gods to curse me with a daughter so stupid?"

Elena felt stung by his comments as the doors suddenly opened and the people in the Sept looked up the stairs to where Elena stood. Mark had taken her arm harshly and she knew that was almost close to tears. Everything had gone wrong. She wasn't supposed to walk down the aisle crying. People whispered and stared at her dress. She did her best to keep her head held high, but how could she deny that the left hand side of the train was missing and a large split ran up the silk dress.

She could even hear people giggling at her and that was when she contemplated leaving the wedding. She could throw her father's arm from her and go. But she knew the repercussions of doing that. She finally made it to the front of the room where Jaime stood with the septon. He looked at her and she wondered what he was thinking. His face was impassive and his eyes were wide at the sight of her.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection," the septon spoke and Elena turned around to allow Jaime to place the cloak over her shoulders.

He hastily did so, watching the red material flow to the floor as he made sure the golden and red cloak was securely fastened around her shoulders. He pulled her hair from the collar and she moved a hand to help him. It was only then when she felt Jaime squeeze her hand for a brief moment, as if he was assuring her that everything would be fine. She turned back to face him and he gave her a soft smirk.

"My lords and ladies," the septon spoke. "We stand here in sight of Gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. Now and forever."

Elena remained silent until it came time for her to speak. She did so quietly and Jaime managed to wrangle the words out. He could sense Cersei glowering at him, but he did his best to ignore her. He focused on his bride in front of him. It was only when they were bound together did Elena finally realise that it had happened. She had married Jaime Lannister. He kissed her on the cheek tenderly and led her back down the aisle. That had all happened so fast.

She kept still and silent, doing her best not to trip over the cloak or her dress as people clapped them as they went.

"What happened to your gown?" Jaime whispered down to Elena once they were outside and making their way to the wedding feast.

Jaime shooed the serving staff away. He could find his own way to the gardens.

"My handmaiden fell on the train and it ripped," Elena said in a small voice. "I heard them all laughing and whispering."

"Their opinions don't count," Jaime nonchalantly spoke. "You are a Lannister now, Elena. You are superior to all of them."

"Am I?" Elena wondered. "I don't feel like that. It is my own wedding and my father insulted me...people laughed at me...I already feel like a fool in this dress...mother said I looked lovely, but I saw myself..."

Elena heard her almost choke out a sob, but she held it back with a hand over her mouth. He tugged her down and empty corridor as he heard people begin to catch up with them. It was only then when he wrapped her into his arms and she allowed her cheek to settle against his shoulder. Jaime was shocked at his movements, but he allowed Elena to remain still against him. He suspected that he would have to grow used to being close to her.

"You look lovely," he whispered to her, "even with a slit up your dress...especially with a slit up your dress..."

She managed a small laugh then and Jaime ran his hand up and down her back as he tried to soothe her.

"Do you remember what you told Tyrion less than a week ago?" Jaime asked of her. "You sat in the garden and you told him that he should not let those who are mean to him win. Perhaps you should learn to follow your own advice."

Elena remained still, her cheeks reddening as she realised that Jaime spoke sense. She remained with her hands by her side as Jaime's fingers brushed against her hair down her back. What had Elena done to him? He should be miserable right now. He should want nothing more than to rid her from his arms and find his sister. But Jaime didn't have the heart to do that. He couldn't do that when she was so vulnerable. She had shown him nothing but kindness and he would be a fool not to return that favour.

"Jaime...Elena..."

They both looked down the corridor to where Tyrion came. He was by himself and had a smile on his face. Elena wiped her eyes as she pulled back from Jaime and ruffled Tyrion's hair when he came to them.

"Everyone is looking for you in the gardens. What are you doing hiding here?"

"Elena was just emotional," Jaime said. "Weddings do that to women."

"Why?" Tyrion asked.

"Because it is a big thing," Elena said with a small gasp. "You will find out one day, I am sure."

"No one would want to marry me...and you looked pretty," Tyrion said.

"Why thank you, kind lord," Elena said, instantly feeling better as Tyrion smiled to her. She was right. She had to follow her own advice. "Now, would you care to accompany your sister to the wedding feast?"

"Do you not wish to change first?" Jaime wondered from Elena as she took hold of Tyrion's arm and Jaime placed his hand on the small of her back.

"You're right," Elena replied to him. "I don't want to...it is my wedding, isn't it?"

"Very perceptive," Jaime smirked and walked out with his bride to the wedding feast, wondering what more bad fortune could come their way.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do review!


	12. Chapter 12

Jaime watched on as his new wife danced with Tyrion, holding his hands inside of hers and allowing him to move around the floor with her. Jaime smiled fondly as Tyrion laughed and Elena snorted at something which he had said. Jaime had taken his seat at the head table, looking down and over the gardens which were covered with long tables. Guests drank, ate, sang and celebrated his new marriage. Jaime had not been as disappointed as he had hoped he would have been when his wedding morning came around. He had done his duty and now he had a wife.

Of course Cersei had tried to ruin everything. Jaime knew that she was responsible for Elena's ruined gown. He deduced that from the smirk she shot him from the table she sat on to the right of him. He often looked across to her and she smiled: a twinkle in her orbs as she did so.

"Your bride is drawing attention to herself," Tywin said as he took Elena's empty seat and Jaime shrugged and sipped on his wine.

"My bride is a member of the family. She is at liberty to dance with her brother if she so wishes. Tyrion is having fun with her."

"She is humiliating herself," Tywin hissed, leaning closer to Jaime's ear.

"No," Jaime shook his head. "She is not humiliating herself. She is my bride, is she not? Did you not say that she becomes mine once we have married? Well, if she is mine then I am allowing her to dance for as long as she wishes. Other people can whisper and laugh, but I do not care."

Tywin ground his teeth together as he heard his son. "You're stubborn."

"I wonder where I get that from?" Jaime wondered and he made a move to stand up as people roamed the garden.

He was about to go and ask his wife for a dance before he felt his sister tap him on the shoulder and draw his attention back to her. Jaime almost groaned as she laced her arm into his and led him to the open dance floor where the band had started to play 'The Bear and the Maiden Fair.'

"You haven't asked me to dance yet," Cersei noted and she allowed Jaime to place his hands on her waist. "I wondered if you had forgotten about me now that you seem to have eyes only for your foolish little doe eyed whore of a wife."

Jaime snapped his mouth shut and his lips pulled into a tight line as he heard Cersei speak about Elena in such a manner.

"You know that you do not have to be so cruel about her," Jaime hissed. "You are the only woman I love. Elena could be a friend, but I do not desire her like I desire you."

"So when you fuck her tonight will you take her from behind so you do not have to look on at her foul face?" Cersei dared to ask from Jaime and he felt the urge to snarl at her and do something he may regret. He didn't. He kept still for a moment as she urged him to move around the floor.

"Are you jealous?" Jaime wondered and Cersei looked to Elena as she twirled Tyrion under her arm and the dwarf smiled to her.

"Of her?" Cersei checked. "Do I have cause to be? Would you toss me aside to sit prettily by her side for as long as you live?"

"You know the answer to that," Jaime said with a frown.

"Do I?" she replied. "Perhaps you should prove your loyalty to me somehow. Perhaps you should let me know just how much you love me so that I don't forget. Because I want you, Jaime. You are the only one I want and I know that you feel the same. We are one."

Jaime was glad at that moment in time that no one was near them to hear her speak such thoughts. He gulped and looked down to his sister, sensing that she was going to ask him to do something dishonourable on his wedding day. But the truth of the matter was that he was weak. He was a weak fool for Cersei. He always had been. He liked Elena. He truly did think that she was a sweet and innocent girl, but she didn't bring out anything passionate from him. Only Cersei could do that.

"Meet me in the library tower," she urged him.

"How?"

"You'll find a way," she smirked. "Perhaps I can satisfy you before tonight."

She left suddenly and Jaime remained still on the floor before he noted Elena and Tyrion walking towards him. The girl had shed his red cloak and the rip in her dress was visible for all to see. Her cheeks were red from dancing and her gown had fallen down her shoulder slightly. Jaime moved his hand to pull it back up her shoulder and Tyrion watched his brother affectionately.

"When will the pigeon pie be served?" Tyrion asked.

"Ah," Elena said as Jaime dropped his hand from her shoulder, "there is no pigeon pie. We are having individual lemon cakes instead."

"But pigeon pie is traditional," Tyrion told her.

"It tastes foul," she commented back. "Besides, everyone loves lemon cakes."

Jaime suddenly felt trapped as Elena began to discuss how they should begin to thank the guests. He really was trapped in a marriage with her. He had not thought that it would be so bad. He thought that he could survive with her. And he could. But he wanted some freedom too.

"Jaime, are you listening to me?" Elena wondered as his thoughts turned to Cersei.

She was his freedom.

"Yes," Jaime promised her. "I just need to go somewhere for a moment...to freshen up...perhaps you could eat something. You have not touched any of the food."

"Perhaps," she agreed numbly and Jaime rushed off then.

Her brows furrowed and she wondered where he was going before Tyrion gained her attention once more.

...

Fucking his own sister when he was supposed to be cutting lemon cake was not how Jaime had pictured his marriage. But he had left Cersei to dress in the tower before he rushed back to Elena. He found her hid amongst the corridors as servants rushed past them. She had a lemon cake in her fingers as she sucked the crumbs from her fingertips.

"Why are you hiding in here?" Jaime asked and Elena noted that he seemed flushed.

"The cake is to be cut and the bedding ceremony is to take place," she muttered to him and he nodded, tucking his hair behind his ears as he remained flustered. He only hoped that he didn't look as though he had just slept with Cersei.

"Ah," Jaime nodded. "You do not wish for the bedding ceremony?"

"Does anyone want the bedding ceremony?" Elena wondered back from him and he chuckled before looking outside and then nodding.

"Go to the chamber and wait for me," he urged her. "I will tell my father that you are feeling unwell all of a sudden and that we are retiring early before anyone can see us escape."

"You are sure?"

"Go," Jaime urged her and she began to move away, wondering if Jaime truly had any intention of taking her for his own that evening. She hoped not. She didn't want the pain that came with bedding a man.

She was so involved in her thoughts that she scarcely noticed that she had bumped into Cersei. She shrieked once and Cersei stood back before nodding towards her.

"Sloping off?" she wondered. "I take it that you are too scared to go through with the bedding ceremony? Although men have been groping at your shapeless figure for years...well...so they say," Cersei nonchalantly shrugged. "Tell me, do you think that you will be able to please Jaime? Do you just lay there as men rut on top of you?"

"I have never been with a man," Elena managed to speak lowly.

"I suspect that will be even more of a disappointment to Jaime," Cersei drawled. "Don't worry; they say that it only hurts momentarily when his cock enters your cunt."

Elena almost gasped at her vile language and Cersei laughed, moving around the girl and running her hand down her hair, pushing it over her shoulder before she whispered into her ear from behind her.

"Will you bleed when he takes you? Do you think that he would want to see a girl like you nude? You will displease him and he may cast you out and take another bride...one he desires..."

"What have I done to you?" Elena suddenly snapped as she turned to look at Cersei and pushed her away from her. "I have been nothing but pleasant and you still ridicule me."

Rolling her eyes, Cersei knew that her behaviour must look suspicious, but she didn't care. The girl would soon come to understand that. She could be spiteful for no reason and no one could stop her. That was the part that Cersei loved. Did Elena believe that she could hold any power over her? She would be a fool is she did.

"I merely do not like you," Cersei nonchalantly responded. "I shall tolerate you when I have to, but do not expect to become friends. I am not Tyrion."

"And what more could you do to me but be cruel?" Elena replied. "I am a Lannister now. I am a part of your family."

Cersei snarled as she heard that and began to walk away, calling out to the girl as she went.

"You could never be a Lannister."

...

Elena's encounter with Cersei was still in the front of her mind as she settled down on the edge of the bed, her hands moving over the white covers. The bed had been turned down and readied for them, but she had simply sat on the edge of it. It was only when Jaime quickly entered the room and locked the door did Elena forget about Cersei.

"You're panting," she noted.

"Lord Westerling heard that we were retiring. He practically sent an angry mob to find you and order a bedding ceremony to take place," Jaime informed his wife and she gulped.

He noted that her cheeks were pale and her hands were in her skirts in her lap. He didn't want her like this. He didn't want a timid girl, nor did he want her to be worried about being with him. But he also felt as though he was dishonouring Cersei by taking Elena. But he had dishonoured his wife earlier. Jaime didn't know what to think. He just knew that his breeches remained loose at the thought of having Elena.

"We don't have to do this," he suddenly told her as he shrugged from his jerkin and placed it on the back of the chair in the corner of the room. "We can wait until you are ready."

"There has to be evidence," Elena reminded him.

"I can prick my finger," he promised her.

"The sooner it is done with then the sooner I grow pregnant," Elena said and Jaime wondered what tone she held when she made that statement.

It was only then when he loosened the ties to his shirt did he wander over to her and settle down on the bed beside her. Gods he hadn't thought of children. He knew that he would be in need of an heir, but he wasn't ready for the responsibility that came with children. Would he have any responsibility? Could Elena not manage them on her own?

But then Elena remembered what Cersei had said to her in a spiteful tone. She had told her that Jaime would not her. She had told her that Jaime would want nothing to do with her. That was the part which angered her the most. The thought of Jaime not wanting her filled her with fear. She said nothing. Of course she kept quiet.

"I don't want to be a disappointment," Elena suddenly said. "And if there is no blood then people will gossip. We have to do this eventually, Jaime. It is our duty."

Jaime gulped and nodded to her. He knew what his duty was. His father only reminded him whenever he could. Jaime kept still for a few moments and then moved his hands to the back of Elena's gown and tugged at the laces, gently pulling them as her gown loosened and she held it to her chest to stop it from falling.

"Will it be painful?" Elena suddenly asked, turning her head over her shoulder to look at Jaime with wide orbs.

It was then when he gulped and pictured that she was Cersei as he lowered his eyes from hers and looked to the pale skin of her neck and her back which was expose to his sight.

"Slightly," Jaime muttered and Elena allowed him to continue. "But I will try to be as gentle as possible with you."

She nodded then and Jaime kissed her neck softly. It was only when she was naked and underneath him did she wonder why he couldn't look her in the eye. He had scarcely looked at her body. He had merely groped at her breast and entered her swiftly before thrusting. She had tried to keep quiet at the initial pain, waiting for any pleasure. But she found none. Before she knew it Jaime was pulling out of her, his seed now in her womb. Elena remained still and looked to Jaime as he rested on his side.

She thought that he cared for her. She had thought that they had grown close, but there had been no closeness in the act they had just committed. She propped herself onto her elbows and looked at him, her eyes wide and wet. He hadn't even looked at her with the kind eyes he had grown accustomed to showing her. He had been cold and distant.

Elena was about to open her mouth to say something when she remembered Cersei's words.

"_Do you think that he would want to see a girl like you nude? You will displease him and he may cast you out and take another bride...one he desires..."_

Had she been right? What had just happened was nothing like Elena had thought. She felt numb, not pained. She slumped onto her back and closed her eyes, pulling the covers to her chest as Jaime remained awake. He couldn't even begin to explain the guilt which racked through him. He should have paid Elena more attention. He should have pleasured her instead of pawed at her and rushed through the act. He was never like that with Cersei. What was he thinking? He didn't know. His mind was in such disarray that he supposed he wasn't thinking.

Being a friend to Elena was easy, but being a lover was not. He could not be her lover so long as another held his heart.

...

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and I do hope you will review to let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Anger coursed through Elena in the middle of the night. She had never felt such emotion before, but she knew that it was present when she saw that Jaime had disappeared. She flung the covers from her and stood up, grabbing her nightgown and clutching it to her stomach.

She didn't know how she felt about what they had just done. She had been intimate with a man. She had been taught how to be intimate with a man and what was required of her, but she had never thought that it would have been like that. Jaime had been quick and reckless. He couldn't even look at her. Elena stood at the foot of her bed and looked at her naked reflection in the mirror. Was she really so displeasing to look at? She had been trained her entire life how it would be her duty to marry a lord and bear heirs.

She had expected it and she could scarcely resent her parents now that it had happened. She knew that Tywin Lannister had demanded she marry his son so that he could destroy her home to mine for gold so that the Westerlands continued their prosperity. She pretended not to know. She pretended to be insolent to that fact. She pretended to be insolent to many things.

But she could not be insolent to what had just happened. She thought that she and Jaime were friends. She thought that they had established some form of relationship. But she awoke alone and cold. Clearly he did not want her intimately. Perhaps he was the one who had not been ready?

Yet Elena had tried for him. She had done her duty and she had spread her legs for him and then he had run away. She didn't know why she felt resentment for that. But she couldn't help herself from slide everything from her vanity table as glass broke on the floor and objects clattered. It was then when she sat down on the stool and buried her head into her hands.

...

"I knew that you couldn't be without me," Cersei said smugly once Jaime had rolled from her and she knew then that she had him in her clutches. He loved her. She was the only one for him.

"I had Elena," he spoke in a soft voice as he ran his hands through his hair. "I couldn't look at her as I took her. Every time she moved underneath me...I remembered you...and I couldn't do anything but look away from her..."

"I know," Cersei said in an understanding tone. "And I want you too...I had sat up and thought of other ways to stop your wedding, but father dragged me aside yesterday before the feast."

"What did he say?" Jaime wondered, propping himself up on his elbow as Cersei pulled the white sheets to her chest and he remained naked from the waist up.

"He warned me to stay away from you...that if I did anything to ruin the wedding he would sell me to any man," Cersei said with a scoff.

There had been a time when she thought that she would marry a Targaryen. Rhaegar Targaryen. Cersei couldn't think of a better match. She had been infatuated with his white hair and his pale complex. She had imagined their children together. But he had been snatched away from her and now she heard her father whisper the name of Robert Baratheon. She heard him speak of how war was looming and Robert Baratheon was the one leading that war.

"And which man should that be?" Jaime wondered from her.

"I do not know," she shrugged back, a slight lie but she didn't care. "But now that you have been married and your duty has been proven...perhaps it is time for us to think of a way to rid you of your bride...I would have found a way before the wedding, but I did not want to anger father."

"No one wants to anger father," Jaime scoffed to her. "And how do you propose we rid ourselves of Elena? I do not think I can look her in the eye after what just happened...but she is a kind girl, Cersei...despite everything..."

"But do you want to spend your years married to her?" Cersei worried.

"Of course not," Jaime said. "I just don't know what you want me to do. I can hardly kill her."

"I did not mean that," Cersei rolled her orbs, her hand running down his chest as she did so. The motion was slow and soothing and Jaime was almost tempted to take her again. "But there are other people who could dispose of her...send her to Braavos..."

Cersei remembered her friend of many years ago. She remembered how she had seen her taken care of after they had seen that woman who had predicted Cersei's prophecy. Cersei had heard her and how she asked if she would marry her brother. She had disposed of her. But stopping her brother's wedding when she had been in King's Landing had been difficult. Her father had also been difficult to work around. Everything had proven to be difficult and Cersei did not approve of that.

Jaime chuckled and Cersei wondered if he was taking her seriously. "I cannot kill her, Cersei."

"I am not asking you to," she said as she straddled his waist and he sighed as her hands ran over his chest to his shoulders. "Once she has gone then you could join the Kingsguard...you would never have to marry again...and we could be together..."

"How?" Jaime wondered. "The Gods only know who the next King will be after the Mad King."

"We will find a way," she assured him, "but we need to rid ourselves of your little wife."

Jaime groaned as Cersei teased his neck with her lips and she knew that he would be putty in her hands. He always would be.

...

Elena sat at her vanity, her hands holding onto her book as she remained silent. She heard the door creak open and her orbs snapped upwards, looking at Jaime as he made an appearance. She watched as he shut the door, his own eyes wide with surprise as he saw that she was awake and reading.

"Why are you still awake?" he wondered.

"I couldn't sleep," Elena responded.

"I can have the maester give you something if you wish?" Jaime asked and Elena noted how cold his tone was.

Had he ever been so distant to her before? Perhaps at first he had been cold, but she had managed to worm her way around him as time went on. Had he truly been so repulsed by her? She didn't know, but she knew that she couldn't keep anything she thought inside of her.

"Did you have an accident?" Jaime wondered as he noted the shattered glass on the floor along with other pieces from her vanity table.

She was still, her hands holding her book and she shook her head. If he wanted to be cold with her then she could be cold back.

"No," she said. "I felt angry for some reason. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that my husband couldn't even stand to look at me as he fucked me?"

Jaime remained taken back as she heard him speak in such a vulgar tone to her. She remained still, her face impassive and her orbs narrowed. She didn't know if she should say any more on the matter, but she couldn't help herself.

"I honestly thought that perhaps we had a chance at being happy. You're cocky and often rude, but you have been kind to me," Elena admitted. "I thought that maybe you could come to care for me, but that was foolish, wasn't it? You couldn't even look at me when you took me...and do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

Jaime gulped as Elena turned her head over her shoulder to stare at him. "I knew that you wouldn't particularly want to bed me because we do not desire each other. I know that a man and a woman need desire. But to be so cold..."

Elena trailed off and shook her head. Jaime continued to stare out to the balcony and Elena sadly looked back to her book on the table.

"You can't even look at me now," she whispered and Jaime inhaled sharply. "Was I that bad? I did what I was told-"

"-You were fine," Jaime assured her with a lie.

"Then why did you run?" Elena asked. "Where have you been?"

"I needed some air," Jaime replied. "I apologise for how I was earlier. I should have been gentler to you, but I...maybe it was me who was not ready?"

Elena shook her head and stood up, taking her book with her to the balcony. Jaime watched as she walked past him, pushing the net curtain out of the way and he watched her settle down on a chair by the table in the dark of the night.

"What are you doing?" Jaime wondered.

"Thinking," she whispered. "You can have the bed if you so wish."

"You should sleep, it-"

"-I am tired of people telling me what to do," Elena interrupted him, her hand in the air as she stared out to the sea and ignored Jaime.

Jaime was tempted to go and comfort her, but he couldn't do it. He thought back to Cersei and what she had said to him earlier. He took a moment to turn on his heel and walk away from her and back out of the chamber to his own chamber. He pitied the girl; truly, he did. But he didn't desire her. He never could desire her so long as his heart belonged to Cersei.

...

"You look tired."

Elena sat in the garden with her mother the following morning, breaking her fast in the morning sun. She had changed into a simple red gown and was chewing on a bread roll as she watched the waves form in the crystal blue sea in the distance.

"It wasn't as painful as I had thought," Elena replied.

"Was he gentle?" Mary checked.

"He was quick," Elena scoffed. "He couldn't even look at me...he said nothing...he left after and I wondered if I had done something wrong. It was like nothing I have been through before. It was like he didn't care all of a sudden."

"Men are complicated," Mary explained to her. "Perhaps he felt guilty for taking you when he scarcely knows you?"

"I don't know," Elena shrugged. "He didn't change with me this morning and I haven't seen him since last night when I decided to destroy the chamber."

"What did you do?"

"I was angry," Elena explained, looking at her mother. "When he had gone I wondered why he looked at me with such distaste. I resented my marriage instantly. I've always been brought up to know that I would marry a lord...I even know why father married me to Jaime...because Lord Tywin needs his gold from our home...and I resented being sold like a piece of meat. I knew that it would happen, but I was still angry."

"Oh, sweetling," Mary crooned and reach to place a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Elena shrugged her off, refusing to accept any pity. She made a move to stand and watched as her mother remained confused.

"I need time alone," Elena muttered. "I will see you at luncheon."

Elena rushed off without another word, wandering down the levels of the garden until she came to the one which overlooked the sea. She leant on the pillar and closed her eyes, wondering what more was to come and what she had done for Jaime to look at her with such distaste.


	14. Chapter 14

Weeks passed and nothing changed between Elena and Jaime. He continued to look at her whenever she looked away. He couldn't even look her in the eye. He spent his evenings in Cersei's chambers once the dark of night swept over them. He didn't sleep in Elena's chambers and she didn't mind. She only wished to know what ran through Jaime's mind. She had pleaded with him to tell her. She had begged him to tell her if she had been so repulsive that he couldn't bear to look at her.

Jaime had told her that he felt being intimate had ruined everything they had built. He told her that he longed to be her friend, but he couldn't love her. She had asked why, of course. She had begged for him to tell her why he wouldn't even try to love her. It was then when Jaime walked away from her and she wondered if they would ever have a marriage.

It was only when her mother and father returned home did she find out what was to happen.

"War?" Elena croaked out when Jaime told her one morning when they broke their fast together.

He was leant back in his seat, picking at the bread roll and focusing on that more than her. Jaime nodded and shrugged nonchalantly to her. War didn't bother him. He was well aware that the Mad King had no chance of survival now.

"Lyanna Stark was spirited away by Rhaegar Targaryen," Jaime informed his wife. "He is to go and bring her back and go against House Targaryen. We march for King's Landing on the morrow."

"You are leaving too?"

"Hence why I said we," Jaime muttered back and he internally scolded himself for being rude to Elena. He peered over to her, but she was looking away, her chin jutting out and her eyes focused on the gardens beyond her.

"Has my father agreed to join this war?" Elena finally changed the subject to ask him.

"House Marcel has agreed to join us," Jaime confirmed to her. "I doubt your father will be in the vanguard however. He is too old for such things now. Anyway, I should go and speak with my father before the morning is out. There are many plans to discuss."

"As you wish," Elena replied and Jaime made a move to stand.

She watched his back as he left her and she didn't know how she felt. He had just told her that he was riding off into war and she couldn't even bring herself to feel anything. Before the wedding she would have been worried. She still was worried, but shouldn't she be weeping over him? Shouldn't she beg him to come back safely? She suspected so. It was only then when she knew that their marriage truly was empty.

...

Cersei had killed before. She had pushed Melara Hetherspoon down a well to stop her from speaking of the prophecy Cersei was scared of. She had seen to it that the girl couldn't speak and she couldn't marry her brother. She had asked whether or not she would be Jaime's wife and Cersei couldn't let that come true.

But this girl had now become Jaime's wife. This girl from a lower born House. Tywin had been displeased at first to marry Jaime to someone from House Marcel, but he needed their alliance if he was to keep House Lannister wealthy. It made Cersei's blood boil as she stood on the balcony of her chamber which overlooked the gardens.

She could see her imp brother playing with the girl. Both of them sat on the grass with a book in between them. It seemed Elena would rather spend more time with the little imp than with Jaime. Not that Cersei minded. It was better for her that way. Still, she couldn't stand the girl and she knew that killing her would require someone who would keep quiet. Cersei had access to gold, but what she needed was a true secret keeper. At least whilst her father rode for King's Landing he couldn't keep an eye on her.

"You are thinking, sweet sister."

Cersei almost shrieked as she felt Jaime's arms wrap around her waist, his chin on her shoulder as he pecked her on the neck. She remained still in his hold, her hands moving to his on her stomach.

"You ride for war tomorrow. I worry for you," Cersei promised him and Jaime stopped kissing her neck, lifting his gaze up to note his wife in the distance. "Has she expressed her concern?" Cersei wondered once Jaime had followed her glare.

"No doubt she will," Jaime mumbled. "She is a dutiful little wife. I feel sorry for her...I truly do..."

"You were blinded by her during my absence," Cersei reminded him. "It is not your fault that you cannot bring yourself to dishonour me by bedding her. We shall have our time soon, Jaime."

"How?" Jaime muttered. "I am wed to her...and I could not kill her. Killing innocent women is not right."

Cersei almost wanted to roll her eyes. She often thought that she had been born the wrong sex. She kept silent as Jaime seemed more interested in groping at her. She allowed him. Of course she allowed him. He dragged her back into her chamber before covering her body with his body. She closed her eyes for a moment as Jaime pulled at her gown.

"She is unhappy," Cersei continued to speak and Jaime groaned as she brought up his wife. "Women die when they are unhappy."

"Cersei," Jaime complained, rolling from her and onto his back. "Killing her cannot be an option."

"Why not?" Cersei replied. "It is the only way to rid yourself of her."

"We can be together," Jaime promised her, "but there has to be another way."

Cersei scoffed at him and straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss him to silence him of his worries. He had no need to worry. When he returned from his war he would find himself a widower. He would have no need to fret then. Cersei would see to it. She had to see to it.

...

"Come to see me off?" Jaime checked with Elena the following morning as she wandered into the courtyard.

His horse was stood tall as he stroked its mane and Elena did the same, the motion soothing her for some reason.

"As a wife should," Elena replied.

Nodding, Jaime continued to stare at his horse whilst Elena did the same, an uncomfortable silence passing between the pair of them. She was almost at odds as to whether the man in front of her was the same one who had defended her honour one time. Gods, she didn't know how it had all gone so wrong. It angered her more than she cared to admit.

"Well," Jaime coughed softly, "I should go and find my father. The men are outside of the Rock."

"Yes," Elena agreed in a small mutter. "And...come back safe..."

"Truly?" Jaime checked.

"Whatever has happened between us has done nothing to make me wish you dead," Elena replied in a small voice and she looked to Jaime, her eyes wide and he wondered if he had hurt her feelings again. He was good at that.

"Of course," Jaime replied and he climbed onto his horse.

There was no fond farewell between the pair of them. There was no kiss on the cheek. There was nothing after Jaime had spoken those words to her. Elena stood back and watched her husband begin to trot away. The men in the courtyard followed him and she gulped as he placed his helmet onto his head. What if he didn't return to her? Elena dreaded to think.

...

"We have always been an ally to the Mad King," Jaime reminded his father, "and now we intend to go against him."

"We know who is likely to win," Tywin replied, wandering around his tent to look at the war map which stood in the middle of it.

Jaime had his helmet under his armour as he bent down to look over the map, noting where Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark were. They were not far away from them and they could soon join their forces together.

"Regardless, I have heard talk of you and your wife," Tywin said. "Is it true that you have not bedded her since your wedding night?"

Jaime lowered his gaze and pushed his hand through his hair before resting his helmet on the table and folding his arms over his chest.

"Why is my marital bed so interesting to people?"

"Because there is no marital bed," Tywin replied to him. "If you are to give her an heir then you need to bed her. Has she had her moon's blood recently?"

"I do not ask her such questions."

"You should," Tywin replied with a stern look. "And if I even hear any whispers of you and your sister then I swear that they shall be the last I hear. Cersei shall marry soon enough and move away. You will stay at Casterly Rock with your wife and be happy with her."

"If we survive this war," Jaime reminded him.

"I have no intention of dying," Tywin promised his son. "Nor do you. But you need to do your duty, Jaime. You need to get the girl pregnant with a son when we return to the Rock."

Jaime grunted a incoherent response before he turned on his heel and swept from the tent and Tywin knew that he had reason to be concerned by the rumours.

...

Elena had spent many days alone whilst Jaime was at war. She woke, dressed, ate, read with Tyrion and then took a stroll along the cliff edges of Casterly Rock. She often went off alone, her skirts blustering around her and her shawl scarcely staying on her shoulders. Her hair was always askew from the sea breeze, but Elena didn't care. She found that she slept better after walking through the wind. It was all she could do to keep her mind clear.

She often stopped at one high point, settling down on a large stone to pull her legs to her. She rested her chin on her kneecaps and stared out to sea. She knew that she was not pregnant with Jaime's child. Her moon's blood had crept up on her, but Elena failed to care at that moment in time. They were not ready for a child.

She pushed her hair behind her ears before leaning back on the bolder, her hands holding the rock as she did so. She continued to stare behind her, the noise of the waves crashing keeping her occupied. She didn't even hear the footsteps behind her or see the glimmer of a knife in the sunlight.

She didn't note the smirk on the man's face as he ambled towards her and knew that this would be too easy.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do review!


	15. Chapter 15

Tyrion had been wandering along the cliff top after he had wondered where Elena had gotten to. They had been reading earlier, but he hadn't seen her since. He finally caught up with her in time to see her take a seat on a rock. But he looked behind her and saw someone else. Tyrion felt his blood pump at the sight of the man behind her, a dagger in his hand. It was then when Tyrion began to run, his little legs carrying him as fast as possible as he went.

"Elena!" he roared her name, longing for her to turn around. "Elena!"

She finally whirled her head to the side and that was when she saw it: the glimmer of the dagger in the sunlight. She yelled loudly as the blade came closer to her and she tumbled from the stone she sat on, falling to the floor as the blade scraped along the rock.

"Come along, sweetling," the man hissed to her as she rolled closer to the edge of the cliff and scrambled to her feet, making sure that she kept her distance between herself and him. "I'll make it quick and painless."

"What do you want from me?" Elena roared.

"Is it not simple?" he asked, his teeth dirtied and his face shallow and pale. "You stupid whore."

Elena yelled as he rushed towards her and Tyrion finally came closer to her. She continued to fight for all the good it did her as she grabbed the man by his wrists, the blade in his hands and cutting her arm as she tried to wrestle it from him.

"Tyrion...go for help!" she demanded from the young boy who remained in confusion as to what he should do.

He looked around for something heavy enough to knock the man out, but he knew that he had no hope. He could not lift it to help Elena. He watched on as blood poured down from her arm and the man finally wrestled her from him, grabbing her by her waist and moving to knife to rest by her throat. She acted with haste, biting down onto his hand as hard as possible, determined to leave teeth marks.

He yelled then and she managed to escape from his grip, elbowing him in the stomach as she saw the skin which had peeled from her arm. He still had the dagger, but Elena had managed to escape his grip. She held her arm, panting heavily as he wafted his bitten hand in the air. She then moved when he was unfocused, wrestling for dominance over the blade again.

She managed to take him off balance and she pushed him to the floor, her gown ripping around her as she slapped him across the face and the blade tumbled to the side. Elena acted quicker than he did, picking it up and refusing to hesitate as she plunged it into his chest.

The man gasped for breath as she fell off of him, her own thoughts askew before she finally collected them and grabbed the man by the collar.

"Who sent you?" she demanded to know, the blade still protruding from his skin. "Who sent you!?" she screamed this time and the man chuckled and shook his head, tapping his nose.

Elena collapsed back onto her heels, her side resting against a rock as the man closed his eyes and took his final breaths. She clutched onto her arm, her skin sweating and her mind a blur before she realised what she had just done. She had just killed a man. Guilt swept over her, but she soon pushed it away. He would have killed her if she had not defended herself. She had done what had been necessary.

"Elena," Tyrion whispered her name and she looked up, her mouth agape as he moved closer to her. "Can you walk?"

"Yes," Elena said, pushing herself to her feet and cradling her cut arm, the sight of the limp flesh enough to make her gag. She knew that she would require stitches when she returned to the Rock. "Come on...we need to get back..."

She walked alongside Tyrion back along the cliff top, occasionally allowing her hand to drop down to a bolder to support her as she went. She kept looking behind to make sure that no one else was following her. She was only thankful that Tyrion had been following her and keeping an eye on her. She dreaded to think what would have happened otherwise.

...

"Your wife was attacked."

Jaime looked up from the seat he had taken in the council tent. His eyes went to his father and he cocked a brow, wondering if it was concern which was currently flooding through his veins. He made a move to stand as Tywin handed him the parchment which had been sent from the maester. His eyes travelled slowly over it and Jaime couldn't quite believe what he was reading.

"She was walking along the cliff top when some unknown man attacked her. She did not know why, but she stabbed him before he could kill her," Tywin said and he poured himself a cup of water.

He was well aware what loomed for them once they reached King's Landing. The plan had been put in place and Tywin had joined forces with Robert Baratheon. No doubt the man was still only concerned with getting his precious Lyanna back. But Tywin had sent the Mountain to deal with Rhaegar's wife.

"Elena killed him?" Jaime checked, unable to believe what he was hearing as he stopped reading and dropped the letter.

"Your wife isn't as weak as you thought, it seems," Tywin commented and Jaime scoffed at hearing that understatement. "She was saved because Tyrion warned her. Thankfully all she has is a scar down her arm. The girl was lucky."

"But who would want her dead?" Jaime worried.

"We have many enemies right now," Tywin warned his son. "Cersei informed me that the pommel of the dagger was in the shape of a dragon. No doubt a Targaryen...perhaps the Mad King."

"But they would want to kill me...not my wife..." Jaime muttered. "That is if they want to hurt you."

"The Mad King wants nothing more than to see tensions boil over, and I shall give him that if he so wishes. He would do anything to harm my family, and Elena is now a part of the family. Besides, if he thinks that he can kill you in war then I doubt he would hesitate to wipe out the Lannister legacy which would be carried on by your wife and heir...of course...he wouldn't know that she is without an heir."

Jaime was unconvinced. The Mad King was simply that. Jaime doubted he would be bothered about whether or not the future Lady of Casterly Rock would be killed. Jaime had other suspicions, of course he did, but he didn't want to discuss them with his father. He didn't want to mention how he feared his own sister could have sent someone to kill Elena.

But even Cersei surely wasn't that cruel. She had mentioned disposing of Elena, but Jaime never thought that she would try. Was his wife safe so long as she remained at the Rock? Jaime didn't want her death on his hands and if he had to scold that into Cersei then so be it. She would soon see that killing was not an option.

...

"You must have been brave to fight him off."

Elena had been told to rest, but she had grown bored after a day in bed. She had slept at first, only to wake up and scream from her nightmares. She only calmed once she realised she was safe and in her chamber. She had stayed in bed for three days after that, always screaming when she woke.

She had left her chamber and headed towards the library, wondering if anywhere was truly safe after the fourth day. She kept quiet as she picked a book up and settle down on the chaise longue, her lap holding the back as she looked to her bandaged arm.

It was only then when Cersei had made her presence known, her hands holding her skirts as she moved. Cersei had not bothered to come and see her before, but Elena did not mind. Tyrion had been her main source of comfort during those few days.

"I did what I had to," Elena replied. "All I want to know is who sent him."

"A fitting question," Cersei agreed, "but there are more pressing matters. My father just sent a raven. He is returning to Casterly Rock. Robert Baratheon has taken the throne for himself...with father's help and it would seem my dear brother played quite a part."

"Is Jaime safe?" Elena asked, not too sure if she had a great deal of concern in her voice or not. She felt concerned. Despite Jaime making her feel as though she was nothing but an inconvenience in his life, she was concerned.

"He killed the Mad King," Cersei informed her. "People are calling him Kingslayer...apparently he is doing his best not to seem too bothered by the comments, but he isn't as strong as people think. I often wondered whether or not I should have been the man."

Elena gulped at hearing her, but Cersei remained staring in the opposite direction.

"No doubt he will have his reasons for killing the Mad King," Cersei nonchalantly shrugged and then looked to Elena. "Just like someone had their reason for wanting you dead."

Elena felt a chill run down her spine as Cersei left the library and she finally slumped back against the arm of the chaise longue, wondering what it was about Cersei Lannister that she could not bring herself to like.

...

"Is Jaime really a Kingslayer?" Tyrion asked Elena as they sat in the gardens and she pushed her hair behind her shoulders and nodded to him.

"He killed the Mad King," she confirmed. "He must have had his reasons for doing it. Killing a King is not the cleverest idea he has had."

"He hasn't had many clever ideas ever," Tyrion scoffed. "I think marrying you was a good idea."

Elena smiled at him then. She didn't want to tell him that Jaime would no doubt disagree with her. She didn't have it in her to say that to Tyrion. He was a young boy who should not be troubled by her marriage worries. Even Elena tried to forget her marriage worries more than once. She knew that Jaime cared for her. She had seen that in the letter he had sent to her, expressing how concerned he was that she had been attacked. But she didn't know whether or not his concerns were forced or genuine.

"Why thank you," Elena mock bowed at the waist. "But Jaime will still be Jaime when he returns. You know that, don't you? He will still be your brother."

"I should hope so," Tyrion replied. "I didn't believe it when I heard it."

"Nor did I," Elena mumbled back. "But he will explain everything when he returns with your father. I hear that there is to be a coronation back in King's Landing for the new King Robert."

"Can I go?"

"I don't see why not," Elena replied. "They say that King's Landing is the grandest city in Westeros. No doubt there will be many beautiful sights there."

"I hope so," Tyrion said. "I like Casterly Rock, but I would like to go somewhere else."

"And where would you like to go?" Elena asked of him.

"Dorne...the Wall...Braavos..."

"That is quite a distance," Elena commented. "But maybe one day you will do it...just go and explore everything that you wish to..."

Tyrion smiled then and Elena ruffled his hair before lying on her back, thinking about how appealing Tyrion's dream sounded. At that moment in time she would do anything to leave Casterly Rock and all of the fears she now carried from it.

...

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

"You have a duty," Tywin spoke lowly to Jaime once night had fallen and Casterly Rock had come into view. "You have a duty to give your wife an heir and you will do that. Go to your chambers and see her. I am sure she shall be happy to see you after everything that had happened."

Jaime was forlorn. He was miserable and he had not been himself ever since they had left King's Landing. No one had listened to him and no one had asked him for his side of the story. Robert Baratheon had congratulated him for ending the Mad King's reign before asking him how difficult it was to stab him in the back. People looked at him with distaste but no one asked him why he had done it.

Even his own father hadn't bothered to ask.

It was almost as if no one cared.

He longed to crawl into Cersei's bed, but he needed to speak with her first. He needed to know whether or not she had been the one to try to kill his wife. If she had then Jaime didn't know what he would do.

"I don't want to wake Elena," Jaime mumbled as his squire took his horse from him once he had dismounted and wandered through the courtyard.

"I don't care," Tywin said. "Go to your wife now."

Jaime glowered but he did as he was told, storming off from the courtyard towards his chamber. He found Elena laid in bed on her side, a candle still burning on the table next to her. It was only then when Jaime heard her whimper. Her hand was stuffed under the pillow and she had commenced squirming in her sleep. He sat down on the edge of the bed, noting the long scar which ran up her inner arm before he took hold of her shoulder and shook her.

"Elena," he spoke her name.

She opened her eyes wide as she woke up, her mind a blur as she finally realised that Jaime was sat near her. She looked to him as he looked back to her with a furrowed brow.

"Bad dream?" he asked from her.

"I have been having them ever since I was attacked," she whispered. "When did you get back? I didn't know you were going to be home so soon?"

"We rode hard and fast," Jaime responded and he stood up to begin peeling his clothes from his body.

Elena plumped up the pillows and rested them behind her body. She leant against them as Jaime finally deposited his clothes on the floor, only remaining in his breeches and shirt. He loosened them and pulled the covers back to the bed and looked to Elena as she continued to stare at him.

"What?" he asked from her.

"Are you not going to tell me anything?" she asked. "You rode off to war and we did not know whether or not we would see you again."

"We?"

"Tyrion and I," Elena said. "And then we heard that you killed the Mad King. I told Tyrion that you would have had your reasons for killing him and I assume that you do. Do you intend to tell me? I am your wife, after all. You may despise me for some unbeknownst reason, but don't I deserve to know?"

Jaime looked at her with wonder. She was asking him why he had killed the Mad King. She was asking him why he had done it. She really was full of surprises sometimes. Jaime didn't know what to think of her. He doubted he would ever know what to think of her.

"He...he was as mad as everyone said," Jaime informed her in a small whisper, recalling the moment he had killed him. "I managed to fight my way to the Throne Room first. I knew that my father would never let him leave alive...or King Robert...but I told him to plead for mercy. He was stood there with his pyromancer...whispering about how he would kill everyone and how he would see everyone burn. I followed the pyromancer and found stacks of wildfire underneath the castle...I killed him before he could burn anyone...and then I went to the King...and I killed him before he could do anything."

Jaime remained silent for a few moments and Elena's mouth remained gaping as she listened to him and rolled onto her side, her head on the pillow and her nightgown sleeve slipping down her arm slightly.

"Even when he died he kept whispering about how they would all burn. I could have restrained him...I could have stabbed him in the leg...but the thought of him running away to try and blow King's Landing sky high caused me to ram my sword through his back," Jaime concluded and Elena wondered if he would shrug her away if she tried to rest her hand on his arm and comfort him.

He moved to lie on his back, his eyes staring at the ceiling above him as he did so.

"You did what was right," Elena said in a small voice. "You did what you had to do to survive."

"No one else saw it that way," Jaime said in a mutter.

"Did you not explain to your father? Or to the King?"

Jaime scoffed and looked to his naive wife. "Do you think that they wanted to listen to me once they found out, Elena? They saw what I had done and they judged me as soon as they saw me. No one asked me why and no one was concerned about the Mad King's death. It was all for naught anyway. Lyanna Stark was found dead and Rhaegar's wife and children were murdered. The war is over and everything has changed."

Elena moved then, her hand moving to Jaime's shoulder and she squeezed it softly. Jaime watched her for a moment before he gulped and took her hand from his shoulder, squeezing it before dropping it on the feather mattress.

"You should speak to your father," Elena said. "People deserve to know that you did the right thing."

"People do not care," Jaime said. "I have been labelled a Kingslayer and that is all there is to it. My father is not happy with me, but I almost fail to care. Let people think what they will."

Elena was about to challenge him on the matter, but she didn't have the nerve to say anything to him. He was evidentially in distress about the topic. She supposed that was why he changed it.

"And how do you fare?" Jaime wondered. "After the attack?"

"Oh," Elena said. "Tyrion was there thankfully. I dread to think what would have happened if he had not been with me."

"As do I," Jaime mumbled. "And you now have a scar."

"Ugly, isn't it?" Elena whispered as she let her arm drop above the covers so that he could see the long scar. "Wearing short dresses will be an issue."

"Men are expected to carry scars," Jaime replied.

"Women are not," Elena replied. "But I have been told that House Targaryen sent an assassin."

"A dragon was on the pommel," Jaime nonchalantly shrugged. "The Mad King would do anything he could to have revenge on House Lannister. I should go to see Tyrion in the morning. I will thank him for his impeccable timing."

"He has missed you," Elena promised Jaime. "We were both worried."

"Were you?"

"Of course," Elena said. "As a wife should worry for her husband."

Jaime watched as she closed her eyes then and pulled her hands to her side of the bed. He was about to lean over her to blow out the candle, but he decided against it. He fell asleep without another word to Elena, but he did think of her more than his sister that night. And he couldn't stop that from happening.

...

Elena awoke before Jaime the following morning. The light was streaming into their chamber, but that did not bother Jaime. She had decided to sit up and reach for the book which was on her bedside table. She propped it up against her bent legs and began to flick through the pages slowly. It was only then when she heard Jaime begin to mutter in his sleep.

She turned to look down at him and found his body convulsing. Elena moved with haste, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it as Jaime began to mutter incoherent sentences about the Mad King and his father. Elena finally managed to wake him as sweat collected on his forehead and he looked to her before realising that she had her arms wrapped around him.

"A...a bad dream..." Jaime muttered to her, unable to form a coherent thought.

His cheek was against her chest and her hands were on his head, holding him to her. He slowly pulled back to stare at her as her hands ran down to his shoulders.

"I know," she promised him. "I get them too...but...you're safe here..."

Jaime searched her gaze then. He saw the kindness in her stare and the understanding. She understood him. She knew how it felt to be haunted by something in sleep. It was then when Jaime moved his hand to brush her hair from her face and he kissed her on the cheek. What did he feel for his wife? It was not lust, nor was it love. He was confused as to what it was, but he knew that he was content in her arms for the rest of that morning.

...

"I was here when she was attacked," Cersei said as she ate her breakfast with her father the following morning. "Elena came back cradling her arm. I sent a guard to find the assassin and he had the dragon pommel on his dagger. I assumed it was House Targaryen."

"I am not certain," Tywin said in a low and dangerous voice in the empty small hall. "The Mad King had very few men to spare."

"He was mad," Cersei pointed out to her father. "Who do you think could have done it to her? She is such a sweet girl."

Tywin didn't want to tell her his suspicions. Truth be known, he didn't want his suspicions to be confirmed. He was better off remaining ignorant and inside of the lie which had been built. He had bigger matters to deal with. He glared at Cersei as she looked back to him, her eyes wide and innocent like.

"If I ever find out who did this to her then justice shall be made," Tywin said in a low voice and even Cersei gulped at hearing him. She remained still and shifted in her seat.

He knew his daughter and his son. He knew of what they had done together according to rumours which he had quashed. But he didn't want to believe that Cersei was capable of murder. She was a lady, not a warrior. But she resented her position. She openly resented her position. Tywin knew that she was more cunning than he had given her credit for.

"I should hope so," Cersei nodded. "Anyway, where is my dear brother? I wish to ask him how it felt to ram his sword through a King's back."

"He is sleeping," Tywin said. "He went to Elena last night. He is where he should be...with his wife...and married. That is something I hope to see happen soon enough with you."

"What do you mean?" Cersei asked as she paused chewing on her bread.

"I intend to make a match between you and King Robert," Tywin said and Cersei's mouth gaped open wide once she had heard her father. "You are not to protest or argue with me on the matter. It shall happen and that is all there is to it now. You are of the age to marry, just like your brother."

But Cersei didn't protest. She didn't say anything. She was too shocked.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do review!


	17. Chapter 17

Jaime had been shocked by the news that Cersei was to marry King Robert. She had told him and she had remained calm during it all. She reminded him that he had married and that it was only natural she followed in his footsteps and married too. Jaime had asked her if she wanted to marry the King and she had shrugged, reminding him that she would always love him but she had to go on.

"You have Elena," she spoke as Jaime sat on the edge of her bed and she continued to pack her trunk full of gowns. "I trust she will make a fine Lady of Casterly Rock...but I am to be Queen. It has all been arranged."

"I almost didn't have Elena," Jaime reminded his sister, bringing the subject up. "The Mad King sent someone to kill her."

"Yes," Cersei nodded and Jaime wondered if she was telling him the truth. "Clearly someone wanted her dead. I would keep a close watch on her if I were you."

"You had talked about having her killed," Jaime reminded his sister, standing up and wandering over to her, taking her arm into his grip. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

Cersei looked back at her twin, doing her best to keep calm as he looked at her with those familiar eyes. She shook her head and moved to kiss him on the cheek, hoping to appease him with the motion.

"I hate her," Cersei nodded. "She thinks she is so perfect, but I did not send someone to kill her. You know that the dagger had a dragon pommel. The Mad King hated our House."

Jaime studied Cersei, doing his best to weigh her up and make sure that she was telling him the truth. He wanted to believe her. He had to believe her. She was his twin and she was the woman he loved. She would never lie to him. She would lie to everyone else, but not to him.

"You believe me, don't you?" Cersei checked. "Besides, your wife is stronger than everyone thought. She managed to kill a man...something you are clearly now familiar with."

She released him then and commenced packing her trunk again. She folded gowns and did her best to make sure she didn't crease any of them. She had dismissed her handmaidens, preferring instead to do the job herself and spend time with her twin brother.

Jaime inhaled a sharp breath and looked out to her balcony slowly. "The Mad King was just as mad as everyone had said. He-"

"-How did it feel to kill a King?" Cersei interrupted her brother and Jaime's brows furrowed. "Was it different to killing a normal man?"

That was when Jaime noted Cersei was watching him expectantly. Her brow was arched and her hands were pulling at her hair once she had discarded her dress. She laughed once when she saw Jaime's expression. It was a mixture of confusion and hurt.

"Was it that traumatising?" she wondered. "Everyone knew how mad he was, Jaime. You don't need to fret."

Jaime folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. He turned on his heel and left Cersei alone, wondering how she could stand there and ask him such crass questions. She hadn't even asked him why he had done it. She had said nothing on the matter.

...

"I trust you have packed all of your belongings for the trip to King's Landing, Lady Elena?" Tywin checked as he sat opposite Elena in her and Jaime's private solar room the morning they were due to depart.

He was chewing on a piece of bacon whilst he read through the letters he had received in his absence. Elena sat across from him, her hands buttering a bread roll as she wondered where Jaime had gotten to that morning.

"I have everything ready," Elena said. "I think I have managed to pack everything that Jaime shall need. He intends to fight in the royal tourney, but I do not know what he requires."

"The squires shall see to it," Tywin said as the door opened.

Jaime closed the door behind him, sweat dripping down his forehead as he pushed a hand through his hair. His shirt was loose on his body and he held his sword over his shoulder as Elena frowned at him. He clearly had been practicing again. He took a seat at the table, dropping his sword to the floor next to him as he reached for his cup of water.

"I hope you intend to change before we depart," Tywin demanded from his son.

"No, I thought I would go out looking like this," Jaime said, his voice dry as he did so. "Besides, we do not need to leave so soon, do we? I heard that King Robert is trying to delay the wedding."

"He can try all he wants," Tywin said in a low and dangerous voice. "The wedding shall take place and your sister shall be Queen."

Elena sensed some form of tension in the room and so she cleared her throat and tried to find words to change the conversation.

"Tyrion is most excited about the trip to King's Landing," she said in a soft voice. "He says-"

"-Tyrion shall not be joining us."

Tywin's interruption caused Elena to widen her orbs as he remained intent on his letters. Jaime looked to his wife, the cup of water pressing to his lips as he saw her look to her lap. He knew the look on her face and he knew that it would more than likely get her into trouble if she decided to act on what she thought.

"He is a child," Jaime was the one to speak. "He would be no trouble. I am sure I could look after him."

"He is not joining us," Tywin said once more. "Taking him to King's Landing would do nothing but bring about endless whispers and laughs. I will not have him humiliate me in front of the new King."

"He cannot help who he is," Elena blurted out and Jaime took a deep breath. "Lord Tywin, surely he will cause no trouble in the Capital. I shall look after him and he has been excited at the prospect of seeing the sights."

Tywin finally dropped his letters and stood up, his hands on the table and Jaime gulped.

"I had thought that you were a wise girl," Tywin said. "I do notice how you spend time with my imp son when you should be concerning yourself with giving my eldest son an heir. Now, there will be no more talk of taking Tyrion to King's Landing."

Elena looked down to her lap, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment and anger. It was only as Tywin walked away did her anger boil over and she made a move to stand, her mouth opening. But Jaime acted quicker. He stood up quietly, his arm wrapping around her waist and his other hand holding her mouth to stop her from speaking. Tywin closed the door behind him and Jaime whispered into Elena's ear.

"Don't be foolish," he urged her. "Pissing off Tywin Lannister is not in your best interests."

Jaime released her then and she spun around to look at him, her eyes widening as she did so.

"And do you think that your father has a point?"

"Of course not," Jaime replied. "You know what I think, but I am not foolish enough to sit here and watch my father scold you for speaking out of turn. Gods, I am trying to protect you, Elena."

Elena remained silent then as Jaime wandered back to the table and picked up a spare piece of sausage, depositing it in his mouth as Elena remained still, her mind still thinking about what he had just said to her. She kept silent for those few moments, thinking about how she could tell Tyrion that he would not be making the trip he had longed to make.

...

The journey down to King's Landing had been long and tedious, especially since Elena had found herself in a carriage with Cersei and no one else for company. The two women didn't speak. Elena preferred to spend her time staring out of the window, whilst Cersei remained silent. She looked out of the other window, wondering what it would be like once she reached King's Landing.

Jaime had already expressed his regret that she was going to marry, but she had told him that it had to happen. The plans were all in place and she overjoyed at the thought of becoming Queen. Jaime almost felt as though she had tossed him aside for King Robert. He wanted to believe it had not been true. He wanted to believe that she knew she would never be happy with the King, just like he refused to let himself be happy with Elena.

"We are a day's ride from King's Landing," Jaime informed his wife once they had made camp for the night.

They sat alone in their tent and Jaime had watched as Elena hid behind a screen and did her best to change from her gown demurely.

"And what happens when we reach King's Landing?"

"There shall be a tourney one day and the wedding the following day. Everything is in place for Cersei to marry," Jaime informed Elena and she finally came out from the screen, clad in only her nightgown.

She took a seat on the small bed, folding her legs underneath her as she plaited her hair. Jaime watched with a soft expression, knowing full well what his father had demanded him to do. Tywin was growing impatient that his son had not given her an heir to birth. Jaime had explained that such things took time and they were still young. The truth was much different, of course. Jaime couldn't bring himself to slip inside of her again.

"I am sure she shall look lovely," Elena spoke, "and she will keep her gown intact."

Jaime recalled the way Elena's gown had been ruined on her wedding day and he chuckled lowly. He moved along the small bed to sit beside his wife, her legs resting on his lap as he draped an arm behind her and over the pillow.

"Does she sound excited to be marrying the King?" Jaime wondered from Elena and the girl shrugged to him again.

"She sounds more excited to be Queen," Elena admitted. "She has never met Robert Baratheon before, but she believes him to be handsome...that's what I heard when she was speaking with your father over dinner."

Jaime nodded, unsure as to how he felt at that piece of news. He had thought that it would be him and Cersei against everyone. He thought that they could be together forever and happy during that time. Logically, he didn't know why he had thought that. They could never publicly be together, especially not now.

"And were you excited when you learnt about our marriage?" Jaime asked Elena.

"You know the answer to that," Elena muttered. "You heard me crying about it...but I soon realised that I could have done much worse...but..."

"But?" Jaime echoed, sensing that there was more to her statement.

"But everything changed on our wedding day," she shrugged. "I don't know what changed and you never told me. We haven't been intimate since then and every time you see me you appear repulsed by me. I don't know what I did, but I don't want our marriage to be as cold as it has recently been."

Elena knew that he would say nothing back to her. She was well aware that he would rather keep quiet and keep his thoughts to himself. That was the part which worried her. She didn't want him to keep things from her, but she couldn't force him to speak and declare how he felt.

"We should try to sleep," Elena said.

"No," Jaime suddenly spoke.

It was only then when she felt him moving in front of her, his hands taking hold of her thighs and pulling them down the bed until she was flat on her back. She remained still as Jaime's hand moved along her leg, pulling her nightgown up as he went. She took a deep breath; her eyes set on the ceiling as his fingers trailed towards her inner thigh and ran up to her hip. Slowly, he moved his fingers up her stomach and over her ribcage, resting them down by her breast. He didn't know what had taken hold of him, but something had stirred. His breeches remained loose on his body as he tried to forget Cersei's face.

She didn't want him. She wanted to be Queen. She would be Queen. Jaime felt rebutted. But he didn't know why that made him want Elena. Did he want Elena? He didn't know, but he knew that his wife had been neglected by him. She had suffered and he had made her feel more worthless than a back alley whore.

It was then when his hand snuck onto her small breast, his fingers closing around it and Elena groaned, unsure as to what Jaime was truly doing. He moved to settle in between her legs then, his face hovering above hers as he closed his eyes and slowly lowered his lips onto hers. Elena kissed him back for once, biting down on his bottom lip as Jaime squeezed the globe in his hand and her hips arched against his.

He continued his attack on her mouth, his tongue resting over hers and his mouth devouring Elena's. She was nothing like Cersei. She was far too different, but she was here. She was here and she wanted him. She understood him more than he thought and that was what Jaime needed. If Cersei didn't want him then Jaime would try to show her how wrong she was. But at the same time he thoroughly enjoyed Elena's body underneath his.

...

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and please do review!


	18. Chapter 18

Elena awoke the next morning, her nightgown askew on her body as she did so. She rolled over on the bed, wondering where Jaime was. She was more shocked to find that he was right next to her. Her hand hit his chest and he grunted his sleep, his shirt barely covering his body. Elena saw his eyes open slowly as the memories of the previous night came back to her. She knew that they hadn't been fully intimate with each other, but Jaime had spent most of his night on top of her, kissing her tenderly. His hands had roamed her body, but they had gone no further.

Regardless, it was further than they had been in weeks.

"Do you always hit people to wake them up?" Jaime grumbled to her and she smiled softly as she propped herself up onto her hand, her elbow bending.

"I thought that you might have gone already," Elena whispered to him. "You have a tendency to that."

"Hm," Jaime grunted out and he stood up.

Elena watched him as he began to change into his clothes. He reached for a clean pair of breeches and a shirt. She sat up in the bed, pulling her hair over one shoulder before she bit down on her bottom lip.

"About last night..." she said and then trailed off, wondering whether or not Jaime would want to discuss it. "What was it about?"

"I thought it was obvious," Jaime mumbled before he bent down to pull his breeches up his bare legs. "I am a husband and you are my wife. I was simply trying to please you."

"You managed that quite well," Elena promised him. "But why now? Why, after all this time, did you feel the need?"

Jaime's handsome face contorted for a few moments and he shrugged to her. She watched him as he took a seat on the edge of the bed again and leant forwards, clasping his hands together as he did so. She kept still and silent, wondering what ran through his mind.

"I don't know," he lied to her. "I suppose a man's mind is just as complicated as a woman's mind."

Elena laughed then, the sound shrill and light. She pushed the furs from her body and made a move to start changing herself. Jaime watched her intently as she crouched down by her trunk at the end of the bed.

"I would say your mind is much more complicated," Elena admitted. "But you do know that you can talk to me, Jaime. I am your wife...but...I was your friend once before...when we grew to know each other...so you can talk to me."

Jaime resisted the urge to chuckle as he heard her. She honestly did not want him to talk to her. It would ruin her.

...

Time in King's Landing seemed to be a blur for Elena. One moment she was sat watching Jaime ride in a tourney, and the next she was standing in the Great Sept of Baelor, waiting for Cersei Lannister to walk down the aisle towards her future husband. Jaime was stood next to her, his jaw taut and his eyes set on his sister as she wandered down the aisle.

Elena could not deny that Cersei looked stunning. Her white gown flowed over her body and hugged her in all the rights places. The lace detailing was also fine and the look on Cersei's face as people inclined their head and smiled to her on her way down the aisle caused her to glow even more. Elena wondered if she had looked as graceful as Cersei did. Had she even smiled at people as she walked towards her husband? Cersei glowed with confidence: confidence Elena never had.

Robert Baratheon was a well built man with flowing black hair. He was tall and proud. A crown sat on top of his head and he wore his finest clothes for the day. Elena couldn't help but see why all of the girls admired him. In between listening to handmaidens swoon over him she had grown to see the attraction.

But there was no smile on his lips. There was nothing there.

He looked impassive as Cersei stood before him, still smiling widely. Nothing she did seemed to please him, and he looked reluctant to kiss her on the cheek once the ceremony had finished.

"He still mourns for Lyanna Stark," Jaime whispered once he was settled down next to his wife at the head table. He was at the edge of the table whilst Elena sat in between him and his father.

"Did he truly love her?" Elena dared to wonder from Jaime.

"I believe so," Jaime nodded to his wife.

His eyes continued to glance over to Cersei as she greeted guests and thanked them for their attendance. A crown now sat on the top of her head and Jaime couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. But she had not looked at him all day. She had not even glanced his way. Was this how it was to be now? She had married a King and now she had no time for him? Or was she acting for the sake of their father? Jaime didn't know, but he felt disappointed.

"It must be heart breaking," Elena said, "to have someone you love taken from you. And your sister...perhaps she will make him happy in time..."

"Do you think so?" Jaime wondered, gulping down another cup of summer fruits wine.

"I don't know," Elena admitted. "It is difficult I think...to marry someone you have just met...my mother always told me that it takes time to build a marriage."

"Your mother is a wise woman," Tywin suddenly interrupted. "People do not marry for love if they are smart. They marry to build alliances. House Marcel is now keeping the people of the Westerlands wealthy and House Lannister has pledged itself to the new King."

"Perhaps love comes after marriage?" Elena suggested, not wanting to believe that it didn't exist inside of the marriage. "So many of us are forced to marry so young that we do not know what love really is."

"Perhaps," Tywin said, wondering what it was about Elena that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Jaime remained silent, looking to Elena as she picked at the food on the plate in front of her. Jaime remained mute, his eyes firmly set on his wife. Did she want to love him? Did she love him? Jaime didn't know, but he wondered if he could love her in time.

...

The coming few days after the royal wedding changed a lot of things. It changed how Cersei saw herself and it changed when she realised that she had a husband who would never love her. She knew that the worst part was how Robert had whispered Lyanna's name into her ear once he had taken her for the first time.

She had been grateful that he had been too drunk not to note the lack of blood on the sheets. Cersei had taken to sitting up at nights once her husband had finished indulging himself in her body. She had tried to please him. She had doted upon him and done everything he had asked. She had sat by his side, laughed at his comments, and cheered for him during the tourney.

But she could sense that it would not be enough.

It was only when she had seen her brother leave a feast early did she follow him to his chamber. She had not seen his wife at the feast and so she assumed the girl was in the library. She often spent time in there when the kingdom was quiet. Cersei was about to knock on the door to Jaime's chamber, but she soon heard her brother.

She knew the sounds he was making. She knew the noises he made when he took her. They were the exact same as she was listening to right now. Cersei allowed curiosity to get the best of her. She bent down and peered through the keyhole. She couldn't see anything, but she didn't want to. She heard the girl's moans and she felt something rise up inside of her. A mixture of anger and jealousy flowed through her veins as she heard Elena's moans.

She walked away with haste and closed her eyes, refusing to let tears roll down her cheeks in front of her brother.

...

Jaime rolled off of Elena once he had finished inside of her. She was still panting for breath, a sweat breaking out over her body. She kept the covers over her as Jaime rested on his back, inhaling sharply as he did so. He didn't know what had possessed him to rush up to their chamber and make love to his wife.

His father had continuously been telling him that he had a duty to perform. He had done that duty, but he had enjoyed it. Evidentially, he would have preferred Cersei underneath him, but he had needs. He had needs that Elena could satisfy.

"Gods," Elena panted and Jaime chuckled before looking to her from the corner of his eye.

"I trust you enjoyed that?" he checked with her.

"It was different," she admitted in a small voice. "Much different than our wedding night."

"Yes," Jaime agreed after a moment of silence. "Perhaps you shall soon be carrying my heirs."

"Perhaps so," Elena agreed in a soft voice, wondering if that was the only reason he had just made love to her.

She didn't know and she didn't push him for an answer. That would never do, and he would never answer her. She kept silent, a hand running over her forehead as she tried to clear the sweat from her body. Jaime had moved from the bed to take a cup of wine from the dresser. He handed Elena one as she kept the furs to her chest and drained the sweet liquid.

"My father informed me that we leave for Casterly Rock in the next coming weeks once Cersei has found her feet in King's Landing and he has completed business with the small council," Jaime informed her. "No doubt Tyrion is growing lonely."

"I sent a raven to him," Elena said. "I told him that the wedding was not as grand as we had been led to believe."

"Why would you tell him a lie?"

"To make him...I don't know...not feel better...but not to make matters worse. If I told him how truly grand King's Landing was then he would be downtrodden." Elena said. "I thought that I had done the right thing."

"You did," Jaime assured her. "You are like a mother to him...or a sister he never had..."

"I prefer sister," Elena smirked and placed her cup down. "I'm not old enough to be his mother."

"But you might be one someday," Jaime told her.

She didn't know whether that delighted her or scared her beyond her wits.

...

"You have to stay with me."

Jaime remained silent as soon as he had spoken with his sister. She had requested his presence for supper and he had agreed. She had dismissed everyone and as soon as they were gone she had leant over the table and grabbed her brother's hand.

"You have not looked at me since we arrived here," Jaime said, his voice colder than he had anticipated for it to be.

"And you have spent far too much time with your wife," Cersei complained. "Are you fucking her like you fuck me?"

"I need an heir," Jaime snapped before he pulled his hand from Cersei's hand. "Elena is my wife, just as Robert is your husband."

"So you do not enjoy her?" Cersei wondered from her brother. "Do you find no pleasure in having her squirming underneath you? Do you wish that it was me? Because I wish that it was me, Jaime. I long to have you in my bed again."

Jaime looked away as Cersei made a move to stand. She wandered over to him, her hand moving to his cheek as she bent down and forced him to look her in the eye. She kept silent for a few moments as she kissed his cheek, her lips warm and her voice pleading as she whispered into his ear.

"I know that I should never have ignored you...but father was watching...and I thought...I thought that I could be happy as Queen...but Robert does not love me. He called me Lyanna the first time he took me. He is not you, Jaime. He is nothing like you...please...do not leave me here...I need you..."

...

Elena had decided to take it upon herself to go and find Jaime after she had received a letter for him from Tyrion. She knew that it could wait, but she had grown bored of reading. After discovering that her husband was dining with the Queen she decided to go and find him. She arrived at the private solar and had been about to tap on the door before she realised it was slightly open. She peered inside, the sight before her shocking her.

"He is nothing like you...please...do not leave me here...I need you...I want you more than she does...I always will do...we are the same, Jaime. We belong together..."

Elena's eyes widened in horror as she dropped the parchment from her fingertips and saw Cersei kiss Jaime squarely on the lips. She deepened the kiss as she ran her hands down his back and Jaime slowly stood up, keeping her in his arms as he did so.

Elena placed a hand to her mouth to stop any sound from escaping her. She turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could, forgetting the parchment on the floor. She rushed past everyone who looked at her and dared to curtsey and wish her well. She ignored them until she reached her chamber and slammed her door shut, turning the key in the lock.

Her hands continued to shake as she slowly leant against the door, trying to get her mind around what she had just seen. Slowly, she slumped down the door, not knowing whether or not she should cry or throw herself into an angry rage.

...

A/N: Thank you soo much to everyone for reading and reviewing! So, now Elena knows and I'll leave you to guess how she deals with it!


	19. Chapter 19

"I am to be Lord of Casterly Rock, Cersei," Jaime reminded his sister as he fixed his breeches which she had tried to loosen. He had managed to push her from him and make a stand, knowing full well that anyone could walk in on them. "I have a wife. How do you expect me to be able to stay here?"

"I don't know," Cersei pouted. "Perhaps you could ask to be the commander of my personal guard? I cannot let you go, Jaime."

"Elena is my wife," Jaime reminded his sister. "She is a sweet girl and...being away from you...I...I care for her..."

"As much as you care for me?" Cersei demanded to know.

"You know that is not possible," Jaime replied, "but you are the Queen. If anyone ever found out about us then it would ruin you."

"It would ruin me if you left," Cersei contradicted him. "I could not cope, Jaime. I need you here and I need you with me. I would contemplate throwing myself from the Red Keep if I ever bore any of his children. Please, father is Lord of Casterly Rock and he is not going anywhere soon. Send your wife with him and stay with me."

Jaime thought about her offer. He had never seen his sister look so weak. He had never seen her beg him for something. She continued to look as though she was ready to burst into tears at any given moment. It was enough to make Jaime nod his head to her.

"I shall think on it," he said, knowing that he could not give her a firm answer. "I have to go before Elena wonders where I am."

"As you say," Cersei said and nodded to her brother as he left the room and she kept still, watching him as he went.

Jaime didn't notice the letter on the floor as he walked away from the solar, still adjusting his clothing as he made his way back to his chamber. He tugged on the door handle, only to find that the door was locked. His brows furrowed and he continued to pull on the door handle, wondering why it was locked.

"Elena?" he called into the room. "Are you there?"

He could hear something from inside of the room, but she didn't make a move to unlock the door. Jaime knocked on the door continuously, wondering what had gotten into his wife before he realised that she wasn't opening the door. Deciding not to create a scene, Jaime wandered into the chamber next door, disrupting a lord and lady who were in bed.

"Apologies," Jaime spoke, "I just need to use your balcony."

The woman beamed as Jaime closed the door and nodded to them. The man's cheeks turned red, but he said nothing as Jaime wandered through their room and towards the balcony.

"My wife has locked herself in," Jaime lied to them. "I just need to climb over your balcony."

"But the fall-"

"-Worry not," Jaime said as he stood on the vast balcony and looked over to the balcony on their room. He supposed the jump was further than he had thought.

He climbed to stand on the stone wall, his hand holding the wall before he took a giant stride and his foot landed on his balcony. He climbed down from it, looking to the ground for a moment and nodding. That was easier than he had thought. He wandered the balcony until he came to the thin curtain and pushed it to let himself into the chamber.

Elena was seated at her vanity, her head bowed and her mind obviously elsewhere. Jaime coughed to announce himself and she spun around in her seat, looking to her husband as he motioned to the balcony.

"I just climbed over one balcony to get in here," he informed her. "Did you not hear me knock at the door?"

Elena turned back to look in the mirror, evidentially annoyed with Jaime for some reason unbeknownst to him.

"You can climb back over the balcony and leave me alone," Elena said; her voice nothing but a bitter mutter before she stood up and looked at Jaime. "You can go back to your sister and you can fuck her tonight. Is that not what you want to do?"

Jaime couldn't even comprehend what came over him as soon as she had spoken those words to him. She was looking at him with such hatred that he didn't know what it was he felt. She moved closer to him and he did nothing to stop her as she slapped him across the face. The sting on his cheek lingered as Jaime kept his gaze to the floor, gulping as he finally drew himself up to look at his wife.

"I saw you," Elena whispered. "I saw you with her just now...and she had the nerve to call me a whore whilst she has been fucking her own brother. How long has it gone on for? How long have you been warming her bed?"

Jaime remained silent, not too certain what it was he felt as his wife remained infuriated with him. There were no tears in her eyes, nor was there any hint of sorrow. All Jaime saw was rage: pure, white hot rage.

"Answer me!" Elena roared, pushing at his chest, each thump of his chest matching the words she spoke. "How...long...have...you...been...fucking...her?!"

"Months!" Jaime snarled the answer as he finally caught Elena's wrists in his hands.

She soon changed that, pushing him from her as she placed a hand over her mouth to stop some form of high pitched noise leaving her lips. She shook her head back and forth as Jaime raked his hands thought his hair and Elena turned away from him.

Jaime said nothing and Elena processed what he had just told her. It all made sense. All of it made sense now. Jaime hadn't touched her until Cersei had distanced herself from him. He had always left Elena alone at nights. His absences had never been explained. Her husband was spending his nights with his own twin sister.

"Elena-"

"-Don't," she quickly demanded from him, shaking her head back and forth. "Don't say my name. Don't do anything."

Jaime inhaled sharply, wondering how he could apologise to her. She had hiked her skirts up to her ankles as she moved to stand by the desk by the balcony, her hand resting on the stone column as she inhaled the fresh air, wondering whether or not the nausea would pass her by.

"I take it your father doesn't know," Elena said and Jaime kept silent.

She turned to look at him then and he avoided her stare. She scoffed, shaking her head back and forth.

"He never asked explicitly," Jaime informed his wife. "He had his suspicions, but he never truly knew. He married me off before I could join the Kingsguard and stay in King's Landing...whilst Cersei was here..."

"And have you been fucking her often?" Elena dared to ask.

She didn't truly know if she wanted the answer. She didn't think that she did, but she had to ask. She had to know. She had to hear it from Jaime before she decided what to do. She already had an implication as to what she would do.

"Not recently," Jaime mumbled.

"Not recently," Elena spoke his words again. "And that is why she hated me as soon as she saw me...because I was married to you...I imagine she was disappointed when I avoided being killed then."

Elena seemed to reflect on her own words and Jaime watched realisation dawn on her face. He shook his head back and forth then, moving to his wife and taking her by the upper arm.

"Cersei did not send someone to kill you," he said to her. "I made sure of that. She did not do that."

"How generous of her," Elena said. "But it all does make sense...all of it..."

"Elena, please, listen to me," Jaime begged as she pushed his hand from her arm. "I care for you. I honestly do. I think that you are a sweet and charming girl-"

"-But I'm not her," Elena said. "And now I know your dirty little secret. I know it and I could tell anyone, couldn't I? I could go to your father and demand him to have our marriage annulled."

"You don't mean that," Jaime shook his head at her.

"Don't I?" she snapped. "I know what I mean! I know what I want and right now I do not want you...you and her...both of you can rot in the Seven Hells for all I care."

Jaime watched Elena storm over to the doors to their chamber. He quickly rushed after her and grabbed her around the waist, stopping her from going anywhere. He managed to wrestle her back to the bed, pushing her down onto it as he straddled her hips and tried to stop her from clawing at his face.

"You cannot tell anyone," Jaime urged her. "What do you think would happen to us? What do you think the King would do if he knew? You need to listen to me."

"So you can lie to me?" Elena wondered. "I want nothing to do with you, Jaime. I want nothing to do with you or her...I thought that you could grow to love me, but you can't...Gods...I'm a fool..."

"No," Jaime shook his head at her. "You are not a fool, Elena. I do care for you...I have done for a while..."

"But not like you care for her," Elena said and Jaime rolled off from her as she sat up, propping herself up by her elbows. "Tell me the truth: if I hadn't of found out would you still keep fucking her?"

Jaime didn't want to answer her. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to tell her the truth. It was then when Elena realised that they had little chance of salvaging a marriage. What point was there now? What chance did they have with each other? Elena kept silent and looked away from Jaime before she fell onto her side and closed her eyes, moving a hand underneath her pillow.

"Get out," she said, her voice low and dangerous as Jaime watched her back.

He didn't make a move, but Elena said the words again. "Get out."

"Elena-"

"-Just get out!" she screeched, finally looking at him as she pushed at him from the bed, tears now running down her cheeks from her wet eyes as Jaime stood up, a moment of fear taking hold of him as he contemplated the power she now held.

She fell back onto the bed as Jaime tugged at the door handle and looked back to her.

"Please, Elena," he whispered her name. "Don't tell anyone."

"Just get out," Elena demanded from him and she turned to face away from him.

Jaime shook his head, wondering how he could have found himself in such bother. His wife was not rational and she would not listen to him. But as soon as he stepped out into the corridor he found his father stood there, an expression of thunder on his face and Jaime knew that he knew.

Tywin watched his gulping son before he looked back to the door to his chamber, knowing full well that their argument would not leave that room. He would keep Elena silent if it was the last thing he did.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I've never had so much support for one story! I won't be updating for a couple of days due to exams, but after that I hope to update as often as possible as university has finished! In the meantime, please do let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

Elena was about to change from her gown when she heard the door open again. She stopped tugging at her laces and looked over her shoulder to see Tywin Lannister stood in the doorway with Jaime behind him. Tywin's face was one of pure anger and annoyance whilst Jaime remained nonchalant.

"Lord Lannister," Elena said his name.

"Lady Elena," he responded. "I trust you know why I am here."

"I have an idea," Elena said and she shot a look of pure annoyance to Jaime as he looked back to her.

His expression had seemingly softened and he was almost looking at her with some form of pleading. Did he truly think that she was going to forgive him for what he had done? Did he think that she could overcome what she had seen? It was his own sister.

"Good," Tywin said. "So we can now skip the awkward situation you stumbled across."

Elena's eyes widened and she shook her head at Tywin. She wanted nothing to do with the Lannister family. She wanted nothing to do with a family which allowed brother and sister to lie together or treated their son like a leper. She had seen nothing she cared to be a part of.

"Can we?" Elena said, knowing full well that she had the upper hand. "I do not think we can. I wish that I had never been to see Jaime with Tyrion's letter...but I did...and at least I found out sooner rather than later."

Tywin's glare seemed to intensify. Elena didn't know if was possible, but she could see that he was less than impressed with her. She did wonder whether or not Jaime was going to intervene at any point, but he looked quite happy to stay silent.

"It matters not," Tywin said. "You will tell no one of this incident. You shall return with my son to Casterly Rock tomorrow morning. He shall not see his sister and you shall keep your mouth quiet."

Elena couldn't quite believe the audacity of Tywin. She shook her head back and forth, her hands in front of her and in her gown. She didn't want him to see how she trembled at his stare. She didn't want to give away her position.

"I will not," Elena replied. "You can keep me quiet by having our marriage annulled. Can the King not permit that? I shall return to Gardfort and your son can find another wife."

"Who is to say that I want a wife?" Jaime spoke up soon enough. "I would have been happy in the Kingsguard. You do know that House Targaryen wed brother to sister for years, don't you? And do you think that any of them love-"

"-You will keep quiet if you know what is good for you," Tywin interrupted.

He didn't even need to raise his voice to show authority. He was calm and controlled. Elena wondered if he seethed inside. He had to do. His reddening cheeks were a giveaway.

"Now," Tywin said in a drawl, "you two shall return to Casterly Rock and this incident shall never be spoken of again. There is nothing more to it."

"And if I do not?" Elena couldn't help but challenge him. "If I go to the King right now and I tell him everything: what would you do? How do you intend to silence me? I will keep quiet if you annul our marriage, but I will not keep quiet if I have to spend the rest of the days with a man who would rather sleep beside his sister than beside a wife who cares for him."

"Cersei cares for me," Jaime sniped back to Elena and she shook her head.

"Cersei hasn't looked at you in days," she snapped to him. "Is that why you decided to warm my bed?"

Jaime kept silent then, his jaw tight and a tick forming in his muscle. Tywin looked to Elena and slowly moved towards her, forgetting the presence of his son as he did so. He stood a foot away from her and looked down to her. She did her best to keep her eyes on his. She didn't want to show him any sign of vulnerability. She didn't want to stay with Jaime. She didn't want him. Unfortunately she was going toe to toe with Tywin Lannister. It didn't matter what she wanted.

"You have family, do you not?" Tywin asked of her. "You have a mother and a father."

Elena's brows arched on her forehead and her quizzical look increased. Her mouth gaped for a moment and her hands balled into fists by her sides.

"Are you threatening my family?" she dared to ask of him.

"I am merely asking you a question," Tywin shrugged. "If the King found out he would not have my head for my children's stupidity...but I would have other people's heads as vengeance. A Lannsiter always pays their debts. You would be wise to remember that."

And the look in his eye told her that he was serious. How could he stand there and threaten her?

"I trust you to keep quiet," Tywin said and Elena couldn't stand to look at him anymore.

She turned on her heel and stormed across to the balcony, flailing with the curtain that stood in her way. Tywin watched her go and he knew that he had struck a nerve. Her father may be a drunk, but her mother was her weakness. She would do nothing to endanger them. She also knew that Tyrion was serious about what he said. He was not one to joke.

Nodding, Tywin moved away from the room, glowering at Jaime as he went.

"Word of this shall not leave this chamber," Tywin hissed. "I trust you understand."

"How can I not?" Jaime mumbled back and Tywin left the chamber.

Tentatively, Jaime took his steps towards Elena on the balcony. He stepped into the cold night air to see her clutching the stone railing. She looked out to the sea and he wondered what he could say to her.

"Elena-"

"-What?" Elena wondered. "Have you come to make me feel worse? Your father has already done that. He threatened to have my family...Gods..."

Jaime stood next to her and saw her wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. She remained silent and still as Jaime bent at the waist and rested against the stone ledge. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Elena looked to him, wondering if she dared to ask him the question which sat on the tip of her tongue.

"Do you love her?"

Jaime listened to Elena's words and kept his orbs shut. He thought for a few moments, wondering if he could say anything to make her feel better. He doubted it. He didn't want to confirm her belief, but a part of him was glad she knew the truth. A part of him was relieved that she knew. He didn't know why. It had caused more problems than what it was worth.

"We can't chose who we love."

Jaime finally settled on those words and Elena gave a short, dry laugh before she turned on her heel and walked away from him again. Jaime turned his head over his shoulder to see her go before he glanced back out to the sea. He would see Cersei again. He had to.

...

"Elena hasn't spent a lot of time with me recently."

Jaime was sat in the library with Tyrion, both of them seated by the fireplace as the sun set over Casterly Rock, the last glimmers of sunlight streaming into the library where Tyrion had sat all day. Jaime shrugged his shoulders as his brother continued to look up to him.

"Have I done something to anger her?"

"No," Jaime replied with a shake of his head. "Sometimes women can be...they can be odd creatures...you have done nothing to anger her. She thinks the world of you."

"Does she?" Tyrion checked. "You've only just come back and she hasn't spent a lot of time with me."

"She will do," Jaime promised Tyrion. "Anyway, isn't it about time you readied yourself for bed?"

"I suppose so," Tyrion complained.

Jaime ruffled his brother's hair and walked with him back to his chamber before he went back to his own chamber. He found Elena there already. She was seated in a small chair on the balcony, a book in her hands as she read in silence. Jaime shrugged from the jerkin he wore before daring to speak to her.

"Tyrion thinks you are angry with him."

Elena did her best to ignore Jaime's words, but she knew that she could not ignore him when the matter came to Tyrion. She cared for him as if he was her own flesh and blood. Jaime knew that, but Tyrion was just a boy. He was an insecure boy at that.

"I am not angry with him," Elena replied. "I shall speak with him tomorrow."

"Good," Jaime replied and they lapsed back into silence.

That was how it remained for weeks on end. Jaime didn't know when it would change. Elena stayed with him and she kept quiet. She remained dutiful, but she knew that there was only so much she could take. There had been some nights when Jaime had told her that he was sorry for hurting her. There had been some nights when he had told her that he wished she had never found out. But he never told her that he would grow to love her.

She didn't know which part hurt most. She wanted to hear him tell her that he could love her, but he never did and she was far too proud to ask him. Or maybe she didn't want to know the answer?

She refused to be intimate with Jaime again. Some nights he would try to peck her on the cheek but she would shrug him away from her. She didn't want to be intimate with him and she didn't know when she would be. But the more distance she put between the pair of them, the more Jaime didn't try to make the effort. He let himself grow distant towards her.

It was only when she realised her moon's blood hadn't come did the news of her pregnancy follow through.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to all of the support for the story! So happy that you are enjoying it. This was only a short filler, but the next chapters shall be longer now that my exams have all finished!


	21. Chapter 21

Jaime had been slightly perplexed when he received the news of Elena's pregnancy. She had told him one night over supper in a most casual tone. It was almost as though she was telling him that the weather was pleasant when she spoke. Jaime had dropped his knife and fork onto his plate as Elena continued to chew on the meat in front of her.

"You're pregnant?" he checked with her and she nodded.

"I missed my moon's blood and the maester says that I have some signs of pregnancy." Elena said. "Apparently the one time you actually did get in between my thighs has resulted in something."

"You haven't let me in between them since," Jaime mumbled.

"And you wonder why?" she asked of him.

"I know full well why," Jaime assured her before he took a few moments to realise that he was about to become a father. Was he able to be a father? Did he want to be a father? "Now it seems that I have no need to try and give you my heir."

"No," Elena muttered back. "No one else knows and I would prefer for it to stay that way for the first few months. The maester says that those are the riskiest of times for a babe."

Nodding, Jaime picked his knife and fork up again. He cut at his meat and the couple lapsed into silence for those few moments. Jaime was growing tired of their lives being so quiet. He was tired of them constantly saying nothing to each other, but he could not make it better. He had tried t make it better with her, but she would not accept him.

He understood that she felt like a prisoner in her own home. It had worsened ever since his father had threatened her silence.

"I am certain you shall make a fine mother," Jaime piped up again.

"Shall I?" Elena wondered and looked over to Jaime before sipping her water.

"You are kind and warm...you will be a fine mother..." he promised her and she shook her head at him. "You have done nothing but love Tyrion."

"You can try to flatter me," Elena promised him, "but it doesn't matter to me anymore."

Jaime exasperated lowly and slammed his knife and fork down before standing. She jumped back and Jaime glowered over to her. She looked up as he stood up, tired with how she was treating him. He was tired of having such a cold wife. He knew why she was cold, but it didn't excuse the fact that he was trying to be kind to her. He was doing his best, but it was never good enough for her.

"What do I have to do?" Jaime snapped at her. "Do you want me to apologise again? I have said sorry more times than I can count. I like you, Elena. I have grown fond of you and you know that."

Elena stood too, refusing to let Jaime look down on her. "You used me when your sister didn't want you. I don't want to be in a marriage with a man who would rather spend his nights in bed with his sister than with his own wife. You told me that you would never love me and you wonder why I distance myself from you?"

"Yes!" Jaime snapped.

"Because I am scared!" Elena finally yelled to him. "I thought that I was growing to love you, Jaime...before all of this...I thought that I might love you...and now I know that loving you will never bring me anything. I am scared of being hurt by you...because you've already betrayed me once. I won't let that happen again."

Jaime watched as Elena turned on her heel and left him alone. He didn't know what more he could say to her. Apparently he could say no more to her. Jaime gulped and looked to the side, his hands on his hips as he thought about his unborn child. What kind of a life would such a child have?

...

Tywin was fuming as soon as he read the letter six weeks later. His daughter had been with child for four months before she miscarried. He had discovered Elena's pregnancy and had nodded stiffly. The girl had been swarmed with people congratulating her, but Tywin did not see why they bothered. She was simply doing her job in bringing a child into this world.

But that was before the order came that filled Tywin with nothing but despair. He looked over the letter and shook his head solemnly, refusing to believe what he was reading. The King had declared Jaime Lannister the Master at Arms at King's Landing. Tywin didn't know what to think of it. He was certain that it had been Cersei's work.

She must have managed to manipulate Robert to do her bidding. Tywin had responded and said that Jaime had a duty to Casterly Rock, but the King had responded and said that Jaime would do whatever he told him to do. Tywin could imagine Cersei's nagging to Robert. No doubt he would do anything to keep her quiet.

"Did you know of this?" Tywin demanded from Jaime.

"I had no idea," Jaime admitted to Tywin as he read through the letter. "It is a prestigious title...especially for someone as young as I."

"Everyone knows that you are the greatest swordsman Westeros has to offer," Tywin said, less concerned with the title. "Your sister has no doubt managed to hatch this plan up."

"No doubt," Jaime echoed. "I suspect I have no other option but to go to King's Landing."

Tywin shook his head back and forth, hitting the desk as he did so. His anger was uncontrollable at that moment in time. He wanted nothing more than to remind the King who had been the one to help him win his war. But Robert was the King now. He could do as he pleased and it seemed that he had done. As much as he hated Lannisters, he would do anything to keep Cersei silent.

"I shall contest the King-"

"-Why?" Jaime wondered. "He is as stubborn as you are. Besides, the Rock is not going anywhere and neither are you. I am still young enough to learn how to be a lord."

"So you think that you should go?" his father checked and Jaime shrugged, trying not to smirk.

"If the King commands it then who am I to resist?" he wondered and Tywin seethed.

"And your wife?" he asked of him. "She is at least five months pregnant with your child. You shall not take this position without her."

"Elena would be happier to stay here. You can ask her yourself if you so wish," Jaime replied. "She has Tyrion and she will have our child. Would you subject her to such torment by sending her to King's Landing?"

Tywin shook his head and snatched the letter from Jaime's fingers and tore it into pieces. "You will subject her to torment by returning. You know that as well as I. You would dishonour her."

"I would not," Jaime lied to his father.

"You mean that you would not be caught," Tywin said in a low voice. "I shall contest this decision...my children...none of you are fit to bear the Lannister name."

Jaime pretended not to let his father's words bother him. Truth be known, they didn't really. Jaime knew that Cersei must have been miserable for her to demand his presence. Clearly she couldn't be without him. Jaime felt something warm move through him at that piece of information. She had been right when she had said that they really were twins. They were meant to be together.

...

"No," Elena shook her head when Jaime told her the news. "I shall not go to King's Landing. I shall not spend my nights in an empty bed whilst you share your sisters."

"That is not what shall happen," Jaime replied.

His wife had been seated in her solar with some sewing when Jaime had told her that they were to leave for King's Landing. He had looked onto the swell of her stomach, noting how she grew with each passing week. Her gowns scarcely covered her and she was suffering from bouts of morning sickness as well as finding a sweet tooth.

She pushed herself to her feet ungracefully, almost falling back into her chair as she did so.

"Why else would she want you there?" Elena asked.

"Perhaps she merely misses me?" Jaime suggested. "I fail to see why you care, Elena. You have refused to be intimate with me and you admitted yourself that our marriage is loveless and cold."

"You said that!" she yelled at him. "You called it loveless and you know that. You made it this way by taking your sister to your bed. How would you feel if I took another man to bed?"

Jaime winced, thinking of walking in on Elena and another man tangled in each other's arms. Would he feel something for her then? He did not know and he could not say. He chose to remain silent and Elena shook her head back and forth, sweeping from the solar to their chamber.

"Elena," Jaime said her name lowly. "Elena, listen to me."

"Why?" she asked him. "I see right through this ploy, Jaime, and I do not want to be a part of it. I want nothing to do with it."

"You need to calm yourself," Jaime told her. "Do you think that I do not know the power you hold over me? You know something which could ruin the Seven Kingdoms. You know something which could destroy everything...my father may have threatened your family...but I have no wish to deepen the damage I have caused if you can believe me."

Jaime watched as she remained stood by the bed, her hands clasped together as she did so. She was silent and pensive, her mind obviously elsewhere instead of with Jaime. She took in his words, wondering whether or not she could believe him. She looked over to him and knew that he had to be lying. If he loved his sister as much as he claimed to then he was lying to her.

Elena had never felt so defeated before. She had never felt so trapped.

"Go to her if you must," Elena croaked out, "but I refuse to come. I don't want to be here...never mind King's Landing."

"But you are pregnant and my wife," Jaime informed her. "I do not wish to subject you to torment down in King's Landing, but-"

"-So why do you not refuse to go?" she wondered. "Because I will suffer torment knowing that you are there, regardless of the fact that I know our marriage is over."

Jaime pitied her for a moment and wondered what he could do to make her happy. He had always done the best for the people he cared for. He had always tried to do that. Slowly, Jaime walked over to her and dared to rest his hand on her cheek, stroking away the tears which fell there.

"Our marriage is not over," Jaime whispered to her. "I want to be your friend, Elena. I cannot promise you love and I cannot promise you that I will grow to love you, but I like you. I do not want our relationship to be so strained...and if I go to King's Landing...you have my word that I will not dishonour you. I said an oath to you and I know that I have broken that oath, but I do not want a cold relationship with you."

Elena took a few moments to wonder if she believed him. She didn't want to beg him to love her instead. She didn't want to do that. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to prove to him that she didn't need him. She wanted him to see that she didn't crave him or his affection. Ever since she realised there was no way out of the marriage she had longed for that.

"Surely we can agree to be friends if not lovers?" Jaime asked of her.

"But your lover is your sister...you know how wrong that is...surely..." Elena spoke lowly.

"We cannot help who we love," Jaime repeated to her and she shook her head back and forth. "I know that people would say that it is wrong, but my intention was never to hurt you. I promise you."

Elena gulped and wanted to smack him from her. She wanted to push him away and tell him that there was nothing to salvage. He had ruined everything, but he sounded so sincere when he told her that he loved Cersei. She had almost gagged and wondered why he couldn't even try to love her like he did his sister.

"If my presence offends you so much then I shall leave you be for tonight," he told her and Elena sunk down onto the bed and shook her head at him.

"You admit everything to me," she whispered. "You are honest...and the honesty hurts...more than you can know. And I hope that you never do know. But everything has changed...and I don't know if I can ever look at you the same as I did...or be the same around you..."

"You have time," Jaime nodded to her.

"I don't know if time will help," Elena whispered honestly and she looked to him and he stared back to her.

He didn't know what more he could do. He had been truthful with her. He refused to lie to her. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her. Some part of him knew that she deserved more than lies.


	22. Chapter 22

Elena hated everything about King's Landing. She hated the smell. She hated the people. She hated the Queen and she soon realised that she wasn't overly fond of the King. He had been a muscular man the last time she had seen him. He had not been small and slim, but he had substance. Now all she saw was a man with a growing belly who spent his days drinking and whoring.

He did it publicly and even Elena could see Cersei's rage. She had sat at feasts and watched the Queen take her husband's side. It was evidential that she was miserable and she had no one. Elena pitied her in a way. Her pity soon faded when she saw how Cersei looked at Jaime. She only wondered how long it would be before she ended up in his bed again.

Elena had tried to contest travelling to King's Landing, but Tywin Lannister had told her that her place was by her husband's side whilst he contested the decision. His anger had been worse than Elena had ever seen before. But so far Jaime was still the master at arms until King Robert saw fit.

Jaime had done his best to keep his wife quiet. He had walked with her, talked with her and even bought her gifts. Elena knew that he was keeping her sweet for when he went back to Cersei.

But Jaime had been the one to be certain that he and Cersei were never alone together. He didn't know how long it would last for, but he would try.

"Once...once I give you an heir," Elena started, "is that it?"

Jaime looked over to his wife as she sat up in the bed, her hands on her swollen stomach as Jaime changed and prepared for another day as the master at arms. He tugged at his jerkin and tossed his head over his shoulder to glance over to Elena. She was still wearing her nightgown. Jaime had found that she scarcely left the solar or her chamber. She was constantly tired and was constantly sick.

"What do you mean?" Jaime wondered from Elena.

"I know, don't I?" Elena asked in a soft voice. "I know the secret and I have only one purpose: to give you an heir. I'm dangerous."

"You're only dangerous if you keep speaking," Jaime informed her. "You fear that my father will have you killed?"

"I fear everything," Elena admitted to him. "I have thought about it for months...and I know since we have been here...you haven't touched her..."

"I promised not to dishonour you," Jaime replied, wondering when he would do just that again.

"You keep saying that...but I know that you will...you're too close to her...and I see how you look at her," Elena said. "Why do you think I am so scared? I spend my days locked away in here thinking about it. I think how easy it would be for someone to slit my throat to keep me quiet when my use has finished...even though I would never say anything."

Jaime watched as Elena began to cry. Her emotions had been unpredictable as of late. One moment she was sarcastic and snarling at Jaime, and the next she was crying about how she wished she could leave King's Landing and go back to Casterly Rock and Tyrion. She missed Tyrion more than she cared to admit. She had demanded that he should be able to come and visit and Jaime had promised her that he would.

Slowly, Jaime seated himself down on the side of the bed and wondered whether or not he should run his hand over her shoulder or hold her for a few moments. She had never wanted him to touch her ever since she had discovered what had happened.

"I won't let that happen, Elena," he said to her. "You are my wife."

"I am your wife, but I have one use," Elena quickly responded. "And that use is in my belly."

"You do not need to worry," he informed her and she shook her head. "It is not healthy for the child. You are less than two months from giving birth, Elena. You need to think of the babe and keep calm."

"How?" she hissed to him. "I don't want to be here, Jaime."

"You don't want to be married to me, you mean," he checked.

"Just as you don't want to be married to me," Elena quickly said back. "We're all trapped in this miserable city in a miserable life we don't want."

Jaime sighed and shrugged. He moved with haste to peck her on the cheek, the first physical contact he had initiated in a while. He pulled back just as quickly as he had kissed her before he stood up and grabbed his sword from the table.

"You will be safe, Elena," he told her. "I will see to it. But staying locked away in here won't help you. If you want I can take you for a walk around the gardens once I have finished. You need fresh air...as does the babe..."

Elena kept silent and rolled back onto her side, ignoring Jaime as he finished preparing himself for his day. It was only then when he sighed once he had glanced back to her and left. He slowly pulled out of the room and went about his everyday duties. It was only when he was walking down the corridor did he see Cersei alone.

She smiled over to him and he looked behind him to make sure that no one was watching. He took her by the arm and steered her into an alcove, making sure that they were hidden from sight. Cersei reached down for the laces to his breeches, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I haven't had you in months..." she gasped. "We haven't been alone in months. I need you, Jaime."

"Not here," Jaime denied her. "You need to understand everything, Cersei. You need to know what..."

He trailed off just as he was about to tell her that Elena knew of them. He didn't. He thought back to how his wife was scared for her life. She'd already been injured once before when a man tried to kill her. It was risky. Everything was risky and Jaime hated that. He said nothing and shook his head.

"Father is suspicious," he decided to say.

"Your wife is pregnant," Cersei said to him. "She is pregnant with your child...surely she doesn't want you like I want you now...I have seen the two of you at dinner. Your marriage is like mine and Robert's. We are both so unhappy, but I could make you happy, Jaime. You know that."

"I know," Jaime whispered and he stroked her cheek.

"No one need know, Jaime," she whispered. "We can have stolen moments together and no one needs to know."

Jaime looked around and sighed as Cersei moved to kiss along his jaw. It was only when her lips met his did he realise how much he loved Cersei. He felt guilty by betraying Elena, but he needed Cersei. He needed her more than anything.

...

Elena stood outside in the gardens as Jaime walked by her side, her arm inside of his. She continued to look around all the time and Jaime knew that her paranoia had set in. She hadn't been outside in weeks. She had grown worse with each passing day. It took him a few moments to help her settle down onto the stone bench, his arm around her to help her.

"Lord Jaime."

Jaime looked up from the stone bench to a man who stood before them with a slim smile on his face. Jaime vaguely recognised him as some distant relation whose mother used to bear the Lannister name. He was training to be a member of the Kingsguard under Jaime's tutelage. Jaime had taken an instant dislike to him. He was a year or so older than Jaime and full of himself.

"Damion," Jaime greeted him back. "Shouldn't you be training?"

"Perhaps so," Damion agreed with a nonchalant shrug and he ran a hand through his dark brown curls before looking down to Elena. "So this must be your wife? The Lady Elena...she is as lovely as people say."

He bent down to take Elena's hand and kiss her knuckles gently. Elena cocked a brow and wondered who this man was.

"Elena, this is Damion. He is a Kingsguard in training and also a very distant relation of House Lannister," Jaime informed his wife.

"Our family is very low down," Damion agreed. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, my lady. My distant cousin is very lucky to have such a fair maiden warming his bed at night. Perhaps I can escort you through the gardens one day should your husband be working too hard."

"Perhaps you might," Elena agreed and Damion kissed her knuckles again before he nodded to Jaime and continued on his way.

Jaime's brow furrowed as he looked down to his wife and saw a red blush on her cheek. It was only then when he realised what had just happened. Jaime saw Elena struggle to stand and he offered her his arm to help her haul herself to her feet. She finally stood and Jaime dared to question her.

"Were you flirting?" he asked of her.

"No," Elena quickly replied. "Your cousin was simply being pleasant."

"He was wooing you," Jaime muttered. "There's no need for him to woo you...you're my wife...pregnant with my child. You're double your size. How could he not notice you're pregnant?"

"Thank you, Jaime," Elena said dryly. "I don't see why you care if someone else pays me any attention."

"You're my wife," Jaime muttered.

"I'm an inconvenience to you," Elena retorted. "You say so yourself. Now, can you please stop speaking of this before you draw attention to us?"

Jaime kept silent then and Elena nodded at him sternly. She rolled her eyes to him and Jaime continued to remain confused at what had just happened.

...

Elena had been chewing on a prune when she received Damion Ragby the following morning. He entered her solar and bowed at the waist before settling down in the seat next to Elena's. She kept silent as she finished eating the prune and then wiped her hands together before resting them in her lap awkwardly.

"What is it I can do for you, Lord Damion?" she asked him.

"Surely we can drop the titles?" he checked with her. "We are family...well...somehow...the family tree does not interest me."

"Very distant family," Elena concluded for him. "So what is it I can do for you?"

Damion looked hesitant for a moment before he leant over the table to whisper to her.

"People whisper in King's Landing," he informed her. "Everyone here are liars and gossips...and you have certainly been the main source of gossip since you arrived here."

"I'm really not that interesting," Elena assured him.

"Exactly," he pointed out. "People say that you are a miserable woman with a handsome husband who just doesn't love you."

Elena blinked profusely at that, taking in the words. They were truthful, but that didn't mean that they didn't hurt her. Damion reached to pour himself a cup of water as Elena studied him.

"I've seen you at feasts with him. You never notice anyone...it seems as though you have many troubles...I can tell that you are not happy."

"And why is my marriage a concern to you?"

"Because it would be a shame to see such a pretty thing wallow in her misery for so long," he admitted to her and Elena almost scoffed at hearing him. "I've been in King's Landing for a while. I know how to survive here...and how to silence the gossipers...I can help you...and perhaps you could gain a friend from it too? The Gods know that you need one."

"And how can I trust you?"

"Do you have a hard issue trusting people?"

"Harder than most," Elena admitted to him and he nodded over to her. "I've learnt that it is easier not to trust people."

"Then perhaps you need to meet someone you can trust?" he suggested and Elena did her best to weigh him up before nodding her agreement.

...

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone reading and I do hope you will review!


	23. Chapter 23

Jaime awoke in the middle of the night to find Elena sat up, panting for breath as she doubled over. She was in obvious pain and Jaime sat up too, looking to her in confusion in the darkness.

"What is it, Elena?" he wondered from her and she shook her head back and forth as Jaime jumped from bed and commenced lighting the candles. "Elena, speak to me."

"It's the babe," she said in a small voice. "Jaime...something is wrong..."

Jaime pulled the covers back from her and saw that her water had broken. The maester had told him what to look out for now that his wife was heavily pregnant. Jaime nodded to her and bent down to her height, noting how she was in the middle of hyperventilating. He did his best to keep her calm as he settled down on the edge of the bed and took her cheeks into his hands.

"You need to take deep breaths, Elena," he urged her. "I will go and find a squire to bring the maester here...Pycelle will deliver the babe with ease..."

"Pycelle?" she checked with Jaime. "Have you not seen him? He would prefer to paw at me than to help me give birth. Is there no one else? A woman?"

"I shall see what I can do," Jaime promised her, knowing full well what had happened the previous time Pycelle had seen to Elena. He had spent most of his time with his hands on her stomach and occasionally they would wander to her growing breasts.

Jaime rushed outside and left Elena alone, demanding someone to find him the maester or any of the women who knew how to help give birth to a babe. Jaime went back to their chamber and Elena was leant back on the bed, her face contorted with pain and Jaime wondered what was going through her mind.

"It's early," Elena shook her head back and forth. "The babe is a month early."

"Calm down," Jaime demanded her. "Elena, listen to me and calm down."

"Lord Jaime," Grand Maester Pycelle finally appeared and Jaime inwardly groaned as Elena was about to yell out her protests. Behind him there were four women who swept past the middle aged man to swarm Elena.

"My Lord, you should leave the chamber," the woman said and Jaime looked to Elena, wondering if that was what she wanted him to do.

Her eyes met his and she wondered whether or not she should ask him to stay. She had always thought that when she did give birth her husband would be there. She wanted to reach out for Jaime's hand. She wanted some form of comfort, but she knew that Jaime didn't want her. And if he didn't want her then he didn't want to be with her whilst she gave birth.

"You should go," Elena finally said to him and Jaime nodded.

He swept from the chamber, pulling on his shirt as he went. He raked his hands through his hair and wandered through the corridors, longing for his wife to be safe during childbirth. He had recalled the time his own mother had died. He remembered his father saying that women would suffer during childbirth like men suffered in the battlefield.

"The castle is awake."

Jaime had found himself settled down in his solar, listening in as Elena occasionally screamed in pain. Cersei was dressed, looking as though she hadn't slept. She looked radiant in comparison to Jaime's tired state. She smiled over to him softly and he looked back to her.

"You can send her back to the Rock now that she has given birth," Cersei informed her brother. "She has served her purpose, has she not?"

"Not now, Cersei," Jaime hissed to his sister, anger coursing through him as he heard her speak.

He stood up and went to pour himself a cup of wine, draining it quickly as Elena's screams pierced through him. He drained the wine and held onto the edge of the desk he stood by as Cersei looked over to him. She glowered to her brother and a part of her hoped that the girl did die during childbirth. At least she wouldn't be there in Jaime's mind anymore. She was always in his mind even when he was with Cersei. He had honour and that ruined him.

"What is it that runs through your little mind?" Cersei dared to ask Jaime. "You tell me that you love me, but I doubt you. I doubt you more than anything when I see you with her. It is almost as though you try to make her happy...you're like a little puppy..."

Jaime shook his head and he looked back to his sister. "You know how I feel about you," he snarled, "but I like Elena. I do not love her, but I like her. She is sweet and kind and does not deserve what I have brought upon her. Is it any wonder I try to make her happy?"

The knock on the door brought Cersei out of her daze. She looked to the door and it opened to reveal Damion Ragby. For the past three weeks Damion had spent time with Elena and Jaime would have been suspicious, but he knew his wife. He knew that, despite hating him, she was loyal to him.

"People say that Elena is in labour," Damion informed them. "The entire Red Keep is awake."

"So why are you here?" Cersei demanded from Damion, looking at him with a narrowed glare.

Jaime wondered what he saw pass between the pair of them, but he decided not to say anything as Elena screamed again.

"It does look as though she is in labour," Damion muttered and Jaime shook his head.

"I can't stand here idle," he complained and he rushed back into the chamber, slamming the door behind him.

Damion let out a low whistle before he settled himself down next to Cersei. He lounged back and poured himself a cup of wine, grinning to her as he did so. She looked back to him, a straight frown on her face as she did so. She didn't like Damion and he knew that. But she had asked him to do a job and he had agreed to do it. He would do anything to climb to the top of the pit.

"It might be difficult to do my job now that she's giving birth...although it would have been difficult anyway...the chances of her letting me into her bed are slim."

"Maybe you're not as charming as you say?" Cersei suggested.

"She's difficult to charm," he shrugged back. "I would ask why seducing her is so important...but I know that you won't answer me."

"You're right," Cersei said. "I just know that you need to ruin her and you need to do it soon."

"And what happens then?" Damion remained intrigued. "Your brother ends up with a ruined wife. Your father grows annoyed. Do you think that he would cast her out? Do you think that would happen?"

"I know that my father doesn't approve of whores," Cersei replied. "What he does to her is not my problem."

"But why are you so desperate to rid yourself of her? She seems sweet...miserable...but sweet..."

"Did I promise you a new Keep for asking questions?" Cersei snarled. "You should be thankful that I am lifting your House into the ranks of the Starks and the Lannisters."

"Oh, I am very thankful. I almost wondered how you got the King to agree to the money," Damion nodded and Cersei rolled her eyes.

"The King had nothing to do with it," she said. "He's my husband and is not to be troubled by the likes of you. Remember that. You don't want me as an enemy."

...

"Lord Jaime...you shouldn't be here..."

"She is my wife. I am at liberty to be here," Jaime replied.

He had been unable to take anymore of Elena's screaming from outside of the room. Her shrill sounds had brought him inside, and the sight he had been greeted with had not been a pleasant one. Her nightgown pooled around her waist and Pycelle was sat by her feet, another woman in front of him as she held onto Elena's kneecaps.

"You are going to have to push, Lady Elena," she informed her, but Elena shook her head.

"I can't," she said. "It's too soon...they are too early..."

"They are coming whether or not you want them too, m'lady," another woman said and she stood up.

She pressed the cold flannel into Jaime's hand as she busied herself with finding something. Jaime looked to her vacant spot and Elena's gaze met his and he saw the fear inside of her eyes. Gods, why had he had been cursed with loving another woman? And why had the Gods made him care for Elena so? He kept his complaints to himself and settled down next to Elena. His wife instantly tossed her head back as another pain shot through her.

"Here," Jaime whispered and he ran the cold flannel over her face to keep her cool.

She continued to take deep breaths. Each breath was laboured as the women urged her to push and she finally had no other option but to agree with them. Jaime watched as her face contorted and he dared to take hold of one of her hands. He kept hold of her fingers as Elena shrieked in pain.

It didn't take long before a loud wail entered the room and Elena wondered if she should feel relaxed. Pycelle took hold of the babe and wrapped it in a blanket as Elena strained to see it in her vision. She did her best to look around the women as Jaime stared at the bundle in the blanket.

"You have to keep pushing." The woman said. "The other one is on its way."

"Other one?" Elena almost screeched and Jaime's eyes widened.

"You are having twins, Lady Elena, but you need to push."

Elena felt Jaime's grip on her hand increase then and she wondered whether or not he felt like passing out himself. Elena did as she was instructed and began to push again, feeling the relief when the second squealing babe left her. She collapsed back against the pillows, trapping Jaime's arm which had been behind her. She closed her eyes as the women fretted around the two babes and Jaime saw just how small they were as they were bundled into blankets.

"I do not know how premature they are," Pycelle said as one handmaiden helped to clean Elena. "But they have a good pair of lungs on them."

"And one is a boy and one is a girl," another spoke before handing Elena a child.

Another woman offered Jaime a bundle and he looked at it with hesitance as Elena took the babe to her arms and a small smile came over her as she thought about what she had just been through it. She could scarcely explain the love she felt when she glanced onto her daughter's face and Jaime continued merely to stare at his son as though he didn't understand.

"Twins are very common in families that already have twins," Pycelle continued. "I am surprised we couldn't spot it earlier."

"And a boy and a girl," Elena whispered and Jaime looked over to her as she dared to look to her son.

Jaime could have sworn that he had never seen her look so content. He had never seen such happiness overcome here. It was almost as though the past nine months had given her no pain. It was as though nothing mattered but the small bundles in her arms. Jaime let a smile take over him as Elena finally glanced to him and she wondered what he thought. Jaime didn't know what he thought, but he knew that his wife was a stronger woman than he had thought. He bent over to kiss Elena on the cheek before he pulled back and they lapsed into silence.

They spent the rest of the night on their vast bed, their newborn babes in their arms as everyone left the room. Jaime didn't bother to go and find Cersei. He was quite content to sit with Elena and study their children.

...

A/N: I hope it isn't too odd to give them twins, but there is logic behind it and no, they won't turn into Jaime and Cersei. Anyway, thanks so much for the continued support on this story and do let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

"Have you thought of names?" Jaime dared to ask Elena as she sat up and the sun rose.

She had rested on her belly, watching their children as Jaime decided to neglect his duties for the day. Elena had occasionally glanced over to Jaime, wondering what he thought when he saw his son and daughter. He had been gentle with them. It was almost as though he thought that they were as fragile as glass. And they were, in a way. Jaime looked at them with wide eyes and a vacant expression.

"No," Elena shook her head. "Have you?"

Jaime awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he ran a hand down his neck and Elena wondered what he was thinking of. She watched as he nodded his head and moved to lay by her side as the babes slept.

"If it was girl...I did want to call her...Joanna...after my mother," Jaime admitted to Elena and she wondered if he was blushing. A smile made its way onto her face and she gave a small nod to Jaime as agreement.

"That's lovely," Elena admitted to him. "And it is a lovely name."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive," Elena promised him. "I couldn't think of any names and I like Joanna. What about your son? I had one thought, but I didn't know if you would like it. Well...I wasn't too certain myself, but I do quite like Harrold. What do you think?"

Jaime looked to her and gave a contemplative nod before glancing down to his son. He nodded softly and Elena rolled onto her back as Jaime flopped onto his stomach. He looked up to his wife as she continued to stare down to their children. She loved them. She known them for one day and already she loved them more than she would ever love him. It was a strange bond she had. A bond between mother and children was always special.

"My grandfather was called Harrold," Elena explained to Jaime. "He was my father's father...but he was nothing like him. He was content to live a simple life with my grandmother...but they both died when they were young. He was always kind to me. He used to sit with me in the library and read to me...so very different to my own father."

A sad smile passed by on Jaime's lips and Elena shook her head, a small laugh escaping her as she did so.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You're obviously not interested in my-"

"-No," Jaime interrupted her. "You can talk to me, Elena. You are my wife."

"Am I?" Elena asked. "I thought that a wife was supposed to be loved by her husband. We may be man and wife in titles...but we are nothing more than mere acquaintances...especially since everything happened."

Jaime gulped and moved to kiss her cheek, his hand stroking her cheek as she lay on her back and he hovered over her.

"We are more than acquaintances," he promised her. "And I am sorry that I cannot give you what you need...but...you know how complicated it is. I care for you and I care for our children. Gods, I've known them less than a day and I already know how precious they are."

"Odd, isn't it?" Elena mused, refusing to dwell on their relationship any longer than necessary. "How something so small can already bring so much happiness."

Jaime grunted his agreement to her and they both turned back to look at the twins, wondering whose side of the family they would take after. Jaime moved to rest on his stomach, resting a hand on Elena's back as he kissed the top of her head and wondered how she had done it.

...

Months seemed to fly by and Elena finally understood why people said having children was a stressful time, especially twins. Tyrion was due to arrive the following morning with his father and Elena was glad to see her younger brother in law. Jaime had been training the men as per usual, but he had not been with Cersei in private.

He had been too busy helping Elena with the babes. It was during that time where he grew to see what an excellent mother she would make. Her own parents had been to visit her and the grandchildren. Elena had welcomed her mother's helpful advice on how to bathe the babes, hold them in a comfortable position and how to get them to sleep.

"My Lady, are you certain you wish to leave them?"

Elena had finally sent Joanna to sleep with a soft song when her handmaiden asked her if she was certain she wanted to take a walk alone. Elena loved the children. She truly did love them more than anything, but she wanted a few moments to herself. Did that make her a bad mother?

"Just stay with them..." Elena urged her handmaiden. "They have been fed and should nap right through the afternoon. I just need a few moments to myself."

The handmaiden pursed her lips, but she did nod her agreement. Elena gratefully smiled and rushed from the chamber. She kept her skirts flowing on the ground as she smoothed them with her hands, looking to her shrinking stomach as she went. It was only when she found herself in the gardens did she relish the peace and quiet for those few moments as she sat on the stone bench, the sun beating down on her.

"Grown tired of your children already?" Elena peeled her eyes open and looked to see Cersei stood above her.

She was alone too, her hands clasped together in front of her against the blood red gown she wore.

"Peace and quiet," Elena replied with a mutter. "My children are sleeping soundly for a while. I did not wish to disturb them."

"How noble of you," Cersei said and she began to wander away.

Elena's blood seethed and she stood too, wondering if Cersei had any idea that she knew of her and Jaime. She doubted it, but she wasn't going to mention anything. Elena stood tall, her hands in balls by her sides as she did so.

"Let me offer you some advice," Elena called out to her and Cersei looked over her shoulder to the girl. "When you have children then you will realise that they are the only precious things in this world. Love them more than you love anyone else because they won't hurt you."

"And if you did not have your children?" Cersei wondered and Elena gave a shrill laugh before walking backwards and away from the Queen.

"I would have thrown myself from the Red Keep by now."

...

Elena didn't trust Damion. There was nothing simpler. She didn't trust the way he sat next to her and touched her arm. She didn't trust how he would always kiss her cheek. Simply put, there was nothing about him she trusted. He did all that he could to have stolen moments alone with her, but she was always insisting she was too busy. She would have brought it to Jaime's concern, but she doubted he would do anything.

"Tyrion!"

Elena practically squealed his name when she saw him being escorted into her solar. She had just been nursing Harrold when he had made his appearance. She delicately covered herself up and placed Harrold back in his crib. Tyrion smiled to her and allowed her to bend down and hold him to her.

"I've missed you," Elena exclaimed. "Come...sit...tell me all about Casterly Rock."

Tyrion's smile widened as he settled down with Elena at the table and she presented him with lemon cakes and a jug of water. She poured a cup as she smiled to him and he began to talk.

"It's lonely," Tyrion finally admitted to her. "Father keeps himself locked in his office and there is no one to sit and read with. Do you think you will come back to Casterly Rock now that the babes are born?"

"You would have to ask Jaime," Elena quickly diverted the question as one of them started to cry.

Elena stood up and went to take a hold of Joanna. She held her in her arms gently and rocked her back and forth, making soft soothing noises to her. Tyrion hesitantly stood too and Elena crouched over slightly so that he could see Joanna.

"Father said that you named her after my mother," Tyrion continued.

"Jaime wanted to," Elena nodded. "He said that she looks a little like your mother...but she just has my hair colour..."

"Brown," Tyrion nodded, noting the girl's tuft of hair.

"Do you want to hold her?" Elena asked of him.

"Me?"

"Of course," Elena rolled her orbs and she urged Tyrion to sit back down.

It was with great care that she passed him over to Tyrion, instructing him how to hold his niece. Tyrion was gentle, well, as gentle as he could be. He looked down to the babe and wondered how he had looked when he was simply a babe. Elena bent down to her knees and allowed her hand to push Joanna's hair from her head.

"So I have a niece and a nephew?" he checked with Elena.

"Yes," she said. "One of each. You can hold Harrold when he wakes, but he is still sleeping. No doubt your father will be here to see them soon enough."

"He went to Jaime and told me to come to you," Tyrion replied. "I don't know why...but Jaime is usually the favourite...but father has done nothing but be mean about him. Do you know why?"

"No idea," Elena lied. "We have been here for the past...oh...how many months is it now?"

"Too many," Tyrion complained.

Elena watched him with her daughter and she wondered just how lonely his life must be. She felt sorry for him, but she knew what she had to ask of Jaime. She wanted to go back to Casterly Rock or she wanted Tyrion to stay with them until that time arose. She knew he would not agree, but she had to try.

...

Elena took her seat at the great feast after she had pleaded with Jaime to let Tyrion stay. He had disagreed with her by saying that his father would never let that happen. Elena had sulked then and Jaime had watched her pick at her feast with disinterest before turning to speak to Tyrion. The feast was being held in honour of the King's name day, but the King seemed much more interested in whoring and drinking to acknowledge his congratulations.

Jaime looked to Cersei and wondered what was running through her mind. She was obviously in a foul mood. She kept her gaze straight ahead of her and it was only towards the end of the feast when she looked to Jaime and then over to Damion. She stood slowly and sauntered away from the table.

Elena noticed and she wasn't blind to notice how Jaime took his leave ten minutes later. She nodded to him and he looked at her with some kind of understanding. He bent down to kiss her cheek, but Elena grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Don't," she whispered the simple word and Jaime watched her eyes widen. "I'm not stupid...I know where you are going...and I..."

Nodding, Jaime settled back down to his seat and Elena picked up her cup of wine to sip on. Jaime sighed and wondered why his wife was so bothered, but he knew why. She was his wife. She deserved some respect. He kept silent then as the feast roared on and Elena eventually excused herself.

Jaime almost didn't pretend to notice how Damion stood up and followed her down the corridors of the castle.

"You seem to be escaping early."

Elena almost wanted to roll her eyes when she heard Damion move closer to her. At first she had thought that perhaps he wanted to be her friend, but then there came the crude comments and the constant leering. Elena couldn't quite understand it. She was heavily pregnant and nowhere near good looking. It confused her more than she cared to admit.

"I need to check on the twins," Elena said as she stopped and turned back to look at Damion.

"Perhaps I can come and check on them with you?" he wondered from her.

"I'm fine," she promised him. "Go back and enjoy the feast."

"No," Damion said, moving closer to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. "You seem tense."

"What do you think you are doing?" Elena hissed, trying to push him from her, but failing miserably as he pulled her to him, his hands digging into the small of her back. "Damion, get off of me."

"Come on, Elena," he whispered.

Elena moved them. She brought her knee up and allowed it to hit his groin as she stepped back and saw Jaime moving down the corridor towards them, a look of anger on his face as Damion doubled over and Elena grabbed Jaime by the arm as he stormed towards him.

"Leave him," Elena urged. "I have dealt with him."

"Dealt with him?" Jaime checked, anger coursing through him as he heard her. "He shouldn't have his hands all over you in the first place!"

"I was just going to escort her to her chamber."

"What are you playing at?" Jaime snarled. "Are you trying to cause rumours? She is my wife."

"Jaime, enough," Elena demanded from her husband. "We need to forget anything ever happened. I know that I shall."

"Clearly you have both got this wrong," Damion said.

"I don't think so," Jaime said, "but if I find you with your hands on her again then I swear by the Old Gods and the New that you won't have hands again."

Jaime grabbed Elena by the waist and steered her away from the scene. She looked up to him, almost tripping on her skirts as her brows furrowed whilst she watched him. He kept his thunderous gaze straight ahead of him and she wondered what had gotten into him. Was he jealous? Could he be jealous? Elena didn't know, and she didn't question him. She merely bit her lip to stop a smile from breaking out on her face.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone reading. I've never had such an overwhelming response on a story before. I'm glad you are all enjoying it!


	25. Chapter 25

"And what was that all about?" Elena dared to ask from Jaime as soon as she had finished checking on Joanna and Harrold.

She took a seat at her dressing table and raked her hands through her hair, pulling out the pins she had used to pull her hair from her face. She kept silent whilst her husband stripped himself from his clothes and rubbed his hand down his chin. His anger still consumed him and he wondered what he was feeling.

Had he been jealous? Was that jealousy?

"Damion was leering," Jaime informed her. "I've noticed he's been doing that a lot recently...especially since you lost weight from childbirth."

"That tends to be what happens," she nodded to Jaime. "I have no interest in Damion. I thought that he could be a friend at first, but I soon realise that was foolish. I only want to know why he seems intent on...well..."

"Seducing you?" Jaime guessed for her and she nodded to him.

"I mean...I am quite clearly married," Elena said and she stood up from the table and pulled at the laces to her gown, wondering whether she should call her handmaiden in.

Jaime seemed to notice her struggling and he moved over to help her. He pulled them loose for her and she kept her hair over her shoulder to give him better access. She was silent as Jaime tugged at them and she wondered what ran through Damion's mind. What had he been thinking?

"Why would anyone want to seduce me?" Elena whispered and Jaime caught her gaze in the long mirror.

"You're kind...smart...you have a fair face," Jaime told her and she looked over her shoulder to him as he ran his hand down her slender neck and looked her in the eye again. "And you are a good mother."

Elena scoffed at that and she moved from Jaime, her gown pooling to her feet as she did so. She walked over to the wardrobe to pull out her nightgown.

"I'm a tired mother," Elena corrected to Jaime. "Having twins has been hard work, Jaime...and...staying in King's Landing has done nothing for me. Would you ever contemplate going back to Casterly Rock? We could go and raise the children...let them breath the clean, sea air."

Jaime sighed lightly and he contemplated nodding his agreement to her, but he couldn't. His mind went back to Cersei and he knew that she would never approve. Jaime was doing nothing but making his wife miserable. He could send her back to the Rock, but she wouldn't agree. She wouldn't leave him with his sister. She may have lost him, but she refused to let him dishonour her further or risk rumours.

"Before the children grow older," Jaime tried to appease her. "When they are children and are able to run and study...then perhaps we shall go back to the Rock."

Elena sighed and realised that there was no point in arguing with Jaime. She stripped her undergarments from her body and placed her nightgown on instead. She took her seat back down at the vanity and began to tie her hair into a plait. Jaime watched her with interest before he began to strip from his own clothes.

"Does she even love you?" Elena dared to ask Jaime. "I see how you look at her and it is almost as if she is the centre of your world...but...she doesn't look at you like that. I don't know, Jaime."

"It is complicated, Elena," Jaime reminded her.

"Isn't everything?" Elena replied. "And as much as I hate you for not even trying to love me...I do...Gods...I care for you. You're an arrogant, self centred fool. But I care for you despite that."

"You don't need to fret over me," he promised her and she shook her head.

"I don't," she replied. "But I do fret over our children and if anyone ever knew what I know."

"No one will," Jaime assured her. "I am trying to do my best, Elena. I have not been alone with my sister since before the babes were born."

"I just worry how long it will be before you crumble," Elena admitted. "And then I worry about the consequences. If we continue to stay here then we risk so much."

Jaime chuckled as Elena finished with her hair and stood up. She checked on the twins again and bent down to kiss them on the top of the head.

"I have self restraint," Jaime assured her.

"No you don't," Elena replied and she pulled the covers to the bed back before she crawled into bed. "You're far too gone for self restraint."

Jaime was about to argue with her, but he didn't bother. He watched Elena turn onto her side and noted how she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overcome her. Jaime remained on his back, his eyes set on the ceiling as he thought about her words. Was he too far gone? He didn't know, but he did know that his father had been right when he said that his children should come before everyone else.

...

"I told father that I wanted to go travelling," Tyrion informed Elena as they sat out in the gardens the following morning

The twins tried to crawl on the blanket the handmaidens had laid out for them. One of them tried to stop Joanna from crawling to the dirt, but Elena was quicker. She scooped her into her arms and rested her on her lap, holding a small boat in her hands and waving it in front of her as Joanna reached for it.

"Your eleventh name day just passed," Elena said. "You are far too young to travel alone."

"Not now," Tyrion shook his head back and forth. "I want to go when I am ten and six. I am a man then, Elena. I should be able to go."

"A man?" Elena checked with a cocked brow. "And where is it you want to go?"

"Everywhere," Tyrion said. "I'd like to travel everywhere...the North...Riverlands...the Reach...maybe even Braavos?"

"That is quite a distance," Elena replied. "And what did your father say when you asked him?"

Elena watched as Harrold reached for his sister and Elena set Joanna back down on the blanket, shifting her position on the floor so that she was comfier. She wriggled slightly and Tyrion folded one leg over the other.

"He said that I was a fool," Tyrion muttered. "He said that no one would ever take me to all of these places...that I would be lucky to be Master of Drains for Casterly Rock."

"Bastard," Elena muttered under her breath so that Tyrion couldn't hear her.

She shook her head at him, refusing to let Tyrion see how annoyed she was. Elena had just turned nineteen years of age and already she was soon learning that Tywin Lannister was not a man she wanted to anger, but she would do if he angered her back. She was as much a Lannister as he was now and she refused to be scared of him.

"Someone would go travelling with you," Elena promised him. "I would ask Jaime to find men to accompany you...the best men in the King's army...and if you are to be Master of Drains then I am certain Casterly Rock would have the best drainage system in the entire Seven Kingdoms."

She managed to bring a smile to Tyrion's face and she grinned to him as he chuckled deeply and looked to Harrold who had coughed lightly. Elena picked him up and patted him on the back as Tyrion watched her with intrigue.

"I wish I had known my mother," he whispered. "The twins...they are lucky to have you...you are a good mother..."

"And I am sure your mother is proud of you wherever she is," Elena said. "You are smart, funny and kind, Tyrion. No one else should be able to tell you otherwise."

It was only then when Tyrion looked over his shoulder to Jaime. His brother was sweating and wearing nothing but his shirt and breeches inside of his boots. Jaime settled down next to his wife and she wrinkled her nose at the smell of him.

"What are you two doing out here?" Jaime asked.

"We're enjoying the sun," Elena replied as Joanna crawled towards her father.

Jaime picked her up and held her in the air and she giggled softly. Harrold remained with his mother as Joanna continued to laugh and Jaime smiled down to her.

"And how long do you intend to be out here for?" Jaime asked and he noted Elena's reddening cheeks. "The sun is starting to affect your pale skin."

"We shall stay as long as we wish, shan't we, Tyrion?" Elena checked, smiling over to the boy and Jaime grinned at his brother who was staring at Elena with a small smile.

...

Cersei stood on her balcony, her gaze set on her brother as he walked to sit with his wife. She watched him pick his daughter up, her small white dress flowing around her body as he did so. The twins resembled their mother as much as their father. They had Elena's unruly brown hair, but they had Jaime's strong jaw and green eyes.

She hated the way he seemed happy. He even smiled when he was with his wife and children. Cersei had to spend her evenings in bed with Robert, doing whatever she could to keep him from being intimate with her. Thankfully he was too drunk most of the time to know what was happening. All he knew was that she had lost her first child. Her first child had gone and she had not been pregnant since. But she refused to let him spill his seed inside of her. Having his children disgusted her.

There was only one man she longed for who could give her children. And that man had not been intimate with her in months. She would change that. She would get her way. She always did in the end.

...

"I trust my son has spent all of his free time with you and the twins?"

Elena had been nervous about being called into Tywin's private solar. She had wiped her sweating palms on her skirts and remembered that she should not be scared by Tywin Lannister. It would do her no good to show fear. She had sat down and he had poured her a cup of wine.

"He has," Elena said. "Although there has been a lack of free time due to the twins. They take a lot of looking after."

"Do you not have handmaidens for that job?"

"I prefer to do as much as I can," Elena replied. "They are my children, after all."

"And Jaime?"

"He does what he can when he is not training. I never thought that he would be so taken with the twins...but he does love them..."

"Good." Tywin nodded. "And has he spent any time away from your bed?"

Elena shook her head. "He spends every night in bed. If you fear him returning to his sister then we both share that same fear. I do what I can to keep him from her."

"But you fear him leaving?"

"Yes and no," Elena admitted. "I fear what it could do to our children if he is caught...and...I care for Jaime...but I do not love him like a wife should love her husband. How can I?"

"Love does not interest me," Tywin waved his hand to dismiss Elena. "Keeping your husband happy is the only thing that bothers me."

"As you say." Elena said and made a move to stand.

"And spending time with my other son is not a priority...people already whisper," Tywin said and Elena shook her head at him.

"I like Tyrion," Elena said. "He is a child and someone needs to show him some attention. If not his own father then I am willing to do it, but it is no chore. Tell me, Lord Tywin, you claim that family is important, but what do you know of your family?"

Tywin regarded her coldly and Elena wondered whether she should regret what she had just said. She suspected it would be wise, but she was not known for being wise all of the time.

"Careful, girl," he warned her.

"I always am," Elena said and she turned on her heel to walk away from Tywin.

He would not control her like he tried to control everyone else. She refused to let that happen.

...

A/N: Once again, thank you all for the overwhelming response to the story! I've never received so many reviews for posting just one chapter. Do let me know what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

Elena didn't know how time flied so quickly. Tyrion had gone back to the Rock and the babes were now nearly two years old. They were growing and as they grew they became much more mischievous. They were both slowly pushing themselves to their feet and soon they had learnt how to say one word.

Joanna had been the first to speak and Elena had shrieked in delight when she had said the word. She had been so delighted that she had carried the babe out to the training ground where Jaime was. Jaime had noted his wife approaching and he had feared the worst for a while. He dismissed the men as Elena stood by him, a wide smile on her face. Damion had looked on as Elena ignored him, her eyes only for her husband as they had been since she had first married him.

"She said her first word," Elena declared to her husband and Jaime grinned at the sight of her joy. "She said mummy...didn't you Joanna? Tell daddy what you said."

"Are you sure she spoke or are you hearing things?" Jaime wondered from his wife and she nudged him in the stomach as Jaime laughed and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.

Elena allowed him to hold her close as he bent down to tickle Joanna's chin and Elena urged her daughter to speak again.

"Tell daddy...mummy...Joanna...say it...come on, sweetling," Elena urged, but all Jaime heard was his daughter's laughter as he continued to tickle her.

Elena nudged him then and Jaime looked down to her with a small smile. The past year and a half had brought him closer to his wife. How could it not? They had been through a lot together by having twins. Jaime had never recalled his father being there for him when he was but a babe. He didn't want to make that mistake with his own children. Elena refused handmaidens and they both took it in turns to wake in the middle of the night when the twins cried.

"I think you are hearing things," Jaime taunted his wife further.

"Be quiet," she reprimanded Jaime and his smile continued to grow. "She did speak. I know that she did."

"I will believe it when I hear it," Jaime said. "Perhaps she might have said daddy."

"I doubt that," Elena teased back, a slim smile on her face.

Jaime hadn't been intimate with Elena since before the pregnancy. They both slept soundly beside each other, but there was a lack of contact. They weren't lovers, but Jaime had hoped that they had managed to become friends with each other. Being Elena's friend was more than enough for Jaime. He had needs. Of course he had needs. He often thought about what she would do if he slipped his hand underneath her nightgown, but then he remembered Cersei. And Elena would no doubt remember Cersei too.

"Will you be dining with us tonight or are you training late?" Elena asked, realising that her daughter wouldn't speak again.

"I should dine with you," Jaime responded. "I shall be finished in time. I was also thinking that we should travel to Casterly Rock for a few weeks if you so wish. I received word from Tyrion and I think that he is lonely."

"Will the King allow it?" Elena asked and she squinted to look up to Jaime and he shrugged.

"The giant oaf will have no option," Jaime muttered.

"Jaime," Elena scolded him. "You cannot speak of the King like that. He is...well...he is the King."

"He is too drunk all of the time. He wouldn't understand a simple sentence," Jaime assured his wife. "You should go back inside and I should get back to training. I shall see you for dinner this evening."

"As you say," Elena said and Jaime pecked her on the cheek before she walked away from him and he watched her go, still urging their daughter to talk.

...

"We have not been alone in months," Cersei whispered to Jaime when she found him alone in the armoury. "You have avoided me as though I am a leper. What am I to think of that, Jaime? What am I to think of all of this?"

"You can think what you will," Jaime promised his sister. "I still love you, Cersei, but I have a family to think about. I have a duty by them...I swore oaths to Elena. It is bad enough I head people mutter Kingslayer still and they say I have no honour to train the Kingsguard."

"What does that matter?" Cersei asked. "I need you, Jaime. Do you know what it is like married to that great oaf?"

Jaime inhaled sharply as Cersei moved to kiss him on the throat, her arms wrapping around his waist. She closed her eyes and Jaime's breathing hitched in his throat. Is this what he had been waiting for? The feeling of his sister again made him weak. He couldn't help it.

"I miss you," Cersei continued. "I miss you so much."

And she supposed that was true. She had tried to make her marriage with Robert work. She had tried to make him happy, but it hadn't worked. He only loved one woman and she was dead. Cersei couldn't compete with a dead woman, but her brother loved her. He loved her and he wanted her. He just didn't want to dishonour his sweet little wife. But Cersei had a way to make him see sense.

She always would do.

"No," Jaime whispered. "We can't, Cersei. I have children...if anyone found out...if anyone saw..."

"You need to stop worrying," she urged him. "No one shall find out."

"And if they did?"

"Then I'd silence them," Cersei said as her hand moved to his breeches. "I need you and I know that you need me."

"That is not the point," Jaime mumbled as Cersei knelt in front of him and he knew that all was lost.

...

The gardens of Casterly Rock had always been one of Elena's favourite places to visit. She found Casterly Rock to be a place full of beauty, but also power. She knew that it had strong defences and she respected that of it. She was also grateful for it. If anything was to ever happen then they would need safety.

"Joanna and Harrold are causing Jaime trouble," Elena informed Tyrion as they wandered along the cliff edge.

Tyrion was growing into a young man and Elena wondered what ran through his mind sometimes. She knew that he thought about getting away from Casterly Rock most of the time. He wanted to travel and he wanted to see the world. Elena admired him for that.

"Are they walking yet?" Tyrion wondered.

The two of them continued to wander the cliff edge and Elena remembered when she had almost been killed that day. Tyrion had saved her life. He had genuinely been the one to save her and she was still grateful to him for what he had done. She doubted he would ever know how grateful she was.

"Trying to," Elena said. "Jaime is jealous that they said mummy before daddy. No doubt he wants them to start walking so he can have some credit."

"Did Jaime tell you about Cersei?" Tyrion suddenly wondered as they settled down to sit on a boulder and Elena pulled her legs to her chin and shook her head.

"What about her?"

"She wrote to father last week to tell him that she is expecting a babe," Tyrion said and Elena's orbs widened as she heard that piece of news. "She already has names chosen. She wants to call it Joffrey if it is a boy and Myrcella for a girl."

Nodding, Elena wondered why Jaime had said nothing to her. Did he know? Had his father told him? Surely Tywin must have said something for Tyrion to know. Was Jaime jealous? Elena didn't know, and she didn't care. Perhaps Cersei having children would be an escape for both of them. Elena could only hope so.

"I am sure she shall have many children to make her happy," Elena replied to Tyrion. "Perhaps I may have another one day."

"Do you want another?" Tyrion asked her.

"I'm content with twins for now...it depends on what Jaime wants too."

"Jaime has changed," Tyrion suddenly said to Elena, picking at the grass by his feet and pulling it out in tufts. "He's not...I don't know...he just seems different."

"I think having children changes you," Elena admitted to Tyrion. "Jaime is still as cocky and arrogant as he was before. I only hope that doesn't rub off on the children."

Tyrion noted Elena's smile on her face before he closed his eyes and wondered if he could persuade his brother to stay for a while longer. Perhaps Jaime might not go back to King's Landing and they could remain at Casterly Rock. Tyrion didn't know, but it was worth asking.

...

"Harrold, don't hit your sister," Elena scolded her son once she returned from her walk with Tyrion to find the twins sat and hitting at each other as Jaime tidied away their discarded toys. "We don't hit."

"But Joanna...being...nasty..." Harrold finally said and Elena looked down to Joanna with a cocked brow and her daughter shook her head, her brown curls bouncing around her face as she did so.

"I am not," she said defiantly and Jaime looked to Elena as the twins glowered at each other.

"Go and play with your toys. Mummy needs to speak with daddy," Elena explained and the twins looked annoyed, but Jaime winked at them and they went out of their bedchamber and into the solar.

Jaime held the door open for them as Elena's handmaiden took them into the solar to play with their toys. Jaime closed the door and looked to Elena as she sat on the bed and pulled her slippers from her feet to rub her heels after the long walk.

"What is wrong?" Jaime wondered.

"Why didn't you tell me that Cersei was pregnant?" Elena wondered and Jaime allowed his mouth to drop slightly.

How could he tell her? He didn't know what to say on the matter. He could scarcely admit that there was a chance the babe was his. He didn't want to admit that and he couldn't admit that. It scared him more than it scared Cersei. He had written to her and asked, but she had given him an indefinite response.

"I was going to mention it tonight. She is still in the early stages of pregnancy," Jaime informed her. "No doubt the King will be happy."

"No doubt," Elena muttered and Jaime sighed before dropping his hands to his hips.

"Why don't you just ask me?" he snapped at her and she looked back to him with a cocked brow. "Why don't you just ask me if I did it? That is what you're thinking, isn't it?"

Elena gulped and shook her head. She wasn't thinking that. She hadn't thought that in weeks on end if she had to be honest with Jaime. And she was going to be honest with Jaime.

"I had no intention of asking you," Elena said. "I know what you have done...and I know what you said to me just after the twins were born...you told me that you were going to try and have self restraint. I doubted you at first, but recently...I trust you, Jaime. I trust you not to make any decisions which hurt us and the children. You may not love me, but you love them. Anyone can see that."

She shrugged at the end and Jaime didn't know how to feel. He felt disgusted with himself mainly. Elena had put her faith in him and he had thrown it back in her face. He had dishonoured her and gone against her. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve him. She could do so much better.

It was only then when Jaime moved towards her. He bent down to where she sat on the bed and tucked her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and he heard her take a sharp breath. He hadn't touched her in months. There had been nothing intimate. But all Jaime could think of right now was how she had put all of her faith into him and he had destroyed it. He loved Cersei, but Elena deserved much more.

He moved slowly and pressed his lips onto hers. She remained shocked for a few moments before she began to kiss him back. Jaime reached for the laces of her dress and tugged at them with haste as Elena closed her eyes and moved positions so that she was straddling him on the bed, her hands reaching to his breeches as she tried to forget what had happened in their past. She had to forget. Remembering brought her nothing but misery.

Jaime wasn't the only man who had needs. Elena had been lonely. Yes, she had the children, but she still wanted something intimate. And Jaime was her husband. He was her husband and she was slowly growing to trust him.

It was only when she slid him inside of her did she pant for breath and Jaime did the same. He slowly sat up and Elena groaned as their naked chests brushed against each other and Jaime moved to kiss her again once he had searched her innocent eyes. She had believed him and he had lied to her. How could he ever earn her forgiveness if she found out?

...

A/N: Another chapter in one day! Hope you enjoyed it!


	27. Chapter 27

Elena felt sick as soon as Jaime told her what she had to do.

She was sat down and holding Joanna on her knee. The girl was three years of age and able to string a sentence together. Her hair was slowly changing to a light brown. Jaime had kept them at Casterly Rock for over a year and Elena was grateful for that. Cersei had given birth to Joffrey and they said the boy was a true Lannister. Elena had been suspicious at first, but she trusted Jaime. Elena favoured her mother more than her father. It was not uncommon.

"Joanna...please go to your brother..." Elena whispered when she saw Jaime enter the solar, his eyes wide and his face full of anguish.

He had slammed the door shut and glowered over to Elena. She had remained silent until he had taken a cup of wine and ignored his daughter.

Joanna slipped off of her mother's knee and took the book her mother had been reading her. Elena watched as Joanna looked to her father and Jaime kept his hands on the table after he had downed the wine, his gaze downcast. Joanna turned back to look at her mother, obviously worrying about Jaime as she did so. Elena nodded and Joanna moved out to go and find Harrold.

"What is it?" Elena wondered once they were alone.

"Tyrion," Jaime whispered.

Jaime had finally caved into a thirteen year old Tyrion and taken him on a journey. Elena had waved them off and the look of joy on Tyrion's face had been enough to make Elena smile for hours on end. She had sat with the children during their absence and both Harrold and Joanna had complained about missing their uncle. Elena had assured them he would be back along with Jaime soon enough.

"What has happened to him?" Elena fretted.

She moved to stand up, her orbs wide and her mouth agape as she did so. Jaime kept silent for a few moments, wondering how he could tell her what had happened and what his father had during their arrival. Elena had been blissfully sat upstairs with the children. No doubt she would have tried to stop it. Jaime should have tried to stop it.

He should have done something.

The guilt ate him up and he could only think back to the look on his brother's face.

"Nothing has happened to him," Jaime promised Elena. "He met a girl during the ride...a girl in the forest...she was half naked and some men were trying to attack her. I chased the attackers off and told Tyrion to look after the girl. I went back and they had disappeared. I searched for them for hours until I found them the following day...and by then he was...he had married her..."

Elena's eyes widened and Jaime shook his head before he poured another cup of wine and drained it in one gulp. Elena kept still in her chair, her hands tucked in her lap as she did so. She was silent and unresponsive.

"He married a girl he had just met?"

"She claimed to love him," Jaime said. "You know Tyrion, Elena. He wants nothing more than love. It is something he has never had. Tysha...the girl is called. She is a...a lowborn..."

"I see," Elena whispered back. "And has he brought her home with him?"

"Elena," Jaime whispered her name and she stood up, looking at him and trying to work out what had happened. "Father found out about it. He...he told Tyrion that the girl was a whore. He had her...Gods..."

"What?" Elena snapped. "What has he done to her?"

"He had his men rape her and give her coin to prove her a whore," Jaime said quickly, wanting to do nothing more than crawl away from his words. "He sent the girl on her way. I do not know where, but Tyrion thinks that she has gone. He is distraught by what father did. But father told me I could say nothing...he said the girl was as good as a whore...that she's a lowborn wanting to worm her way into a high family...perhaps he had a point-"

"-No!" Elena yelled at Jaime once she had interrupted him. "Your father had no right to do that to the girl. How does he know how they feel? Perhaps she did care for him-"

"-A girl who was almost raped does not fall for someone so quickly," Jaime interrupted her and Elena shrugged.

"How do you know?" she wondered. "And did he deserve that fate, Jaime? To have to watch the girl being raped...to see her...that poor girl..."

"I know," Jaime replied in a small voice.

"But you did nothing about it?" Elena checked. "You did nothing to stop the hurt...he is your brother..."

"And what would you have me do?" Jaime snarled at her. "I am not Lord of Casterly Rock. I cannot control your father. I had no other option. He gave me no choice."

"You always have a choice," Elena shook her head. "You had a choice and you chose to sit back and let it happen. Where is Tyrion now?"

Jaime watched as Elena moved to stand in front of him, her hands moving to his upper arms and holding them tightly. She shook his body and Jaime tried not to scoff at her lack of strength as she made the motion.

"He's in his chamber. Father has confined him there until he sees fit."

"Sees fit to what?" Elena yelled, shoving at Jaime's chest. "Your father hates Tyrion. Everyone can see that...and now...now he has ruined the boy...a poor boy who thought that he had fallen in love. Why, Jaime? Why did you not try to stop him? Why did you lie to Tyrion? The girl is no whore."

"Because I am trying to protect him," Jaime hissed. "He cannot love a woman he has just met."

"And you cannot love a woman you have been married to for over four year," Elena snapped back to him. "What do we know about love? We know nothing and we cannot claim to know what Tysha or Tyrion were thinking."

"She was lowborn-"

"-She was a girl!" Elena yelled. "And now you think that I should lie to Tyrion too? Do you think that I will do that to him?"

"The damage has been done, Elena," Jaime whispered. "It is for the best that he doesn't see her again. Father would disown him...or hurt the girl again...the Gods only know what he would do..."

"This is cruel," Elena spoke.

"I know that." Jaime promised her.

He took his wife by the waist and pressed her against the desk. The back of her thighs dug against the desk edge and Jaime bent down to look her in the eye. He kept silent for a few moments and searched Elena's gaze as she seemed to focus on his red jerkin. He noted how her eyes grew wet and he bent down to kiss the side of her neck softly, burying his head against her skin as he inhaled her scent.

"He deserves to know," Elena whispered.

"And if you tell him...what do you think my father would do, Elena?" Jaime worried. "Do you think that he would let you get away with telling the truth? He has already vowed to hurt those you love."

"For knowing your secret," Elena complained. "Not for this."

"Do you think that it matters?" Jaime worried. "I worry about what would happen to you...Tyrion...our children...I worry about us all. The truth now will do nothing but bring Tyrion misery."

Elena stood tall and pushed Jaime from her, shaking her head back and forth. "I will not lie to him. I shall tell him that the girl may have loved him...I shall tell him that I do not know where she is now...but I shall not stand there and say that he fell for a whore. I shall not stand by idly and let him suffer because of your father."

"Elena," Jaime complained to her. "My father will contest what you tell him. I don't want to see you hurt-"

"-What would he dare do to me?" Elena wondered back from her husband. "He could not harm me if he wishes to keep his reputation. Would you let him harm me?"

"You know that I wouldn't let him lay a finger on you," Jaime whispered to her.

She did believe that. She always believed him. He had done nothing to hurt her recently and Elena was grateful for that. They hadn't been intimate since that night, but Jaime had always been kind and sarcastic. Elena could ask for no more from him.

"Then you will let me go and console Tyrion...and tell him...tell him that it might have been love and he might meet her again," Elena whispered. "I won't lie to him, Jaime. I cannot tell him that she was a whore."

Nodding, Jaime kept quiet for a second as he thought. "Just tell him never to mention this to father ever again. Make sure he understands that."

"I will," Elena said in a soft voice and she pecked Jaime on the cheek. "Look after the twins. They've been pining after their father."

Elena swept from the room after leaving Jaime with a sad smile at the mention of the twins. She wandered the corridors with her head held high as she went. She finally came to Tyrion's chamber where a guard was stationed. She wiped her sweating palms onto her skirts and looked to the man with an arched brow.

"No one is to enter."

"And is the future Lady of Casterly Rock included in that list?" Elena wondered. "Did you know that my husband is one of the greatest swordsmen in the realm? No doubt he would be less than happy to hear how you refused his wife entry-"

"-Of course, m'lady," the guard nodded and Elena stopped her rant as he opened the door.

Elena stepped into the room and made sure the door was securely shut before she saw Tyrion in his bed. He was laid on his side, his body shaking as he sobbed. Elena rushed over to him and he looked up as he heard her approaching. He slowly sat up and she perched on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around him. Tyrion wrapped his short arms around her and Elena ran her hand down his hair.

"Did Jaime tell you?" he whispered to her. "She was a whore...she never loved me..."

"You cannot know that," Elena replied in a soft voice to him. "Did she ever say that she was a whore?"

"Father said-"

"-Your father was not married to her," Elena whispered in a soft voice and she pulled back to look down at him. "You married her, Tyrion. You took her to your bed and you married her."

"I know," Tyrion whispered. "But Jaime...he agreed with father...I was silly...I should have known that she could not have loved me."

"Whores do not marry," Elena informed him. "Whores sleep with men and that is all-"

"-She wanted to be a lady," Tyrion quickly replied. "That is what father said. She never loved me...but I loved her..."

"Oh, Tyrion," Elena sighed. "You are loveable. You have to know that. The poor girl did not deserve her fate and you cannot know if she did love your or not. Only she can know...but I think she must have loved you. What is there not to love?"

"Everything," Tyrion whispered. "Jaime has everything I will never have...he's always been the most important. I'm nothing...he has you...two children...Casterly Rock..."

"You will have something one day," Elena promised him and Tyrion shook his head and moved from her to roll onto his side.

"I'll never have anything," he whispered.

It was that moment which defined Tyrion. If he could gain nothing from the Lannister name then he would take what he could. He would squander their money and he would do as he pleased. He didn't care anymore. He had no compassion whatsoever for his father.

Elena watched as he rolled onto his side and she knew his mind was made up. His father had seen to that. She had tried her best. She stood up and looked down to him, a solemn expression on her face before she walked away to go and find Jaime once more.

She came across him in their solar with Harrold and Joanna. He was telling them a story before Harrold complained of boredom and wandered off. Joanna remained sat by her father's feet. He suddenly picked her up and swung her in the air before chasing after Harrold and grabbing him by his hand. He was a good father. Elena couldn't deny that. He loved his children. He was nothing like she had thought he would be.

She thought that he would be his father. She had expected him to leave her to deal with the children, but he wanted to be a part of their life.

"Mother!" Joanna squealed as Jaime tossed her over his shoulder. "Father is telling me of a fair maiden...she was rescued by a knight..."

Elena smiled. Her daughter had grown up with the belief that she would find a knight in shining armour one day. Jaime had warned her not to become too attached to the idea, but she was more attached than he thought. She was going to be a romantic. Harrold was everything like his father. He wanted to be brave and fight. Jaime wasn't too keen on the idea, but he could not deter him. He was a stubborn boy.

"And why was this maiden in trouble?" Elena asked.

"Why, father?"

"Because she encountered a big bear," Jaime said. "The bear and the maiden fair...but the bear was fought off by the knight in shining armour. He took the maiden on his horse and galloped away with her."

Jaime ran around the room with Joanna over his shoulder as he did so and Harrold raised a sceptic eyebrow as he looked to his mother and she scoffed lightly at the sight of her son.

"Did they get married?"

"They always get married," Harrold complained.

"Because that is what knights must do," Jaime said gallantly.

"Not me," Harrold replied. "I don't like girls."

"Nonsense," Elena replied as she picked Harrold up under his arms. "You like your mother, don't you?"

"Yes," Harrold replied and Elena kissed him on the cheek.

"In that case, I think it is bed time for both of you," Elena said.

She heard the usual complaints as she led them to their shared bedroom. Jaime helped tuck them into bed and Elena kissed them on their foreheads. Jaime did the same and rested his hand on the small of Elena's back as he led her from their bedroom and into the solar where their supper was being served.

"You need to eat," Jaime said as Elena picked at her meal.

"I have never seen Tyrion look so forlorn," Elena whispered. "You should have seen him, Jaime. The look on his face...the sadness in his eyes...I tried to tell him, but your father has done a good job ruining him."

Jaime inhaled sharply and shook his head. "It is done now, Elena," he whispered. "He will marry a noblewoman one day and be happy. I promise that."

"What if Tysha would have made him happy?" Elena worried. "I thought that escaping King's Landing would help us, but Casterly Rock is bringing misery too. I feel sorry for him. He is but a boy."

"Exactly," Jaime pointed out. "He is a boy and he has a lot to learn. He will love again."

Elena said nothing, wondering if Jaime would even listen to her if she did. He seemed intent on forgetting about what had happened to his brother. Elena picked at her food and looked over to Jaime slowly as she did so. He looked back to her and she sighed softly.

"Do we have to go back to King's Landing? Can we not stay here instead?"

"You know that I have a job to do," Jaime complained back to her. "You may stay here if you so wish and I shall try to take leave as often as possible. I would miss the children and Tyrion, but if you insist on staying here then I see no reason for you not to."

Elena was about to ask Cersei, but she silently gulped down her wine and failed to mention the woman. Jaime had not been with her in months and Elena had found their time together to be pleasant when she was not mentioned. But a part of Elena was scared that he would find his way back to Cersei's bed. She would hate for that to happen. She knew that she had to trust Jaime though. And she did.

"I don't want to separate you from the children," Elena shook her head. "They are too young and they would miss you too much."

"And I would miss them," Jaime replied. "I never thought that I would say that...but...well...I love them."

Elena gave a soft smile when she heard him say that. "I can see that."

Jaime looked back to her and the guilt began to eat at him. How could he tell her that Joffrey was his bastard child? He couldn't tell her and he had no intention of doing so. He didn't wish to ruin their family. But he still lusted after Cersei and loved her. It would only be after the third child when he realised how much of a fool he had been.

...

A/N: Sorry for not updating recently, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There will be some time skipping soon enough but I will carry on into Game of Thrones! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

"Your father is fighting in the tourney for the King's name day," Elena explained as she kept hold of Harrold and Joanna's hands as they made their way to their seats on the wooden benches which had been set up. "But you don't need to worry about him. Your father is an excellent swordsman and jouster. He should win."

"Have you ever seen him fight before?" Joanna asked her mother as Harrold admired all the knights in awe.

"Once before," Elena nodded. "It was before you were born and we were betrothed. I gave him a blue handkerchief as my favour."

"And did he win?" Joanna continued to wonder.

"No," Elena said. "A man called The Mountain beat him, but your father wasn't at his best back then. No doubt he shall be doing wonderfully today."

Elena helped the twins into their seats at the end of the first row. They were silent as they sat on the edge of their seats and waited for the tourney to begin. Joanna was sat tall and straight whilst Harrold leant forwards and watched with intent as people made their way to their seats. The twins had turned seven years old and Elena had watched them grow into little children. She had done her best to raise them as well as she could.

She had stayed at Casterly Rock with Tyrion. Jaime had returned to King's Landing to train with the Kingsguard and Elena made a trip every few months to see him before he returned with them to Casterly Rock for the rest of the year. They only went a couple of months without each other, but it was enough time for Jaime to be alone with Cersei. The Queen was heavily pregnant with her second child. Joffrey was a Prince, but he was also a brat. Elena had seen that much in the way he spoke to people.

"What have you got in your hair, Joanna?" Elena asked as she noted a small leaf in the child's brown and golden locks.

"It must have fallen when we walked through the gardens," Joanna said and Elena nodded before hearing the trumpets roar.

She clapped her hands together slowly as the tourney got under way once again. The twins watched in awe as the men rode against each other. It took a while before Jaime rode onto the field. Joanna stood up and forgot her lessons in how to act like a lady. Harrold stood too and Jaime smiled from underneath his helmet as he spotted his children.

Elena had written to him and informed him of her arrival, but he had not seen her until that moment. They had been separated for just over a month and she looked just as healthy as usual. She had grown to trust Jaime, but Jaime was not doing anything to gain her trust. He knew that he loved Cersei. He always would do, but Elena was a good friend to him and a good mother to his children. He heard how people discussed their marriage and said it was false, but Jaime trusted Elena's advice on matters. She trusted his on other matters. Their friendship had grown, but they had not been intimate with each other as frequently as they should be.

"Father!" Joanna squealed once Jaime moved closer to them and he held his hand out to her, a small blue rose in his fingertips as he did so.

Jaime pulled his helmet off for a moment and looked to the twins, beaming as he did so. His other opponent was nowhere near ready to take him on and Jaime was grateful for that. It gave him chance to speak with his children.

"And how is my favourite little lady?" Jaime wondered from Joanna and she held her skirts in her hand and curtseyed for her father. "A curtsey? Do I not get a peck on the cheek?"

Joanna beamed and leaned over the rope to kiss Jaime on the cheek and he handed her the flower. He ruffled Harrold's hair as Elena rested a hand on Joanna's shoulder.

"And how is my favourite soldier?" Jaime asked of his son.

"Do you think I can fight like you one day?" Harrold wondered. "I would love to."

"One day, perhaps," Jaime agreed with him. "How have your sparring lessons been coming along?"

"Father gave me a training sword last month. Ser Addam has been helping me learn when I'm not in lessons," Harrold spoke. "Will you win the tourney today?"

"I should hope so," Jaime nodded to his son before looking to Elena.

She knew that people would be watching and she felt as though she had no other option but to lean forwards and kiss Jaime on the cheek before he nodded to her.

"And how have you fared?" he wondered of her.

"Well enough," she said. "We only arrived this morning or we would have come to see you before the start of the tourney."

Jaime shrugged nonchalantly and sent her a lazy smile as his children continued to watch him with glee. He heard a trumpet sound and he knew that his opponent was ready. He pulled his visor back down after ruffling the twins' hair. He galloped off on his horse and they settled back in their seats, watching as their father was given a lance to hold in his hands. Harrold remained in awe whilst Joanna reached for her mother's hand out of nerves.

"Everything shall be fine, sweetling," her mother promised her and Joanna looked to Elena. Her mother tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head as Jaime charged against the other man.

Elena was right. It only took one sweep for Jaime to knock the opponent from his horse. Harrold cheered with the rest of the crowd and Joanna bit down on her bottom lip and wondered how her father could be so skilful.

They watched on all of the other rounds and Elena finally looked across the dirt track to where Cersei sat. She was next to her husband whilst Joffrey sat on her lap and she smiled down to him. Elena couldn't deny that the woman looked happier now that she had one child and was heavily pregnant with the next child. The rumours of Joffrey's appearance were true. He looked exactly like his mother and nothing like his father. Then again, Elena had been thankful that her own appearance resembled her mother's appearance. She would have hated to look like her father or share his traits.

The tourney finally ended and was due to continue the following day. A grand feast was being held that evening, but one look at the twins tired faces told Elena that they were in no mood to sit through a feast. The King declared an end to the tourney and Elena struggled to believe how fat he had grown.

His black hair was unruly and a beard covered his face. He was drunk and obviously randy as he reached for a serving girl. Elena pursed her lips and took the twins by the hands to lead them to Jaime's private chambers.

"Do you think father will spar with me tomorrow?" Harrold asked during the walk.

"You can ask him," Elena said. "Although when has your father ever refused you anything?"

Harrold grinned and Elena spun Joanna under her arm as the little girl begun to skip down the corridors.

"Will we go to the feast tomorrow?" Joanna wondered from her mother. "Father said that he would dance with me at the next feast. I never get to dance at them, but my septa says that I am doing well at dancing."

"Once again, you can ask him," Elena said, realising just how much her children loved their father.

She felt horrible for taking them from Jaime for a couple of months at a time, but King's Landing was no place for such innocence. Jaime had assured her that he was fine with that. He had not missed out on important events in their lives and he spent as much time with them as possible when he was not training the Kingsguard. Truth be known, Jaime needed time away from Casterly Rock.

Looking at Tyrion's heartbroken face had hurt Jaime too much. He also grew bored with pleasing his father and learning his lordly duties. He detested it. He didn't want to spend the rest of his days growing old with no excitement. King's Landing offered him that.

"Now, you can eat your supper and then change for bed," Elena clapped her hands once they entered the solar. "Of course all of the serving staff are at the feast...but there must be something to eat here..."

Elena spotted the plate of lemon cakes on the table and sighed. Lemon cakes would have to suffice for one night. She doubted the twins would mind. They looked as though they were ready to fall asleep in their supper. Elena allowed them to eat and then helped them change for bed. She hung Joanna's red dress in her wardrobe and helped Harrold remove his red jerkin.

She bid them goodnight and went to her own chamber to slip into her nightgown. The sun was setting and Elena knew that night had scarcely just begun. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, only to open her eyes when the door opened. She sat up and noticed Jaime entering the room. She cocked a brow and pulled the covers to her chest as Jaime tugged his boots from his feet.

"I thought that you would be at the feast," Elena informed her husband and he shook his head.

"I had no desire to go to and watch the King whore and eat boar," Jaime promised Elena. "I went to see the twins but they are fast asleep. The early start and the journey must have been hard for them."

"They complained, but they are well enough," Elena nodded to her husband. "You fought well today."

"I heard Harrold and Joanna above the noise of everyone else," Jaime scoffed and began to tug his clothes from his body until he was only in his breeches.

"Well, they were excited to see you," Elena said. "Joanna was more worried than Harrold, but you soon put her at ease. She is growing into a proper little lady. You should hear some of the things she says, Jaime. It is almost as if she is beyond her seven years."

Jaime chuckled, believing his wife as he slipped into the covers next to her and looked at her with a cocked brow.

"And has there been any news on another child?" he wondered.

Elena bit her lip and shook her head, resting her head on her pillow once more. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"My moon's blood came on just after you left," she said. "I don't know if I will be able to have another child...the maester said that I might be unlucky and that it could happen out of the blue..."

"Of course it could," Jaime agreed with her. "But I am content with the twins if we cannot have another child...they are more than enough..."

"Agreed," Elena smiled softly to him. "Do you think that you shall return to Casterly Rock soon? Tyrion misses you terribly."

"Does he really?" Jaime wondered back. "I should suspect I will be back soon enough. I can imagine that father is driving him mad."

"Your father has barely spoken to him since the Tysha incident and we both know that," Elena scoffed to Jaime. "He likes being around the twins...but he is now a young man. He has found pleasure in the local brothel and with cups of wine. I don't want the twins to see him in that light. To them he is their Uncle Tyrion who loves to read to them and play games."

Jaime contemplated what Elena was saying before he nodded to her. He could agree with her on that matter. It was Jaime's intention to shelter the twins for as long as they needed to be sheltered. He cared for them dearly and would do nothing to see them hurt.

"I shall see if I can calm Tyrion down," Jaime informed his wife. "He usually listens to you more than he listens to me."

Elena shrugged and rolled onto her back as Jaime pulled the covers to his chin and felt exhaustion take hold of him.

"We shall discuss it tomorrow," Elena yawned. "I'm too tired right now to think of intervening in Tyrion's lifestyle."

Jaime nodded and agreed with her, watching as she pecked him on the cheek and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take hold of her.

...

A/N: So much support for this story that I thank you all for reading. This was a bit of a filler chapter but some more action shall come soon! Do let me know what you all think!


	29. Chapter 29

It was only when Jaime saw Elena miscarry their third child did he realise how important she was in his life. It was only when he saw her laid on the bed, covered in a pool of her own blood and fighting for her life did he come to see that the woman he had never lusted after was the one he needed. The twins had turned eleven and Cersei was also due to give birth to her third child. Jaime had finally managed to impregnate Elena and she was carrying the babe well until the third month.

She had awoken in the middle of the night during their months at King's Landing. She had reached for Jaime and begged for him to find help. He had pulled his shirt over his head and his breeches onto his legs as he ran for the door. He had been banned from the room once Grand Maester Pycelle arrived with a flock of women.

"Father," Joanna had spoken his name from the door to her chamber from their solar.

Jaime was seated on the edge of the chair, bent forwards with his hands running down his cheeks as he heard Elena scream in pain. Joanna looked to the door to her parent's room and the colour drained from her cheeks. Jaime stood up and wandered over to her, taking her by the shoulder as she looked to the door.

"What is wrong with mother?" Joanna whispered. "Is it the babe?"

"I don't know, Joanna," Jaime whispered back to her. "Your mother will be fine soon. Why don't you go back to bed?"

The little girl looked hesitant and Jaime bent down to pick her into his arms as Elena screamed again. He closed his eyes and Joanna wrapped her slender arms around his neck, her curly hair brushing against his cheek as he took her back to bed. He gently rested her on the mattress, recalling how she had once complained about being too old to be picked up.

"Is mother alright, father?"

Harrold had sat up in bed and was rubbing at his eyes. The twins still shared a chamber during their stay at King's Landing. Joanna and Harrold were close, but they were no Jaime and Cersei. They bickered and they snarled at each other when necessary.

"She is...your mother...I...she will be fine," Jaime said, not sure whether or not he believed his own words. "Now, you two should go back to sleep. Your mother wouldn't want you to fret."

He looked at the two little faces in the darkness as they both sat up in their beds and he made his way back out of the room, unable to look at them for much longer. He closed the door and he knew that wouldn't stop them from listening. They wouldn't sleep so long as their mother continued her screams.

Jaime stood in the solar again and he finally realised that he could take no more. He opened the door to the chamber and looked over to the bed, wondering what was happening. The sight he saw shocked him more than he cared to admit. Jaime had killed before. He had seen a man die and he had noted the way the body decomposed from one simple hit. But never before had he seen something like this.

Elena was laid on the bed, her body now limp and a pool of blood staining the white sheets. Her head was turned to the side and her mouth was open, her lips parted and her eyes lifeless. Jaime feared the worst for a few moments before a woman took his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be in here," she informed Jaime in a sharp tone.

"Is...Elena..."

"Your wife is weak," the woman spoke. "She has lost a lot of blood and she has lost the babe. We do not know how, but we are doing what we can to save her. Grand Maester Pycelle is trying to stop the blood."

The woman took Jaime by his shoulder and urged him from the room once more. He was too shocked not to go with her. She closed the door again and Jaime waited with patience. He didn't know how long had passed since the woman came back to him. He had paced the room. He had tossed things to the side and downed a cup of wine. Nothing could stop him from his worrying.

"She's weak," Pycelle informed Jaime. "I am afraid I could not stop the babe. I do not know how this could have happened...but I shall speak with her when she is back to her full strength...for now I would advise sleep."

Jaime nodded, wanting to do nothing more than enter the room again. He did so and saw the women folding up the stained sheet and Elena was laid on a clean one. She was on her side, her hands stuffed under the pillow. Her face was pale, but she was sweating. Her brown hair stuck to her skin and Jaime could see that she was in evidential pain.

He wandered over to her as the door shut and they were left alone. He wondered what to say to her for a few moments as she avoided his stare. All he could do was look at her. All he could do was stare at her and long for her to say something. He worried that he would say something to make everything worse. He worried he would ruin her further.

Slowly, he perched on the edge of the bed and Elena reached her hand out across the mattress. Jaime took her hand into his and kissed her knuckles, squeezing her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say, her voice hoarse and Jaime shook his head.

His hair was in disarray and his clothes were askew over his body. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered to her, his voice low and stern. "It was an accident, Elena. You did nothing wrong."

"I was carrying it...it was in my belly...and I..." she managed to croak and Jaime shook his head as he slowly moved onto the bed.

He pulled her up gently and took her into his arms, holding her to him. Elena clung to his shoulders and finally allowed herself to cry. Jaime kept silent for a few moments as he stroked her back. He remembered how his mother would always stroke his back when he was upset.

"You did nothing wrong," Jaime repeated. "You cannot blame yourself...it was not your fault..."

Jaime continued to hold her until she finally fell asleep, unable to keep crying anymore. He took a deep breath and closed his own eyes, wondering how it was he felt. Jaime thought back to what he had seen. He thought back to the sight of Elena...the sight of her and how he thought that...he had thought the worst. He had thought that she had died.

He shook his head back and forth, refusing to think of that. He couldn't. He would be lost without Elena. The twins would be devastated and Jaime would be just as devastated. He didn't think he would. He had never considered a life without Elena. He had never had to. He was so cocksure of himself. He was so confident. He thought that he could handle anything. But a life without his wife? A life without the woman he had grown to care for and admired? He couldn't handle that.

...

"I'm sorry about what happened," Cersei spoke once she saw Jaime the following morning.

She had decided to go to his private chambers to find him sat at a table, thinking about the child they had just lost. He had been brought breakfast, but he had scarcely picked at it. He had left it and wondered how he would tell the twins what had happened.

"Are you?" Jaime mumbled.

"I lost a child once before too," Cersei reminded him in a hushed tone.

Jaime looked to his twin and noted how she looked tired. Tommen must have been keeping her awake late at night. Jaime kept silent and saw that Cersei was being sincere. He could tell from the look in her eye. She meant Elena no ill will. Cersei had done nothing to jeopardise Elena since Damion. She had her twin where she wanted him and Elena had her children to take care of. Jaime confessed his love for Cersei, but Cersei also knew that Jaime loved his children.

He loved his legitimate children more than his bastard children. Cersei would not let him near her children. She didn't want him to grow attached to them and have people talk, but Jaime was fine with doing that. He was fine with keeping his distance. He knew that there were his. They all had golden hair and none of Robert inside of them. He cursed himself often for what he had done.

He had risked the twins and Elena to be with his sister. They would never understand. He thought that he could handle anything and have everything.

But last night showed him that he couldn't.

"How is she faring?" Cersei continued to ask.

"She's tired," was all Jaime could say. "I have to wake the twins soon and tell them."

"They are young," Cersei said. "They may not truly understand."

"They are cleverer than they let on," Jaime muttered. "You shouldn't be here. I don't want people to talk."

"There was a time when you didn't care what people said."

"There was a time when I didn't have a wife and children to think of," Jaime mumbled. "I'm not who I once was, Cersei. Please, just go...for now...I need to be alone."

Cersei felt rejected as Jaime stood up and waited for her to do the same and leave him alone. She remained perplexed for a few moments. How could he dismiss her so callously? She remained still where she was and cocked a brow.

"What are you trying to say?" Cersei asked.

"I am trying to say that I almost lost my wife last night," Jaime hissed. "I almost lost her and the twins almost lost their mother...and...I don't want to lose them. I don't want to lose them at all. I may not love Elena as I should, but I...she...I cannot let her go. We have to stop whatever we are doing. I have too much to risk."

"You didn't say that less than a year ago," Cersei snapped.

"Just go," Jaime urged her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"She didn't die," Cersei continued and Jaime rolled his eyes before he stood up and moved into the twin's room, ignoring Cersei as he went.

He closed the door and saw that they were already sat up. Harrold had moved to Joanna's bed, dressed in his breeches and a shirt. Joanna still wore her nightgown and her hair was still perfectly in place. Jaime wondered if they had slept since last night. He doubted it.

Slowly, he moved to sit on the bed and looked at them. They had grown so much and Jaime knew that they would only continue to grow. He longed to know what they would be like in later life. Joanna would always be a romantic and Harrold would train to be a great knight. The thought of Elena not seeing that caused Jaime to wince.

"Is mother alright now, father?" Harrold was the one to ask.

Joanna moved over to her father and Jaime wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her tenderly on the top of the head as he squeezed her upper arm.

"Your mother is...last night...she lost the babe," Jaime informed his children. "She has a miscarriage and the babe didn't survive. Your mother is still here with us and we have to be thankful for that. She is very tired and upset. I am sure you can imagine."

Harrold's eyes widened and he nodded in agreement with his father. Joanna sniffed and a tear fell down her cheek as she looked up to Jaime.

"So we won't have a brother or sister?" she asked him.

"No, my little lady," Jaime replied with a sad shake of his head. "But the babe has gone to a better place and we will meet him again one day. I can promise you that."

Joanna let out a soft nod and Jaime kissed her again. "Your mother might be ill for some time so you need to understand if she cries...or becomes upset...but never doubt that she loves you very much."

The twins nodded again and Jaime took both of them into his arms tightly, holding them to him and sighing. It was only as he held them when he heard the door creak open. He looked over his shoulder, wondering if Cersei had dared to disturb them. But it was just Elena. He sighed and released the twins before standing up.

"You are supposed to be resting," he scolded her and noted how she walked tentatively.

She wore nothing but her white nightgown and Jaime's long blue robe on top of it. Her hair was tied over one shoulder and her face was still pale.

"I am fine," Elena lied and she allowed Jaime to guide her to settle down by the twins on the bed.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked to them as they stared back to her. "Did your father explain what happened?"

"He said that the babe is in a better place and is waiting for us when we go," Joanna declared and Elena nodded, blinking back her tears as she stroked Joanna's hair from her face.

"He is right," she said with a small nod. "And you two must never forget that. Is that a promise?"

"Promise," they said in unison together.

Jaime remained stood, his hand on Elena's shoulder as he watched her hug the twins gently, making sure that she kept some distance between her and them. She looked up to Jaime and he saw that she was about to begin crying again. He nodded to her and helped her to her feet, tucking her under his arm and turning her from the children before they could see her tears.

"I will take your mother back to bed," Jaime said. "You two get dressed."

"They're so young," Elena whispered once they were back in the confines of their chamber. "They believe and have so much faith in the Gods."

"It is for the best," Jaime urged her, pulling the covers back and helping her back into bed.

He picked her legs up and placed them on the mattress before covering her up again.

"I worry what will happen if they lose that innocence," she admitted to Jaime. "I would keep them like that forever if I could."

Jaime gave a sad smile and stroked Elena's cheek, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear as he did so. She closed her eyes as she reclined against the pillows and Jaime kissed her on the cheek.

"Nothing stays the same forever," he whispered. "Now get some sleep. I shall check on you before lunch."

Elena nodded to him and went back to rest on her side, closing her eyes. Jaime watched her from the doorway for a moment or two, wondering what was running through her mind. He said nothing of the matter, knowing full well that their children would grow up soon. It scared him as much as it scared Elena.

...

A/N: I know this was a depressing chapter, but it is a form of turning point for Jaime! I've started the next chapter and hopefully it should be out later today!


	30. Chapter 30

Joanna Lannister was a seventeen year old young woman. She was fair enough. She favoured her mother in looks, but she had her father's eyes. She was slowly gaining his blonde hair colour after spending so much time in the sun. She held herself like a noblewoman and she remembered all of her manners in any situation. She was nowhere near as stunning as some others at court, but she was a Lannister. It turned out that many people were attracted to the Lannister name.

She wandered the corridors of King's Landing before coming to her cousin's private chamber. Joffrey Baratheon was a spoilt brat. Joanna could sense that much. He had just turned ten and four and he already thought he was a King.

But that was not what bothered Joanna. What bothered Joanna was the way Joffrey spoke to her and her brother. Harrold was much more like his father. His temper often got the better of him and he was not scared to snarl at Joffrey. It had earned him a slap across the face once by the young boy, but Harrold hadn't cared.

The twins disliked the young boy, but they did not dare say anything. They spoke to their mother and Elena told Jaime. Jaime told Cersei, but she ignored him. She had grown fond of doing that ever since he had spurned her bed four years ago. Jaime knew that too much was at risk to continue their relationship, especially if anyone ever discovered that her children were his.

Joanna slowly brought her fist up to the door and she knocked on the wood.

"Come in."

She slowly pushed the wooden door and closed it behind her, noting how the room was empty apart from Joffrey. He was stood by his mirror, tugging at a robe he wore. Joanna smoothed the blue skirts she wore and looked to her cousin.

"You sent for me, my Prince," Joanna spoke, her head held high as she did so.

Joffrey nodded to her and turned around, a small smirk on his face as he did so. Joanna had learnt this game all too well. She had learnt how Joffrey enjoyed to taunt people. He thought that he could do as he pleased, and he could. No one had ever said no to him and no one ever would. Joanna recalled a time he had killed one of Tommen's kitten. He had cut its belly open after hearing it was pregnant.

"I did, my sweet cousin," he drawled to her. "I heard a rumour circulating King's Landing that my father has found you a match with Domeric Bolton, but your father rejected the offer."

Joanna sighed. So many men had tried to ask for her to marry them. Jaime had rejected each and every one of them. None of them had been good enough for Joanna, but Jaime doubted anyone ever would be good enough. She was only a seventeen year old girl. Jaime knew she was at an age to marry, but he didn't want to see her go so soon.

"He worries that the North would not be a good fit for me," Joanna spoke. "It is a long way and it is very cold."

"I wonder if you shall ever marry," Joffrey informed her. "Women are so tiresome...I can see why men would not want to be stuck with one."

"As you say, my Prince," Joanna responded in a nonchalant tone.

"But that is not why I brought you here. I wanted you to see something."

Joanna rolled her own eyes as Joffrey turned around and bent down to pick up a sword from the top of his trunk. He held it in his hands as he wandered closer to Joanna and stood less than a foot from her. He held the blade delicately in his fingers as he presented it to her.

"What do you think, dear cousin?" he wondered. "Our Grandfather sent it for my name day present. The jewels are actual diamonds in the pommel...and the blade is the finest steel forged...tell me, does your brother have such a fine sword?"

Joanna finally realised what he wanted her to say. She kept silent for a few seconds and wondered how to be tactful. Everything Harrold had was nowhere near as good as what Joffrey had. Cersei had seen to that. Joffrey had whatever he wanted.

"I am afraid I could not say, my Prince," Joanna admitted. "I am not an expert in weapons. Perhaps you could ask my brother for yourself? He would know more than I do."

"Your brother is a stupid fool," Joffrey snorted. "I am asking you."

"The blade is exquisite," Joanna finally said. "No doubt it is as fine as my brother's blade."

"As fine?" Joffrey echoed back to her and shook his head back and forth as he held the blade higher and Joanna looked at it as it glimmered in the sunlight through the open window. "I think it is better. Do you not agree?"

"If you say so, my Prince," Joanna responded.

"I do," Joffrey snapped. "Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to kill someone, sweet cousin?"

Joffrey held the blade straight then and Joanna flinched as the edge of it pressed against her throat. The touch was so soft that she barely felt it. She remained stood tall as Joffrey ran the steel along her pale throat, watching how she arched her neck as she tried to get away from it. He continued to watch as her chest heaved and her eyes looked to his, her hands shaking and betraying her steely gaze.

"No," Joanna responded. "Bloodshed is no sight for a lady."

Joffrey chuckled and nodded with her. "You are right, dear cousin. But that has given me an idea as to what I should name the sword...Bloodshed...perhaps you are not the dumb whore men whisper you are."

Joanna remained shocked for a second as Joffrey took the blade from her throat and held it in his hands again.

"Perhaps not," Joanna whispered out.

"And every sword deserves a kiss, does it not?" Joffrey asked from her. "Who better to kiss it than the one who named it?"

Joanna remained hesitant for a second before she bent down to press her lips against the blade. She shuddered as she touched the cold blade and Joffrey smirked at the sight of her. Joanna stood again then and looked to Joffrey with an arched brow.

"May I leave now, my Prince?" Joanna dared to ask of Joffrey.

"Yes...and tell your brother I shall spar with him soon enough to try out my new sword," Joffrey said and Joanna nodded before turning on her heel.

She rushed away with haste, her feet hitting the ground quicker than usual. She pushed the door open and closed it behind her, sighing heavily as she recalled what had just happened. She rushed down the corridors, her hands still trembling as she went. She pressed a hand over her mouth and kept silent as she went. It was only when she bumped into her father did she shriek loudly.

"Joanna...what is it?" Jaime asked, clearly bringing her out of the thoughts she had been in. "Sweet girl, what is wrong?"

Joanna ran a hand over her eyes and shook her head, her long curls bouncing around her face as she did so. Jaime ran a hand down her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ears as he smiled to her with that crooked smile she knew all too well.

"Joffrey," Joanna muttered. "He sent for me to see his new blade...I don't want to..."

"You can speak with me, Joanna," Jaime promised his daughter and took her arm inside of his and led her outside and into the fresh air. "I am your father. I am here to protect you."

"And can you protect us from Joffrey?" she whispered as Jaime sat down on a bench and she sat next to him, sitting tall and keeping her spine straight. "He detests us, father. He likes to watch us squirm, but Harrold doesn't know how to cope with it. He is far too...reckless..."

"And why would he be angry with Joffrey?" Jaime wondered from her. "I know that Harrold dislikes Joffrey, especially because of how he speaks of you. Believe me, Joanna, I do not like it either. I have tried to bring the boy down."

Joanna smiled as Jaime kissed her on the forehead.

"He placed his sword to my throat," she whispered and Jaime ground his teeth together. "He kept on asking whether or not his blade was better than Harrold's blade. I didn't know what to do...I was scared...he scares me, father."

Jaime sighed as he heard his daughter express her fear of Joffrey.

"I know that he would not dare hurt me," she said. "It would bring nothing but disarray to kill your cousin or hurt them, but I don't like him, father."

Joanna expressed her worries and Jaime listened to her before he took her into his arms. She rested her chin on his shoulder and Jaime ran his hands down her beck in a feeble attempt to soothe her.

"He wouldn't dare hurt you whilst I am here," Jaime promised his daughter. "We will return to Casterly Rock and everything shall be fine. I promise you."

Joanna smiled up to Jaime and he couldn't help but smile back at her. His daughter was the one thing he clung onto. He loved her more than anything. Harrold wasn't one for open affection, but Jaime taught him how to be a good swordsman. His son reminded him of when he was younger. Jaime saw so much of himself inside of Harrold.

"Joffrey said something about a proposal between Domeric Bolton and me," Joanna brought the subject up and Jaime shook his head at her.

"The offer was made and the King wanted me to take it," Jaime told his daughter. "But I refused it. I wouldn't send you to the cold or to House Bolton. They are known for flaying people...I don't think your mother would approve."

Joanna gratefully kissed her father on the cheek and she stood up, straightening herself out and pulling her hair to rest over one shoulder. Jaime stood too, his hands on his thighs as he did so. He was in his mid thirties and he was father to two children. He had grown up.

"I should go and speak to Cersei of what Joffrey has done-"

"-Aunt Cersei was angry last time," Joanna reminded her father. "She called Harrold a liar."

"I know," Jaime sighed softly, "but she has to do something before I do something. He cannot get away with threatening you."

"Everything will be better when we go back to Uncle Tyrion and the Rock, won't it?" Joanna checked and Jaime nodded.

"Yes, my little lady," Jaime promised his daughter and ran his hand down her cheek. "Now go and find your brother. No doubt he is trying to skip his lessons again."

...

"He's a bastard."

"Harrold!" Elena scolded her son as soon as he had spoken.

Joanna had come back and told them what had happened that morning. She had told her mother and brother, but she had assured them that Jaime was seeing to it. Elena was seated on a small stool in the corner of the solar: sewing a dress of Joanna's which had ripped.

"He is!" Harrold protested. "He torments us all of the time and he is younger than us."

"He is the future King," Elena reminded her son. "I know how horrid he is to you and we have tried to teach him, but King Robert does not listen to us and Queen Cersei has no interest in listening to us."

"But she is father's sister!" Harrold continued to protest as his sister sat at the table and picked at the lemon cakes which had been freshly baked. "Surely she should listen. I listen to Joanna when she isn't being foolish."

"I am never foolish!" Joanna protested.

"You are foolish," Harrold scoffed back and raked a hand through his brown hair before moving it to his well defined chin.

Harrold was the complete opposite to his twin. He was tall and muscular with a well defined face that girls swooned over. He was most certainly his father's son and Joanna was her mother's daughter.

"I thought that you two had finished bickering when you were children?" Elena checked. "Your father shall discuss it with the Queen, but we travel to the Rock soon. There shall be no more arguments then."

Joanna slumped forwards then as she scoffed another lemon cake and Harrold cocked a cocky brow at her. She rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out at him before she noted her mother watching the pair of them. She shook her head softly and closed her eyes, wondering if they would ever stop arguing.

...

Jaime was fuming. Cersei had ignored everything he had said. She had said that it was possible that Joanna was telling lies. Jaime had yelled at her and told her that she had to sort her son out. She had dismissed him and Jaime had slammed the door behind him.

He wandered back to his chambers and found Elena sat in their chamber. She was already dressed in her nightgown and brushing her hair over her shoulder. Jaime looked at her through the mirror and noticed how she had aged. Her long curly hair was still full of life, but she was slowly developing wrinkles on her forehead. She was still slender and small with a face full of kindness. Both of them had aged, but they had aged with some kindness.

"Joanna told me what happened," Elena said when she sensed that Jaime was watching her. "Did you manage to speak with your sister? I think she was quite shaken by Joffrey's behaviour."

"I know," Jaime said. "I tried to speak with Cersei, but she will not listen to me. Joffrey can do no wrong in her eyes."

"It is not right, Jaime," Elena complained. "I do not want Harrold and Joanna to argue with Joffrey. They love Myrcella and Tommen...but Joffrey is a different story."

"I have tried to change him, Elena," Jaime sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Cersei will not listen to me. The little wet shit thinks he is something special."

"Well," Elena sighed and picked herself up from the seat, "he is a Prince. He is special in that way."

"We'll be back at the Rock soon enough," Jaime said, longing for that time of peace. "Joanna also asked about marriage again."

"About House Bolton?"

"Yes," Jaime said and watched as Elena rested on the bed next door to him. "I told her that I had rejected the proposal. I refuse to send her so far North and to House Bolton."

"She has always dreamed of marrying someone," Elena mumbled. "I don't think she understands the implications of marriage and the stress it brings with it."

Jaime's brow quirked and he looked to her as he turned his head on the mattress. "Have I brought you strain?"

She snorted and let out a laugh then as she patted Jaime on the chest. "More stress than you know."

"But recently?" he asked of her and she moved her hand to his cheek and shook her head.

"Not recently," she clarified and Jaime kissed the back of her hand tenderly, remembering how lucky he was to have a wife like her.

...

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! A bit of a time skip, but there will be a few more chapters before we go into the plot of the show. Do let me know what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

"I am not a fool, Harrold," Joanna complained the following morning to her brother.

"You are a fool," Harrold retorted as they sat in the solar whilst eating breakfast. "Do you honestly think that there is such a thing as a lord who looks after his lady? Have you not seen the way the King treats the Queen? Or have you not seen the way Lady-"

"-And mother and father?" Joanna asked from her brother. "They are happy together. Have you not seen them?"

"I see them every day," Harrold scoffed. "But mother and father are a rare species, Joanna."

Joanna laughed at that and shook her head back and forth. She placed a hand over her mouth and Harrold rolled his eyes as his sister snorted during her laughter. There were times when Joanna was scarcely a lady and these were such times.

"A rare species?" she wondered from him. "They are our parents...scarcely a rare species."

"You know what I mean," Harrold complained and Joanna continued to laugh loudly before the door to the solar opened and Jaime walked in.

He watched as his daughter doubled over with laughter and his son sat back in his seat slowly. Harrold had both of his arms on the side of the chair and his face held an dis-amused expression along with an arched brow.

"What are you two laughing about?" Jaime asked of them as Joanna shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"Nothing whatsoever," Joanna promised him and Jaime bent down to peck her on the cheek before settling himself down in the spare chair to his daughter's left.

"You know how Joanna is," Harrold informed Jaime. "She is scarcely a lady when she starts to laugh. It is a miracle she has so many men asking for her hand in marriage."

Joanna picked up a bread roll and tossed it at her brother as Jaime buttered a slice of bread. He cocked an amused eyebrow before chuckling at the sight of them.

"Be that as it may," Jaime spoke, "your sister will only marry when we feel it is right for her to marry. We would scarcely sell her into a marriage she does not want. Your mother and I both know better than that."

"So many girls at court are already married," Joanna spoke to her father. "How am I supposed to marry if I never meet a lord I like? Spending time with men alone is impossible in this city."

"I should hope so," Jaime spoke before taking a bite of his bread roll. "I would rather not think about you spending time with any man alone."

Joanna rolled her own eyes. "Mother was seventeen when she married you."

"And did your mother tell you how she detested me to begin with?" Jaime asked. "She couldn't stand to be near me."

"But you love her now, don't you?" Joanna asked. "Mother says that it takes time to build a marriage. She says that true love sometimes doesn't happen like we think it should."

Jaime looked down to the table and let out a small nod in agreement. "Your mother is wise," he informed his daughter. "I care very much for her now. She is a kind woman and she loves you both very much. But I shall not make you marry a man you do not know. You are a Lannister and you deserve the very best."

"And what if I fall in love with some baseborn?" she wondered and Jaime frowned whilst Harrold scoffed.

"We will discuss that if it ever happens," Jaime said. "I pray to the Gods that day will never come, but if it does then it shall be a discussion for then."

"Can we please stop talking about marriage?" Harrold complained. "Can I come and train with you today, father? Mother said that I should spend time learning about the customs of Westeros, but I don't want to."

Jaime chuckled and lounged back in his seat, shrugging as he did so. "I don't see why not. Just don't tell your mother. It is easier that way."

"She will be angry," Joanna said; her hands in her lap as she looked between the two men. "You shouldn't lie to mother, Harrold. She has a way of finding out the truth."

"That she does," Jaime agreed weakly with his daughter, "but not if a certain someone keeps their mouth closed."

Joanna faked a shocked gasp in front of her father and she placed a hand to her chest. "Are you accusing me of being a spy for mother?"

Jaime laughed and rubbed his hands together before he made a move to stand up. He placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head, his hand under her chin so that she could look at him.

"You are your mother's daughter," Jaime said.

Joanna continued to smile and Jaime pecked her cheek before winking to Harrold and throwing his head over to the door. Joanna watched them both go before she looked around the room and wondered where her mother had gotten to that morning.

...

Elena had always heard men and women whisper Kingslayer behind Jaime's back. He pretended to ignore it. He spent his days training and then sparring with Harrold. He was not ignorant to the fact that men called him Kingslayer. Jaime didn't like it. He disliked it more than he cared to admit, but there was nothing he could do about it. He could not stop people from saying what they wanted. And he had killed the King. But he had done what he had to do.

"Joffrey found out what father did," Joanna spoke as she settled down by her mother's side on the stone bench in the gardens. "I saw him earlier and he said that father was Kingslayer."

"Everyone knows what your father did, Joanna," Elena reminded her daughter. "No one knows that he had to do it. He had no other option but to kill the Mad King."

"Why did father never tell anyone?" Joanna continued to wonder. "He doesn't talk about it to us. Harrold tried to ask him, but he wasn't happy with him."

"It isn't a fond memory your father has," Elena explained. "We were just married when he went off to war for the first time. It was his first time in a war and he was only young when he killed the Mad King. I cannot imagine sending your brother off to battle..."

"Harrold would love it," Joanna scoffed and she tucked her hair behind her ears. "All he can speak about is how good he is with a sword."

Elena gulped and shook her head. She didn't want to think about her son killing people. She never wanted to think about it. So long as the realm was at peace then everything would be well. Elena would see Harrold marry a woman he considered his equal and he would follow his father as Lord of Casterly Rock. He would be safe then.

"But killing a man is different," Elena whispered, recalling the first man she had murdered when he had been sent to kill her. "No, your brother doesn't truly understand the implications."

"Maybe not," Joanna agreed.

...

"Domeric Bolton died by a sickness of the bowels."

Jaime was seated across from his twin sister in her solar that evening. He had finished training for the day and was still sweating from sparring with Harrold. His son was as good as he was, but he had much more energy too. He was quick and agile. That was something Jaime had been when he was younger.

"How torrid," Jaime drawled. "So why are we discussing this? I already said that I did not want my daughter sent North. I am her father and I shall decide who she marries. How is this any of your concern, Cersei?"

"Because I am the Queen," Cersei spoke in a soft voice as she looked across to Jaime and he kept still as he watched her. "It is my duty to make sure there is an alliance between noble Houses. House Bolton is a noble House in the North...along with House Stark."

"I shall not have Joanna married off to Ned Stark's son either," Jaime snapped, recalling how the man had watched Jaime the day he had killed the Mad King.

The man had judged him before Jaime could explain himself. Jaime had lived his entire life listening to people call him Kingslayer. If Ned Stark has listened to him then he would have understood. He would have known the truth. But Jaime had not been given a chance.

"No, unfortunately Robert wants an alliance between House Stark and House Baratheon. But there is another son to Roose Bolton."

"No, there isn't," Jaime said through grounded teeth. "Roose Bolton has a bastard who is as crazy as the Mad King. Do you honestly think that I would even spend time considering someone like him? Or make my daughter a Lady Snow?"

"We would legitimise the boy," Cersei offered.

"What is this?" Jaime suddenly asked. "Why are you so eager to have my daughter shipped off? Is it to spite me?"

"I have better things to do than spite you," Cersei lied. "Your daughter is a seventeen year old girl. Our father has already expressed his concern to me. He believes that you would rather see her turn spinster than marry her off."

"I would rather let her marry someone she cares for and who treats her well," Jaime replied. "She is my daughter, Cersei. You can tell father that. You can tell him that I decide who Joanna marries. He has no say."

Cersei cocked a brow and Jaime poured himself a cup of wine before tugging at the laces to his shirt which was sticking to his body with sweat.

"You would go against father?" Cersei checked. "And do you think that your daughter shall find a man to care for her? Everyone I know has been thrown into loveless marriages...even yours...you cannot tell me that your marriage is full of love. Your wife has given birth to no more children since the miscarriage. Clearly you cannot love her that much."

Jaime balled his hands into fists and shook his head back and forth, refusing to listen to his sister.

"If you are so concerned about what happens in my marital bed then I shall tell you what you want to know," Jaime promised his sister. "Elena was unable to conceive another child after the miscarriage, but we did try. Do not fret over that."

Cersei tried not to look too angry with what she was hearing from her brother. She kept silent and sat back in her chair, folding one leg over the other as Jaime peered at her whilst sipping his wine.

"And do you love her, Jaime? Do you love her like you love me?" Cersei dared to ask and Jaime finished his wine. "You may care for her, but there is no passion in your marriage. That passion only existed with me and you threw it away the day you spurned my love."

"I threw it away to keep Joanna and Harrold safe," Jaime spoke. "And Elena does not deserve to be dishonoured."

"I have children too. I would do anything to keep them safe, but I would never give you up if you wanted me."

Jaime stood then and placed his cup down, looking across to his sister and trying to forget about what she had just said to him.

"Tell Roose Bolton he can keep his bastard. I shall not allow Joanna to marry him," Jaime declared and forgot about their conversation of their relationship.

"There will be a time when father marries her off. He sees that as her only purpose...just like it was my purpose..."

"He can try," Jaime said as he moved over to the door. "He won't manage it."

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do review!


	32. Chapter 32

"She is my daughter and she shall decide who she marries."

Elena was furious. She was fuming with Tywin Lannister, but he scarcely seemed to understand that. He was sat down at his desk, his hands tidying the scrolls of parchment which had been lying around. Elena was stood across from him, her hands on the desk as she bent over slightly, her hair in her face as she did so. Jaime was stood in the corner of the room, his chin in his hand as he shook his head.

"She is a Lannister," Tywin replied. "She is a seventeen year old girl and she is to marry-"

"-When we decide!" Elena interrupted and she yelled loudly. "I shall not let you dictate to us. You may be the Lord of Casterly Rock, but Joanna is my daughter. I am not sending her North and you cannot do this without our consent."

Jaime remained silent, watching as his wife drew herself to full height, her glare growing in intensity. Elena had always been a stubborn woman, ever since she found out about Jaime and Cersei. Tywin had initially thought that she would cause him no problems. She had been a dutiful wife at the start, but then everything changed.

"I shall do what I think best," Tywin said. "You carry the Lannister name now. You are not a Marcel."

"She is not going North...not to Winterfell...not the Dreadfort...nowhere," Elena hissed in a low voice. "She will marry when she wishes, just as Harrold shall. I am shocked that you have not found him a wife yet."

"I am working on it," Tywin promised Elena. "You would be wise to hold your tongue. You may be my daughter by law, but you still need to know your place."

"Please," Elena rolled her eyes. "There had been a time when you scared me, but not anymore. You can continue with your schemes and write your letters to lords, but you shall never be the one to walk Joanna into the Sept. And believe me; she will not get there if we do not agree to it."

Jaime cocked a brow and a smirk formed on his lips as his wife stood tall and straightened her skirts out. She made a move from the solar and Jaime watched her go, winking at her as she went. He remained still, his arms folded over his chest as Elena slammed the door behind her.

"Your wife is uncontrollable," Tywin declared.

"You made me marry her," Jaime gave a nonchalant shrug back. "I think she's finally turned into a lioness. She's most certainly worthy of the Lannister name."

"She should know her place."

"No," Jaime disagreed. "She knows her place. She just doesn't like being dictated to. She is right too. You had no right to send ravens and try to make arrangements behind our backs. We are her parents. We shall decide what happens, along with her input. Harrold too. Stop trying to find him a nice little lady to marry."

Tywin's frown continued to grow as he continued to stare over at his son, annoyance evident on his face as he did so.

"You have spent the past few months in King's Landing and have done nothing. Why is that?"

"Because she met no one she liked," Jaime gave a nonchalant shrug. "She is still young. She has time on her side. Writing to Lord Bolton and Ned Stark was not the best thing you could have done. Would you honestly consider sending her to Roose Bolton's bastard? You know the rumours of him as well as we do."

Tywin shrugged for a moment and sat back in his chair as Jaime remained stood.

"I would legitimise the bastard, yes," Tywin said. "Ned Stark has a son, but Robert Baratheon wants his daughter for his son. Marrying Joanna to the eldest boy is a possibility."

"No," Jaime said quickly. "I would never send her to Winterfell or to Ned Stark."

"You wouldn't send her to Ramsay Snow either."

"He is a bastard who enjoys torturing women, so I hear," Jaime scoffed. "Do you honestly believe that I would allow Joanna to marry a man like that?"

"They are rumours," Tywin waved a hand. "House Bolton and House Stark are powerful allies to have. You know that as well as I do."

"Perhaps so," Jaime agreed lamely, "but none of them are suitable for Joanna and it shall stay that way. I know your plan. You would have Joanna secure the North and Harrold secure some other region. You have always wanted the family to grow and be successful."

Tywin looked to Jaime with the cold hard stare his son had known for years on end. He hated that stare almost as much as he hated his father's constant need to plot behind his back. Jaime said nothing on the matter, choosing to keep quiet for those few moments.

"All that lives on is our legacy," Tywin warned Jaime. "That legacy is to be secured by my grandchildren."

"And it shall be," Jaime said, "but in time and not like this."

"I never thought you soft," Tywin admitted. "I remembered a time when you were stubborn and hard. You refused to marry Elena Marcel, but you did it in the end because there was no other option. You resented her and she resented you, but you were never soft. What happened to you? You shelter your children far too much."

Jaime ground his teeth together and shook his head, his blonde hair falling in his face as he did so. He kept silent for a while and stared out of the window of his father's solar, his gaze on the balcony and beyond.

"There is such a thing as loving your children-"

"-But not like a mother does," Tywin said. "You need to show them discipline and make them earn respect. It is the only way they shall learn."

"Learn what?" Jaime asked. "They will learn nothing from me if I keep my distance like Robert does with his children. Joanna and Harrold are mine and Elena's children. We shall raise them how we see fit. You need to stop interfering with everything we do."

"I only interfere because you do nothing," Tywin said.

"And we shall continue to do nothing," Jaime shrugged and backed away to the door. "It really is none of your concern."

...

"Ramsay Snow or Robb Stark," Harrold whistled lowly when he interrupted his sister from her sewing.

She was sat quietly with a needle in her hands, tugging it through one of her gowns as she added a pattern to it. She didn't particularly want to discuss the prospect of marrying a man from the North. She didn't truly want the discussion at all. She had wandered past her grandfather's solar and heard him shouting with her mother and father.

"I heard Robb Stark is a surly young man," Harrold said, quite obviously taunting his sister as he sat on the stool next to her, his arm brushing hers and knocking her from sewing. "They say that he broods and that the Northmen eat the flesh of their enemies."

"Perhaps one of those statements is true," Joanna responded. "I sincerely doubt the other one."

"Do you? Have you not heard the tales surrounding Ramsay Snow?" Harrold asked.

He had only heard them because he had eavesdropped in on his parent's conversation. He had been on his way to the armoury when he had heard them yelling. He was merely grateful that they had not concerned themselves with finding him a wife. He didn't know if he could stand the thought of marriage just yet.

"No," Joanna said. "I know that he is a bastard and that he is...well...people whisper how he is not entirely...I suppose...the most lovable person in Westeros."

"I think that is putting it lightly," Harrold scoffed.

"Why would grandfather consider someone like him if that is true?" Joanna dared to ask her twin. "Mother and father wouldn't let me go to someone like him, would they?"

"Of course they wouldn't!" Harrold quickly exclaimed. "And you know what grandfather is like. He believes in securing the family legacy and nothing else. Mother and father are not like him."

"Thank the Gods," Joanna mumbled and dropped her dress and needle to her lap. "I don't want to go North, Harrold. It is too cold and father says that Ned Stark isn't exactly his greatest friend."

"And that is why they would never give you to House Stark," Harrold replied. "Mother and father are not foolish, nor are they horrid parents to us. They would never force you to do something you do not wish to do."

Harrold was about to open his mouth before the door opened and Jaime walked in, slamming it behind him with brute force. Joanna sat with an open mouth and Harrold quirked a brow. Jaime ran his hands through his hair and finally noticed his children sat on a long stool in the corner of the room, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Your grandfather is slowly becoming a pain in my ass," Jaime complained to them. "Shouldn't you two be doing something?"

"I was sewing and Harrold was annoying me," Joanna informed her father. "I heard mother shouting earlier."

"I would be shocked if the entire bloody castle didn't hear," Jaime snorted. "It matters not. We have received a raven from King's Landing. We are to ride to Winterfell within the coming week."

"What?"

"Why?"

The twins exclaimed their shock at the same time. Jaime sat down in a chair at the small table and noted the plate of lemon cakes in front of him. He recalled how Joanna had gained a sweet tooth from her mother. He also remembered the day he and Elena had been preparing for the wedding and she had demanded lemon cakes instead of pigeon pie.

"The Hand of the King has died. Jon Arryn was his name. Do you remember him?"

"Yes," Harrold said. "But why does that mean we need to go to Winterfell?"

"Because the King is about to appoint Lord Stark as the new Hand," Jaime said. "Cersei tried to get me to do the job, but I said I was not interested. It seems your grandfather volunteered us to go to Winterfell. He knows that Robb Stark shall be there...he has even sent word for Roose Bolton to bring his bastard son."

"You must be jesting!" Joanna shrieked. "So we are going because it is a betrothal? There is no other reason? Is that what he is plotting?"

Jaime saw his daughter shriek and her cheeks reddened. He wandered over to her and took her hand inside of his as he crouched down by her and Harrold rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him plot," Jaime promised her in a soft voice. "Let him make his plots and his threats. It does not matter, my little lady. I shall not let anyone take you against your will."

"So why is he bothering?" Joanna continued to ask.

"Because your grandfather is as stubborn as the rest of House Lannister," Jaime muttered to her and she shook her head as he moved to rest on his knees. "We shall go to Winterfell, but we shall come back to the Rock should no one take your fancy. Do not fret."

"Besides, they may not be as taken with you as everyone else, seems to be" Harrold said. "Your skin is much too pretty to contemplate eating."

Joanna slapped him across the arm and Harrold chuckled as Jaime pecked her on the cheek and made a move to stand up.

"Your day will come soon, Harrold," Jaime warned his son and Harrold groaned lowly.

"Gods, I hope not." Harrold said.

"I remember saying that about your mother once," Jaime responded and he wandered around the room to pour himself a cup of wine. "I didn't want to marry either. Ladies were of no interest to me."

"But you love mother now," Joanna observed. "Anyway, where is mother? I haven't seen her today."

"Writing a letter to your grandmother," Jaime replied. "She finished arguing with your grandfather and left for a stroll in the gardens and to write. You know how she is when she is angry."

Harrold nodded in agreement and stood up, ruffling Joanna's hair as she went. She slapped his hands away and he grinned to her before pouring his own cup of wine.

...

"Do you need so many gowns?" Jaime dared to ask his wife as she packed her trunk and Jaime watched her move with intent.

She had dismissed the handmaidens that morning, unable to stand their constant hovering and waiting. Elena had told them to go and help Joanna pack her trunk instead. They had obeyed and left Jaime lounged on the bed with a cup of wine in his hand whilst his wife tugged dresses out of her wardrobe.

"The North is a cold place," she reminded him. "I want to be prepared. No doubt Joanna will take just as many gowns. You know how she is."

"All too well," Jaime drawled. "She fears being left up North."

"Nonsense," Elena shook her head. "I wouldn't leave her there to rot if she didn't desire to be left there. Even if she did desire it...well...I think I would have an issue with that too."

"She is your age when you married me," Jaime reminded his wife. "They think that our marriage is perfect: Joanna especially. She sees nothing but love and happiness."

Elena scoffed and threw her head over her shoulder to look to her husband as he plumped up the pillow he rested against. "She has always been blinded with true love."

Jaime nodded in agreement at that part, but then went silent again. He kept still for those few moments and Elena considered his words before she dared to question him. She bit down on her bottom lip and spoke in a small voice.

"And do you love me?" she wondered from him. "Has there ever been a time when you have loved me?"

She looked back to him and continued to fold her gown as she sat on the edge of the bed by his knees. Jaime sat up and placed his cup down on the bedside table next door to him. He kept his hands in his lap as he looked her in the eye.

"I don't truly know what love is," Jaime admitted to her. "I thought that I loved Cersei, but I do not know now. I do not know how I feel for her...I feel resentment at the way she treats our children...I felt resentment when she was cruel to you...but I care for you, Elena. Make no mistake about that. And the time when you miscarried...that time when I almost lost you made me see how much I cared for you. I do not know what love is, but I know that I cannot picture a life without you now; not just for the twins' sake, but for my sake."

Elena was unsure as to how she felt about Jaime's sudden declaration. She supposed she cared for him too, but she didn't know what love was either. She knew that she loved Joanna and Harrold, but that was a different kind of love completely.

She remained mute for a few moments before nodding her agreement with him.

"I guess we'll just have to settle with that," she said and Jaime smiled before kissing her chastely.

...

A/N: Next chapter will be the journey to King's Landing and Tyrion will be back! Please do let me know what you think and thanks for reviewing!


	33. Chapter 33

"You would be a mad fool to send her to Ramsay Snow."

Tyrion Lannister had aged, and with his aging he had come to the realisation that he loved to do two things. One was fucking and the other was drinking. Tyrion found himself content to spend his father's money on whores and wine. His father was not happy, but Tyrion struggled to care. Ever since his father had taken Tysha from him, Tyrion didn't care about pleasing the man.

"I would be an even madder fool to send her to Robb Stark," Jaime scoffed as he wandered with his brother through the small encampment they had set up for the night after a long day travelling. "Ned Stark hates me more than anyone, I think."

"But she would not be marrying, Ned Stark," Tyrion responded. "She would be marrying his son."

"I hear he is just the same as Ned Stark," Jaime complained. "He would bore Joanna to death if that is so. No, I prefer not to think about giving her to Robb Stark. The North is too harsh a place for her."

"And the South is too venomous," Tyrion responded. "At least the Northmen do not indulge in politics. I do trust that Ramsay Snow is not an option."

"He never was," Jaime scoffed. "Roose Bolton is to be at Winterfell a couple of days after we arrive. No doubt he shall try to make his way closer to me. His bastard is his only heir."

"And what a fine match it would be for him," Tyrion said. "And what of Harrold?"

"What of him?" Jaime wondered back. "He is to marry some highborn lady one day, but he is far too content with swordplay and jousting to consider marriage. He is much like I was at his age."

"And you ended up married at his age," Tyrion replied. "Speaking of which, my dear sister in law seems just as pissed off with our father as I ever have been. She has truly turned into a protective mother."

"I trust you heard her argument with him yesterday?"

"I believe the entirety of Casterly Rock heard that argument." Tyrion scoffed as Joanna came into the view along with her brother.

She was hitting Harrold over the arm after he had said something rude to her. Harrold laughed lowly and Joanna glowered to him. They stopped when they saw Tyrion and Jaime and Joanna pouted as she kept her glare set on Harrold.

"Father, please can you inform my brother that it isn't nice to taunt people?"

"And what has he done, my sweetling?" Jaime asked his daughter as she went to stand beside him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"I was simply telling Joanna of how the Northmen take kindly to girls with long hair. They cut it all off and boil it with their skin. Is that not right, Uncle Tyrion?"

"I think you have the general gist of it," Tyrion replied with a small smirk on his face.

Joanna rolled her eyes between her brother and uncle as Jaime looked down to her and then winked to Harrold.

"Those stories you told them as children must have stuck, dear brother," Jaime said in a low voice. "I don't know whether to thank you for them or yell at you for causing trouble during later life."

"You can thank me," Tyrion said. "Of course there is an exception to every rule. No doubt Joanna shall be that exception. You know what they say about Lannisters."

"A Lannister always pays their debt," Harrold spoke and Tyrion nodded in agreement.

"See?" he said to his brother. "I taught them well."

...

Joanna had never seen a place as grim as Winterfell before. Her father had warned her that the North was not an entirely hospitable place. She had climbed out the carriage with her mother whilst Harrold jumped down from his horse and conversed with his brother and uncle. There had only been Lady Stark to greet them from their journey as Lord Stark was dealing with a deserter with his children.

"It is so very good to meet you, Lord Jaime and Lady Elena," Lady Stark curtseyed when they approached.

Harrold stood next to Joanna behind their parents, his hand on her arm and she looked to him. He gave her a reassuring smile before Lady Stark glanced over to them and Jaime introduced his twins.

"This is my son, Harrold, and my daughter, Joanna," he spoke and the twins curtseyed and bowed respectfully.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Lady Stark said. "My husband and sons have had to deal with some unsavoury matters. They should be back before supper tonight and so you can meet them then. In the meantime, the hospitality of Winterfell is yours. I have had word that the royal envoy arrives tomorrow and Lord Bolton less than two days after that."

"The joy," Jaime mumbled sarcastically and Elena nudged him in the stomach as Lady Stark's gaze seemed to darken.

"Thank you very much, Lady Stark," Elena recalled her manners.

Joanna was shown to her chamber, but she was shocked at how warm it was. She removed her cloak from her shoulders and looked to her trunk, wondering whether she should consider unpacking. Her mother had refused handmaidens on the trip, but the Lannister guard had been sent to escort them. Joanna admitted herself bored for a while and she left her chamber and began to roam Winterfell.

The castle walls were tall and stone. It was a dark place and Joanna already missed Casterly Rock. She kept her cloak around her shoulders as she came to the courtyard. She soon found a pen full of dogs. She obviously thought that they were kept for hunting. Bending down, she kept one hand on the wooden railing as her cloak trailed in mud and she peered at the dogs through the gap in the fence.

"Aren't you a jolly fellow," she chuckled, noting how quiet it was in Winterfell as a pup jumped up against the railing and she stroked it behind its ear. "Yes, you are quite a sweet little thing."

It nuzzled against her palm and she continued to smile widely. It was only when she noted something brush against her leg did she look to the side. Her eyes widened as a pale white wolf stood next to her, its head tilted to the side as it stared at her. She shrieked and fell from her crouching position, landing in the mud on her backside.

"Ghost!"

A gruff voice yelled and Joanna watched the wolf move over to a boy who was clapping his hands and summoning him. Joanna remained on the floor, her eyes looking to the boy with a mop of dark black curls and a long black cloak over his shoulders. His face was pale and his eyes were set on Joanna.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low voice. "He's harmless...honestly..."

"I can see that," Joanna said. "I think he just startled me. Is he a wolf?"

"A direwolf," the boy said, offering her his hand to help her from the mud.

She took his gloved hand, her pale fingers wrapping around his as he helped her to stand up right.

"A direwolf?" she checked. "I thought that they had all died out."

"Apparently not," he responded and Joanna looked to Ghost before she bent at the waist and offered the wolf her hand. He sniffed her slowly and she smiled as he began to lick her fingers. "He seems to like you."

"He's lovely," Joanna said. "His name is Ghost?"

"Yes," the boy said.

"And you must be one of the Starks," Joanna said and she stood tall once more.

He looked to her and shook his head slowly. She took a moment to watch him run a hand under his nose and turn his head away from her for a second.

"Jon Snow," he spoke. "Ned Stark's bastard son. I am no Stark."

"But you are his son?" she checked and Jon's brow furrowed and he nodded and she shrugged. "Then you are part of the Stark family. I never truly understood why we must label bastards. They are someone's children as much as anyone else. My mother agrees with me, but my father often warns me to keep my opinion to myself. Apparently I get my opinionated beliefs from my mother."

Jon watched her with amusement as she rambled to herself and slowly tucked her hair behind her ears before realising that she was talking quickly. Jon grinned at the sight of her and she smiled to him before offering him her hand.

"Joanna Lannister," she spoke.

"I had assumed you were a Lannister," Jon said and he took her hand.

He slowly kissed her knuckles and Joanna could have sworn she felt her cheeks turn red at the contact. Jon stood tall afterwards and wondered what more he could say to her. He had no need to speak for Jaime Lannister soon made his appearance known. He wandered out from around the corner, noting how his daughter's hair was askew over her head and her cloak dirty.

Jon pulled back from her and looked over her shoulder to where Jaime Lannister was walking. Joanna looked over her shoulder just as Jaime placed his hand on the small of her back.

"You've dirtied your cloak, Joanna," he spoke to her and she gave him a soft smile.

"I was just looking at the dogs and I fell," Joanna shrugged. "Oh...this is Jon Snow, father. He was just speaking to me about his direwolf. Isn't it adorable?"

"Is a direwolf a kind of pet you should have?" Jaime dared to ask.

"Ghost is harmless," Jon repeated. "He wouldn't hurt anyone or anything."

"Perhaps not now," Jaime said. "Joanna, your mother is looking for you. She was worried when you were not in your chamber."

"Oh," Joanna spoke. "I should go and find her before she keeps worrying. It was nice to meet you, Jon."

"And you, Lady Joanna," Jon inclined his head as Jaime kissed his daughter's cheek and urged for her to run along.

Jaime remained stood where he was, his arms folded over his chest as he stared at Jon, his gaze intense and his jaw stubbornly set. He eyed the boy with suspicion before wandering closer to him and Ghost looked perplexed with a narrow set stare and a low growl.

"So, you are Ned Stark's bastard?" Jaime checked with him. "A Snow?"

"Yes, my Lord," Jon responded.

"And you were alone with my daughter? A lady...who is not a bastard?" Jaime checked and Jon felt his teeth grind together as annoyance coursed through his veins and he did his best not to snarl at Jaime. It would only land him in trouble.

"I saw her before she fell," Jon replied. "I was only offering her a hand up."

"Good," Jaime nodded with a small smirk. "As long as it was just that."

He placed his hand on his back before leaving Jon alone, moving with an air of confidence about him as he went. Jon watched him go and knew full well that Joanna Lannister was Jaime Lannister's sacred daughter.

...

"He was called Jon Snow," Joanna informed her mother as she sat at her dressing table and allowed for the elder woman to brush her hair for her. "His direwolf is a pale white colour and he is called Ghost. You should have seen it, mother. It was such a sweet animal."

"A direwolf is not a pet," Elena quickly said back. "And you managed to dirty your cloak. I have asked Lady Stark if she has a handmaiden who could rub the stain out. She was very accommodating. The Starks seem like a nice family. The supper tonight is just us and them."

"I see," Joanna replied in a small voice. "And...their son...Robb...will he be there?"

"He should be," Elena replied. "But you need to remember that there is no need for you to feel pressured into anything. Love at first sight does not exist. Believe me when I say that I know."

"I suspect it doesn't," Joanna whispered and Elena looked to her daughter's reflection in the mirror, her brows furrowing at the sight of her daughter with a forlorn expression on her face.

...

A/N: Next chapter will be the meal with the Lannisters and the Starks. But thank you all so much for reviewing and sticking with this story. I promise there is so much more to come so please do review!


	34. Chapter 34

"Dinner with the Starks...I can truly think of nothing I would hate more," Jaime complained as he watched Elena brush her hair whilst sitting at her vanity. She rolled her eyes as Jaime placed his hands behind his head and looked to the ceiling above him.

"How about dinner with House Stark and House Bolton at the same time?" Elena tested him and Jaime scoffed once he heard her.

"Perhaps that," he said before peeling one eye open to look across to his wife. "I caught Joanna speaking with the bastard boy earlier today."

"She said that she had met Jon Snow," Elena said. "Please do not tell me that you are thinking what I think you are thinking."

"What do you think I am thinking?" Jaime wondered.

"I have been married to your for eighteen years, Jaime," Elena reminded her husband. "I know what you are thinking. Joanna is your daughter and I know how protective you are of her, but you cannot assume the worst every time you see her speaking with someone of the opposite sex."

Jaime frowned as Elena stood up and looked at her appearance in the mirror. He slowly moved from the bed and Elena turned her head over her shoulder to look at him, a slim smile on her face as she did so.

"Our children think we love each other...and in some twisted way...we maybe do..." Elena said. "It only makes sense that I know how you think."

Jaime sighed lowly and nodded to her, helping her to lace her gown up as she struggled with the ties. He pulled at them slowly, tightening his wife into her gown whilst she kept her hair over one shoulder.

"Every male is a potential threat," Jaime mumbled. "I have seen too many marriages end in unhappiness. I do not want Joanna's to go the same way...or Harrold's...but I doubt he will marry any time soon. It is Joanna my father wishes to get rid of."

"And, like we have said many times before, your father does not make the decisions."

Jaime nodded his agreement and finished lacing Elena's gown before he heard a knock on the door. He called for the person to enter, watching as the door opened and Joanna entered their chamber. Jaime's mouth was agape as soon as he saw what his daughter was wearing. Elena seemed unfazed, recalling the times she had to wear such gowns in order to capture a man's attention.

"What is it, sweetling?" Elena asked of her daughter.

"I was wondering what to do with my hair," Joanna complained. "Do I have to put it up, or can I leave it loose?"

"You can change gowns," Jaime informed his daughter.

Joanna frowned and Elena smirked. Joanna stood before the mirror in her parent's bed chamber, looking to her reflection. She wore a deep green gown which flowed from her waist to her feet. The sleeves went down to her wrists, but the cut of the gown was low. Her breasts were pushed against the gown and almost spilling over the top. She looked down and Jaime moved to grab a cloak from his bedpost as Elena laughed softly.

"Oh, Jaime," she sighed. "It is not as bad as you seem to think."

"No, it is worse," Jaime said.

"Do you not recall how I wore gowns like it?"

"Everyone wears gowns like it," Joanna complained. "I am hardly indecent looking."

"You are to me," Jaime complained. "Gods, why do we have to be here? I would kill my father if I could. He's done nothing but make my life a misery."

Elena ignored her husband's complaints and patted Joanna on the shoulder, tugging her daughter's hair so that it hung over her shoulders in soft waves.

"Keep it down," Elena said, "it shows off your high cheekbones."

She bent down to kiss Joanna on the forehead as Jaime looked to his daughter and his eyes remained clouded. Joanna often wondered what ran through her father's mind.

"Now go and find your brother. He can escort you to the Main Hall. Your father and I shall be there shortly."

Joanna nodded and wandered out of the room. Jaime's lips pursed into a thin line and Elena laughed at the sight of him before resting her hands on his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek.

"She is a young woman now, Jaime," Elena said. "She will not be with us forever."

Jaime grunted and Elena kissed his cheek again before she finished getting ready, wondering just how much trouble her husband could cause at dinner that evening.

...

Harrold sat himself next to his sister and next to the eldest Stark boy. Robb Stark was everything Joanna had thought he would be. He was tall and strong, with auburn curls on the top of his head. He was clean shaven with piercing with blue eyes. He seemed polite enough, but he was stiff and, like Harrold had said, surly. He had clearly heard of a potential betrothal as he often glanced across to his mother who nodded to him, urging him to say something kind to Joanna.

Jaime was sat next to his daughter whilst Elena sat beside him and next to Tyrion. The round table was vast and the food was exquisite. Tyrion had noted the absence of the younger Stark children. Rickon and Bran were nowhere to be seen, along with Arya. Sansa Stark was seated in between her mother and brother, her eyes set on Joanna as she wondered what it would be like to have a Lannister as a sister in law.

Joanna did notice how Jon was nowhere to be seen, nor was the ward, Theon Greyjoy. She sat back in her seat after a while as her father glowered at Robb Stark silently.

"And how does Lord Tywin fare these days?" Ned Stark asked.

Joanna and Harrold could tell that Ned Stark was an honest man and kind. He was slightly gruff and he clearly didn't care much for his appearance. He seemed to love Catelyn more than anything though. Joanna had watched them stare at each other before looking to her mother and father. She couldn't explain it, but something was different. Joanna didn't know. She had spent all of her life believing her mother and father were deeply in love, but they didn't look at each other with the same kind of tenderness Ned looked at Catelyn with.

"Still Lord of Casterly Rock," Tyrion was the one to speak. "And still as controlling as ever. Was it he who sent you a raven regarding a betrothal?"

"Aye, it was," Ned said. "Although he said that there were other suitors."

"Potential suitors," Jaime corrected Ned Stark, resting his elbow on the table and his chin on the back of his hand. "Although I do not think the North would suit such a Southern girl like Joanna."

"The North is a harsh place," Catelyn agreed, "but I fared very well. It does take some settling into. Perhaps Robb can show you the springs underneath the castle? They keep Winterfell warm and they are exquisite to see."

"I would like that," Joanna said, recalling her manners.

She looked to Robb and he gave her a gruff nod back. Harrold looked between Robb and his sister before catching his father's eye, a look of understanding passing through them. They were both unimpressed with the North. Harrold had seen nothing but gruff men and grey stone walls. He didn't particularly like the cold either.

"The food is lovely, Lady Stark," Elena quickly said when conversation went stale.

"Oh, thank you," Catelyn said. "We have lemon cakes for desert. They happen to be Sansa's favourite. She can never get enough of them."

"My Joanna is the same," Elena said as Joanna looked over to Sansa and the red head girl gave her a small smile. "Although I think she takes after me. I could never stand the taste of pigeon pie and so we had lemon cakes for our wedding, didn't we, Jaime?"

"We did," Jaime agreed in a mutter and Tyrion knew that his brother wanted the meal to end soon enough.

Robb kept moving his eyes to Joanna occasionally, noting how she took after her mother with her looks. Harrold was very much similar to Jaime. Both of them had charming looks and a confidence about them. They were the kind of men Sansa swooned over. Robb caught Jaime's eye occasionally, but he never said anything. Truth be known, the Kingslayer unnerved him slightly.

...

"I think she'd have a tight cunt," Theon drawled as he stood with Robb and Jon in the armoury later in the evening. "She's not very pretty, but she has some good sized tits on her. Did you see her last night, Robb?"

"I dined with her last night," Robb replied. "She seems to prim and proper for the North."

"I met her too," Jon added into the conversation. "She seemed like a nice girl to me. Perhaps you just need to talk to her a bit more. Besides, no one is forcing you into a marriage. Lord Jaime doesn't particularly like the idea of his daughter being in the North."

"The Kingslayer doesn't like anyone," Theon scoffed. "Him and the Imp are probably plotting as we speak."

"Plotting what?" Robb asked of Theon with a cocked brow. "You do spout some rubbish, Theon. Besides, it doesn't matter. Mother has told me I am to escort her on a walk through the springs under the castle this afternoon after she has finished sewing with Sansa."

"Sansa does seem quite taken with her," Jon agreed. "Do you think that might help your cause?"

"I don't know," Robb sighed. "I don't know what to do or to say. Lord Bolton is arriving soon with his bastard son. She might choose him or she might choose none of us."

"She would hardly marry a bastard," Theon scoffed. "She is a lady of Casterly Rock."

"Aye," Jon nodded. "Why would she want a bastard?"

...

"How much further is it?"

Joanna had one hand on the wall beside her and the other holding the middle of the curved staircase. Robb Stark was one step beneath her as he went. He was going slower than usual to make sure she didn't trip over the small steps. She had her gown hiked to her knees and her eyes were firmly set on the steps beneath her.

"Not far now," Robb assured her. "Can you feel the heat?"

"My gown is beginning to stick to my back," Joanna complained. "Is this your idea of showing a lady a good time, Lord Robb?"

Robb scoffed as they reached the bottom step and Joanna looked around the bright room. Robb noticed that beads of sweat dripped down from her forehead and the hairs at the back of her neck were stuck there. Her cheeks were red her chest was heaving.

"All of these pools are full of warm water," Robb spoke to her, extending his arm to let her walk by their sides. "The warm water runs through Winterfell to keep it warm. It is clever I suppose. No doubt many people think of the cold when they think of Winterfell."

"It is cold outside of the walls," Joanna declared as she stood still and bent down to her knees, pressing her hand into the water to feel the warmth. "You could go swimming down here. Have you ever swam, Lord Robb?"

"Often," Robb said to her. "And what of you? Casterly Rock is right by the sea."

"That it is," Joanna agreed, "but I have never stepped foot in the sea. Father would often take us to Lannisport when we wittered him. We often saw children playing in the sea, but father never let us partake. He is...well...far too cautious for that kind of thing."

"I see," Robb said and he watched Joanna moved her hand from left to right in the water. "And has your father ever let you do anything you want to do?"

"Within reason," Joanna whispered back. "He's very protective, but so is my mother."

Robb nodded and he settled down on the ledge, tugging at his boots as Joanna watched him, her cheeks reddening as she looked around.

"What are you doing?" she hissed and Robb laughed at the sight of her.

"Just put your feet in," he urged her. "It's warm enough and it won't wet your gown."

"This is...well..."

"What?" Robb asked of her. "Scandalous? It is hardly that, Lady Joanna. Live a little."

...

Harrold had been sparring with Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow when he saw his sister again. But he was shocked to see her in such a state. He dropped his sparring sword and rushed over to her as she doubled over laughing once Robb Stark had said something to her. She was drenched from head to toe. Her curly hair hung limply around her face, sticking to her chest and neck. Her gown looked heavier than normal and her face was turning pale.

"What in Seven Hells happened to you?" Harrold demanded, shrugging his cloak from his shoulders and wrapping it around his sister. "You're soaked."

"We were looking at the springs and I slipped," Joanna said.

"You should get to your chamber and change, Lady Joanna," Robb said, a small smile on his face as he did so. "I would hate for you to catch a cold."

Nodding, Joanna smiled to Robb as Harrold wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the courtyard. She kept that stupid smile on her face for the entire walk back and Harrold wondered what ran through her mind. He finally spoke when they reached her chamber and she settled down on the bed.

"Do not tell me that you are taken with Robb Stark?"

"He's kind," Joanna said. "But that is all. Honestly, stop assuming every man I meet is a potential husband. You are worse than father."

Harrold pursed his lips as he left Joanna to change, wondering whether or not he should do his best to keep his sister away from Robb Stark. He didn't know about that. If only he knew that it was not Robb Stark who was going to be the big problem, but a particular bastard from the Dreadfort.


	35. Chapter 35

"She spends far too much time with the bastard," Jaime complained to Elena as the pair of them sat up in bed one evening.

House Bolton's journey had been delayed and so had the King's journey. No one knew when they were to arrive in Winterfell, but Jaime wanted nothing more than to leave. He detested the North far more than he had initially thought. It was cold and grim. Elena had found it to have an odd form of a charm about it.

"Jon can hardly help being a bastard," Elena complained to her husband, lowering the book she had been reading onto her lap as Jaime pulled at his clothes. "He is still someone's son. Joanna seems rather taken with him. Of course, I feel sorry for her...it would have been easier if she had fallen for someone like Robb Stark."

"Someone who is not a bastard?" Jaime checked and Elena shook her head.

"Someone your father might approve of," she complained. "We shall have a difficult time trying to persuade him to marry Jon Snow."

"Marry?" Jaime scoffed the word and shook his head with haste. "She has known him for less than a week. How can you even think of marriage?"

"Because it was all I was raised to think of," Elena explained. "You do not understand. Girls in Westeros are trained from a young age how to please their husband. They are trained how to be a lady and how to please a man. I tried to teach Joanna differently, but she was always a romantic. She wants to marry and be happy."

"But she doesn't know him." Jaime complained before slipping under the furs and pulling them over his shirt covered chest. "She only knows what he has told her. We don't know what that is."

"He seems like a pleasant boy, Jaime," Elena sighed and picked her book up. "Besides, we have been married for many years. How much do we know of each other?"

Jaime bit down on his bottom lip and smirked to his wife as she glanced over to him with a firm stare.

"I know you snore when you sleep," Jaime taunted her and she nudged him in the stomach before he laughed loudly and she punched him across the arm.

"Annoying bastard," she muttered and Jaime continued to chuckle as he rested on his side and closed his eyes.

...

"House Bolton is due to arrive today," Jon informed Joanna as they stood outside in the courtyard, wandering aimlessly through it. Ghost followed them slowly, the direwolf seeming to be a loyal companion for Jon.

"And with House Bolton comes Ramsay Snow," Joanna complained and Jon looked to her, wondering if she had heard the rumours like everyone else had. "My father has already told my grandfather that he wasted his time sending ravens to the Boltons. Everyone knows the talk of Ramsay Snow."

"Aye, that they do," Jon agreed, looking to the ground and raking a hand through his black curls. "But your father would never let you marry him anyway. He's a Snow. He's not worthy of a lady."

Joanna stood still and tilted her head to the side, wondering what Jon was implying. He looked back to her, his eyes meeting hers and she shrugged her shoulders before wiping her sweating palm in her dress and crossing one ankle over the other.

"I thought that I had told you that I did not care if someone was a bastard or not?" she checked.

"That you did," Jon replied, "but your father would not see it that way."

"My father does not decide who I marry."

"He has a say."

"A say, yes, but not the final decision," Joanna shook her head. "Is that how you see women, Jon? You think that they are pawns to be used tactically for their families gain? My grandfather thinks like that and there is a reason why I dislike him for it."

Jon remained silent, watching Joanna's reddening cheeks as she glowered at him and he shook his head back and forth, wondering what he could say to her to make her feel any better about all of this. Had he said the wrong thing? He had simply just thought his words were nothing but truth. Apparently Joanna had other ideas.

"I do not think you are a pawn," Jon finally said. "I just know how all of the stories go. The lady marries the lord. Bastards like me and Ramsay Snow are left out of such stories."

Joanna moved back to Jon then and searched his gaze before she dared to move her hand. She slowly pushed his black hair from his face and shook her own head.

"Not all the stories go like that."

...

Ramsay Snow looked on at Joanna Lannister with something like lust in his eyes. A great feast had been held for the arrival of House Bolton, but Jaime had kept his daughter as far away from Ramsay Snow as possible. He had glowered at the dark haired boy as he continued to glance on at Joanna. She was sat with her brother, discussing the trivial things in life as the feast raged on.

The royal party had been delayed by another day due to a broken wheel on the royal carriage, but Ned didn't seem too bothered. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with his family before the trip down to King's Landing.

Jon had been allowed to the feast that evening, but he was bored beyond his wits. Robb was sat next to him whilst Theon leered at a serving maid who seemed to be enjoying his attention more than anyone else. Robb had looked to Jon suspiciously, but he didn't dare say what he thought until he had drained his first cup of wine.

"You seem to be spending a vast amount of time with Joanna," Robb declared.

He had taken her down to the springs that one day, but that was all. She had always been pleasant and kind to him, but she had never laughed around him like she did with Jon. Robb couldn't quite understand why. Jon had always been moody and surly. Robb had his moments like that, but his half brother was much worse than he was. Jon rarely laughed or joked, but Joanna found him thoroughly entertaining.

"She is nice," Jon spoke in a small voice. "I like to spend time with her."

"But you know that...well...she is a Lannister."

"I am aware," Jon replied to his brother. "And I am also aware that she is supposed to marry a nobleman...but Ramsay Snow is a bastard too."

"But he has been promised the name Bolton if she marries him," Robb continued. "I just want to know what it is you feel for her. You seem to like her more than any other girl you've met before."

"What are you trying to say, Robb?" Jon finally demanded to know and Robb shook his head, refusing to fall out with his brother about this issue. "Do I not deserve to spend time with her? I know that I am not a Stark and I am not-"

"-I am not trying to say anything," Robb interrupted as Joanna swept past their table and moved outside of the hall from over Jon's shoulder. "I don't care who you are. I just want you to know...well...perhaps becoming too attached to her is not the wisest idea. The chances are she will return to Casterly Rock before the long winter and none of us shall see her again."

Jon noted Ramsay Snow leaving the feast over Robb's shoulder, but he said nothing on the matter. He remained silent for a second before looking over to the head table again. He spotted that Joanna was nowhere to be seen, but Harrold was speaking with his father whilst Elena conversed with Lady Stark.

"Where is Joanna?" Jon suddenly asked.

"She left a moment ago," Robb said, draining his cup of wine. "You do know that I meant nothing by it, Jon. I don't want to hurt you or her."

"I know," Jon lied and he stood up before leaving the Hall too.

There was something inside of him which didn't like the idea of Joanna roaming the corridors alone whilst Ramsay Snow was also roaming them. Jon knew that the Bastard of Bolton would never hurt her whilst there were too many people around, but Jon didn't want to leave her. Did he care for her more than he thought? What was it he felt?

Jon didn't know, but he soon found Joanna in the courtyard, Ramsay Snow speaking with her. Her arm was inside of his and he was leering down to her, whispering in her ear. She tried to pull away, but his grip seemed too strong on her. Jon finally caught up with them.

"Lady Joanna," he called out to her.

The couple turned around and Ramsay ran his hand down her arm to the small of her back, resting it there for a few moments.

"Lord Ramsay," Jon inclined his head.

"You must be Ned Stark's bastard," Ramsay drawled. "What is it we can do for you? I was just escorting the Lady Joanna to her chamber. Her company is quite enjoyable, would you not agree? She is a fair lady."

"What is it, Jon?" Joanna wondered.

"Your father requires your presence," Jon informed her. "He sent me to escort you back."

"I am more than capable of escorting her," Ramsay promised and Joanna bit down on her bottom lip before shaking her head back and forth, wondering how she could escape Ramsay and his constant need to whisper crude comment in her ear.

"You should go back to the feast, Lord Ramsay," Joanna said. "Perhaps you could take me on a walk around Winterfell tomorrow morning?"

"I can think of nothing I would like more," Ramsay smiled and he bent down to kiss her on the back of her hand. Joanna was simply appeased she had put him at bay.

She latched onto Jon's arm and he led her back inside and down a long empty corridor away from the feast. Joanna let out a small laugh as Jon scratched the back of his neck with a small smile.

"I suspect you have no intention to walk with Ramsay Snow tomorrow morning?"

"I intend to be ill all of tomorrow morning," Joanna wryly replied. "So was that Jon Snow coming to the rescue? Like a knight in shining armour?"

Jon's cheeks turned red as Joanna teased him and she bumped her side against his. Jon looked down to her as she smiled back to him with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. It was then when Jon stood still and looked down to her as she felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"And do you believe in knights in shining armour?"

"I used to," Joanna said, noting how Jon's hand moved to push her hair behind her ear and linger on the side of her neck. "But my father said not to rely on that. He told me that I should simply be happy with a man who treats me well and who I care for."

"I see," Jon muttered.

"And maybe I have found someone," Joanna dared to speak. "Even after a weak...is that possible? I don't know..."

"Perhaps," Jon said in a low voice.

"I'll probably know better in a moment."

Jon's brows furrowed in confusion as he heard her speak. "Why a moment?"

"After this," Joanna said and she suddenly pressed her mouth against Jon's mouth.

...

Harrold Lannister was no fool. He had taken his seat with his father during the feast when Joanna said that she would like to go to her chamber. He had watched Jon Snow follow her out, but he had not noticed Ramsay go with her. Harrold could tell that his sister liked Jon Snow and Harrold was happy to see her happy. He was merely concerned over the status of Jon Snow.

"And have any of the Northern women taken your fancy?" Jaime dared to ask his son.

"No," Harrold replied in a low voice. "Although I trust grandfather's plan is to have me marry a Southern lady?"

"No one cares about your grandfather's plans," Jaime scoffed. "Although the eldest Stark girl seems rather taken with you. Perhaps your Lannister looks are more prominent than you thought?"

"She is a bit too young for me," Harrold replied. "Anyway, isn't she going to marry Joffrey? Poor girl to have to marry that wet shit."

Jaime was about to scold his son, but he couldn't. He had a point about Joffrey. Jaime almost dreaded the boy coming to Winterfell. He knew how much the twins hated their cousin, but Jaime knew it would be much worse if they found out who he was really to them. Jaime hoped that day would not come. He felt queasy thinking about it.

"Poor girl indeed," Jaime agreed and made a move to stand.

He bent down to Elena's height to kiss her on the cheek and excuse himself from the feast, thoughts of the royal party's arrival worrying him. He scurried off and made his way down the corridors, only to freeze when he saw his daughter pressed against a wall with Jon Snow's mouth on top of hers. His hands were on her hips as she ran hers through his hair and her eyes were closed and her body pressed tightly against his. Jaime felt anger rise inside of him at the sight of them. He knew that he couldn't let Joanna fall for Jon Snow. He wouldn't leave her in the North.

...

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a few days, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do let me know what you think!


	36. Chapter 36

Joanna didn't want to believe that she had been caught in such a compromising position with Jon Snow. She didn't want to believe that her father was dragging him off of her, his lips leaving hers. She had no other option but to open her eyes then, watching as her father pushed Jon to the other side of the wall and then looked back to his daughter, a glare in his eyes as he did so.

"Father!" Joanna complained when she saw Jon bounce off of the wall and almost loose his footing. "What do you think you are doing?"

Jaime looked perplexed for a few moments, shaking his head back and forth as he took in Joanna's question.

"What am I doing? What are you doing, Joanna? Acting like some common whore in the middle of a corridor," Jaime scoffed to his daughter and her cheeks turned red as she heard him. "What would have happened if I had not come?"

"Nothing," Joanna snapped. "We were hardly...not in the corridor...not at all...I am well aware that I am not to lie with a man until my wedding night."

Jon remained silent, his eyes wide as he watched Jaime take Joanna by the elbow and steer her away. He didn't bother trying to defend himself as Joanna was doing a good job of that by herself. Apparently Jaime couldn't even bring himself to look at Jon. Joanna remained angry with her father as he dragged her to her chamber, flinging the door open as it hit the wall behind it.

Joanna snatched her arm from his hold, running her fingers up and down her bare skin Jaime had gripped tightly.

"I did nothing wrong."

"You did everything wrong, Joanna," Jaime responded. "What would have happened if someone had seen you? Did you think about that?"

"It was just a kiss-"

"-Jon Snow is not an option for you," Jaime replied in a hiss. "You are here to pick between Robb Stark and Ramsay Snow. Ned Stark's bastard is not one of them."

"But I don't want them," Joanna complained as Jaime sat down on the edge of her bed, running his hands down his cheeks. She was stood tall, her hands balled into fists as she did so. "I like Jon. Grandfather is prepared to legitimise Ramsay Snow. Why would he not do the same for Jon?"

"Because Jon is not destined to inherit anything," Jaime said. "You know that. He is not an heir like Robb Stark. And how can you determine whether or not you want Jon? You have only just met him, Joanna!"

Joanna bit down on her lip then, realising that her father spoke some sense. Yes, she had only just met Jon, but she already knew that she liked him. She liked him more than she liked Robb and definitely more than she liked Ramsay.

"Are you really determined to throw away your life and stay here? What happens if he is not who you think he is?"

Joanna sat down next to her father then and Jaime continued to stare at her. He could see the moisture in her eyes and the scrunched up look on her face told him that she was thinking about what he had just said. Jaime sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she looked up to him.

"I could come to love him...perhaps..." Joanna admitted. "Is it too soon to know? How do you know?"

"I don't know, sweetling," Jaime admitted to her.

"But how do you know that you love mother?" she asked of him and Jaime shrugged his shoulders. "You do love her. You have to love her...I've seen how you look at her."

Jaime gulped and moved to kiss Joanna on the top of her head softly. He closed his eyes as he kept his chin on top of her curls, his gaze set on nothing as he considered what she had just said to him.

"I care very much for your mother," Jaime decided to say, "but I do not think anyone can define what love is. Love is being willing to do anything for another person...where you cannot be without them...I don't know, Joanna. Your mother is better at this than I am."

Joanna let out a small smile at that and Jaime looked down to her, his hands moving to her cheeks and pushing her hair behind her ears. She remained silent as she stared to her father and then sighed softly, nodding her head slowly.

"But love takes time."

"Love takes time," Jaime repeated to her in a soft voice.

"And we don't have time in Winterfell," Joanna spoke in a small voice. "As soon as the King arrives then there will be not a lot of time."

Jaime continued to stare at her, knowing what he should do. He should tell her that she could stay in Winterfell for as long as she wanted. He should give her time to get to know Jon Snow better and decide whether or not she could spend the rest of her days with him. He said nothing though. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving her in the North whilst they travelled back to King's Landing.

"You may see him again," Jaime merely mumbled. "I do not know how you feel, Joanna. Only you know that...but...I am not pleased with you falling for a bastard. I do not like the thought of you becoming Lady Snow should he never be legitimised."

"It is only a name."

"A name you would have to live with for the rest of your days," Jaime continued. "There is a lot to consider, Joanna, but you do not need to make any brash decisions. You will never have to do that."

Joanna nodded and Jaime kissed her cheek before wrapping his arms around her again, wondering what would happen.

...

"You and Joanna Lannister seem to be close," Eddard Stark spoke to his bastard son the following morning.

He was seated in the Grand Hall, chewing on his breakfast when Jon made a move to sit opposite him. He was silent for a few moments, thinking back to how Joanna's lips had fitted perfectly against his lips. He picked up a slice of bacon and chewed on it slowly, nodding as he did so. He could not deny that.

"She is a kind girl," Jon said.

"Aye, she is," Ned agreed. "But...I worry about you growing close to her, Jon. I worry that it will cause you nothing but pain. You are aware that she was sent here to choose between either Robb or Ramsay."

"Ramsay is a bastard too," Jon muttered.

"Who has been given a promise of legitimisation," Ned agreed. "If you were to ask for Joanna's hand in marriage then I cannot promise that for you. Only the King can declare who is legitimised. The King may be my best friend, but he does everything his small council want him to do...and Tywin Lannister is another powerful man. His granddaughter is nothing but a pawn to him. He is a firm believer in securing the Lannister name-"

"-I know where I stand," Jon suddenly interrupted his father's speech. "I know that she is meant for a lord and not a bastard. I know that. I also know that I cannot be with her...I cannot subject her to a life...they would call her Lady Snow...and if she had my bastard? Why subject another child to that?"

Eddard looked sadly to his son as Jon threw the bacon down on his plate and stood up, his hands clenched to his sides as he stormed from the Hall. Anger coursed through his veins as he thought about everything that had happened. He had always been told who he was. All of his life had been spent with him knowing that he was a bastard. Why should it change now? He could be legitimised, but he would never be Lord of Winterfell. He would never be good enough for Joanna Lannister.

...

There had been a few times in Harrold's lifetime when he had seen his sister upset. There was the time Joffrey had threatened to have her beat by the Hound. There had been the time Queen Cersei had told her that she was not fair enough to marry a gallant prince. But he had never seen her as upset as she was when she stormed into her chamber that evening.

He had been waiting for her as he lounged on her bed with a book his Uncle Tyrion had lent him. He peeled his eyes to the doorway to see her entering her chamber, sobbing as she did so.

"What is the matter?" Harrold asked; confusion evident in his eyes as Joanna slammed the door shut.

"Jon Snow," she snarled his name. "He...he told me that he would never want me...that we could never be together...I tried to explain to him...I told him that I would beg my grandfather...the King...I didn't care if he was a Snow."

"Ah," Harrold said, finally seeing what was upsetting her.

Jon Snow must have told her what most people already knew. She could never be with a bastard of Winterfell who could give her nothing but himself. He had no titles or lands to hold. He had nothing to give Joanna. Harrold knew that his sister would not care about that, but everyone else would.

Joanna sat down with Harrold and he looked to her softly.

"Everything happens for a reason," Jon whispered to Joanna and she sniffed loudly. "Everything always happens for a reason."

...

"She fell for a bastard and I fell for a whore," Tyrion informed Jaime and Elena as they stood in the courtyard and waited for the arrival of the royal party. "The Lannister family seems to be fated."

"I cannot get her to leave her chamber," Elena complained with a shake of her head. "I tried to talk to Lord Stark, but he said that Jon has made his decision."

"It is the Starks and their bloody honour," Jaime muttered. "The boy may be a bastard, but he is more Stark than he thinks."

"Just not in name," Tyrion shrugged. "The boy could have been a Stark, but father would never have let the King legitimise him because he could never be Lord of Winterfell. We all know how the Crown bows down to House Lannister."

"Who does not bow down to House Lannister?" Elena scoffed to them. "Joanna tried to tell him that she did not care if he was a Snow. Apparently he would not listen to her."

"At least one good thing comes from this," Jaime mumbled. "Ramsay Snow seems to have lost interest in her. Lord Bolton is not happy with the way she has behaved. He does not think it prudent of her to lock herself in her chamber and cry for a man she could never have loved."

"Lord Bolton is a cold hearted bastard," Elena muttered.

"Speaking of cold hearted bastards," Tyrion drawled, "I wonder how our dear sister has changed in our absence?"

Jaime kept silent. He didn't like to speak ill of Cersei. He preferred not to speak of her at all. Elena looked across to her husband and Jaime peered up to her with a knowing stare. It was the unspoken promise that they did not talk of Cersei when they had no need to. Jaime knew it brought her pain and he did not wish to do that to her. Regardless of what people thought, Jaime did have a heart when it came to his family.

"Probably still as cold hearted," Elena said, shifting her stare from Jaime and over to Tyrion.

"Probably," Tyrion agreed. "And with that in mind, I think I shall go and find a nice warm hearted whore to share a bed with until the feast tonight. Do welcome the royal party for me."

"Tyrion," Elena complained. "It is bad enough the twins are not going to be here to greet them, and now you decide to leave us to suffer."

Tyrion smirked to his sister in law and nodded before wandering off. "Only some of us should suffer."

Jaime chuckled as he waddled away and Elena stood by her husband's side as more people seemed to enter the courtyard. Jaime ran his hand up and down the small of her back which was covered in her long blue cloak. She looked up to him and sighed.

"I wish that we could have stayed at Casterly Rock," she complained to him.

"You are not the only one," Jaime grumbled. "I did warn you that the North brought nothing but misery."

...

Jaime had spent the rest of the evening avoiding his sister and the King. He did not wish to speak with them. He spent his time sat at a bench with Tyrion and Elena. Jon Snow was nowhere to be seen and Joanna had declared that she was too ill to come out of her chamber. Harrold laughed and joked with Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy. The night had ended too late and Jaime had collapsed into bed.

It was only the following morning over breakfast when Cersei demanded to see him in the Broken Tower. He had scowled, but he had done as she had asked.

"What do you want to speak about?" Jaime demanded once they were in the Tower and he was certain that they were alone. "Elena is helping Joanna to pack her belongings. She thinks that we should leave as soon as possible. It is not healthy for Joanna to stay here."

"I did hear that she had fallen for the bastard," Cersei spoke lowly. "At least it was not Lord Bolton's bastard. He would have raped her before our arrival had she had shown him any affection."

Jaime glowered at hearing that, but he said nothing. He refused to let Cersei upset him anymore. She looked to him, a cold stare in her eyes as she did so. It took Jaime a few moments to rake his eyes over her body, recalling the pain he felt in his chest as he did so. He could not be with her again. He had too much to risk.

"Jon Arryn could be a problem," Cersei drawled, lacing her fingers together and wandering around the Tower.

"And why is that?" Jaime asked her, remaining stood where he was.

"He knows about us," Cersei said.

"There is no us."

"There is always an us," Cersei quickly replied. "I still wait for the day, Jaime. I wait for you to come crawling back to me. Your wife does not love you like I do, and you do not love her like you love me."

Jaime gulped, refusing to deny her. "You know it is too dangerous for us."

"I know that you feel that way," Cersei assured him. "I know you worry that your wife shall find out. I know that you worry she will do something drastic and take your children from you. You have done well to keep her at bay."

Jaime remained silent as Cersei leant against the wall and cocked a brow to him.

"And do you think that Jon Arryn told anyone? How does he know anyway?"

"He looked into our past," Cersei said. "It doesn't take a clever man to see that our children look nothing like Robert."

"Your children," Jaime corrected her. "You have your children and I have my children."

Cersei scoffed at hearing that before she noted the small figure over Jaime's shoulder. Jaime turned his head over his shoulder and saw the young boy too. The dark haired child tried to move away, but Jaime was quicker. He grabbed him by his shirt and Cersei felt fear rise inside of her. How much had he heard? How much did he know?

"Are you completely mad?" Jaime asked the boy, recognising him as Bran.

"He heard us!" Cersei roared.

"I know," Jaime agreed.

"He heard us," Cersei repeated.

"I heard you the first time," Jaime promised her before looking to Bran. "You're quite the little climber, aren't you?"

Bran nodded and looked between the Queen and Jaime. Jaime followed his stare and he wondered how much he had heard. The look on the boy's face told Jaime that he had heard enough. He had heard enough to ruin Jaime if he spoke to his father. No doubt he would. And what of Elena then? What would happen to his wife if everyone knew Jaime had fathered bastards? She would never let him in her bed again. Robert would most likely have his head. Jaime would have to spend the rest of his days knowing that he had disappointed Joanna and Harrold. The twins would never look at him in the same way.

Jaime couldn't lose them. He couldn't lose Elena.

"The things I do for love," Jaime spoke in a small whisper before he pushed the boy from the Broken Tower.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and do let me know what you think!


	37. Chapter 37

"It is horrible what happened to Bran," Elena exclaimed once they had finished eating their breakfast the following morning.

Jaime ambled by her side, his hands limp against his thighs as he looked to his wife and bit down on his bottom lip. It was said that the boy would live and Jaime only worried what he would remember when he woke up. He knew that many would see his actions as dishonourable and cruel, but Jaime had done what needed to be done. He had to keep his family safe.

"It is said that he fell from the Tower," Elena continued as they entered their chamber to finish packing. "I could not imagine what we would do if something like that happened to Joanna or Harrold."

Jaime peered up then as Elena turned her back to him and continued with the packing. His brows arched and he shook his head. He couldn't ever think like that. It would only ruin him.

"When do we leave?" Jaime asked, trying to change the topic.

"As soon as Harrold has finished packing," Elena said. "I do not wish to travel with the rest of the royal party if that is fine with you? King Robert does nothing but yell and drink whilst the twins wish to avoid Joffrey and the Queen."

Jaime nodded his agreement.

"I shall go and have the Lannister guard prepare to leave. They can escort us down to King's Landing and then return to Casterly Rock."

"Thank you," Elena smiled, tossing her head over her shoulder to look at her husband. "Oh, and if you see Joanna, do not mention Jon Snow."

"I thought that was a given," Jaime scoffed and Elena shook her head, straightening out and turning to look at him.

"He is joining the Night's Watch," she explained in a soft voice and Jaime's brow arched. "Lord Stark told me yesterday that his mind has been made up. You know what that means, Jaime. He will never be able to take a wife or father children. Joanna found out yesterday and she pretended not to be upset."

"She's not very good at pretending," Jaime responded with a tilt of his head.

"We are her parents," Elena responded. "We know her more than she knows herself. I love her more than anything, Jaime. I love both of them."

"I know," Jaime said, taking a deep breath and moving over to Elena.

He slowly rested his hands on her shoulders and bent down to press his lips on her forehead. She moved closer to him, seeking solace in his arms for a few moments. It was a rare moment when Elena allowed Jaime to hold her. It was even rare for Jaime to offer her his arms. Something often stirred inside of him when he had her so close. Elena had been a stale rock to him. She was strong, but kind. There was more to her than Jaime had initially thought.

"We shall go to King's Landing and I shall do my months training before returning to Casterly Rock. Everything shall be as it was soon enough."

"Shall it be?" Elena whispered to him. "Everything seems different ever since we came here."

"And that is why we are leaving here," Jaime said, running his hands up and down Elena's arms. "We shall leave and it will all change back for the good."

...

Jon looked on as Joanna stood in the courtyard and he finished having his sword forged. She was stood with her Uncle Tyrion as Joffrey scurried away. Joanna laughed at whatever her Uncle Tyrion said, but Jon had a feeling that she was trying to avoid his stare. He had told her that he intended to join the Night's Watch and she had tried to seem impassive.

She had shrugged at him and said nothing before returning to converse with her brother. Harrold had offered Jon a slim smile, knowing full well that the boy had done the right thing in telling Joanna that they could not let their feelings develop.

"Must you leave for the Wall?" Jon heard Joanna ask her uncle. "Why not come back to King's Landing with us?"

"There is much of this world to see, my sweet niece," Tyrion responded. "Why spend it sitting and drinking with all the liars in King's Landing?"

"I am offended you would call me a liar," Joanna teased and Tyrion reached for her hand as Harrold approached them.

Tyrion bent down to kiss her on the hand as she laughed lightly and Harrold stood by her side, his arm brushing against hers as he did so.

"Father tells me that you are leaving for the Wall," Harrold spoke. "Must you go? Returning to King's Landing does nothing but fill me with dread. Perhaps I could come with you?"

"I think not," Joanna was the one to speak quickly. "Would you leave me alone to suffer Joffrey's wrath? Please, Harrold, you're the only who keeps me sane when mother and father are not around."

Harrold sighed and nodded, kissing Joanna on the top of her head before noticing how Jon was staring at them. The bastard boy instantly looked away and went back to staring at the sword which was being forged. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword and sighed lowly, wondering if he would see Joanna again. With that thought in mind, he turned his head over his shoulder and looked to her as she peered around and finally caught his eye.

They looked at each other and Jon took in her high cheekbones and her pale features. Her hair was flowing down her back in a contrast against the blue gown she wore. He continued to stare, unable to do anything else but that. Joanna Lannister was one girl Jon Snow would never forget.

...

There were some nights when Jaime couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. King's Landing had a distinct smell to it. It was right near the sea, but there was not the fresh air like there was at Casterly Rock. Jaime didn't like that about it. He detested that part. He kept silent for a few moments as Elena rolled onto her stomach and threw her arm out over the mattress.

Jaime was sat up in bed, his head against the headboard as Elena's hand rested in his lap. He looked down to her and gave a small smile. She slowly opened her eyes and she peered up to him, her cheek resting on the pillow as her hand ran up his bare chest and Jaime caught her fingers inside of his, kissing the back of her hand softly once he had done so.

"Trouble sleeping?" she asked of him.

"I think it is King's Landing," Jaime complained to her, dropping their hands to his lap. "I often have trouble sleeping here."

"Do you need something to help?" Elena asked. "I know how difficult it must be sometimes...you killed the Mad King here..."

"I did," Jaime agreed, "although that bastard did deserve his death."

"No doubt," Elena grunted. "What time is it anyway?"

"No idea," Jaime replied. "Go back to sleep, Elena. We have no need to be up in the morning. The royal party should not return for another few days."

"Hm," Elena grunted and Jaime squeezed her hand.

"Go back to sleep," he urged her, sensing that she was close to closing her eyes again. She slowly shut her orbs and Jaime tucked her hair behind her ear before watching her go back to sleep.

...

"You're not as brave as you seem to think you are, Joanna," Jaime informed his daughter.

They had been back in King's Landing for a week and a tourney was being set up for the new Hand of the King. Ned Stark had not agreed, but no one seemed to care about his opinion. Jaime had decided not to fight in the tourney for once. Elena had not attended, but Joanna had been keen to go. Harrold had tried to persuade his father to let him fight, but Jaime had said that he was too young. He didn't want to see his son hurt, regardless of the fact Jaime had been younger than Harrold the first time he had fought. Harrold went to his chamber in a foul mood.

"What do you mean?" Joanna asked of her father, noting Ned Stark and his two daughters sat at the front of the stand.

Joanna had taken to sitting right at the back and Jaime sat next to her, noting Lord Baelish as he wandered into the stands.

"You have done nothing but frown ever since we returned to King's Landing," Jaime said. "I had thought that leaving Winterfell would help to cheer you up."

"I am fine," Joanna lied.

"And I am not a fool," Jaime whispered to her.

He moved his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear and she looked to him. She sighed lowly as he did so and Jaime felt her move closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder as Jaime tucked an arm around her waist.

"I wrote to your grandfather and told him that you had no interest in marrying Robb Stark or Ramsay Snow," Jaime assured his daughter. "You are young, Joanna. You have time to find someone who will love you like you deserve. Everything happens for a reason and Jon Snow leaving for the Wall happened for a reason."

Joanna listened to her father and Jaime rested his chin on the top of her head, looking to the side and noting Cersei sat on the main stand. Her hair was intricately held on the top of her head and her gown was the finest silk. She stared at him and he knew what she was thinking of. He thought of it every night. He couldn't help but picture the boy's face as he fell from the Broken Tower. Jaime told himself that he had done what he had to do.

"I will be fine," Joanna decided to say and Jaime nodded.

"That you will be," he promised her. "Now, do you wish to sit here and watch men hack each other to bits, or do you want to go and take a stroll through the gardens?"

Joanna contemplated his offer before standing up and Jaime did the same. He took her arm inside of his and swept past the people on the bench before leaving the tourney as the trumpet sounded. He had no reason to watch a tourney he did not care about. There were bigger things to worry about.

...

News soon travelled to King's Landing of what had happened between Lady Stark and Tyrion Lannister. It was safe to say that Jaime had not been happy with the news. He had stormed out of the solar and Elena had called after him. He had ignored her; far too intent on whatever it was he was going to.

She had paced the solar for hours, urging Joanna and Harrold not to leave their chambers. She had run her hands down her hair and held her churning stomach. Why had Lady Stark taken Tyrion? What had she accused him of doing? Elena didn't know, but she only found out when Jaime returned. He had blood scattered on his clothes and Elena placed a hand over her mouth once she saw him.

"What have you done?" she cried out and Jaime shook his head back and forth.

"We need to go," he urged his wife in a soft voice.

He took hold of her by the arms and she held her hands to her chest and away from him, the blood on his clothes keeping her full attention.

"What did you do?" she asked him again.

"I attacked Ned Stark. He gave his wife permission to take Tyrion as a hostage. She thinks that he pushed her son from the Tower."

"Tyrion?" Elena checked with him and she shook her head back and forth, refusing to believe that he had anything to do with it. "Tyrion would never have done such a thing. Why has she taken him? And why did you attack Ned Stark?"

"He took my brother," Jaime responded.

"I know, but you could have spoken," Elena complained as Jaime barged into the chamber the twins were hiding in. "You could have spoken to him instead of declaring war on the Starks!"

"I didn't declare war," Jaime called back to Elena as Harrold and Joanna looked to their father and he looked to them. "Pack a trunk, we are leaving King's Landing."

"Why?" The twins asked in unison.

"Is it true that Tyrion is in trouble?" Joanna asked.

"Yes," Jaime nodded. "I will explain everything as soon as possible, but we need to go. Do as I say and pack a trunk."

Jaime left them to consider his words before he took Elena by the hand and dragged her into their chamber. She remained slightly confused and dazed as Jaime closed the door behind him and took her by the waist, staring at her intently as he did so.

"This is dangerous, Jaime," Elena whispered. "You know that."

"I know," Jaime agreed. "What would you have had me do, Elena? He is my brother. I could scarcely leave him and allow the Starks to do as they please."

Elena gulped and Jaime bent down to kiss her on the top of her head quickly as she worried about what the future held. She said nothing for a few moments, choosing to keep quiet as her husband held her to him and she shook her head.

"We will be safe," Jaime promised her. "All of us will be safe."

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading do review! We're now into the main plot and there is so much more to come.


	38. Chapter 38

"I want to fight," Harrold complained to Jaime for what seemed like the hundredth time. They had done nothing but argue during the journey to Casterly Rock.

Jaime had ignored his son and Elena had told him not to be so foolish, but Harrold was as stubborn as his mother and father combined. He had gone to Tywin and the Lord of Casterly Rock had told him that he was at an age where he should fight. Tywin was willing to let Jaime aid him during the attack on King's Landing during the Mad King's reign. Jaime was Harrold's age then.

"It is too dangerous," Elena said. "And Tywin Lannister has no reason to involve himself in this."

"He is Lord of Casterly Rock-"

"-And I am your mother," Elena interrupted him and she spun around to glower at Harrold as Jaime remained seated in the corner, gripping his chin in his fingers as he did so. "The Starks have called their bannermen, Harrold. This is not a pretend fight anymore. This is war."

Jaime looked to Elena and she glanced back to him. The anger inside of her was evident, but it was also matched by the fear. Jaime had held her during their time travelling to Casterly Rock. He had promised her that he would keep Harrold safe along with Joanna. She had allowed Jaime to cradle her to him, fretting over what would happen if he rode off with Harrold.

"I know that," Harrold snapped. "And I do not want to fight the Starks. I like Robb. He is a good man...but his mother cannot take Uncle Tyrion for a crime he did not commit. It is not right."

"I know that," Elena hissed back. "But war never achieves anything. Why must there even be a war?"

"You know why, Elena," Jaime replied. "This goes beyond Tyrion now. Joffrey has taken Ned Stark prisoner."

"But that has nothing to do with us!" Elena complained once more. "We were not in King's Landing when he did that. The King's death has done nothing but bring trouble."

"We are Lannisters," Jaime spoke. "Ned Stark tried to seize Joffrey. He claimed that he was not the rightful King. The Starks are the ones who declared war against us."

Elena bit down on her lip and sunk down to sit in her chair next to Jaime at the small round table. She rested her arm on the metal and moved closer to him, whispering softly as she did so.

"But why would Ned Stark say that about Joffrey?" she wondered from him and Jaime gulped before shrugging nonchalantly. "None of this makes any sense, Jaime. Are you sure that no one has fed him lies? Why would he do this?"

"I do not know, Elena," Jaime responded to his wife and she shook her head back and forth as Harrold sat down next to his mother and took her hands inside of his, staring her in the eye with intent.

Elena looked back to him, chewing the inside of her cheek so that she did not begin to cry wildly. She didn't want this for her baby boy. She didn't want to see him go off to fight. She didn't even want Jaime to go. She would keep them all at Casterly Rock if she could. That was what she needed to do.

"I'm not a little boy now, mother," Harrold said. "I have grown up and so has Joanna. You need to accept that."

"How can I?" Elena asked. "You're my only boy...if anything happened to you...I couldn't cope, Harrold. I love you so much."

"And I love you," Harrold said and then looked to his father. "But father was my age when he rode off to war. How would I look if I hid behind your skirts at Casterly Rock? People would mock me and I do not want that. I don't want to be mocked and branded a coward. Please, mother, understand me. I am old enough and I am ready."

Elena felt tears enter her eyes and Jaime rested a hand on her shoulder, bowing his head as he did so. He didn't want to tell Harrold that he had a point, but he did have one. Harrold was of an age where he should be able to make his own decisions. Those decisions pained his parents, but he was a young man. He was the same age as Robb Stark. He could wield a sword.

"You know that I do not need your permission," Harrold continued, his voice soft as he said it and it was then when Elena broke down.

She wrapped both of her arms around her son and Harrold sighed a she held his mother and she cried into his shoulder. Jaime stood up and moved to the balcony, picking up a cup of wine as he went. He closed his eyes and took a few moments to think about what he had done. He had caused this war. He had pushed Bran from a window and he had started this.

He had put his own family at risk just by protecting them.

...

"You can't go," Joanna sobbed as she held Harrold to her as he stood in the courtyard.

Tywin Lannister had called on his own bannermen and they were about to begin the long journey North. Harrold stood proud in his silver plated armour and his red Lannister cape. His hair was tousled on the top of his head and the sword which was sheathed by his side looked so much bigger than any sword Joanna had ever seen him wield before.

Tywin Lannister sat atop of his white horse as Jaime stood with Elena and ran his hand down her cheek, whispering soothing words into her ears. Tywin resisted the urge to yell at his heirs to hurry up and make a move. He detested the fact that they were both so weak sometimes.

"I'm old enough, Joanna." Harrold replied. "Besides, nothing will happen to me. I'll be back to torment you before you know it."

Joanna ran her hands into her twin's hair and held him to her, crying as she did so. Harrold patted her back as Jaime kissed Elena chastely on the lips, wondering if there was any passion between the two of them. There was mutual admiration, but Jaime didn't know if he had ever truly brought himself to love Elena.

"Come along," Tywin said. "We have to start marching before the sun begins to set."

Joanna released Harrold and Elena took her into his arms. Jaime looked to his daughter and he bent down to her height, sweeping her hair behind her shoulder as he did so. He wiped her tears away and gave her a crooked smile.

"Look after your mother," he urged her. "She will need your help through this. You both have to look after each other."

"And you'll look after Harrold?" Joanna managed to blubber out and Jaime gave her a sad smile along with a small nod.

"Your brother will be safe with me," Jaime promised her and he hugged her for a few brief moments.

He released her and watched his son climb onto his horse before Jaime did the same. Elena stood next to Joanna and held her daughter's hand as the men left the courtyard. Jaime turned back to look to his wife and daughter, silently longing for them to be safe during their stay at Casterly Rock. Harrold felt a tear roll down his cheek as Joanna's sobs reached his ears. It was then when Tywin turned to look at his grandson and he shook his head.

"Tears are a woman's weapon and a weakness," he informed his grandson in a harsh tone. "This is not the time for you to be weak, Harrold. You are a Lannister."

Jaime glowered to his father and managed to pat his son on the shoulder from his horse. Tywin regarded Jaime coldly as Harrold looked to him and nodded.

"We'll be back with them before you know it," he promised his son.

...

"King Joffrey has asked for us to return to court," Elena informed her daughter a week later. "I do not know why, but I only assume it is for his own entertainment. I wrote back to him and explained that we were better staying here."

"Joffrey would only want to mock me," Joanna whispered to her mother as she sat and pulled a needle through her gown. "He enjoys nothing more than telling me how Harrold is worthless and I am nothing but a dumb whore."

"And Joffrey is nothing but a cruel bastard," Elena quickly shot back to her daughter. "Your father detests him as much as anyone else. He will back up my decision not to go to King's Landing. It is safer for us here."

Joanna nodded, perching on the edge of her bed and shifting slightly as Elena sat at her daughter's desk and read through the letter before ripping it in half and setting it down. She turned her upper body around, looking over Joanna's shoulder and onto the balcony overlooking the sea.

"Has there been any news from father?" she dared to ask her mother.

"Nothing," Elena responded. "Although he did not write to me when he went to King's Landing to defeat the Mad King. Your father shall let us know if anything happens, but he will keep quiet should nothing change."

"What was it like?" Joanna asked. "How did you cope knowing that he had gone off to battle?"

Elena remained silent, looking to the stone covered floor before she stood up and smoothed out the red gown she wore. She settled down next to her daughter and Joanna stopped sewing and looked up to her mother. Elena didn't truly know what to tell her. She could scarcely say that her thoughts had not been with Jaime during that time. She had thought about him, but she had detested him at the same time for being with his own sister. She could not stand that. She had hated him for it.

"I worried as a wife should worry for her husband," Elena simply spoke. "I was more concerned about him not returning home...or something even worse...it was not pleasant...but we have to be strong. We can cry and cry, but men make their own decisions. They fight, but fighting never achieves anything so far as I can see. It does nothing but bring out the worst in men."

"So why are not women rulers of the Seven Kingdom?" Joanna asked and Elena gave out a small laugh before kissing her daughter on the top of her head.

"That is a very good question," she promised her. "But I do not know the answer to it. Perhaps one day a woman shall rule."

Elena stood up when she heard a knock on the door and a squire entered a moment later. He held parchment in his hand and Elena took it from him, her hands shaking as she unsealed it and unrolled it. She didn't even manage to look at the writing. The name at the bottom of the page took her attention.

Robb Stark.

Placing a hand over her mouth, Elena read on and Joanna stood, dropping her gown onto her bed as her mother sobbed softly and dropped the parchment. Joanna caught her underneath her arms as Elena struggled to stand, the feeling in her body weakening her. Her daughter helped her to sit down, not daring to ask what had happened before she picked up the letter and read through it herself.

"No," Joanna shook her head. "It cannot be...mother...no..."

Joanna continuously sobbed and sunk down to the ground. Elena felt her daughter rest her folded arms in her lap and she stroked her hair from her face as the news sunk in. Elena continued to run her fingers down Joanna's hair as her own sobs grew louder and she felt physically sick.

Robb Stark had captured her husband. Robb Stark's army had defeated Jaime's army. And Harrold had been injured. Robb had expressed his doubts that he would last through the night.

...

A/N: I have the next couple of chapters written out and I should upload them later today. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!


	39. Chapter 39

"My son..." Jaime spoke in a broken voice as he was thrown in front of Robb Stark after being captured.

His armour and face was covered in dirt. His hair hung limply in front of his face and a bruise was forming on his cheek. He remained silent as he stared at Robb Stark and then to Catelyn Stark. The two of them were staring at him as Theon Greyjoy glowered at Jaime from behind his back. The men were silent and Jaime was doing his best not to let his emotion show.

"Your son has been taken to my camp and is having his wounds tended to," Robb said, recalling how he and Harrold had sparred in the courtyard at Winterfell. "I saw him myself. He has been wounded, but I shall have the maester take good care of him."

Jaime inclined his head at hearing that, but everyone else jeered around them. Jaime couldn't help but think that the maester would do nothing to help his son. He couldn't help but fear what would happen to his son. He should have demanded him to stay home. He should have demanded Harrold not to involve himself, but Jaime's forces had been outnumbered and all hope had gone.

"And me?" Jaime dared to ask Robb. "You shall keep me here as a hostage?"

"No doubt your family shall pay to have you returned to them," Robb nodded. "I am not a fool, Kingslayer. I shall keep you locked up where you can not hurt us."

"I want to see my son," Jaime demanded from Robb, his teeth ground together.

"No," Robb said and Catelyn could see a familiar pain forming in Jaime's eyes. She had felt the same pain herself. "I do not trust you to see him."

"And what shall I do?" Jaime demanded from Robb in a snarl. "You have me chained up and I am without a weapon. I am a father and I want my son."

"And how many fathers' sons did you take out there?" Robb asked of Jaime. "Everyone is losing those who they care for."

"Robb," Catelyn sighed his name as Jaime looked to her and she looked to him. But Robb silenced his mother with a harsh glare. He would not have her question him in front of his men. He would not appear weak.

"My wife and daughter," Jaime suddenly spoke. "Write to them and tell them of Harrold. They take no part in this war."

"They are Lannisters," Robb responded. "They take as much a part in this war as anyone else, but I shall write to them. I am not without a heart. Your wife and daughter shall be informed of your son's injuries. If he recovers then I shall keep him hostage too."

Theon chuckled at the look on Jaime's face as he was hauled to his feet and dragged away from him. Robb remained silent and watched Jaime. He didn't pity the Kingslayer. He pitied Harrold. Harrold had been a good man. He was young like Robb, but he had his family's name and that was what defined him as the enemy, regardless of how much Robb did not like it.

...

Harrold Lannister was not one to be weak often. There had been times when he was scared before. He had cried before. He had found his sister to be one of his main weaknesses. He loved Joanna more than anything. He wondered if she would feel his pain. They often said that twins could sense things that happened.

But Harrold Lannister refused to die. He had been given the night to pull through. The maester had told him that. Harrold had gulped as Robb Stark entered the tent and looked to his new found enemy. The maester left and Robb sat down in the chair by Harrold's bed as the boy coughed into his fist and the wound ached in his upper thigh.

"Come to boast, Stark?" Harrold wondered from him.

"I've come to make sure you survive the night," Robb quickly contradicted him. "Your sister would kill me herself if she found out that I had let you die so easily."

Harrold chuckled at that and shook his head as Robb poured himself a cup of wine and held it in his hands tightly. He remained silent as he did so, taking his time to swill the wine in his cup.

"I wrote to your mother," he informed Harrold. "I told her that your injuries were serious."

"And my father?" Harrold asked. "Where is he?"

"He's my prisoner now." Robb said. "I trust you understand that."

"My bastard of a cousin holds your sisters captive...it is only right you hold his uncle and cousin captive," Harrold agreed with Robb and he coughed again, moving his hand to his thigh and clutching it as the pain continued to run down his body.

"I do wish that there had been another way," Robb whispered to him and Harrold nodded in agreement. "I have nothing against you, Harrold. You and Joanna...you are both involved in this because your family name-"

"-I'm involved in this because your mother took my Uncle Tyrion and would have killed him for a crime he did not commit."

Robb sighed and bowed his head. "I know," he muttered. "But it has gone further than that now and you know it, Harrold. This war has escalated and my father's life is in danger along with my sisters' lives."

"Do you honestly think that Joffrey is stupid enough to hurt them?" Harrold wondered. "He is a boy king who does not know how to rule."

"That is exactly why I think he is stupid enough," Robb scoffed back. "I do not trust him, Harrold. I don't trust anyone whose last name is Lannister."

Harrold chuckled and looked to the tent's ceiling again. "Thanks very much."

"But just because I cannot trust you does not mean that I cannot like you," Robb said gruffly and he pressed his hand on Harrold's shoulder. "And that means I am staying the night with you and you do not have my permission to die."

Harrold moved his blooded hand to rest on Robb's hand on his shoulder and the two of them looked at each other with a nod of understanding passing between them. Harrold gulped and he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his leg. He had refused an amputation. He could not live his life as a cripple. He was too proud for that. He just had to hope that the maester had managed to stop the rot from spreading.

...

Elena was unsure how long the journey from Casterly Rock to Robb Stark's encampment took. She had demanded a Lannister guard escort and she had been granted one. Joanna had travelled with her and Elena had been glad of that. She did not think that she could have coped if she had left her daughter behind. She had heard no more news of Harrold or Jaime and she feared the worst for both of them.

She had been inconsolable.

Elena had raised the white flag of peace as she approached the encampment, the men behind her holding it highly as she sat atop of her horse with her head held high. Joanna sat next to her and men had been sent to greet them and take them to the one they now called the King in the North.

Joanna's brows had furrowed, but she had allowed a guard to help her down from her horse and she followed her mother through the camp. She watched on as her mother held her head high, her skirts swaying behind her as she ignored all of the men's stares. She had never seen her mother look so regal or proud before.

"Lady Elena Lannister," a guard announced her arrival through a tent's open flap. "Wife of the Kingslayer. She has also brought her daughter with her."

"Send them in," Robb's gruff voice spoke.

The guard remained outside as Joanna and Elena stepped inside. Joanna looked to Robb with wide eyes, seeing how he had changed during her absence. His hair was messy on top of her head and his face covered in stubble. He wore thick cloaks and leathers which smelled like they had not been taken from his body in weeks.

"Before we even address formalities," Elena spoke slowly, "I need to know that my son...is he..."

"Your son is alive," Robb said, standing tall before her. "Harrold pulled through. He is still resting in a tent, but he is alive. His leg will heal in time."

"Thank the Gods," Elena said, placing a hand to her chest as Joanna beamed widely and took her mother's arm inside of her grip.

"Why are you here, Lady Elena?" Robb asked of her. "You must know how dangerous it is to be here. You have given me more Lannister hostages."

"None of whom matter to King Joffrey," Elena responded. "Keeping us hostage shall not return your father and your sisters."

Robb felt his eyes prickle with water then and he wondered where his mother was. No doubt she was still in her tent crying over her husband's death. Robb could not blame her. He had spent time crying for his father's death, but it seemed as though no one understood how he felt.

"You have not heard the news?" Robb asked, his voice threatening to break.

"What news?"

"Joffrey killed my father," Robb said, in a low and guttural voice. "He chopped his head off because my father discovered the truth. He discovered a secret which would destroy everything."

Elena cocked a brow as Joanna's forehead wrinkled. "And what secret is this?"

Robb was about to speak before he closed his mouth. His eyes found Joanna and he looked to her, knowing full well that he was about to wreck her life. He had ruined Harrold's life. The Lannister boy had found the strength to throw objects from their normal place in his tent before Robb had restrained him.

"Joffrey Baratheon is no Baratheon," Robb said and Elena felt her blood chill at hearing that, bile rising up in her throat as she shook her head, longing for Robb not to finish.

Robb noted Elena's reaction before he had even said anything. The older woman doubled over and Joanna watched her move take hold of the desk to steady herself as she panted for breath. Robb looked to Joanna, wondering if she understood, but she seemed not to comprehend anything.

"No," Elena said. "No...he couldn't...not him..."

"You know?" Robb asked.

"Know what?" Joanna finally piped up.

"Joffrey Baratheon is a Lannister," Robb spoke. "He is the Kingslayer's bastard son...and the Kingslayer pushed my brother from the window because he heard the Queen and his secret."

"No!" Elena roared, her anger getting the better of her as Joanna felt her knees give out and she sat down in an empty seat, her hand covering her mouth as she shook her head.

"He...but he cannot be...Aunt Cersei...she is his twin...his sister...how can it be?" Joanna asked; her body shaking as she did so. "It cannot be true. No, it cannot be true. How can it be? He would never...never do anything like that..."

"He did," Robb said. "And you knew about it, Lady Elena."

Elena stood tall and Joanna stared at her mother, a look of confusion on her face.

"No," Joanna said. "Mother...tell him it is a lie..."

But Elena could say nothing. All she could do was run her hand underneath her nose as her tears continued to pour down her cheeks and she wondered how she could ever tell her children the truth. But her silence spoke volumes. Her silence told Joanna that everything had been true. That had been enough to send her daughter into tears.

"He was young," Elena said with haste as she moved to sit with Joanna. "I found out when we had married...but I thought...he promised me nothing had happened since...since you and Harrold..."

"With his own sister?" Joanna roared.

"I know," Elena replied. "And I know it is wrong, Joanna. I tried to escape him, but I couldn't. I was married...and it sickened me...but what more could I do? You were born and Jaime promised me nothing more had happened...he promised me and I believed him..."

Robb watched on as Elena continued to sob, but her sobs soon turned to anger filled tears as she glowered over to the King in the North and stood tall.

"I want to see my son," she demanded and Joanna continued to look dumbstruck. "And then I want to see Jaime."

Robb considered her for a moment, but he was soon interrupted as the tent flap opened and their eyes all turned to the man stood there. It was Joanna who stared for the longest. Her mouth dropped open as she saw a man she had never thought she would see again: Jon Snow.

...

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone reading! Next chapter should be out early tomorrow!


	40. Chapter 40

Elena and Joanna had been escorted through the encampment to see Harrold, both of them holding him tightly as he urged them not to smother him. He had asked his mother if the rumours had been true and Elena could not deny them. She had remained silent and Harrold had rested his head back down on the pillows, looking to the tent's ceiling above him as he felt disgusted with everything he had heard.

Joanna had left the tent, sobbing loudly and Elena knew that tears would be a regular occurrence from now on. Harrold would show rage and Joanna would show tears. Elena was numb. She watched on as Jon Snow nodded to her and followed after Joanna. She wondered what he was doing here, but that was a discussion for another time.

Right now she had to see Jaime and look him in the eye. He owed her that much. Robb Stark escorted her to his pen as men jeered around them and demanded for her to be locked away with Jaime too. Robb told her to ignore them as they went, but she struggled to do that. She finally saw her husband chained to a post.

He looked different than he had done. He was covered in dirt and his clothes were ripped around his body. His face was full of cuts and his hair tangled on the top of his head. Elena stood outside of the cage he was housed in and she looked to him with narrow eyes as Robb glanced between the pair of them.

"Do you intend to give me some time alone with my wife, Stark?" Jaime asked. "No doubt she has plenty of questions to ask of me."

"Open the pen," Elena demanded.

"I don't think-"

"-He's not going anywhere," Elena interrupted Robb. "You have men on duty and I wish to look him in the eye without any restrictions when he tells me what a lying bastard he is. If you want, I could give you his head myself the way I am feeling."

Jaime watched as Elena's cheeks tinted red and she stormed inside of his pen, looking down at him as he stretched his legs in front of him and Elena laced her hands together in front of her. Her skirts were cloaked in mud and the gown she wore was the one Jaime had given her for her name day when she had complained she needed a well fitted riding gown.

"Run along, Stark," Jaime hissed and Elena heard Robb grunt before leaving them alone.

"No doubt your sister is doing her best to cover up the truth," Elena spoke in a low voice. "I just wonder whether or not you shall try to do the same thing."

"Is there any point?" Jaime retorted, tilting his head to look up at her. "I know what I did, Elena-"

"-Do you really?" Elena asked, her voice coming out with a dark chuckle as her body shook with anger and Jaime watched her intently. "I believed you when you told me that it had finished with her. I believed every word you said. Do you remember? When the twins were born?"

Jaime looked to the ground, his mouth opening then closing as his jaw clenched and tightened.

"Are all of them your children?" Elena dared to ask him. "Even when the twins were young...and I thought...I thought that we were at least friends...you were lying to me. You lied to me all the time."

"No," Jaime said. "I didn't lie to you all the time. I stopped it when I realised how dangerous it was. The twins were young and I knew how foolish I had been. I was stupid to realise it so late. I know that, Elena. I would have done anything to keep all of you safe."

"Including pushing a small boy out of a window?" she demanded. "What in the Seven Hells possessed you?"

"He heard Cersei talking with me," Jaime spoke. "There was no other way, Elena. He would have talked and what do you think would have happened? Cersei would have been killed and my head would have been next...and Harrold...and Joanna...the thought of even putting them in danger was not an option to me. I did what I had to do."

"No," Elena shook her head. "You didn't, Jaime. You should have kept your cock in your breeches! That would have solved everything! We wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't...and...Gods...I thought that we would never have to discuss her again, but here she is. I knew that you would never love me like her, but I thought that I was enough. I gave you a son and a daughter...I honoured you...I never hurt you..."

"Elena," Jaime whispered her name as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

He longed to stand up and take hold of her, but he couldn't. The chains restricted him and kept him held back. Jaime watched Elena as she sunk down into the mud to look him straight in the eye. She failed to care about dirtying her cloak. Nothing mattered anymore.

"But this isn't about me," Elena whispered. "You hurt me once before and I managed to cope. But what about the twins, Jaime? What about Harrold and Elena? They are your children and they now know that you fucked your own sister. Harrold is angrier than you can imagine and Joanna has done nothing but cry. Did you ever think about them? Their cousin is now their half brother...all of this is a mess."

"I spent the past decade trying to keep them safe," Jaime promised Elena. "I would do anything to keep them sheltered from the truth. You know that, Elena. You know how much I love them."

Elena couldn't deny that. She wanted to deny it, but she couldn't find the words to do so. She remained silent as Jaime continued to whisper to her in a soft voice.

"And you know how much you mean to me, Elena." Jaime whispered. "Losing you or the twins...it would ruin me...I know I have been a fool..."

"But you still risked us," Elena whispered, her hands trembling in her lap as she did so. "You risked everything for a few minutes alone with her. You are father to the monster who torments our children...do you not remember how he held a blade to Joanna's throat? Your own son?"

"I remember," Jaime whispered, "but I take no responsibility for him...he is not my son...he is nothing to do with me..."

Elena scoffed and looked down to her lap, shaking her head as she did so. She struggled to glance back up, but she finally managed it. Her eyes found Jaime's eyes and she managed to push herself into a standing position.

"I'm taking the twins back to Gardfort...to my mother and father...should Robb Stark allow for us to go."

"Do you think he will?"

"The Queen would not pay for us to be returned to King's Landing," Elena said, tears still moving down her cheeks as she did so. "There is only one hostage of value and it is not us."

Elena turned and walked away from Jaime. He called her name, but she didn't turn back to look at him. She continued on her walk as she ran her hands across her eyes and did her best to compose herself. She failed miserably however. She was barely outside of the pen before her sobs racked through her.

...

"I abandoned the Night's Watch before I could take my vows," Jon informed Joanna once he had managed to drag her back to his tent.

He had handed her a cup of wine and she had drained it without a second thought. They both sat on the edge of the bed as Joanna sobbed and finally asked why Jon was here. He had looked down to her as she had peered into her empty cup and started his story.

"I heard about how Joffrey had chopped my father's head off," Jon said. "I ran away one night and refused to go back. Some of them tried to stop me, but I couldn't stay...my place is with Robb...fighting for revenge. Lady Stark doesn't like it, but there is nothing she can do about it now. It is too late."

"I'm sorry," Joanna finally said. "I'm sorry for what Joffrey did...my cousin...well...oh Gods..."

She trailed off when she realised that Joffrey was no longer her cousin, but her half brother. The thought sickened her more than she cared to admit as she tried to stop herself from crying again. Jon sensed that her mind was bringing back less than pleasurable thoughts and he shook his head at her.

"You never liked him and you were not there when it happened," Jon said.

"But he is my father's bastard," Joanna whispered and Jon took her empty cup and went to fill it up again. "How could he love his own sister in such a way? It is wrong. It is not right, Jon. And my mother...she knew about it. Why did she not say something? Why did she let us live a lie? I'd always thought that she had loved him and he loved her..."

Jon didn't know what to say. He could hardly speak for Elena and Jaime, but he could try to make sense of the situation. He took a moment to hand her another full cup of wine and she began to drain that one just as quickly as she had the first one.

"Your mother has Tywin Lannister as a father in law," Jon suddenly said. "Perhaps speaking up was never an option. Perhaps she did think that your father could change. Have you seen him with the Queen anytime recently?"

"No," Joanna begrudgingly admitted to Jon and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as he watched her, his lips tight and his hair falling in front of his face. "We always thought that he loved mother."

"You need to speak with her," Jon declared. "Robb has no intention of hurting you or your mother and brother."

"And my father?" Joanna dared to ask of him.

"I cannot speak for him," Jon said, anger coursing through his veins. "He pushed Bran and crippled him. He killed a lot of men on the battlefield. His death would be welcomed by a lot of people in this camp."

Joanna shook her head. He was still her father. She didn't want to think of him being killed or even harmed. She didn't want that.

"Can I at least speak with him?" Joanna wondered.

"You would need to ask Robb," Jon said. "He is the King in the North now. No doubt he is busy trying to speak with your mother. You were sent here with peace terms?"

"No," Joanna responded. "Mother needed to see Harrold. We had no terms to deliver...only a family to worry about..."

Jon nodded and he placed a hand on her shoulder before he stood up. "I should go and find Robb. I will ask him-"

"-Don't go," Joanna quickly replied, placing the cup of wine by her feet on the floor.

She stood up, her hand gripping Jon's wrist lightly as he looked down to the contact. Her fingers were cold against his pale wrist, but that didn't bother him. What bothered him was the way his chest ached at the feeling. Joanna moved to stand on her toes, her fingers brushing through his hair like they had done the first time she had kissed him.

"I thought I would never see you again," Joanna whispered and Jon closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

"I felt as though I had no other option," Jon mumbled.

"But there is always another option," Joanna whispered. "I don't care about titles, Jon. They don't bother me."

"But you're a Lannister," Jon spoke back, his own hand moving to cup her cheek. "You are expected to have titles."

"To hell with the expectations," Joanna muttered and she finally placed her lips on Jon's lips again.

...

"Stannis Baratheon is the rightful king," Elena said as she sat with Harrold and Robb around the large table.

She had finished speaking with her husband, but she did need to speak with the King in the North to discover what it was he wanted from her and her children. Robb had been silent, his hands clasped together under his chin as he watched Elena and Harrold. Joanna was still with Jon, but Elena had no idea what they were doing. She suspected Jon would be explaining everything to her daughter.

"He doesn't have enough men," Robb informed Elena. "I intend to send my mother to Renly Baratheon."

"Why?" Harrold piped up finally, raking a hand through his hair as he jutted his chin out. "Renly is younger than Stannis."

"Renly has the might of Highgarden," Robb replied. "He is more likely to listen to me and let me keep the North and its independence."

Elena shook her head before looking at Robb with a harsh stare he typically received from his mother. "And since when did you want to become the King in the North? It is a title which has been bestowed on you, but it is also one which has not been formally recognised. Surely your bannermen would be happy with a stable King on the Iron Throne? Do they truly care for independence?"

"More than you think," Robb responded in a low voice, refusing to be questioned by a Lannister. "Stannis Baratheon is not able to support our claim and he is barely able to support his own claim. Renly shall listen to us more than Stannis."

"None of this bothers me," Elena said, refusing to argue with Robb about what would happen. "What bothers me is leaving your camp. So long as my children are here then they are at risk from your bannermen. They are Lannisters and that is all that matters."

Nodding, Robb took a few more moments to consider what she asked of him. "I cannot let you go."

"But Joffrey does not care for us!" Harrold exasperated. "He would let you take our heads."

"But Tywin Lannister wouldn't," Robb responded. "Tywin may be fighting, but he would never let his grandson kill his family. So long as you are here then you are valuable hostages to keep. You will be treated well in comparison to the Kingslayer."

"So you do not intend to keep us locked up in a pen?" Elena checked with Robb.

"As long as you do not cause me any bother then you shall be free to stay in a tent with your children," Robb promised her. "It was dangerous for you to travel here, Lady Elena, especially without any terms."

"No doubt Lord Tywin would agree," Elena shrugged nonchalantly. "But when you are married and have children, your Grace, you will realise that you would do anything to see them and keep them safe...even if there is nothing you can do at all."

Elena looked to Harrold and he gave her a sad smile before taking her hand underneath the table and holding it tightly inside of his.

...

A/N: So the truth comes out eventually! For those who think Harrold deserves an OC, no worries on that front! I have something planned for him, but right now he is more concerned with fighting than love!


	41. Chapter 41

Harrold was still hobbling on his legs. The wooden crutches helped to keep him steady, but he was still uneasy. Robb had warned him not to do anything too strenuous, but Harrold had never been one to take advice. He doubted he ever would. He limped with haste in the dead of the night after watching his mother fall to sleep. She had not sobbed, nor had she thrown herself into a fit of rage. She had remained passive the entire time. It was almost as though nothing mattered anymore.

Joanna had remained asleep until she heard her brother leave and she stood to follow him, her lips still tingling from where Jon had kissed her for, what seemed like, hours on end. She followed him outside, grabbing a long black cloak as she finally caught up with him.

"Seven Hells, Joanna," he complained to her. "You scared the life out of me."

"Sorry," Joanna managed to whisper to him. "Where are you going? Everyone is asleep."

Harrold searched his sister's gaze and she finally nodded in understanding. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to see their father again too. She wanted to look at him and ask him if it was all a lie. She wanted that so desperately. The thought of him telling them the truth did not bode well.

"What do you want to hear from him?" Joanna dared to ask of Harrold as they made their way to the edge of the camp where their father was being held.

Harrold gave a rueful shrug to his sister. "I don't know...I want him to tell me the truth...I just...I don't know, Joanna."

"I understand," she muttered. "I don't know what I want to hear from him either."

"An apology may be nice," Harrold scoffed. "Although I think he is too far gone for an apology."

Joanna said nothing as they continued on to the camp, grateful to find the guard sleeping from too much wine. Harrold nudged him with his foot, but the man did not stir. Rolling his eyes, Harrold finally looked towards the steel pen holding his father. He had never seen him look so downtrodden before. He was covered in mud and cuts and scars marred his face. His eyes were closed, but they soon opened when he heard footsteps. Only one torch glowed above him, but he could make out the faces with ease.

Jaime took a sharp breath at the sight of his son and daughter. Joanna looked as though she was ready to burst into tears, but Harrold looked as though he was ready to serve Jaime's head on a platter to the King in the North.

"Father," Joanna was the first to speak his name and Harrold watched her sink to her knees and Jaime longed more than anything to be able to extend his hand. Only then would he be able to run his fingers down his daughter's cheek to try and soothe her.

"Joanna," Jaime whispered her name and looked to his son. "Harrold...you ought not to be here...if the guards found you then-"

"-They wouldn't hurt us," Harrold quickly interrupted. "Robb Stark has no intention of keeping us locked up. We're not the prisoners of value here."

"You're Lannisters," Jaime responded, looking to his son with wide orbs. "Of course you are of value."

"Why do you pretend to care?" Harrold demanded from his father. "All this time you've fathered three bastards with your own sister. It's them you care about and not us."

"That is not true," Jaime quickly put in. "I care for all of you more than you can know. What I did was wrong and you know that. Both of you know that. But I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted the truth to come out. You two know how much I love you."

"But not as much as you love _her_?" Harrold wondered from his father.

"I love both of you so much more than...I can't explain what I feel for her..."

"I don't want you to," Harrold promised his father and Joanna remained on her knees, dirtying the cloak she had covered herself with. "I don't want to know what kind of a man falls in love with his own sister. It isn't right."

Jaime seethed slightly, but he said nothing. He didn't want to anger his children anymore. He looked across to Joanna and she peered up to him, her eyes glimmering with tears as Jaime wanted to offer her a small and encouraging smile. He knew it would be a waste.

"And your own bastard threatened Joanna," Harrold reminded Jaime. "He's made our lives hell, but-"

"-I tried to stop him," Jaime spoke. "I tried to talk to Cersei, but she didn't listen to me. She wouldn't listen to me ever since I told her that we couldn't keep on lying and being deceitful. You two were young and the most important thing to me. I didn't want to risk you anymore. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

Joanna's throat clenched a sob escaped her as Harrold shook his head.

"But you carried on sleeping with her," Harrold whispered. "You did risk us...and mother...do you even love her?"

Jaime's eyes looked to his lap and he closed his eyes as Joanna looked to him with a last bit of hope in her stare, but she couldn't muster the courage to say something. She couldn't even think coherently. It was Harrold who was doing all the talking. It was Harrold whose anger was obvious.

"I care for your mother," Jaime said and Harrold snorted.

"You don't love her," he said. "You can't even say it. Do you realise what a good woman she is? Do you know how much she has done for us? She...Gods...she is sat in the tent and she isn't even crying or throwing fits of rage. She is numb and you have done that to her."

Jaime kept still, unable to look to his children a sigh left his lips and Harrold shook his head, tiring of listening to his father's excuses. What more could he say? What more was there to say to free him from the mess he was currently in? Jaime didn't deny the truth, but the truth was too hurtful to think about.

"You couldn't have loved us that much," Harrold whispered so that Jaime couldn't hear him.

The Lannister boy bent down to tap his sister on the shoulder, urging her to stand up. Joanna ignored him and continued to stare at Jaime with her wet orbs. He finally looked to his daughter and she remained silent as soft pants left her lips and Jaime wondered if she believed anything that he said. She said nothing, but she did move her hand into the pen, her arm almost getting trapped inside of the steel bars as she moved a hand to her father's cheek and Jaime felt her run her fingers into his knotted hair.

"We should go, Joanna," Harrold said, unsure as to why she was bothering with their father.

"Go," Jaime whispered to his daughter, moving his head so that he could kiss the back of her hand. "Go and be safe, my little lady."

Joanna gurgled as she finally forced herself to stand up. Harrold looked to her with confusion before she helped him to limp back to the main camp, only looking back to see her father once more.

...

"I'm no fool."

"I never said that you were," Jon replied to Robb's sudden statement. "But...Joanna...she is not her father, Robb. She is not like the rest of them and you know that."

"Aye, I know it," Robb assured his brother. "But that doesn't make any of this right, Jon. She holds Lannister as her last name. She is still the enemy. What would you have done if I hadn't interrupted you?"

"Nothing," Jon snapped at the man he called his brother. "I would never ruin her honour, Robb. You know that. Do you think that I want to like her? I know who she is and I know who I am. I am a Snow. If I took her then she would...if she had my bastard...and if I made her Lady Snow...I would disrespect her. I would ruin her and I cannot do that to her."

Robb remained still as soon as he heard Jon speak. The two men were stood in the war council tent which was currently empty. Robb had his hands on the table in front of him whilst Jon stood in the corner, his arms folded over his broad chest as he thought back to Joanna.

"She cares for you," Robb decreed. "A blind man could sense that."

"And I care for her," Jon responded. "I know I have scarcely known her, but I know more about her than most, I think."

"And could you imagine spending the rest of your life with her?"

Jon exhaled sharply and he began to wander around the tent, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. He kept silent for those few moments, his gaze set on the walls surrounding them instead of his brother. He didn't know what to say to that question.

"Less than two weeks ago I thought that I would spend my life at the Wall," Jon admitted. "And now I am here, fighting by your side to bring Arya and Sansa back. I don't think about the rest of my life, Robb. How can you think about it when your life could be taken from you any day in battle?"

The two men kept quiet and Robb stood up straight, his hand flexing around the hilt of his sword as he did so. Jon had a point. Robb could barely think about anything but the next war. The future was nothing but a distant dream to them.

"If you do anything..." Robb said in a soft voice and shook his head as he trailed off. "She is a Lannister, Jon. I wish that you could marry her...but if you did...what would Joffrey do to Arya and Sansa? Would he punish them? I don't know what he would do, but the risk is too great."

Jon nodded and Robb held his shoulder, staring into his eyes and trying to sense that they had an understanding.

"I know," Jon replied. "The main priority is getting the girls back."

"And it always will be."

...

Catelyn Stark was one to see heartbreak. She had seen it on people's faces too often, but right now she was seeing it on her own face. Every time she looked in the mirror she felt older than her years. She was tired and strained. She spent her days fretting and her nights crying over Ned. But she saw the same pain inside of Elena Lannister too. The woman had not lost her children, but she had lost everything she had known.

"Your son intends to keep us prisoner," Elena said and Catelyn nodded as they sat together the following morning over breakfast. "I tried to tell him that the Queen Regent would not pay to have us back safe and sound."

"But Tywin Lannister might," Catelyn said and Elena scoffed.

"Tywin Lannister," she whispered his name. "That man is as cold as ice. He would shed no tears should I or the twins die. He would find Jaime another woman and have her bear him heirs. He does not care for anyone in his family, only its legacy."

Catelyn pursed her lips. She had thought that Elena was a kind and warm woman when she had met her in Winterfell. She was as devoted to her children as Catelyn was. But the Elena in front of her that morning was hostile. She was devoid and her face was expressionless. Not that Catelyn could blame her. She had discovered her husband had fathered his sister's children. Ned may have had a bastard, but it had not been with his own sibling.

"Has Lord Tywin sent a raven to make peace?"

"For the Kingslayer," Catelyn nodded. "I doubt he knows that you are here."

"He knows everything," Elena said, a bitter tone to her voice. "You have children, Lady Stark. What would you do to keep them safe?"

"Everything."

"Then you should know how much my children mean to me," Elena shot back. "Joanna and Harrold have the unfortunate luck of holding Lannister as their last name. Your son may have promised us safety, but how long will that last? Sooner or later his men shall turn against us. They shall do something to hurt my children and I cannot let that happen."

Catelyn looked down to the ground for a second as Elena stood up and took her cup of wine with her as she left the tent.

"I have lost my husband," Elena said as she stood by the tent's entrance. "Truth be told, I never had him for myself...but I cannot lose my children. They have done nothing but hold the Lannister name."

Elena left and Catelyn remained seated, thinking of everything she had just heard before she sought her son out. Elena had a point. The men were already hostile, but their hostility would only grow in the coming weeks.

...

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for reading! Please do let me know what you think!


	42. Chapter 42

"Joanna," Jon groaned her name as she sat before him and her hands ran down his shirt covered front to his breeches.

Her lips were running up and down his neck as Jon's eyes rolled back into his head. He was doing his best to stop her from continuing her assault on his body, but he was finding it difficult. He currently had her sat on the desk in his tent, her legs parted as he stood in between them. His hands were curled around her upper thighs over her red gown. His grip was tight on her as she continued to work her hand down his breeches and tug at the laces.

"We can't," Jon mumbled to her. "Joanna...you need to stop..."

She moved one hand to grab his hair as she moved her lips to his ear. "Why?" she questioned him.

"Because we shouldn't be doing this," Jon whispered to her as he finally managed to take hold of her hands inside of his. "You're still unmarried and it is wrong. I could ruin you."

"Then ruin me," Joanna spoke, moving her hands from his and holding his hair. "I'm serious, Jon. How long do you think I will stay untouched in this camp for? Your men grow impatient and they hate my father and the Lannisters. You know that they will rape me and then kill me one day."

"No, they won't," Jon responded harshly as his fingertips cradled her waist. "Robb won't let them."

"Robb isn't always in his camp," Joanna said. "Mother has already told me how dangerous it is here. Harrold has been kicked from his crutches already. Robb refuses to let us go, but he doesn't understand how dangerous it is for us here."

Jon inhaled sharply and Joanna moved to kiss his plump lips again, her hands running through his dark locks as she ruffled them and Jon groaned at the feeling of her against his body. He doubted he would ever grow tired of it.

"You have me," Jon promised her.

"You against thousands of men?" she wondered in a whisper. "You'd be a traitor if you defended me."

"I'd be a traitor if I married you, too," Jon suddenly spoke.

Joanna pulled back a bit further, her hands running to his shoulders as his gaze searched hers and she wondered where that sudden statement had come from. Jon ran his long pale fingers to her dirty blonde hair and he pushed a stray of it behind her ear before running them down her cheek. She bit her bottom lip and Jon watched her with intent.

"You have considered marrying me?" she wondered.

"You're the only woman I've ever cared for," Jon spoke. "I think it only makes sense I've thought about that. Marrying you would make you a Lady Snow."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care, Jon?" Joanna wondered.

"It doesn't matter," Jon suddenly said. "Robb has named me as his heir."

"What?" Joanna was startled for a moment or two. "When did he do this? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Jon shrugged in a nonchalant fashion and Joanna continued to massage her fingers over his shoulders. Jon hadn't thought of what it meant, but he suspected Robb had done quite a big thing for him. Robb was legitimising him, but Robb wasn't the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Jon didn't know whether or not he had the power to do it, but he had declared that he did have.

"I hadn't thought of it much," Jon assured her in a soft voice. "Robb has no sons and he doesn't want to burden Bran or Rickon. They are too young. He asked me to take over if anything goes wrong."

"He's made you legitimate," Joanna whispered.

"He told me I'm as much a Stark as he is," Jon said. "He is my brother...but I don't know if he has the power to legitimise me."

"He is a King," Joanna said. "There are Kings everywhere who will be making commands and everyone shall question them. But what do titles matter? You could still have been Lord Snow and I wouldn't care, Jon. How many times do I need to tell you that?"

"You may not care," Jon replied, "but your mother would."

"My mother isn't the one who loves you, is she?" Joanna dared to ask him and Jon's own eyes widened as he heard her.

"You love me?" Jon whispered to her and Joanna shrugged and chewed on her cheek as she looked to Jon's chest with a red blush forming on her cheeks.

"I think so," Joanna said. "I've never been in love before...but when I'm not with...when you went to the Wall...it hurt me...and it didn't heal, Jon. Father said that it would get better, but it never did. Is that what love is? Am I being foolish?"

Jon couldn't help but smile at hearing her and seeing the blush on her cheeks. His hand roamed the scarlet coloured skin and she looked up to him, noting the dimples in his cheeks as he smiled. She was about to ask him what was funny, but she never had a chance to as he went back to kissing her.

...

Harrold had grown concerned over his mother. He had seen her angry before. Of course he had. There had been the time when the twins had broken an intricate vase and she had yelled at them. She had yelled at them for being rude to their grandmother when they were younger. Harrold longed for her to yell again. He wanted her to show some form of emotion.

But she did nothing.

She simply sat in the tent and drained wine.

"I spoke to Robb again today," Harrold informed Elena and she barely looked over the rim of her cup to her son. "He still thinks it is for the best to keep us here. I keep trying to explain, but he will not listen to me."

"I can imagine," Elena scoffed. "The Boy King is a fool. He thinks that he knows Tywin Lannister so well, but he does not know him. He has no idea that he is a cold hearted bastard who could see us rotting in the ground and not care in the slightest."

Harrold had always known his mother held no regard for his grandfather. She had always disliked him and Harrold can mainly see why. Tywin was a cold man who had no care for anyone but himself. Elena hated that about him, but she could not change anything. She never could.

"I heard a guard leer at Joanna today," Jon said. "I told him to back off, but he tripped me up."

"Not very nice of him," Elena hissed. "Who was he? I'll go and-"

"-You can't do anything," Harrold interrupted her. "Robb Stark cannot punish his men or he will look like he is defending Lannisters. It is only a matter of time before something bad happens to us."

"It won't," Elena said. "I shall see to that. Where is your sister anyway? Is she still with Jon?"

"I assume so," Harrold responded. "But you are in no position to stop anyone."

"I am if they threaten my children," Elena hissed and Harrold almost rolled his eyes as she slurred some of her words and he wondered how much she had been drinking. "I should go and bring your sister back...I'd hate for Jon Snow to ruin her."

Harrold watched as Elena stood and she felt her head turn woozy for a few moments. She closed her eyes and Harrold caught her before she fell to the floor. He dropped the wooden crutches to the floor and his leg protested under his weight as he helped Elena back to her seat. He shook his head.

"You're a drunken mess," he hissed at her.

"That is no way to talk to me," she responded. "I am your mother!"

"Are you?" Harrold wondered. "Because all I see is a drunken woman! My mother never behaved like this! You told me about grandfather once. You told me how your father always drank too much wine. Do you want to be like him?"

Elena remained silent at hearing Harrold's words and she knew that her bottom lip was going to start quivering soon enough. She could feel it and she hated herself for it. She remained still and Harrold watched her press her hand to her mouth and she slumped from her chair, unable to sit on the edge of it.

It was then when Elena finally began to cry.

Harrold sat down in her vacant seat and he reached down for his mother as she moved a trembling hand for his. His fingers entwined inside of hers and he squeezed her hand. Elena continued to sob as Harrold's other hand moved to his shoulder.

"You haven't done anything since you found out," Harrold whispered. "You're allowed to cry, mother. We would understand. You don't need to be strong for us."

"I do," Elena said, her arm resting over her son's lap. "I can't cry over him...over what he did...I don't want to shed anymore tears. I cried too much before."

"But sitting her and storing up your tears won't help," Harrold promised her. "He's hurt you."

"No," Elena shook her head. "I have to be strong. You need me...Joanna needs me...I cannot...I can't sit here and cry."

"We would rather you sit here and cry than sit and drink and show nothing," Harrold promised her. "That isn't normal, mother. It is not what people in your position do."

Elena scoffed at that, a low chuckle escaping her lips as she looked up to her son and noted how much he looked like Jaime. He had looked like her to begin with, but he was now the spitting image of Jaime. He had his chiselled jaw and his charming eyes. He even wore his hair like his father.

"I don't think many women have been in my position," Elena managed to reply; the tears still streaming down her reddening cheeks. "He...I knew what he had done before...I knew, but he promised he had changed...and I...I wanted to love him...and I maybe did...I wanted to, Harrold. I wanted him to want me like he wanted her. I never told him. How could I? I didn't want to look pathetic...but there were times...when we were together...and I thought that I did love him. I wanted to. I still want to..."

Harrold pursed his lips as she confessed everything to him, her eyes set on nothing but the floor beneath her.

"But I was never good enough. I was never pretty or...cunning...or her. I was not her and I couldn't be. He never wanted me...not like I wanted him..."

Harrold had never considered his parent's marriage to be so empty before. He had always seen them together and he had assumed that they were in love. It was what he wanted to believe. But now he saw his mother and he knew that it had all been a lie and he detested his father for it.

Elena soon allowed her tears to consume her and she hated herself for it. There was nothing she could. She rested her head on Harrold's knee beneath his wound and Harrold ran a hand down her hair, knowing full well that his mother wasn't as strong as she believed she was. She was not weak, but everyone had their limit.

"He's a fool," Harrold whispered to her. "He doesn't deserve you."

"But he had me," Elena whispered. "I would have grown to love him...despite everything...I think that I had done...he had me and I wasn't good enough."

"You're so much better," Harrold promised her and she took both of her hands into his, holding him tightly as she realised she had nothing but her children now.

Jaime was lost to her.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and I do hope that you'll review!


	43. Chapter 43

Harrold could scarcely believe the sight he saw in front of him. His mother was laid on the bed, still sobbing and he knew that there was nothing he could do for her. He had left her in the tent once she had told him that she would be fine and time alone might do her some good. He had pecked her on the forehead and left her to cry. He hobbled to the tent which he and Joanna shared right next to his mother's tent.

His sister was sat on the cot, a stupid smile on her face as she hummed to herself and poured over a book.

"Where have you been?" Harrold asked of her and she quirked a brow before he shook his head. "I don't want to know," he muttered and she laughed lightly.

"Where have you been anyway?" Joanna asked him.

"With mother," Harrold sighed and he finally fell to sit on the bed. "She's a mess, Joanna. She stopped drinking, but she started crying. Father has hurt her more than I had thought. She tries to be strong, but I told her she didn't have to be tonight."

Nodding along with him, Joanna sighed and moved to sit by her brother's side. Harrold let her rest her head on his shoulder like she used to when she was a small girl. He said nothing before bending down to peck her on the cheek.

"Will she be alright?"

"She'll be asleep before long," Harrold promised her. "She drank a lot and she's drained. We'll check on her in the morning."

"Why did he do this, Harrold?" Joanna whispered. "Why did he ruin everything we had?"

"Because he's a selfish bastard," Harrold seethed and Joanna cringed at hearing him speak in such a tone. "We should have known that all along."

"How could we?" Joanna asked and she stood up, looking to her brother with a naive expression on her features. "He has always been there for us. He's never shown us hatred...I know what he has done is wrong...and I know he has hurt mother...and I...I am angry with him for that, but he is still our father."

"Do you forget everything he has done?" Harrold asked, doing his best not to raise his voice so that no guards heard the twins arguing. "He had an incestuous affair with his sister. He is the father to Joffrey. Do you remember that bastard? The one who put a blade to your throat?"

"Do you think I can forget that?" she hissed at her brother and shook her head back and forth. "I know what he did, Harrold, but he always tried to tell Aunt Cersei what Joffrey did. He always protected us. You know that...he does love us..."

Harrold seethed and he tossed his crutches onto the ground by his side and Joanna cringed at the motion. She watched her brother moved to rest on his back and she knew that he was annoyed with her. She sighed too and sat on the edge of the bed, her hands in her lap as she waited for a few moments before storming out.

She didn't hear Harrold bother to come after her. She was grateful for that. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as the dead of the night swallowed the camp. She contemplated going to Jon, but she found herself going to the one man she thought that she could always rely on.

Her father looked as bad as he had done the previous night. Joanna could not deny that. She could smell the stench from him and it was scarcely pleasant. She took a moment to bend down and wrap her hands around the bars again as Jaime stirred and she noted he had a bruise forming on his eye. Blood trickled down his cheek and Joanna saw his lip curl as he tried to smile to her.

"What are you doing here, little lady?"

"I don't know," Joanna admitted to him and Jaime saw her taking in his wounds. "Who did this to you?" she managed to whisper.

"Some of the guards don't appreciate my wit," Jaime whispered. "You don't need to worry about me. I've suffered worse before. No doubt I shall suffer more in the future."

"I can talk to Jon," Joanna quickly said. "I can ask him to get them to leave you alone."

Jaime continued to smile at her innocence and he shook his head slowly, awkwardly shifting so that he was closer to the bars and near his daughter.

"He can do nothing for me," Jaime promised her. "Asking them to be kind to me is not possible. He'd look like a traitor."

"But they...it is wrong...all of this is wrong..."

"It has been for some time," Jaime told her. "All of this is wrong, Joanna, but I will try to find a way to fix it."

"How?" Joanna asked Jaime. "Mother started drinking when she found out. She hasn't said anything to us, but she broke down tonight. Harrold said that she cried herself to sleep. She loves you...I know that she does...why was she not enough for you?"

Jaime gulped at hearing that and he also threatened to tear up at hearing his daughter speak. Her pale fingers continued to hold onto the bars as she waited for an answer from Jaime. What did she want from him? Did she want to hear him tell her how sorry he was? How he knew he had been a fool? And Jaime realised that. He realised how much Elena meant to him and he had lost her.

"Your mother will always be enough for me," Jaime promised Joanna. "I was stupid before, Joanna. I know how stupid I was, but I did...I did love Cersei...a part of me always will do..."

"How?" Joanna managed the word. "She is your sister."

Jaime shrugged. "We don't get to choose who we love, Joanna. It happens and there is nothing we can do about it. It is only now when I realise how much your mother means to me. Gods, I'm blind. She gave me everything...so much...you...your brother...even her affection when you were born...and I still threw it all away."

Joanna remained silent as Jaime looked to the sky and blinked quickly. Joanna wondered if he was about to cry, but she said nothing on the matter. It was not worth saying anything. Only her father could tell her how he felt. He was the one who held the power in the relationship now. He was the one who to make it up to them, but Joanna worried that her mother would not listen. She worried that she would ignore Jaime.

"You have to believe me," Jaime urged his daughter and he looked to her hesitantly. "Please, Joanna. I love you and your brother so much. I never wanted to hurt you...or your mother...Elena...I fear she means more to me than I had thought. I also fear that she may never want to see me again."

Joanna shrugged at hearing that and she bit her bottom lip. She couldn't promise her father something she did not know. She could not assure him that Elena would see him again for she may not.

"I don't know what to suggest," Joanna admitted. "Mother tries to reason with Robb Stark, but he is too intent to keep us a prisoner here. She says that nothing good shall come of it."

"She is right," Jaime nodded. "It will only be a matter of time before the men turn on you."

"They already have done," Joanna admitted. "We're nothing but Lannister scum to them, even though we are not Joffrey."

"But Robb Stark assures you protection?" Jaime asked and he studied Joanna. "Or is it Jon Snow who is keeping you safe?"

Joanna looked up from her lap and Jaime gave her a sad smile. "I've seen him back here. I knew you would not be able to stay away from him. What has happened?"

"Nothing," Joanna lied to her father. "He is a Stark and I am a Lannister...nothing can ever happen...it would be too dangerous..."

Jaime pursed his lips and wondered whether or not he should smile at his daughter's terrible attempt to lie. He had no chance to say anything to her when the guard finally heard her and he stood behind them. He was a fat man with a long beard and Jaime had grown used to taunting him. But his eyes were full of rage as they settled on Joanna and she only noticed him when he had her hair in his hands.

"Lannister whore!" he roared at her. "What were you doing? Plotting with your daddy? Trying to free him?"

"No," Joanna shrieked as his grip increased and Jaime struggled in his chains.

"Let her go," Jaime demanded of the guard. "I said to let her go!"

The guard ignored Jaime as he dragged her from the pen and Joanna heard her father yell after her. She was unable to do anything as he continued to haul her through the camp, pushing her and pulling by her hair. Tears prickled in her eyes as some of the men came out of their tent to see the sight of her. Joanna sobbed before they came to Robb's tent and she knew that she was in trouble.

"Your Grace," the guard boomed as Robb stepped out of his tent at the sound of commotion.

He pushed Joanna to her knees in the dirt and she grunted at the impact. Robb looked down to her as Jon followed him out of the tent after discussing battle tactics. He looked on for a moment as the guard grabbed Joanna by the hair and forced her to kneel.

"I caught the whore with her daddy. She was trying to help him escape," the guard declared.

"I wasn't," Joanna promised them, her eyes moving over Robb's shoulder to see Jon stood there. "I went to see him...but I didn't...I wouldn't..."

"Are you calling me a liar, bitch?" the man demanded and he picked her up again and slapped her across the face.

"Enough," Jon demanded as he caught Joanna before she tumbled to the ground, his arms around her waist to hold her up right. "Is that any way to treat a lady?"

The guard spat on the ground and Robb kept his gaze locked on him, ready to intervene at any moment should the guard become too violent. Jon kept Joanna huddled in his arms and she held onto his shoulders, knowing full well that the men were looking at the pair of them and whispering.

"If she is a lady than I'm the fucking King," the guard said. "I heard her with my own ears, boy. She was plotting with the Kingslayer. You should take that sweet cunt of hers and then chop her head off. Send it to her grandfather."

"I didn't!" Joanna roared. "I was not plotting!"

"And who do you believe?" another man stepped into the fray and Joanna recognised him as Lord Karstark. "She is a Lannister. She is prone to lying and you know that."

Robb knew what he had to do. He could not risk alienating his men, but he would not condemn Joanna if she was innocent. Jon's arms tightened around her as Robb looked to her and saw the red mark forming on her cheek as her eyes watered and she looked safe in Jon's hold. Robb slowly shook his head.

"I will talk with her and decide what to do," he informed Lord Karstark. "She shall join her father in a pen if she has lied, but she shall not lose her head. Hostages are valuable."

Everyone muttered as Robb concluded his speech and nodded to Jon. His half brother took Joanna by the small of the back and urged her back into the tent as Robb followed them, anger obviously stored on his thundering face.

"Is it true?" he demanded of Joanna.

"No," she promised him as Jon urged her to sit down on a seat and he poured her a cup of wine. "I went to speak with him, but I never promised to help him escape. I wouldn't do that. Do you think I could do it?"

"We believe you," Jon assured her, handing her the cup of wine and Robb inhaled sharply.

"And what do you think I should do?" Robb demanded, sitting across from them as Jon ran a hand down Joanna's red stained cheek and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "My men will call for her head and accuse me of being a liar. I cannot slowly alienate them."

"Then let us go back home," Joanna urged him, finally pulling her stare from Jon and to Robb. "You knew that this would happen. Your men have seen us being treated nicely and they hate us. Do you truly think that we shall survive this?"

"I am the King in the North."

"And every King needs men," Joanna quickly informed him. "And you will lose yours if you keep us alive."

"I'll lose them if I send you to Casterly Rock."

"Maybe not," Jon said in a small whisper before looking to Joanna as he wondered whether or not she would agree to his plan. "The men cannot hurt a Lannister if she is not a Lannister."

It took a few more moments for Robb to understand what Jon was saying. His eyes widened and Joanna's mouth gaped open at Jon's words. He ran his hand down her cheek and nodded sternly.

"You make her a Stark," Jon said and Robb gulped as Joanna struggled to believe what Jon was saying. "If I married her then no one could hurt her...no one would touch her again and she would be my wife."

...

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone reading and I do hope you will review to let me know what you think! So Jon dropped a bit of a bombshell there


	44. Chapter 44

"No," Elena said as soon as she heard what had been said by her daughter. "You cannot marry him."

"Why not?" Elena wondered, longing for Jon to be with her at that moment. He would make everything seem so much better, but he was having a difficult time persuading Robb that his plan would work.

"Because it is too dangerous, Joanna," Elena said in a tight voice as Harrold remained gobsmacked at what he was hearing from his twin. "If the men discovered this then what do you think they will do? Do they think that they will accept you? They will call you a whore and will believe nothing you say. They will think that you're lying and keeping your head on your shoulders by sharing a bed with Jon Snow. They will not accept you and they will turn against you sooner or later."

"How can they?" Joanna demanded from her mother. "If they turn against me then they turn against their own King by doing so!"

"A King is nothing without his men," Elena responded. "You know that, Joanna. Do not pretend to be dense. What you propose offers us nothing but prolonged time. There shall come a time when the men hurt us, regardless of status."

"Why will there be?" Joanna demanded. "Why are you making this difficult?"

"Because you don't understand that it is not easy," Elena responded. "Do you think that your grandfather will approve? He already knows how you feel about Jon Snow. You will be declared a traitor."

"He would do nothing to hurt me," Joanna rolled her eyes and flopped down to sit on the edge of her bed. "He is my grandfather, mother. What could he possibly do?"

"And Joffrey?" Elena wondered. "He is not stable. You will be classed as a traitor."

"Mother is right," Harrold suddenly agreed. "It is too dangerous, Joanna. The Northerners hate us. Robb will not want to give them more cause to detest us by marrying his half brother to the enemy. It would be a foolish tactic and it would bring him nothing but trouble."

Joanna ground her teeth together and shook her head back and forth as she heard her brother and mother speak. They both obviously disagreed with her, but she wanted this. She wanted to marry Jon. She wanted to be his and she wanted him to be hers. She knew that there would be no one else for her. How could there be? Jon was everything she had ever wanted.

"He is trying to protect us," Joanna complained to her mother.

"And I thank him for that, I truly do," Elena nodded sincerely. "But we have too much to risk by doing this, Joanna. The only way we can be protected is to leave this camp, but the King in the North shall not allow that."

Joanna shook her head and Elena sighed, moving slowly to her daughter to rest a hand on her shoulder as Harrold remained seated on his own cot.

"I know that you love him," Elena promised her daughter. "And I know it may seem like the end of the world because you cannot marry him, but I promise you that you shall be happy again."

"Shall I?" Joanna demanded from her mother. "How can any of us even contemplate being happy? Father betrayed us all whilst we rot here in a camp, and now you tell me that I cannot be with Jon."

"I am not saying that you can never be with him," Elena promised her daughter. "I am simply saying that you cannot be with him for now."

"If not now then when?" Joanna demanded. "This war rages on and nothing changes. Peace between the Starks and Lannisters will never happen so long as Joffrey remains the King."

Elena pursed her lips and shook her head. She would not allow this to happen. She would do nothing to risk her children, but Joanna was stubborn. She was so headstrong that it made Elena shake with madness sometimes. She wanted nothing more than to make Joanna see how dangerous it was to be involved with Jon.

"I'm serious, Joanna," Elena said as Joanna went silent and looked contemplative. "You cannot marry him now."

Joanna glowered between her mother and brother before standing with haste and rushing from the tent. Elena called after her, but she didn't bother to listen. Harrold shook his head, unable to chase her even if he wanted to.

"Let her go," he urged his mother. "She needs time to calm down."

"And if she does something foolish?"

"Like what?" Harrold asked. "She isn't going to go off and marry Jon now, is she? She'll go to him and he will have seen sense. It was a heat of the moment decision."

"Do you think so?" Elena wondered. "I don't know what it was, Harrold, but it is dangerous to leave her alone when she is like this."

Harrold sighed as Elena stormed out of the tent and she looked around, wondering where her daughter had gotten to. She took a few minutes to look around before she found Joanna. Elena sighed when she saw her sat down at the edge of the camp. She had her arms folded around her knees and she was crying. Elena walked over to her and Joanna didn't bother to fight her from her. She simply remained silent and allowed her mother to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"When will it end?" Joanna whispered into her mother's neck as Elena held her tightly to her. "When will it all end?"

"Soon, sweetling," Elena said. "Soon."

...

Elena felt defeated. She had felt defeated for hours since Joanna had left her and gone to retire to bed. She had left her with Harrold and she had sought out the man she had grown to hate. She found Jaime bound inside of his pen. The guard regarded her with suspicion, but she told him that he could listen into her conversation if he so wished. He walked around, glowering at her as he went.

"What are you doing here?" he asked of her. "I didn't think that I would see you here again."

"I didn't want to come," Elena promised Jaime as she sat by the bars, her legs curled underneath her and her cloak acting as a blanket on the ground. "I honestly didn't want to come, but...something possessed me...which was probably foolish of me..."

"Something is wrong," Jaime observed from her and he bit his tongue for a moment. "Is it Joanna? The Boy King told me that she was in trouble when he came to me earlier, but is she safe?"

"Joanna is as safe as she can be," Elena promised him. "She was foolish for coming to you."

"She is the only one who can stand to look at me for more than a minute," Jaime quickly retorted and Elena bit down on her bottom lip before her glower intensified at her husband.

"Don't look for sympathy."

"I'm not," Jaime promised her. "So what is wrong? I know when something isn't right, Elena. Your frown deepens and you have a look in your eyes."

Elena wanted to snap at him again, but she couldn't. She knew that he had a point. He was talking sense to her, but she didn't want to believe him. Jaime knew her just as well as she knew herself.

"Jon Snow asked Joanna to marry him," Elena whispered. "He thinks that it will keep them safe in the future. He told her that the men wouldn't hurt us if she married him. She would become a Stark."

"And the Lannisters would turn against us," Jaime replied. "You told her that the safety wouldn't last long, didn't you? She will never be accepted by the Northerners."

"I know that," Elena said, "but Joanna is young and naive. She thinks that it will work. Harrold agrees with me too. She's upset, but Jon has been legitimised and is now a Stark and not a Snow."

"That makes it even worse," Jaime scoffed. "So why did you come here? Did you want confirmation?"

"I want nothing from you," Elena promised her husband. "You gave up your right to speak with me when you lied to me."

"Elena," Jaime sighed to her and she shook her head, urging him to stop talking. But Jaime didn't stop. He never stopped. "You know that I am sorry. What do I have to do to prove that to you? You're the only one I want. I care for you and the twins. You need to see that, Elena."

"Caring for someone is not the same as loving someone," Elena whispered to him. "And you never loved me. Do you know what love is, Jaime? I don't think that you even love Cersei...you lust after her...but you gave her up over nine years ago. You don't give up someone you love."

Jaime watched his wife make a move to stand. She brushed her skirts down her legs and Jaime watched her run a hand through her hair.

"Maybe I don't know what it is like to love someone," Jaime admitted to her.

"Maybe not," Elena responded. "I should go and check on Joanna."

"I doubt she has ran off and married Jon Snow whilst you sleep," Jaime assured his wife and Elena scoffed.

She peered over her shoulder as Jaime continued to watch her. "You never know with Joanna."

And you didn't, because Jaime had been right in what he had said. She had snuck off and she had married Jon Snow.

Elena wandered back to her tent, bumping into a guard on the way back. She was about to snap at them to watch where they were going, but the guard pressed a note into her fingers. Elena's brows furrowed as she watched the guard walk away from her. Silence overtook her as she unrolled the small piece of parchment in her shaking fingertips.

_Be ready to run._

She remained silent as she scrunched the note up and wondered who had sent it. She had her suspicions, but she would never say until she was certain. A certain suspicion was a dwarf in King's Landing who had recently been appointed the acting Hand of the King.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading. I don't know when I will next update as I am down in the city doing work experience at a PR company! Hopefully I will update often still. Please do let me know what you think! There's a lot more action in the next chapter.


	45. Chapter 45

Jon peered down at the girl in his arms, unable to believe what he had done. He knew that he had gone against everything Robb had told him to do, but he couldn't help it. He had seen the guards taunting Joanna once again and he had taken her inside of his tent. He had held her to him and she had kissed him slowly before reaching down his breeches. Jon had been unable to take her right then, but he had married her.

In hindsight, he suspected it didn't matter too much. He had made her his after marrying her, but he would have married her regardless of anything. He loved her and he knew that. He loved her more than he had ever thought. Apparently she felt the same.

Jon propped himself onto his elbow and continued to watch Joanna rest in his arms. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. The furs covered her to her chest and Jon was covered to his waist. She remained silent as she smiled and Jon leant down to kiss her slowly on the lips.

"How do you feel?" Jon wondered once his forehead was resting against hers.

"Better than I have done in a while," she whispered softly to him. "I love you; you know that, don't you?"

Jon smiled and moved down to kiss her once again.

"You may not love me that much when your mother finds out," Jon mumbled and Joanna shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know," she replied. "I don't care, Jon. What can she do? All she can do is yell at me."

"And you're not scared of telling her?" Jon wondered and Joanna moved a hand to his cheek, her fingers brushing against his skin as she shook her head.

"I'm not scared as long as you're by my side."

...

"Who gave you the note?" Harrold asked of his mother.

Elena had handed her son the scrunched up note before pacing around the tent. She had a hand on her chin and her other arm was around her waist. Harrold's brows were furrowed as he looked back to his mother. He had never seen her look so stressed as she did right at that moment. He took a second to shake his head before making a move to stand with the wooden crutches.

"I can't run," Harrold said. "I'd be a liability to you...I'd slow you down..."

"And do you think that I would go without you?" Elena dared to ask of her son. "Do not be silly, Harrold. We are going nowhere without you."

"So you would stay here?" Harrold demanded from her. "You know as well as I that it is only a matter of time before someone gets hurt."

"You're my son," Elena hissed at him, her voice harsher than she had meant for it to be.

She shook her head back and forth before sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking Harrold's hand. She pulled him back down to sit on the bed beside her and shook her head. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, she kissed him on the top of the head and closed her eyes. She kept her lips against his temple as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"Mother."

Elena was snapped out of her daze back to her daughter who stood in the doorway to the tent. Joanna stood there, her dress loose around her body and her hair askew around her head. Her hand was behind her body and holding onto Jon's hand. Jon had his cloak over his shoulders and his gaze was set on Joanna.

Elena inhaled a sharp breath. "What is it, Joanna?"

"I have something to tell you," Joanna said.

Harrold's brow arched and he looked to Joanna as she glanced back to Jon. It was only then when he knew what they had done. He shook his head back and forth, refusing to believe what he was seeing. Elena took a moment to discover what it was she was seeing.

"You didn't..." Elena whispered.

"I love Jon," Joanna quickly offered, unable to stop her voice from shaking. She hadn't thought she would be so nervous, but she was worse than she had thought. "I love him and I don't want anyone else, mother."

"You married him?" Harrold snarled.

"Yes," Joanna said proudly. "I don't care what you think, but it would be nice for you to be happy for me. Jon will protect us...nothing shall happen..."

"You stupid girl!" Elena roared, shaking her head back and forth in anger. "Do you have any idea what you have done, Joanna? You've risked everything. You foolish girl! You stupid, foolish girl!"

Jon's lips pursed as he heard Elena speak. He shook his head at her and squeezed Joanna's hand tighter in his grip before wrapping an arm around her waist. He noted that she was shaking slightly and he gripped her hip tightly as she looked up to him and he nodded down to her with a stern look.

"I'll look after her," Jon's gravelly voice rang out.

"And do you think that will be enough?" Elena demanded from him. "How long will you be able to protect her for?"

"Forever," Jon said and Elena scoffed before placing a hand over her mouth.

"Just because father hurt you doesn't mean that Jon will hurt me," Joanna said and Elena's orbs widened. "I've seen the way you look at him...even before all this...I thought that it was love...but it wasn't love. He didn't look at you the way Jon looks at me right now. I can see it now."

Elena tried to restrain the tears which wanted to form in her orbs. She didn't want to listen to her daughter tell her the truth. Elena already knew the truth about her and Jaime. She knew that Jaime had never looked at her with love, and Elena could see that Jon looked at Joanna with adoration. He did love her, but he was too dangerous for her. He was the enemy.

"Leave us be, Jon," Elena suddenly demanded.

She turned on the spot, her gown swirling around her feet as she did so. Her voice was low and small, but there was a demanding tone to it. Jon Snow could tell that Elena was angry. She was angry and Jon knew that Robb would be just as angry too. He had to tell his brother what had happened too. Robb had a right to know.

Jon looked down to Joanna as Harrold ground his teeth together and Elena kept her gaze on the rooftop of the tent.

"I will go to speak with Robb," Jon said and Joanna nodded up to him.

He kissed her on the cheek softly and left the tent and his new bride with her family. Joanna kept silent, her arms folded over her stomach.

"Did you lie with him?" Harrold suddenly dared to ask and Joanna nodded.

Elena placed her hands over her mouth and paced along the tent as Harrold continued to hold the note which would secure their release. Joanna kept still, her nerves taking hold of her as she watched her mother refuse to stare at her. It took Harrold a few moments to explain the note to his sister as Elena kept silent. The elder woman remained silent as Joanna let out a bitter laugh.

"I shall not go with you," she said sternly. "I cannot go with you."

"You can and you will," Elena snarled. "I am fed up with you, Joanna. I am fed up with you disobeying me and I am fed up of how you think you know best. You are nothing but a little girl and you don't know anything of the real world. The men here will never accept you as a Stark. No one will accept you, Joanna. You are coming with us and that is all there is to it."

"I am not," Joanna quickly snapped back and Elena stormed over to her as Harrold saw the rage on his mother's face.

"Yes, you are," Elena snarled, taking hold of her daughter by her shoulders and shaking her. "You are a part of our family, regardless of how much you hate that! You are my daughter and you will do as I say. I do what I can to protect you, Joanna, but I cannot do that when you go against me."

"Why do you think that I need protection?" Joanna demanded and she pushed her mother from her hastily.

"Because you do," Elena replied. "We are your family. We are here to protect you. Jon might be able to look after you for a while, but it won't last, Joanna. There will come a time when he rides off into battle and he might not come back...or you might not be here if he returns...staying here is not safe and I am trying to make you see that."

Joanna kept silent as Harrold nodded solemnly. He took a few minutes to comprehend what was wrong with his sister. Was she truly so naive? She had always been slightly foolish, but Harrold had never thought that she was stupid.

"And father?" Joanna dared to ask in a low voice. "Will he be rescued too?"

Elena shrugged nonchalantly at hearing that. She wandered around the tent and Harrold noted how her cheeks had paled and her eyes had watered. His mother was clearly distressed by everything, not that he could blame her. Everything seemed to be going wrong and now Joanna had added to the strain.

"I do not know what shall happen to your father," Elena said in a low voice.

"But if you go then you cannot leave him," Joanna said in a small voice.

"We," Harrold corrected her. "You're coming with us, Joanna."

"No," Joanna responded. "I am not coming with you."

"I'm tired, Joanna," Elena snapped. "I am tired of everything and I am tired of arguing with you. You will come and that is final. Whatever happens to your father is his own fault. He brought this misery on all of us and that is it."

Harrold agreed entirely with him, but Joanna didn't. She kept quiet before recalling how she had seen the bruises on her father's face. How long would he last? If there was an escape attempt then her father had to go too. He had to leave before something happened to him. Joanna bit down on her bottom lip before nodding, knowing that she had to play her mother somehow.

"I need to go and see Jon," Joanna whispered.

"No," Harrold said.

"And how can I explain this to him?" Joanna demanded. "He deserves to know everything that has happened."

"You can't tell him about the escape plan," Harrold said as Elena kept silent, sat on the end of the bed and obviously lost in her own thoughts. "He'd do everything in his power to stop us and you know that, Joanna."

"I won't mention it," Joanna said, already rushing for the tent flap.

She closed her eyes tightly and thought about what she was going to do. She couldn't go with her family now. She didn't want to go with them. She wanted Jon more than she cared to admit. But she could help her father. She had to help him because, despite everything he had done, he was her father.


	46. Chapter 46

Jaime Lannister was prone to a beating every now and then. He was prone to opening his mouth and that got him into trouble more than he cared to admit. He knew that he should keep quiet, but that was difficult to do. He much preferred to be annoying when he could be. His hair was unkempt and his beard tumbled down his chin. He had scars on his face and cuts on his body.

He knew that he looked terrible.

He knew that he deserved it though. That was the worst part. He knew that he had done wrong and this was his punishment. This would be his punishment forever more.

His thoughts consumed him until he heard the gate to his pen open. His eyes widened at the sight of his daughter stood there, her hands holding onto the torch and the keys in her other hand. Jaime's brows arched as Joanna rushed towards him, falling down in the mud and resting the torch against the metal bars.

"What are you doing, Joanna?" Jaime hissed at her.

"Someone sent a note earlier today...telling mother to be ready to leave...to escape..." Joanna whispered hastily. "I couldn't let them go without you. I couldn't leave you here...despite everything...you're my father..."

"Joanna," Jaime complained. "How did you even get in here? You could get into trouble...you shouldn't do this..."

"Guards are easy to distract," Joanna muttered, not particularly wanting to go into the finer details with her father on the matter. "But it doesn't matter. I can't let you stay here...if something happens then it...you just need to go, father. You need to run and get to safety."

"And you?" Jaime wondered from her. "When that guard wakes up then he'll have you take my place."

"It doesn't matter. Jon will protect me. Jon will understand," Joanna quickly said, fiddling with the keys in an attempt to free her father from his restraints. "I will be fine."

"Jon Snow cannot protect you forever, Joanna," Jaime spoke in a low hiss. "He is a Stark and you are a Lannister. You are enemies and you can never be with him."

Joanna searched her father's stare for a few more moments and Jaime wondered what she was thinking. It was only then when Joanna realised she had to tell her father what had happened sooner or later. Jaime would find out. She couldn't hide it from him.

"I married Jon," Joanna decreed and Jaime did his best to make sure he had heard correctly. "I love him more than anything."

"Dear Gods, Joanna," Jaime snapped at her. "Are you stupid? Do you think that he will forgive you for freeing me? Do you think he will do that? You're not that stupid, Joanna."

Joanna sniffed and she looked down to her lap for a moment as Jaime watched her with intensity. She quickly wiped her eyes before helping to unchain her father from the restraints which bound him. She took hold of him by the hands and stood up, helping him to his feet. Jaime noted the redness around her eyes before she felt Jaime cup her cheek tenderly. She missed her father more than she cared to admit. She wanted those times from before his secret had come out. She missed those simpler times. She longed to have them back again.

"I know that I will be called a traitor for helping you," she promised her father. "I know that...and I know it won't be safe for me here after this. I only hope that Jon will forgive me one day."

"So do you intend to stay here?" Jaime asked of her. "Because you know what will happen if you do stay here. Your life will be at risk and I have no intention of running with you or your mother and brother. Do you understand me?"

It took a moment for Joanna to compose herself. She nodded, realising that she had made her decision. Had she been stupid to choose her father over Jon? No doubt she would curse herself over it later on. She knew what her father had done, but she had seen him beaten and bloodied and she couldn't leave him like that. She loved her father and she wanted him to be safe. She knew that being Robb Stark's prisoner would not be safe.

"I'll go to mother and Harrold," Joanna said in a small voice. "Hopefully they'll almost be ready to go. You need to rush ahead before someone realises you are gone. We'll catch up with you soon enough...I hope...but you need to go, father. Please."

"You've risked so much by doing this, Joanna," Jaime whispered to his daughter. "You came for me...but why? After everything I have done...why have you helped me?"

Joanna shrugged her shoulders, knowing full well that Harrold would be annoyed with her. Her mother would probably be angrier than she already was.

"Because you're my father," Joanna spoke. "Is that not enough? I know what you have done, but to leave you here would be to leave you to death. I cannot do that to you."

Jaime kissed his daughter on the top of her head with haste before holding her to him for a second.

"Go," Jaime urged Joanna. "Go to your mother and run, Joanna. You have to promise me that you won't stay here. Jon Snow cannot save you forever."

Jaime pushed Joanna forwards once again, watching her as she ran with haste. He inhaled a sharp breath and hoped that his daughter would do as he had told her. He made his way from the camp, grateful that his prison was located on the outskirts. He rushed through the forest and continued to run, hoping that his daughter had done the same thing too.

...

"We need to go now," Joanna said as soon as she walked back into her mother and brother's tent. "We need to run."

"What?" Harrold asked of his sister. "Why have you suddenly changed your mind? What happened?"

"I...father...I freed him," Joanna suddenly said. "When you said that he might not be rescued I had to do something. I couldn't leave him, but we need to go now before they find out he is gone."

"You freed father?" Harrold checked as Elena let out a snort of disbelief. "How could you be so foolish, Joanna? You know what he has done. You know everything that he has done and yet you still go to him. That man has ruined our lives."

"I know what he has done!" Joanna yelled back. "And I know that you may not ever be able to forgive him for that...but he is still our father...if I had left him here then he would have died eventually. I couldn't let that happen to him."

"And now everyone will know what you did," Elena suddenly informed her daughter. "Everyone will call you a traitor. Did you think about that, Joanna? Jon Snow cannot protect you from this."

"I know that," Joanna whispered, looking to the ground for a moment. "And I know that I have to go, but he is my father...I love Jon...and I would stay with him if I could. I want to...but father...he..."

"Gods," Elena complained in a small voice. "This is a mess. The note says to be prepared, not to run now."

"The note can rest in the Seven Hells," Harrold was the one to talk. "By the time morning comes there will be no way out. Darkness helps us, mother. We need to go now."

"With him?" Elena dared to ask, her voice small and Joanna could have sworn she saw her mother look scared at the thought of spending more time with her own husband. "Do you think that we should go with him? Do you think that we can trust him?"

"Yes," Joanna quickly spoke. "He would never put us in harm's way. You know that, mother."

Elena watched as her daughter defended Jaime and she wondered why the Gods had been so cruel as to curse her with a marriage to Jaime Lannister. She adored her children more than anything, but she also knew that Jaime felt the same.

"It doesn't matter now," Harrold spoke. "Nothing matters anymore, mother. We need to go."

Elena did nothing but nod her agreement, watching as Joanna helped Harrold to his feet. Her daughter had been a fool during their entire time as prisoners. She had married Jon Snow only to throw his trust away by releasing her father. Elena couldn't quite understand what ran through Joanna's mind, but she could see the tears building in her daughter's eyes as she helped Harrold. Elena wasn't a cruel woman. She did hope that Joanna would see Jon again. One day it might be possible.

...

Jaime had been wandering around for a while before he heard voices enter the forest. He kept silent for a few minutes, making sure it was not an ambush. He looked through the clearing to see his wife atop a horse with Joanna riding a horse with Harrold. Jaime rushed towards them and Harrold noticed him, muttering under his breath slowly.

Elena looked down to Jaime and he stared back to her. They said nothing for Jaime didn't know what to say. He was confused and full of confusion. He wanted to do nothing more than tell Elena how sorry he was and how he would make everything up to her. He would do that eventually.

"Elena," Jaime whispered her name.

"Get on the horse," was all that Elena said back to her husband, looking straight ahead as she did so. "We need to go before anyone notices us."

Jaime did as he was told. He climbed onto the horse behind his wife, his legs straddling the creature as he moved his hands to Elena's waist. He felt her shudder as he took hold of her and held her tightly. He didn't want her to fall off and hurt herself. Jaime slowly felt Elena's posture stiffen as she allowed the horse to begin walking again. Joanna and Harrold rode alongside them and Jaime looked to his children. Joanna gave him a tear filled smile whilst Harrold simply glowered in anger.

"We need to talk," Jaime whispered into Elena's ear.

His wife slowly shook her head as she heard Jaime's deep and low voice.

"There is nothing to discuss," Elena responded. "We have no marriage, Jaime. There's nothing left of us."

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and do let me know what you think!


	47. Chapter 47

Jaime's entire family detested him. He could see that. Elena barely spoke to him and Harrold glowered and made snide comments. Joanna spent most of her time crying and debating whether or not she should return to Jon. Jaime had told her not to be foolish, but Joanna had been inconsolable.

"Joanna is scared," Jaime informed Elena the next night as they stopped for a rest.

"I know how Joanna feels," Elena responded, her tone curt and annoyed. "She shouldn't have married him in the first place. It was irresponsible and stupid. We had warned her against it."

"She is a young girl," Jaime replied, running a hand through his newly washed hair after he had bathed in the river. "She loves him."

"And she ruined her chance with Jon to free you because she still cares for you," Elena responded. "She knows how stupid she has been by doing this. She risked everything for you."

"And I will always be grateful to her for that," Jaime hissed back to his wife. "I will always protect Joanna...and Harrold...and you..."

"I don't need your protection," Elena snarled at him and she made a move to go back to the twins. "I don't need anything from you, Jaime. I don't want you and as soon as we reach Casterly Rock I intend to take the twins away."

Jaime ground his teeth together harshly and his hand wrapped around Elena's wrist before she could storm away. She stumbled back and Jaime moved his hands to her upper arms, his fingers gripping her so tightly she was sure that he would leave bruises.

"Get off of me."

"No," Jaime replied. "They are my children too, Elena."

"You gave up your right to them when you fucked your own sister and had her impregnated," Elena responded and she searched Jaime's gaze. "Do you think that you can make anything better? You've ruined it all, Jaime. You ruined any chance of happiness we could have had together."

"We were happy," Jaime retorted with haste, shaking his wife slightly. "You know that we were happy, Elena. The past few years have been nothing like the beginning of our marriage."

"You never tried," Elena replied, hitting his chest. "You always ran to _her_. You never ran to me and I was always there. I was willing to try to love you, but you never did anything, Jaime. You never wanted to be happy with me and I cannot understand why. Cersei is nothing but a bitch and I will never be good enough compared to her."

"No," Jaime quickly replied. "You are good enough, Elena. You are everything that I want. I spent my days thinking about you and the twins. You were the only ones I thought about...what I did with Cersei...it was foolish of me. It has always been foolish of me and I see that now."

"But you did it!" Elena roared at him and Jaime fretted that she would attract attention to them. "You did it and it destroyed us. We have no marriage, Jaime. We never will."

Jaime shook his head and refused to let Elena leave his hold. She struggled, but Jaime kept her body tightly pressed to his.

"It is not finished," Jaime snapped quietly. "Our marriage is not finished, Elena. I will fight for you. I will do everything that I can to show you how much you mean to me. You do not need to doubt that and I never want you to doubt it. Harrold...Joanna...you...you are all that matters to me."

"Don't lie," Elena quickly replied. "She matters to you as much as everyone else. You love her and not me...you always have done and you always will do..."

"No," Jaime replied in a small whisper. "Elena...that is not true..."

"Then say it," Elena demanded from him.

She didn't know what she was doing. She knew that she was being foolish, but she could not stop herself. Even after all this time she was demanding Jaime to tell her that he loved her. She was demanding something that could never happen. She didn't know how she felt, but she knew that everything was ruined and it always would be.

Jaime remained mute, his gaze searching Elena's gaze and she bit down on her bottom lip before feeling tears move into her eyes. She managed to push Jaime from her in his moment of weakness and only then did she realise how foolish she had been in asking him the question.

"You'll never be able to say it," Elena mumbled. "And we both know that."

She stormed away from Jaime and left him standing alone in the forest. Jaime watched her go and contemplated the words she had wanted him to say. He should have said them when she was there. He shouldn't have hesitated and let fear grip him. It was only when he was stood alone did he whisper;

"I do love you, Elena."

...

"You married her?"

Robb was furious. He was beyond furious at what he was hearing from his brother. Jon stood tall with a stern expression on his face. His cloak covered his shoulders and his entire body was tired. He had spent as long as possible pleasing Joanna and then he had worried about telling Robb and Joanna's mother too. He could only imagine what the Kingslayer would say.

At the same time he didn't really care about what anyone thought.

He loved Joanna. He wanted to be with Joanna for as long as possible. He had promised that nothing would happen to her. He had made that promise to her and he intended to keep it.

"I did what I had to," Jon said.

Robb slammed a fist down on the table and ground his teeth together. The anger which coursed through his veins was greater than anything he had felt in a long time. Jon had come to fight by his side, but he had ruined that by marrying Joanna. He had risked everything for one girl.

"You didn't have to do anything!" Robb yelled. "You cannot be her saviour and the men will never see her as a Stark. She is no Stark and she is no ally to us. She is a prisoner."

"She is my wife," Jon said proudly. "She is safe so long as she is my wife and has my name."

"You fool," Robb snapped. "She would have been safe without you doing this, Jon. I would see to that."

"You can only do so much," Jon responded. "And I did this because I love her too."

"And do you think love matters?" Robb asked of her. "Love isn't important whilst we are in the middle of a war, Jon. I cannot begin to explain just how foolish you have been. Joanna Lannister is nothing but trouble. She is loyal to her family and she always will be...as she should be...as you should be."

"I am loyal to my family," Jon replied.

"So when the time comes to kill her father, do you think that you could do it?" Robb demanded. "There will be a time when he is useless to us...a time when he threatens to kill us...and when that time comes, do you think she will forgive us for killing him?"

"He is a prisoner," Jon replied. "And if we sue for peace, why does he have to die?"

"Because this is war!" Robb yelled. "Tywin Lannister will never let us take the North and you know that. We have to destroy them. We have to destroy all the Lannisters."

"Then that is not peace," Jon said. "And we should stop pretending peace is what we want if that is the case. Joanna has sworn her fealty to us. She has married me and given up her Lannister name."

"But she is still one of them," he reminded him. "You're my brother, Jon, but you should not have done this. You should have been wiser than this. You should have come to me."

"That would have resulted in an answer of no," Jon replied. "We did what we had to do."

"No, you did not," Robb whispered.

"Your Grace."

Robb looked back to the opening of the tent as one of his guards came rushing in. He was out of breath and clutching his side whilst Robb cocked a brow and Jon let out a deep breath, wanting to do nothing more than to leave the tent and Robb behind him.

"What is it?" Robb demanded.

"The Kingslayer is gone," the soldier declared. "A guard was knocked unconscious and he had escaped before anyone could see anything. His family have gone too. There is no sign of them anywhere."

"No sign?" Robb demanded with a loud voice. "Have you sent men out after them?"

"As many as possible," the guard responded and Jon shook his head, refusing to believe what he was hearing.

"And has the guard said who freed him?" Robb continued with his questioning.

"Yes," the soldier replied. "He said Joanna Lannister went to the pen...promised to fuck him...and then knocked him unconscious with a rock."

Jon moved a hand to rest on the table, his thoughts completely eluding him. He was struggling to comprehend the words he had just heard. He could feel Robb's glare on him, but he was ignoring them with as much strength as he could. Believing him would do nothing but break Jon, and at that moment in time Jon was feeling broken. Joanna had betrayed him. She had used him and ran from him. Did he mean anything to her? Did he truly know her? Apparently not.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do review!


	48. Chapter 48

"I can hear something."

Elena's voice woke Jaime from the sleep he had found after hours of tossing and turning. Jaime sat up straight and looked for any form of weapon. Harrold had managed to steal a sword, but his son slept closely with it. Elena stood along with Jaime and watched as her husband pulled out a sword from near Harrold.

"Wake the children up," Jaime demanded as a voice rang closer to his ears. "Tell them to take the horse and run."

"Are you foolish?" Elena demanded from him. "We can't let them go alone."

"There is no time," Jaime snarled at his wife.

Elena did as she was told for once. She shook Harrold and then Joanna, urging them to wake up quickly. Joanna was the one who stood with haste whilst Harrold remained silent for a few minutes, listening as the voices rang through his ears. He took a moment to notice that his father had grabbed his sword and flames burned in the distance.

"Take your sister," Elena said with haste.

She placed her hands on either side of her son's cheeks and looked him in the eye. Harrold stared back at her. He could fight. He knew that he could fight, but he was still weak. His leg still ached and he wouldn't be able to fight for long. It took a moment for him to glance to Joanna as Jaime stood at the front.

"Where?" Harrold wondered. "You need to come with us."

"There's no time for that," Elena quickly said. "Take Joanna and we will be right behind you."

"And leave you?" Joanna wondered, but Harrold was quick.

He grabbed Joanna by her hips and hauled her onto the horse before untying it from the tree. Elena helped him, her hands shaking as she released her horse too. Harrold climbed onto the creature and Elena nodded to him whilst Joanna looked over to her father, her eyes wide and filled with fear.

"Go," Elena urged them, awkwardly climbing onto her own horse. "I'm right behind you."

Harrold nodded; content that his mother was on a horse and ready to go. He made the horse gallop and Joanna kept quiet as Elena rode her horse closer to Jaime, looking down on him with a harsh glare.

"Jaime," she hissed his name. "We need to go."

"No," Jaime shook his head as he looked around. "We can't go anywhere. We're being surrounded."

"We have to try," Elena demanded of him. "We have two children who are relying on us to get them back home safe. As much as I hate you, I am not foolish enough to let you stay here."

Jaime moved faster than usual, pulling himself onto the horse and wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. They rode with a vengeance, but Elena knew that they weren't going fast enough. She could see flames everywhere they turned and her eyes began to water as she wondered where Joanna and Harrold were. She should have been quicker. She should have gone with them to keep them safe. Why had she waited for Jaime? Why had she bothered? She didn't know, but she did know that she had no other option than to ride and try to catch up with them.

"Elena," Jaime whispered her name into her ear, "we're not going to make it from here."

"I can see that," Elena muttered. "What do you suggest we do, Jaime?"

"I'll do my best to stop them," Jaime promised her, "but you need to run. You need to try and run if I make a distraction. Joanna and Harrold need you."

Elena picked up her skirts as their horse startled and Jaime helped her from the creature. She kept the skirts up her knees and Jaime took hold of her hand. He dragged her by the hand and they ran through the mud, leaves kicking up from the ground. They soon became trapped by a ring of men sat on horses, their swords drawn and their faces stern looking. Elena peered over to them, the flayed man of House Bolton proudly sitting on their flags.

"Fuck," Elena whispered when she saw it.

House Bolton was loyal to House Stark. They had no chance of escaping this.

Jaime held the sword tightly in his fingertips, waiting for someone to make a move first. His hair flopped into his eyes and he tossed his head to the side to move it. He was still weak, but he could try to beat anyone who dared to challenge him.

"I think we've caught ourselves a lion," a voice yelled out and Elena could feel the blood chill in her veins.

Jaime kept her behind him and she was glad to oblige. She was waiting for Jaime to make his so called distraction, but he had done nothing yet. She had almost been tempted to put a hand on his arm out of fear, but she hadn't bothered.

"Flayed man of House Bolton," Jaime spoke in a confident voice. "It always was a bit gruesome for my taste."

"Really?" the man on top of the horse asked. "Well the King in the North wouldn't care about that. If he heard I had the Kingslayer and his whore then he'd be taking my head right off. I think that I would prefer him to take yours."

"I don't doubt it," Jaime promised him. "However, I do believe there might be an issue. I have no intention of letting Robb Stark take my head."

"Really?" the man asked.

Elena didn't recognise him from the camp. He had greasy black hair and a pointed beard. His face was thin and a scar ran across his pale cheek. He looked grubby and he sounded unpleasant, but any man of House Bolton was not to be trifled with. She knew that after hearing the tales of the Dreadfort.

"Drop your blade," the man spoke. "You have no chance to escape us and you can see that. We would hate to spill blood. The King might not appreciate that too much."

"Perhaps not," Jaime agreed, "but there is nothing I can do about that. I shall not stand here and willingly go."

"Will you not?" the man taunted again.

It was only then when Elena's screams entered Jaime's ears and he saw her being grabbed around the waist by another man. He pulled her tightly against his chest and her legs rose into the air as she fought. She yelled and kicked, but Jaime could see that it would do her no good. He tossed the blade to the floor then, refusing even to contemplate endangering Elena's life. He stood with his head held high and his hair tossed back over his shoulder.

"Let us go," Jaime demanded to the man he clearly thought was the leader. "Let us go and we will tell no one of this."

"You can tell people of this, but it doesn't matter," he promised him. "We will take you to Lord Bolton and he can decide what he wants to do with you, but I suspect he will send you back to the King in the North."

"And who are you?" Jaime wondered. "A hostage has a right to know the name of the man who took him."

"Locke," the man drawled. "And you have no right to anything so don't think you have."

"Give me my wife and we will come with you," Jaime agreed. "I trust that no one will be hurt."

Locke laughed at that and looked to the men around him who seemed to find the entire situation amusing. Jaime took that moment to glance over to Elena who was being fondled by the man holding her. She was squeamish in his hold and her face contorted with disgust. Jaime was about to storm over to them, but his arm was grabbed and Elena's eyes met his eyes.

"You may think that no one will be hurt," Locke called out, "but I make no promises. Tie them up and put them on a horse."

Elena gasped in pain as the men pushed her closer to Jaime and tied them by their wrists. She looked to her husband, wondering what more they could do. He said nothing to her, but he did look at her with those wide eyes she had found quite charming before his secret came out. Jaime gave her a stern nod and urged her to be strong. He would need her to be as strong as possible for what was to come. If only he knew that the next few weeks would push them closer together and change everything.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and do review!


End file.
